A las barricadas
by Miruru
Summary: Francis decide alistarse a las Brigadas Internacionales y desplazarse hasta España. Su objetivo era claro: además de ayudar a la causa de la República, buscaría a aquella desconocida mujer con la que llevaba tiempo carteándose.
1. Entre lodo y sangre

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 01: Entre lodo y sangre.**

Sobre aquellas cuatro paredes, pintadas de impoluto blanco, chocaban sus voces. Era una habitación ostentosa. Los muebles eran de la mejor calidad que habían podido encontrar en la tienda y estaban sobrecargados de pequeños detalles. Siempre había pensado, desde pequeño, que parecía que estaban sacados de los castillos de los nobles. Los sillones eran de piel y una alfombra cubría una considerable parte del suelo de la estancia.

La habitación se trataba del claro símbolo de la riqueza y el resto de las que conformaban la casa era igual o peor. Y a pesar de ser ricos, allí estaba él, peleando con su padre mientras su madre lloraba cerca de la ventana. A sus propios pies había una bolsa de color negro y aspecto desgastado. La cremallera era plateada y llevaba una banderita pegada en un costado. Suspiró pesadamente, se agachó para recoger la que era su maleta y pronunció la que había sido la frase que inició y que, en este caso, terminaría también la disputa.

- _Padre, madre... Me voy a España a luchar._

* * *

Nadie hubiese adivinado que iba a dejar algún día sus tierras para ir al país vecino. Él, que había vivido su adolescencia rodeado de dinero, dinero y más dinero. Siempre que había deseado algo, se lo habían concedido: un juguete, ropa, dulces...

Pero a los 20 había empezado, por casualidad, una correspondencia con una chica en España. Se había sentido encandilado por su escritura que aunque algo menos delicada que la del resto de las chicas, destilaba carácter. En ese momento, Francis Bonnefoy dedicó cualquier rato libre que tenía a aprender español. Sus cartas eran muy amenas y él fue cayendo en el encanto de la personalidad de ella. Se pasaba los días mirando el buzón de su ostentosa casa, esperando hasta que llegaba otra más. Entonces, corría hasta su habitación, se encerraba y se echaba sobre su cama a leer qué nuevas cosas tenía que contarle.

Fue cuando tenía 22 que las cartas empezaron a cambiar. Ella no dejaba de mencionar una y otra vez que las cosas en España no andaban bien. La gente estaba crispada y había un temor que no tenía nombre pero que todos podían presentir. De repente estalló la guerra en España. Francis no podía despegar la vista del periódico y podía notar los latidos de su corazón, inquieto, rápidos y fuerte contra su caja torácica. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

A pesar de las constantes quejas de sus padres, empezó a dedicar mucho rato a buscar información sobre lo que acontecía en la península. No recibió más cartas de ella desde entonces. Durante meses, no supo qué hacer. Miraba aquella fotografía antigua en la que aparecía junto a sus padres y no podía evitar preocuparse. Mucha gente estaba muriendo en el país vecino, ¿estaría ella en la lista de defunciones? Cada vez que lo pensaba, le daban escalofríos.

Y en diciembre de 1936, cuando ya contaba con 24 años, de repente recibió lo que él más tarde consideraría una señal. Iba caminando por las calles de París enfundado en un caro y cálido abrigo mientras su mente andaba perdida en otros asuntos. Las manos estaban en los bolsillos y el rostro enterrado entre las telas del cuello de la chaqueta. Entonces miró a su derecha y vio un llamativo cartel. No era demasiado hermoso y seguramente no habían invertido cuantioso presupuesto en imprimirlo pero, sin duda, llamó su atención. Se trataba de un anuncio del partido comunista y aunque Francis no es que fuese devoto a esa ideología, se acercó más. Lo que realmente captó su interés fue la petición que ese cartel lanzaba. Buscaban a gente que estuviese dispuesta a ir a batallar a España, para salvar la república de las manos fascistas. En ese momento, su pulso se aceleró. Nunca había sido dado a pelear. De hecho, era bastante cobarde y cuando iba al colegio una chica le pegó. Pero, en ese momento, sintió algo más fuerte que él mismo. El deseo de saber algo de ella era enorme. Y no sólo eso, también, de repente, experimentó una cosa que nunca antes había pasado. Deseó ir a luchar. Tuvo ganas de ir a España y ayudar a esa gente a obtener su libertad. Si algo similar ocurriese en Francia, seguro que desearía que sus vecinos españoles ayudasen. Era hora de hacer lo mismo por ellos.

Tardó unos meses en alistarse, preparar el papeleo y ser asignado a uno de los viajes que se realizaban. En última instancia le quedaba decírselo a sus padres.

Hacía ya dos meses que se encontraba en España y no había dado con ella. Tampoco es que pudiese ir a donde deseara. Tenían lugares asignados y visitaban los sitios que necesitaban refuerzos. Comían cuando podían, se duchaban cuando tenían la ocasión, dormían si tenían suerte. Le había crecido una pobre barbita que se había ganado parte de las risas de la XII Brigada Internacional. Por mucho que lo había intentado, no había logrado convencerles de que era pobre pero que eso le daba clase. Bueno, por suerte su mote no era tan horrible. Había uno que tenía un apodo extremadamente humillante. A su lado, que a Francis le llamaran "la princesita con barba" era un halago.

Ahora sus ojos estaban puestos en Guadalajara, habían escuchado que una batalla había empezado. La XI Brigada Internacional ya iba en camino al campo de batalla y ellos iban a unirse en cosa de un día a la escaramuza. Francis se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza de su desgastado y sucio uniforme que ahora parecía de color negro. Sujetó más su arma y continuó avanzando a paso decidido hacia su destino.

* * *

Su batallón no era demasiado grande. Se componía de unos 35 hombres que se dedicaban a ir dando tumbos por diversos lugares de la península a socorrer a escuadrones importantes. Lo fácil hubiese sido unirse a uno de los grandes y numerosos republicanos, pero ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo. De este modo llegaban antes a los sitios. No contaban con grandes piezas de artillería y sin embargo eran efectivos. Al ser menos numerosos, podían esconderse fácilmente, también podían huir con más rapidez y se organizaban con eficacia. Contaban con un pequeño campamento que habían improvisado a cosa de unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla. Unos cinco hombres y él, al mando, se habían dirigido hacia Guadalajara con intenciones de ver cómo estaban los ánimos por la zona y decidir qué estrategia seguirían ellos para ayudar a las tropas de la República.

El cielo les acababa de dar un pequeño descanso aunque tanto su pelo castaño, aplastado contra su cabeza por el mismo peso de agua, y sus ropas, verdes aunque ahora mismo se veían casi negras, se encontraban empapadas por el aguacero que había estado cayendo durante la noche anterior y parte de esa misma mañana.

- ¡Oye! -escuchó que alguien gritaba a cierta distancia por delante de él, a su derecha- ¡Ven! ¡Aquí hay un montón de muertos!

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron y suspiró a disgusto. Últimamente lo único que veían eran muertos por todas partes. Estaba bastante cansado de todo aquello.

El panorama era desolador. Había unos veinte hombres cubiertos de sangre y algo de barro. En el suelo, se encontraba un gran charco en el que se mezclaba el agua y el líquido de color escarlata que manaba de las heridas de aquellos cuerpos ya bastante fríos.

- Parecen extranjeros... -murmuró él, paseando con cuidado por la zona y observando el rostro de aquellos pobres desgraciados.

- Yo ya he visto dos banderas francesas en los ropajes. -dijo su compañero.

- Serán de las Brigadas Internacionales que están ayudando en Guadalajara. Aunque estos parecen haber sufrido una emboscada. Quizás deberíamos enterrarlos para que al menos tengan un descanso digno, ¿no, Luís?

Se agachó y escudriño la persona que tenía delante. Tenía más o menos su edad y su cabello era rubio, a pesar de estar manchado por el barro. Tenía una ridícula barbita y...

- Se mueve... -dijo abriendo sus ojos verdes mucho- ¡Oye! ¡Este se mueve! ¡Está vivo! ¡Venid!

Analizó rápidamente su estado. Le había alcanzado un tiro en el hombro, que sangraba bastante y que al parecer no había salido. Otra bala le había atravesado un costado aunque muy hacia fuera, seguramente no había rozado ningún órgano. La decisión fue ecuánime: ese hombre debía ser visto por un doctor y por suerte en el campamento había uno. El traslado no fue sencillo ya que se despertó y empezó a gritar de puro dolor. No podían llevarlo de forma que su cuerpo no se moviese ni un milímetro y cualquiera, por pequeño que fuese, le producía un intenso sufrimiento y hacía que sangrara más.

Una vez en el campamento, lo dejaron en una de las camillas que habían improvisado y él mismo se acercó a examinarlo. Los ojos del francés miraban de un lado a otro confundido, preso de un pánico que seguro que radicaba en el dolor intenso que le sobrevenía con cada inoportuna moción. El médico, Matías, vino entonces. Empezó a hablar al galo y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Antes de hacer nada más, le administraron sedación y aunque no lo durmió por completo, sirvió para que no notase el daño que le producía el médico hurgando en la herida. Dejó el metal sobre una bandejita. Francis lo observó mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Estúpida emboscada habían sufrido... Se habían separado del grupo para buscar algunas provisiones y traerlas al resto de la brigada cuando de repente unos nacionales españoles les habían cosido a balazos. Tenía la amarga certeza de que si él estaba vivo era porque sus compañeros habían recibido algunos de los tiros que iban destinados a él. Sintió el golpe contra el suelo tras recibir el impacto en el hombro. Levantó la vista mientras la sangre manaba de su herida y se acercó un muchacho, joven. Éste le miró a los ojos, tembloroso, apuntó el arma hacia él y cerró los ojos antes de disparar.

Le dolió mucho y aún así se las apañó para no gritar. Cerró los ojos y se quedó lo más quieto que podía. Sin embargo el sufrimiento era lo bastante intenso como para estar corroyéndolo por dentro. Escuchó que felicitaban al chico y se marchaban para seguir con su batalla. Francis respiró de repente, agitado y jadeando. Vio a su lado uno de sus compañeros, muertos. Entonces el dolor se volvió demasiado intenso y se desmayó.

Lo siguiente era el movimiento, aquellas punzadas del demonio y voces en español. Si eran los nacionales, que lo mataran. Quiso decirlo pero no le salía la voz más que para gritar. Todo le parecía borroso, lejano, extraño y hasta que no estuvo sobre una superficie blanda, Francis no fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su vista se aclaró y vio a un chico de su edad, cabello castaño y despeinado por la parte de arriba, unos mechones largos le caían por la espalda y estaban atados por una goma en la nuca y los ojos verdes que le examinaban. Entonces llegó el otro médico y él se alejó.

Ya sedado, Francis miró al chico. Estaba en el otro rincón y hablaba con unos. De repente un gesto de rabia se instaló en su cara y pegó un puñetazo a una pared. Escuchó su voz, por encima de todo ese tumulto.

- ¡¿Yo qué le dije?! ¡Es idiota! ¡Es un gran idiota! ¡Dejadle!

El chico de cabellos castaños se apartó y suspiró pesadamente. Se frotó el rostro con una mano y recuperó la tranquilidad. Entonces el médico le preguntó que si le podía ayudar y se acercó.

- ¿Puedes vendarle tú? Tengo que atender a David y José.

- Claro, ya me encargo yo de él. -dijo sonriendo agradablemente. Tomó las vendas en la mano y le dirigió unas últimas palabras al médico. Luego se volvió y le observó un segundo antes de empezar a vendar la herida- Veo que ya estás más centrado.

- Ayuda el no sentir como si te estuvieran perforando el cuerpo todo el rato. -dijo Francis con voz suave.

- Como imaginaba, eres francés. Tus compañeros están muertos, eres el único que has sobrevivido. ¿Eres integrante de las Brigadas?

- Sí... -suspiró un poco al sentir que apretaba y hacía un nudo para que no se soltaran. Luego notó que empezaba a vendar el torso- Todos formamos parte de la XII Brigada Internacional y prácticamente todos somos franceses. Nos separamos y nos emboscaron los enemigos. Vosotros...

- Ah, no... -dijo sonriendo- Nosotros no somos nacionales, los fieles a la República, sólo que no formamos parte de ningún ejército conocido. Somos similares a los mercenarios, vamos de un sitio para otro y ayudamos a los que podemos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Francis Bonnefoy. Me alegra que no seáis el enemigo, he estado a nada de pediros que me rematarais antes.

- No digas eso muy a la ligera, Francis. Me parece que muchos te harían caso. No vamos muy bien de comida y creo que para algunos sólo eres otra boca más a la que alimentar. ¿Eres de París?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó sorprendido mientras se fijaba más en sus rasgos.

- Bueno, no es muy difícil. Muchos de los franceses vienen de allí. Y aquí los españoles se preguntan si eso no es más que la vergüenza que sienten porque su país nos está abandonando a nuestra suerte.

- No es mi caso. No quiero decir que crea que debamos mirar hacia otro lado cuando nuestros vecinos están pasando un mal rato, pero mis motivos son diferentes. Conozco a alguien y desde que empezó la guerra no tengo noticias de esa persona. Además, quería pelear por vuestra libertad. Y no soy un gran luchador, es ridículo.

Se hizo un breve silencio. El español estaba acabando por fin el vendaje y el francés no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez si podía hacer o no la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza. Es que no podía dejar de mirar su cara y, desde que se percató, le producía intriga.

- Sé que no es asunto mío pero, ¿es reciente esa cicatriz que tienes en el rostro?

Él le miró sorprendido y se llevó la mano cerca del ojo derecho. Luego bajó la vista y por un momento se perdió en sus recuerdos. En ese mismo momento, el galo supo que no debería haber hecho la pregunta.

- Es reciente. Sanó hace poco y por eso se ve tan rosita aún. Me han dicho que no se va a ir nunca. -le sonrió- Pero bueno, estoy vivo y eso es lo que importa. Me llamo Carlos Fernández. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no me había presentado.

- Encantado, Carlos. Gracias por el vendaje. Os debo la vida. Si no me hubieseis encontrado, seguramente aún estaría allí tirado, desangrándome. Es más que probable que ya fuese un cadáver más.

- No me las tienes que dar. Sois nuestros aliados y aunque seáis de fuera, para nosotros ya sois parte de esta tierra, como un español más. Uno con un fortísimo acento francés, pero bueno. -dijo riendo.

Francis sonrió. Era muy simpático ese hombre. Ya sabía que tenía un acento hablando español que hacía que sus raíces fueran bien claras. Al menos ahora no sentiría vergüenza al usarlo. Estuvieron hablando cosa de una hora. Carlos le contó acerca de sus tareas, de cómo le habían encontrado, le dijo que habían decidido mantenerse al margen ya que con sus efectivos poco podían hacer, también le contó que había un chico francés entre sus filas y que esperaban partir en poco. Francis le explicó acerca del batallón, de lo que le había ocurrido. Era reconfortante hablar con alguien de ese modo. En algunos momentos, había temido que si encontraba a aquella chica, no podría hablar con ella con normalidad. Sin embargo, ese chico era muy agradable y la tarea de conversar, aún en otro idioma, no se hacía nada pesada.

Además, Carlos era bastante guapo. Porque sí, Francis se escribía cartas con una chica que le gustaba bastante, pero tampoco le hacía ascos a los hombres. Y no es que estuviera confundido y no hubiese probado nada, no. Francis había mantenido relaciones con hombres y había descubierto que también le gustaban. ¡Tenía todo el mercado disponible para él! No era algo tan malo. Aunque no lo podía ir proclamando abiertamente. De cada cuatro personas que se enteraban tres se escandalizaban y una le decía eso de que podía elegir de donde quisiera.

Su momento de paz relativa se esfumó cuando un hombre entró en la enfermería con el semblante pálido, sudoroso y el cuerpo tembloroso. Su aparición, repentina y brusca, había hecho que tanto Carlos como Francis dejaran de hablar. El hombre, con la ropa sucia y mojada, se acercó hasta el hispano y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Acaban de avisar de que ya regresa. Está herido.

Carlos se tensó por completo y miró a su informador con el ceño fruncido. Francis estaba intrigado. Seguro que se refería a la persona de la que hablaban antes. Al parecer el tema afectaba lo suficiente al español.

- ¿Está grave? -dijo con voz queda.

- No es una herida superficial pero cuando Matías lo trate, mejorará.

- Bien...

En ese momento las puertas se volvieron a abrir y entraron un grupo de hombres cargando a otro que gritaba. Francis observó atónito que el que estaban transportando era clavado a Carlos. Habían algunas diferencias, pero demasiado sutiles y que pasaban desapercibidas a simple vista. Lo más notable era que no tenía la cicatriz y que su cabello era corto.

Cuando lo depositaron en la camilla que quedaba al lado, Carlos se levantó y el francés abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se acercaba a ese hombre tan parecido a él y le pegaba un capón en la cabeza..

- ¿¡Es que estás gilipollas!? -gritó.

- ¡Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, joder! -proclamó el "clon" entre ahogados gemidos de dolor.

Francis se sintió mareado. Era casi como si uno fuese un reflejo en el espejo. Bueno, sus voces no eran iguales, claro que el recién llegado tenía su tono claramente afectado por el dolor. La pierna tenía un corte feísimo que no dejaba de sangrar abundantemente.

- ¡Te dije que te esperaras a que volviésemos, Antonio! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Y tú venga a correr! Podrías haberte muerto y esa hubiese sido una buena lección para ti.

- ¡V-vete a la mierda...!

- Te voy a tener que coser. -dijo Matías con los guantes puestos y la aguja en la mano.

- Ponme anestesia... -dijo el que se llamaba Antonio mirando al médico.

- No tengo.

La mano temblorosa de Antonio se agarró a la bata del médico con inusitada fuerza. Pudo ver que por el rostro moreno de Matías caían unas gotitas de sudor frío (y dedujo que era frío porque no hacía calor). El doctor balbuceó un par de veces antes de poder articular una frase coherente.

- ¡No te pongas así! Hace mucho que no nos aprovisionamos de material médico. Quedaba una y se la hemos puesto al francés.

Él se tensó. Carlos le miraba, Matías también, pero, lo que era aún peor, ese tipo con lengua envenenada y humor de perros también tenía sus ojos clavados en él. Antonio examinaba a ese tipo que no había visto hasta entonces. No sabía quién era, ni de dónde había salido. Pensó por unos segundos y no recordaba a ningún otro francés en el grupo además de Pierre. ¿Y ése de dónde había salido? Miró a Matías.

- ¡¿Y le habéis puesto la última a ese gabacho que ha aparecido de la nada?!

- Soy francés pero tengo orejas y entiendo el español muy bien, _espingouin_.

- Que te follen. -espetó Antonio.

- Modera tu lenguaje. -dijo Carlos- Francis es un combatiente de las Brigadas Internacionales y un aliado. Y tú vas a tener que aguantarte y dejar que te cosa ese estropicio sin anestesia.

Antonio bufó en incontables ocasiones mientras el doctor preparaba todo lo que necesitaba. No dejaba de murmurar que no entendía cómo podían estar sin anestesia y que por mucho que fuera uno de las Brigadas, si se pasaba de listo, se pasaba de listo. Francis se mordió la lengua para no contestarle nada. Desvió la mirada y de repente se desató algo peor que lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento. Bueno, quizás peor en otro sentido. Los quejidos de Antonio pasaron a ser jadeos ahogados y a veces gruñidos. Francis devolvió la vista a la camilla y se sintió mareado ante la cantidad de sangre y la visión de la pierna. Carlos y otro hombre que no conocía sujetaban a Antonio, el cual se movía aunque no quisiera. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y contraído en una mueca del dolor que le embargaba. En la zona del centro, el español no pudo aguantar algunos gritos. La tirantez de la piel ya herida y la aguja perforándola era demasiado para aguantarlo sin inmutarse. El galo nunca había sido muy dado a visualizar ese tipo de espectáculo y ahora se veía atrapado. Aprovechó que nadie le miraba, se giró en la cama y se tapó el oído con un cojín. Por suerte así se escuchaba menos fuerte. Dedujo que habían terminado ya que no escuchaba nada. Se descubrió la cara y miró. Carlos y Matías hablaban a un lado y Antonio, con el brazo cubriéndole los ojos, respiraba agitadamente.

- Es probable que se infecte. Por el tipo de herida, parece que emplearon un arma vieja.

- ¿Quién te hizo la herida, Antonio? ¿Le conoces? -preguntó Carlos ahora observándole.

- Sí... Ha sido ese italiano... -dijo apretando el puño.

- ¡Te tengo dicho que no vayas a por él! A la mínima logra engañarte, tú eres gilipollas y consigues que te hiera.

- ¡Si quisiera podría ganarle! Lo que pasa es que es un tramposo y siempre me pilla desprevenido.

- Me parece que algunos llevan armas antiguas, seguro que le dará una infección. Mañana, si presenta síntomas, le damos antibióticos y lo controlo. Así, pasado, podremos salir.

- Ya sabes, Antonio. -pero no contestaba de repente.

- Creo que o se ha dormido, o se ha desmayado. -informó Francis- Lamento entrometerme, pero desde aquí es imposible no escucharos.

Matías se retiró a terminar de limpiar todo y Carlos se acercó a la cama de Francis. Suspiró. Le apenaba que hubiese tenido que presenciar ese lamentable espectáculo.

- Él es Antonio, mi hermano. Lamento lo que te ha dicho antes. No suele ser tan maleducado la primera vez que conoce a alguien. También es verdad que últimamente, cuando estamos en el campo de batalla, se irrita con más facilidad de lo usual.

- No debes disculparte. Su herida tampoco parecía algo que tomarse a la ligera. ¿Quién es ese italiano del que hablabais? No he oído nada acerca de alguien así.

- Bueno... No es un destacado militar. De hecho es tramposo y en cuanto ve que ha infligido daño o que la situación es muy difícil, huye a una velocidad que sorprende a muchos. Tiene un hermano que se dedica a la parte de huir únicamente. Son los hermanos Vargas. El que engaña a Antonio siempre se llama Lovino. Le va diciendo o que no está ahí por gusto, que quiere ayudar y que se dio cuenta de su error... Cosas así. El imbécil de mi hermano le cree y siempre le ataca. Para cuando se la quiere devolver, ya no está. No entiendo cómo puede seguir creyendo que hay algo de bondad en ese hombre.

- Es peligroso que confíe en el enemigo repetidamente. ¿Es tonto?

- Eso mismo pienso yo. A ver si alguien mata a ese tipo y mi hermano deja de pensar en eso también. Se obsesiona demasiado con las cosas. Bueno, ¿y tú qué planeas hacer? No sabemos dónde está tu brigada. Ir solo sería un suicidio. Cantas. Tu pelo rubio dice que eres extranjero y todo el mundo se acercará para saber si eres republicano o no. Si te encuentras a otros republicanos, seguro que serás bienvenido como lo has sido aquí. Si son fascistas, estarás jodido. Como ves, no es que andemos sobrados de recursos pero puedes quedarte con nosotros. Si en cualquier momento te quieres ir, perfecto. Siempre que no nos engañes y nos metas en problemas, te trataremos como a uno más. Mañana te presentaré a Pierre. Se unió a nosotros en circunstancias similares y desde hace más de un mes que está aquí. Por lo visto no quiere irse.

- Me lo pensaré.

- Salimos el miércoles. Tienes todo el día de mañana para pensártelo. -dijo y le sonrió con amabilidad tras apoyar su mano en uno de los brazos del francés- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídesela a Matías o a otra persona que pase por aquí. Descansa. El día ha sido duro y mañana, cuando ya no quede ni rastro de la anestesia, te van a doler las heridas.

- Gracias de nuevo.

- No hay de qué.

Tras guiñarle un ojo, Carlos salió de allí. Francis suspiró y se acomodó un poco más en la cama. Notó una leve punzada y tuvo la certeza de que sí, le iba a doler más cuando amaneciese. Estaba terriblemente cansado y sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo despierto. Ladeó el rostro y observó al hermano de Carlos. Aun profundamente dormido, no estaba teniendo un sueño pacífico, seguramente por la herida de la pierna. Volvió a mirar al frente, pensando en sus compañeros muertos, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Se despertó ya que había alguien hablando. Estaba mareado y cuando se movió un poco sintió el dolor de todo lo que había sufrido el día anterior. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que frotárselos para dejar de ver borroso. Matías estaba en la camilla del lado con un termómetro en la mano.

- Sí, tienes fiebre. No te preocupes, lo que te acabas de tomar te hará desaparecer la infección en poco. Mantente quietecito por hoy y mañana podrás ir cojeando por ahí.

- De acuerdo.

Antonio suspiró. Eso de estar en la cama, todo el día tumbado, cuando no era por ocio, sino por enfermedad, era un coñazo. Cuando su mente decidía estar lúcida, no podía apartar sus pensamientos de los diferentes enfrentamientos que había por toda la península. Matías se fue hacia un lado y le siguió con la mirada. Estaba hablando con el francés y le preguntaba acerca de cómo había pasado la noche y si le dolía mucho. Antonio seguía de mal humor y dejó de escuchar su conversación. Además, tenía por seguro que le faltaba otra charla de su hermano. Siempre era un agonías. Ni por venir medio muerto le dejaba en paz.

- Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy.

Ladeó el rostro, algo anonadado, y comprobó que el francés estaba hablando con él. Le examinó con expresión muda. ¿Por qué tenía que entablar conversación con él precisamente? Al otro lado tenía a Manu, podría hablar con él... Bueno, vale, Manu estaba inconsciente y seguramente no le fuese a dar mucho tema. Pero podría intentarlo. De verdad que no se sentía de humor, la fiebre le tenía agotado y mareado. Ladeó el rostro para que entendiese que no quería contestar.

- Anda~ No seas así. Somos los únicos que están conscientes dentro de esta habitación y me aburro. Podrías hablarme un poquito al menos, ya sólo por educación. Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy, encantado.

- Pues bien por ti. -dijo Antonio sin ganas. Qué francés más parlanchín, por Dios...

- Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy.

- Para ser francés, parloteas un montón en español, ¿eh? -vio que el galo abría la boca y se apresuró a interrumpir- No quiero saberlo, no me interesa, no quiero hablar contigo.

- Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy. -insistió. Él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y seguro que el español contaba con menos paciencia. Sólo hacía falta repetirlo hasta que cediese. Escuchó un profundo suspiro de su vecino de cama.

- Soy Antonio, Antonio Fernández. -de repente sonrió forzado, con enfado- Deja de poner esa cara, gabacho. Lo he hecho para que te calles, me estabas dando ya dolor de cabeza.

La cara de victoria de Francis se tornó una sonrisa resignada. Bueno, no podía pedir imposibles. Al menos le había dicho el nombre y eso ya era algo.

- Carlos es tu hermano, ¿no? Es increíble. Aún siendo hermanos, vuestro parecido es sorprendente.

- Pues claro. ¿Dónde se ha visto gemelos que no se parezcan? No digas gilipolleces.

- Oh. Oooh~ -murmuró de repente, como si acabase de entender la verdad sobre el mundo- Claro, por eso os parecéis tanto. -se fijó en la mirada de reproche que Antonio le dirigió y dedujo que eso no debía hacerle demasiada gracia- A primera vista, después sois muy diferentes.

- Claro que lo somos. -replicó Antonio haciendo un pucherito gracioso.

- Sé que no nos conocemos apenas, pero debo decirte... ¿Eres idiota?

La cara de Antonio se quedó sin expresión y entonces se empezó a formar una sonrisa siniestra que le puso el bello de punta a Francis. Negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

- N-no me refería a... Q-quiero decir... El italiano que te engaña...

- Menudo valor tienes insultándome de este modo. Y yo hablando contigo cuando no eres más que...

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Carlos en la entrada de la sala, viendo la extraña y peculiar escena. Francis lo había mirado medio llorando y con notable alivio.

- ¡D-dios, dile algo! ¡Parece que quiere arrancarme la cabeza! Me equivoqué al formular la pregunta, pero no merezco la pena capital.

- ¡Me preguntaste si era idiota! -dijo Antonio indignado.

- Venga, cálmate ya, Antonio. Francis tiene razón, con la de veces que te has dejado engañar por Lovino, eres idiota.

El de cabellos cortos miró al francés de manera fulminante y éste sudó frío. Madre mía... Le producía una fuerte sensación de alarma. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que debía salir por patas de ahí antes de que le arrancase la piel a tiras. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Te juro por mi madre en París que yo en ningún momento he afirmado que estés idiota. Sólo me lo he preguntado, pero sin connotaciones ofensivas y siempre desde el más profundo de los respetos. Díselo, Carlos.

- No puedes seguir así, Antonio... Estoy harto de decírtelo una y otra vez. Me haces preguntarme si en vez de un cerebro tienes serrín en la cabeza. Te he dicho montones de veces que no debes ser tan impulsivo y que si continúas de este modo acabarás muerto. Es por...

- Carlos. -interrumpió de manera seca Antonio- No empieces ahora con esa charla. Sé que me la vas a dar igualmente, pero no me la des con este tipo delante.

Francis Bonnefoy no sabía dónde meterse. Si se cubría las orejas llamaría su atención, no podía no escucharles cuando el resto de la habitación estaba en silencio. Además, le parecía curiosa la manera en la que hablaban. Había algo que seguro que no tenía nada que ver con la misión suicida de Antonio el día anterior. Carlos suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien. -aunque de repente le tiró de la oreja- Pero vuelve a hacer eso y cuando vengas, encima, yo mismo te pegaré una paliza.

- ¡Suéltame la oreja, portugués! ¡Como si pudieses ganarme...!

- Oye, Carlos, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo? -interrumpió Francis- Me siento mejor y para cosas ligeras puedo echar una mano, para agradecer lo que habéis hecho por mí. Y no me digas que descanse, estoy bastante mejor.

El de cabello castaño largo le observó curiosamente durante algunos segundos y acabó por sonreír resignado. Era un cabezota. Seguro que esas heridas debían doler y él insistía en ayudar para devolver el favor. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien, te espero fuera. Nos ayudarás a decidir por qué caminos iremos a nuestro próximo destino. Es algo ligero y que aunque estés herido podrás hacer sin ningún tipo de problema.

Carlos salió de allí y Francis se incorporó en el lecho. Se puso bien la camisa y como pudo se la abrochó. Cuando ya terminaba, levantó la vista y observó de reojo a Antonio. Estaba mirando hacia un rincón con la vista perdida, como si estuviese sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Desde que había dicho aquello último que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. El francés lo encontró hasta raro. Esperaba que se burlara quizás de él por tratar de ayudar. Le parecía ese tipo de persona.

- Hasta luego, Antonio. -dijo Francis intentando sacarle de su ensoñación.

Pero no dijo nada. Ladeó la mirada, lo examinó con una expresión que hasta parecía triste y que sorprendió a Francis, y luego volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. Abrió la boca pero no articuló la pregunta, que se atascó en su garganta y se negó a salir. Giró sobre sus talones y salió con Carlos.

- No te ha dicho adiós, ¿verdad? -dijo el chico cuando vio la cara con la que salía Francis de allí.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? Parece que le hace falta echar un buen polvo. No es normal. Sois demasiado diferentes para ser gemelos. ¿Y por qué te llama portugués?

- Es una idiotez suya. Siempre me he metido con él porque nació casi una hora más tarde que yo, así que él empezó a vengarse, por así decirlo, llamándome "portugués" aunque no lo sea. Mi madre intentó que parase, pero no dejó de hacerlo nunca y ahora ya es demasiado tarde para que pierda la costumbre. Está cambiado...

Bueno, no era su asunto así que no iba a preguntar. De alguna manera no le interesaba. Ese chico era muy desagradable y maleducado y no le caía bien. Su hermano Carlos era mejor. Así que siguió sus pasos sin añadir nada más acerca del tema.

- ¿Al final has decidido qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vendrás con nosotros o regresarás con las Brigadas?

- He estado pensando y creo que la mejor opción que tengo ahora mismo es la de ir con vosotros. Deseo encontrar a una chica con la que me escribía. Quiero saber si está bien y darle una gran sorpresa. Además, sé que a vuestro lado podré seguir luchando y eso me anima. Todo si no supone demasiada molestia. Siempre podría irme solo.

- No digas tonterías. Tendremos que vigilar más con la comida, pero siempre es bienvenida nueva gente. Además tu experiencia en el campo de batalla nos viene bien.

* * *

**Hoolas~**

**Aquí estoy, otra semana más, para traeros en esta ocasión un nuevo fic. Los capítulos serán aproximadamente de 10 páginas cada uno, alguno más largo, alguno más corto. En total serán 17 capítulos y un pequeño epílogo de menos de diez páginas.**

**Me apetecía escribir algo sobre la Guerra Civil pero sin que fuesen países, porque de ese tema ya tengo escrito un fic (de mi época pasada de fan de Spamano que ya pasó). Quiero comentar que Antonio, durante el fic, va a parecer demasiado malhumorado, pero es parte del argumento y poco a poco tendrá su carácter habitual, no me lo tengáis en cuenta, plz ovo**

**El título era una idea desechada del fanfic La Quinta Columna. A las Barricadas era parte de una canción popular de la época, y así estuvo a punto de llamarse, pero al final me decidí por el otro título. Ahora me ha venido muy bien porque he tenido un título histórico y con fundamento sin tener que devanarme los sesos. Yeeey ouo xDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta semana.**

**Nos leemos la que viene.**

**Un saludo,**

**Miruru.**

**El botón de review no come, os lo prometo :D**


	2. No me hables

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 02 - No me hables**

El día se había levantado cubierto. Lloviznaba fino y gracias a eso podían avanzar sin demasiadas dificultades. Francis se encontraba mejor aunque no estaba curado por completo. Al menos no tenía demasiados problemas a la hora de caminar, no como cierto elemento que andaba a su lado. El hermano de Carlos, Antonio, estaba despierto cuando él abrió los ojos. Pronto se levantó y se puso la chaqueta del uniforme y las botas. Francis no entendía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas este hombre. Tampoco es que fuese a preguntarle, aún le mordería. Carlos llegó poco rato después. La visión de su hermano, ya de pie, le dejó internamente sorprendido. Antonio era extraño. Cuando tenía cosas ridículas se quejaba bastante de lo mucho que le molestaba o dolía. Sin embargo, con heridas graves, no solía decir nada. Miró a un lado y comprobó que el francés estaba acabando de prepararse. Matías y un par de hombres llegaron en ese momento y se pusieron a recoger las pocas cosas que quedaban en esa estancia en silencio.

- Te subirás en la camioneta. -dijo David a Antonio. Francis observó de reojo la escena. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella charla no iba a acabar allí.

- No. Si me subo, no cabrá todo y alguien tendrá que ir cargando con trastos que, en caso de combate, sólo molestarán. Hay otros heridos más graves que son los que deben ir. En cambio, yo puedo caminar.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba ahora, se miraban fijamente, analizando al "enemigo" para encontrar un punto débil con el que contraatacar. Aunque en este caso no era físicamente, era verbalmente. Francis se quedó pensando fríamente en los argumentos expuestos por Antonio y pensó que tenía razón. Además, según había entendido, no andaban demasiado bien de provisiones y arriesgarse a perderlas de ese modo era bastante inconsciente. Aunque herido, Antonio seguía teniendo sus brazos y torso ileso y podría, sin ningún tipo de merma, disparar contra posibles asaltantes. Haría que la marcha fuese más lenta pero al menos el riesgo no era tan grande. Francis asintió con la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

- Bueno, ya que Francis parece estar de acuerdo contigo -en ese momento el galo se percató del gesto que había hecho y se le quedó una mueca bastante cómica de pesadumbre- él irá contigo y así se asegura que no te quedas atrás.

Tanto a Francis como a Antonio se les quedó una expresión de disgusto pero no pudieron rebatir nada. Minutos después habían partido. De eso ya hacía horas. Todos caminaban hacia el próximo destino. Al final de la comparsa iban Antonio y Francis, marchando en silencio. El rubio no había podido pensar en todo ese rato en un tema de conversación que el hispano pudiese aceptar. Aunque, para empezar, no es que pareciese muy dispuesto a hablar.

- ¿Cómo va esa pierna? -preguntó finalmente.

- Está bien. -contestó escuetamente Antonio. Es que ese tipo era demasiado pesado, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de una maldita vez que no quería hablar con él?

- Me sorprende lo que aguantas, pensaba que empezarías a quejarte antes. De hecho yo lo hubiese hecho. Esa herida tiene pinta de doler bastante.

- Yo tengo huevos, cosa que a ti te falta.

- Eres tan maleducado... -dijo Francis alargando la n para darle énfasis- De no ser porque sois muy parecidos, no diría que sois hermanos. Carlos sí que es majo y agradable, creo que es mi tipo.

- Pues ale, llévatelo bien lejos y que deje de darme el coñazo. Me darías una alegría, es peor que un dolor de muelas.

- Como me lo digas dos veces, lo haré. -dijo Francis muy decidido.

Antonio le miró de soslayo. Que el tío lo estaba diciendo en serio aquello de llevarse a su hermano. Bueno, lo de que no le molestaría también era verdad. Carlos no le dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo. Era otro que no comprendía. Antonio sólo quería que le dejaran en paz. No era tan difícil de asimilar. Que le dejaran comportarse como creía que debía, a cambio prometía no meterse con la manera de ser de nadie.

- ¿Y tú no te vas con tus compañeros? Estarías con ellos antes de venir, ¿verdad? Pues ale, vete con ellos e idos todos a luchar o a hacer lo que sea que hagáis.

- Esa no sería una mala idea después de todo, pero resulta que están todos muertos y que yo soy el único que aún está vivo. Así que no me iré y me quedaré ayudándoos.

Francis contaba los segundos mentalmente. ¿Cuántos pasarían antes de que Antonio soltara algún comentario impertinente y maleducado? No podía prometer que fuese a mantener la calma. El galo consideraba a ese hombre capaz de decir burradas importantes. Medio minuto pasó y Francis podía decir, con una enorme sorpresa, que Antonio parecía de algún modo consternado. De pronto abrió la boca.

- Lo siento... No era mi intención decir algo así. No sabía que habían muerto, lo lamento. -dijo el hispano en un suave murmullo.

Los ojos azules miraron el rostro de Antonio, que expresaba culpabilidad, con sorpresa. No lo había esperado, la verdad. Le había parecido un tipo capaz de burlarse y ser irrespetuoso hasta con los muertos. En cambio, casi podía sentir que estaba afligido por lo que había dicho, como si la pérdida hubiese sido también suya. Francis sonrió tristemente y miró hacia el frente. Su tono de voz sonó calmado y conciliador, trataba de hacerle sentir mejor. Tampoco lo había dicho para que reaccionase de esa manera.

- Está bien. La gente no deja de morir estos días. Es triste, pero como no sepa uno aislarlo, puede acabar por destruirle. No lo sabías así que era bastante probable que fueses a meter la pata.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Francis tenía la impresión de que era un silencio tenso y por mucho que no le gustara, no podía hacer demasiado por remediarlo. Ellos no se llevaban bien y no tenían temas en común. ¿Cómo podía salvar una situación como la actual? Para su sorpresa, de repente, Antonio volvió a hablarle.

- Oye, gabacho...

- ¿Qué, _espingouin_? -respondió

- Si viene mi hermano, haz el favor de avisarme. Es muy pesado. Te lo digo en serio, es el rey de los pesados. No deja de meterse donde no le llaman.

- Se preocupa por ti.

- Pues que deje de hacerlo, me agobia. No puede ayudarme en nada, sería mejor si me dejase en paz.

- Tanto hablar de él... Me parece que lo has invocado. -dijo Francis viendo que Carlos andaba en dirección contraria a la comitiva y que cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos.

Otra cosa de la que fue consciente en ese momento fue del cambio del ritmo y la manera en la que Antonio andaba. Por culpa de caminar todo el rato a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de que iba más lento y cojeaba algo. Pero cuando empezó a andar perfectamente y a un ritmo constante, Francis vio que la pierna no le molestaba tan poco como iba proclamando.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, portugués? -dijo Antonio con arrogancia.

Carlos no contestó, únicamente se dedicó a examinar su postura, su expresión facial... Eran unas cuantas cosas que él veía fácilmente y que el resto del mundo ni se daba cuenta. Por eso mismo era él el que había venido a vigilar. El sudor frío en la frente de su hermano le dijo muchas cosas que él mismo negaría con vehemencia si le preguntaba. Por eso mismo, lo que hizo fue girarse hacia el resto del pelotón.

- Hacemos un descanso de diez minutos. Tomad agua y recuperaos, luego seguiremos la marcha. -escuchó un bufido por parte de Antonio y volvió a mirarle- Deja de refunfuñar, tú eres el que más debe descansar de todos.

- No me hace falta descansar, estoy bien. Eres tú que insistes demasiado en temas que no son importantes.

- Tu hermano tiene razón. Además, ibas cojeando hace un rato. -apuntó Francis- Deberías sentarte unos minutos y descansar la pierna.

- Ahí lo tienes. -dijo Carlos antes de girarse y volver a la cabeza del grupo.

Antonio había mirado a Francis con algo que se asemejaba a la curiosidad, aunque no reflejaba toda la que llegaba a sentir. Era extraño que alguien se diese cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. Carlos lo hacía porque eran hermanos gemelos y muchas veces parecía saberlo todo. Y por ese mismo motivo, Antonio lo evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo posible. No necesitaba a nadie que le fuese detrás todo el tiempo, preguntándole cómo se encontraba. Pero, de repente, ese francés que había aparecido de la nada se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles. Si lo pensaba mucho, era por su culpa que su intento de cubrirse las espaldas hubiese sido inútil. Se enfurruñó y se giró hacia un lado. Su mano derecha se posó sobre la pierna y suspiró pesadamente. Le dolía bastante, la verdad. Francis le observaba de reojo. De repente vio todo el malestar que el dolor le provocaba.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó Francis.

- Seguro.

- Eres muy raro... Estoy viendo las muecas que pones. ¿Crees que me lo creeré? No te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a aguantar el dolor de esta manera? No está mal mostrarse cansado y débil a veces.

- Claro que está mal. No deseo darle más motivos al portugués para que se preocupe, si lo hiciera no me dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra. No podría aguantarlo. -suspiró y miró hacia otro lado- Me da igual que no lo entiendas. No pretendo que lo hagas.

Aquella fue una manera de decirle que no se metiese donde no le llamaran. Francis no dijo nada más durante el rato que estuvieron parados y el español lo agradeció. Aún así, notó que a ratos le miraba, con disimulo. Qué pesado era... No se iba a morir de eso. Por suerte o desgracia, no lo haría.

* * *

Se habían establecido a poca distancia de Madrid. Era cierto que podrían haber alcanzado la capital si hubiesen hecho un esfuerzo, pero Carlos insistió en que no les venía ahora de unas horas más. Con la excusa de que los enfermos era mejor que estuviesen unidos, Carlos puso a Francis a dormir cerca de su hermano. Los motivos eran bien claros y sencillos: el primero era que le echara un ojo. Antonio se negaría a que durmiera cerca y volvería a la cantinela de que dejara de vigilarle. Francis parecía bastante honesto y confiaba en que si ocurría algo, se lo diría. Por otra parte, aunque se llevaban mal, era una de las personas que más palabras seguidas le había sacado en los últimos días. Quizás de este modo se le pasaría ese tremendo y horrible mal humor que no sólo le afectaba a él, sino que además salpicaba al resto del grupo.

Cuando Antonio había visto que Francis venía hacia la zona en la que iba a dormir, deseó tener un río al que lanzarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su hermano tenía tantísima mala leche? Al resto de los que dormían cerca ya los tenía controlados. Sabían que, si les miraba fijamente durante unos segundos, significaba que no le interesaba lo que estaban diciendo y que se callasen de una maldita vez. En cambio, esa lógica o no existía en la cabeza del francés o simplemente no quería seguirla. La vez que había intentado de este modo que se callara, lo que había logrado es que le mirara del mismo modo y le dijera.

- No hace falta que me desnudes con la mirada, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

- Eres gilipollas. -había sentenciado Antonio tras unos segundos en los que había estado demasiado estupefacto como para contestar.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para que se callase, así que había empezado a contestarle. Aunque fueran monosílabos, eso parecía contentar bastante al francés que después de soltar una enorme retahíla de cosas que Antonio no se molestaba en escuchar, entonces se quedaba callado. Era todo un suplicio. Aquella noche, sin embargo, Francis se encontraba demasiado agotado. El viaje no es que fuese corto y aún más para alguien herido. Por lo tanto, cuando se echó sobre sus mantas y se cubrió al máximo, no tardó demasiado en quedarse completamente frito y se ganó una mirada por encima del libro por parte de Antonio. Aquello había sido sorprendente.

La luz le molestó en la cara y ya no pudo dormir más. Abrió los ojos y cuando su visión estuvo enfocada de nuevo miró al resto de combatientes. Todos dormían plácidamente y muchos de ellos roncaban como bestias salvajes. A un lado, Antonio estaba de pie oteando el horizonte. Francis se puso mejor la ropa para no coger frío y caminó hasta ponerse a su vera. Se inclinó hacia delante, entrecerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre la frente a modo de visera.

- ¿Hay algo ahí? Lo miras tan fijamente que por un momento he pensado que vería una fila de enemigos que venían a atacarnos.

- He estado viendo el amanecer. -dijo Antonio- Me gusta verlo. Es como si el cielo ardiese y luego vuelve a su color azul de siempre, se enfría hasta que vuelve a ocurrir de nuevo cuando anochece.

- Es una manera simple de describirlo pero al mismo tiempo es bonita. -dijo Francis mirando al cielo.

Estuvieron un rato en el que no dijeron nada, ni se miraron. Estaban pendientes del cielo y de los restos de tonalidades naranjas que poblaban el cielo. Finalmente Francis miró de reojo al hombre que estaba a su lado. Su cabello castaño corto era indomable y se iba cada uno en una dirección. A pesar de eso, no se hacía raro y le daba un aspecto curioso. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en lo azul del cielo y parecían en realidad no ver lo que tenían delante. Sus labios estaban uno suavemente sobre el otro, apostados con normalidad.

- Deja de mirarme tanto. -dijo de repente Antonio. Francis se quedó helado. ¡Y él que pensaba que no le había descubierto! Como si sirviese de algo, apartó la vista velozmente- Que me vas a desgastar de tanto mirar.

- Es que me parece muy curioso lo mucho que os parecéis tú y tu hermano. -en ese momento, Francis volvió a mirar al hispano y en su rostro pudo apreciar una mueca de disgusto- Bueno, yo soy hijo único y en el fondo siempre he querido tener un hermano. Quizás es por eso que me fascina ver hermanos gemelos. Me da que pensar cómo sería si tuviese un hermano tan parecido a mí.

- El apocalipsis, sin duda. -dijo Antonio sin dejar una pausa. El francés se tomó a bien ese comentario y se rió.

- Si ambos tuvierais el pelo del mismo modo y Carlos no tuviese esa cicatriz en la cara, seguramente os confundiría.

- Yo también tengo una cicatriz. -dijo Antonio casi alardeando. Bueno, no es que lo hiciese, ya que era una de las cosas de las que más se alegraba, de que su cicatriz estuviese más escondida. Lo que pasaba era que Francis se pasaba media vida diciendo lo genial que era Carlos y como su hermano, Antonio se sentía en constante rivalidad con él.

Francis se quedó desconcertado inicialmente. Luego tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa. Es que el comentario sonaba al de un niño pequeño tratando de impresionar a su padre. Pero luego pensó fríamente y ya era mucha casualidad que los dos hermanos tuvieran una cicatriz. Si que es verdad que decían que los gemelos tenían una especie de conexión que hacía que, en ocasiones, fueran capaces (o eso parecía ocurrir) de saber si su hermano estaba mal. Pero de ahí a tener el mismo número de cicatrices... Eso ya parecía exagerado. Le examinó el rostro y el cuello y no pudo apreciar nada. Aún le estaría mintiendo. Antonio pudo percibir la incredulidad en la expresión del rostro del francés y bufó a disgusto. Si es que cuando decía que era un gabacho cabeza cuadrada, no lo decía en balde. Lo era.

- No me crees, ¿no? -dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Entiéndeme, me dices que tienes una y yo lo único que puedo ver es piel sana y bronceada. Es agradable de ver, pero me hace dudar de la existencia de dicha cicatriz.

- No está en la cara o en el cuello, gabacho. ¡Mira!

Francis abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando de repente Antonio se levantó aquella camiseta blanca de tirantes un trozo y enseñó parte de su torso. En el costado izquierdo había una cicatriz más grande que la que Carlos tenía en su rostro. Había una marca y luego esa se cruzaba con otra más larga que se perdía dentro del pantalón. La alegría de ver piel descubierta se había ido disipando al visualizar aquella herida. Estaba igual de rosada que la de su hermano.

- También parece reciente. ¿Cómo os hicisteis eso?

- Fueron heridas de puñal, heridas de la guerra. Ya sabes, aún suerte. Podrían haber sido tiros y seguramente estaríamos ambos muertos.

- Pues al paso que vas, tú terminarás marcado de por vida. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu cuerpo.

- Ah, cállate. -dijo Antonio molesto tapando la herida que tenía.

- Qué cruel~ Antonio es bien seco conmigo y eso que dormimos bien cerquita el uno del otro~

- Te ignoro a partir de ya. -anunció girando sobre sus talones y volvió a acercarse a donde el resto de los hombres dormían.

Sobre el mediodía todo estaba recogido y ellos se encontraban preparados para partir. Caminaron cosa de una hora y Francis empezó a ser consciente de la cojera de Antonio, pero el español era más terco que una mula y estaba callado. El francés terminó por suspirar pesadamente. El hispano era cabezota, pero él debía ser idiota. Se acercó y pasó su mano alrededor de su cintura. Lo acercó para poder sujetarle mejor y ayudarle a caminar. De repente sintió que Antonio se tensaba, tanto que empezó a pensar que se había equivocado y había agarrado una estatua. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle y entonces se fijó en el rostro descompuesto de Antonio. Lo siguiente que supo es que la ira adornó sus facciones, preparó el puño y lo dirigió hacia su cara.

* * *

Su mejilla y parte de la nariz le ardían. Unas pequeñas lágrimas aún asomaban por la comisura de los ojos. Bromas aparte, se sentía mareado y todo de la hostia que se había llevado. Los párpados de Francis continuaban bajados y refunfuñaba y se quejaba por lo bajo. Juraba no haberlo visto venir. Bueno, mejor dicho, no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar. Su cerebro le gritó peligro y su cuerpo aún estaba quieto cuando se llevó el impacto. Se había caído al suelo y todo. Antonio se había marchado como un huracán, corriendo, hacia el principio de la comitiva.

- _¿Está bien?_ -le preguntó la voz del hombre que estaba delante de él. Francis seguía descansando la mirada, aún estaba tratando de centrarse y ver sería otro estímulo más que le marearía de nuevo.

- _Creo que sí._

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que las piernas delante de él se flexionaban y apareció el rostro de un muchacho que sería algunos años más joven que él. Tenía el cabello rubio, corto y despeinado. Sus ojos eran negros y el contraste era alucinante. Francis se quedó por un momento sorprendido.

- "¡Parece un pollito!" -pensó para sí mismo.

De repente, el muchacho le agarró la nariz e hizo un par de movimientos. Francis se quejó, pero no era nada alarmante. Si la hubiese tenido rota, el alarido que hubiese soltado se hubiese oído hasta en Madrid. El chico le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió amigablemente.

- _No parece tener nada roto. Ha tenido suerte. Mi nombre es Pierre, me habían hablado de usted pero no había tenido tiempo para poder venir a saludarle. He estado ocupado ayudando a estos españoles._

- ¡Pierre, joder! ¡Deja de hablar franchute que no nos enteramos de nada! ¿Está bien el nuevo?

- Sí, estoy bien. Disculpad las molestias. -dijo el susodicho galo por fin levantándose del suelo- Yo soy Francis. Carlos me ha hablado de ti. Bueno, me dijo que también perdiste a tus compañeros y que al final te quedaste con ellos.

- Exacto. Aunque son gritones, la verdad es que se hacen querer bastante. -dijo Pierre sonriendo amigablemente. De repente su rostro fue de curiosidad inocente- Lo que no entiendo es cómo te has atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a Antonio. ¿Nadie te dijo que era mejor no hacerlo?

- No me malinterpretes. -dijo Francis ligeramente ofendido- No es que estuviera poniéndole la mano encima en el sentido de tocarle porque me sienta atraído por él. ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! Su hermano está mejor, mucho mejor. Es más agradable y simpático y al menos no reparte hostias cuando menos te lo esperas. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarle porque estaba cojeando.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. -replicó Pierre tras reír un rato- No estaba insinuando que quisieras toquetearle por placer. Pero, igualmente, todo el mundo sabe que Antonio es reacio al contacto físico de cualquier tipo. El otro día... ¿Cómo se llamaba...? Ah, sí. Joan el otro día estuvo hablando con él dándole palmaditas en la espalda. El problema es que había bebido un montón y no dejaba de molestarle y molestarle, muy cerca de él. Al final, Antonio le pegó una buena patada en la espinilla que le ha estado doliendo hasta hace unos cuantos días.

- Qué horrible... -murmuró Francis a disgusto- ¿Es que tiene que ser desagradable con todo el mundo? No entiendo por qué tiene que ir golpeando a todo aquel que intente acercarse a él amistosamente.

- Ni idea. Nadie habla demasiado el tema. Todos sabemos, sin embargo, que mejor no acercarse demasiado a Antonio si no se quiere recibir un tortazo. Pero tampoco te lo tomes tan mal, no es tan desagradable...

- ¿Que no lo es? No deja de meterse conmigo, criticar, chillar y encima, cuando intento ser amable con él, me pega un puñetazo que casi me arranca la cabeza. Si eso no es ser desagradable, yo ya no sé qué lo es. Ese tío no está bien de la cabeza. Me duele la cara un montón.

- Francis, ¿estás bien? -dijo la voz de Carlos, acercándose.

El español examinó el rostro del francés de ojos azules. Parte de su nariz, su labio y la mejilla derecha estaba de un llamativo color rojizo. Carlos suspiró pesadamente. Esa era la prueba de que su hermano le había atizado con todas sus fuerzas (o casi todas. Si fuera el cien por cien, seguramente estaría sangrando). Podía recordar con excesiva facilidad el rostro agobiado que Antonio tenía cuando había llegado a la cabeza del grupo. Se había llevado una mano delante de la cara y había suspirado pesadamente. No era fácil mantenerse inalterable tras haber caminado tan rápido con la pierna como la tenía.

- Le he pegado... -dijo Antonio a media voz en ese momento.

Carlos no entendía qué era exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Se veía bastante alterado. Cuando lo veía así, su hermano no podía evitar preocuparse. Siempre, por mucho que le dijera lo contrario, tenía la certeza de que no olvidaba aquello.

- ¿Que le has pegado? ¿A quién has pegado? -miró hacia atrás y entre el murmullo escuchó unas quejas, aunque no supo reconocer la voz.

- Al gabacho ese que decidiste recoger. Le he pegado. Se me acercó demasiado, hostia... Me cogió por la cintura y hasta pude notar el calor que desprendía... Joder... -temblaba ligeramente.

La expresión se borró del rostro de su hermano. Ahora comprendía tanto a quién le había atizado como el motivo que había tenido para hacerlo. Abrazó a su hermano, aunque no fue por demasiado rato. Al medio minuto pudo notar como empezaba a tensarse. Suspiró y se apartó.

- Te recordó a él, ¿verdad? -murmuró Carlos. Antonio ni le miró a los ojos. Con la vista clavada en el suelo, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, asintiendo. Posó la mano sobre los cabellos cortos castaños de su hermano gemelo y los revolvió- Voy a hablar con él. Quiero que sigáis viajando juntos. Él también está herido y puede ir a tu ritmo sin que tengas que sentirte culpable. -vio que Antonio abría la boca- Por mucho que me digas, no cambiaré de opinión.

Después de eso se había dirigido a la cola de su formación y había preguntado al francés si se encontraba bien. Por los matices de su expresión, Carlos pudo deducir que estaba enfadado por lo que había ocurrido. Lo comprendía, pero también entendía demasiado bien lo que su hermano había hecho. Y esta vez, no iba a ponerse de parte del francés. Debería habérselo comunicado antes, el error aquí había sido suyo.

- Más o menos, aún me duele el puñetazo.

- Lo siento... La verdad es que tendría que habértelo dicho antes. Así que te tengo que pedir un favor: no toques a Antonio, ¿vale? Es un poco susceptible a la cercanía con la gente en general. La última vez que perdió el norte en una batalla, tuve que pararle abrazándole y gritándole que se detuviese. Me llevé un buen puñetazo en las costillas. Lo que quiero decir es que, si no tiene ningún reparo en aporrearme a mí, que soy su hermano, ten por seguro que te golpeará como te acerques demasiado.

- Pero eso no es normal. Por mucho que te moleste, hay otras maneras que no sean pegar un puñetazo sin tan siquiera avisar. -dijo Francis algo irritado. De repente Carlos no le parecía nada razonable.

- Tú no le toques y ya está. Que sea normal o no es algo que a ti ni te va ni te viene. -dijo de repente bastante serio. Transcurrió un silencio de segundos y entonces suspiró, recuperando su tranquilidad de siempre- Siento hablarte de este modo, Francis. Sigo necesitando que lo vigiles. Por eso mismo, tú no te acerques demasiado. Si le cuesta caminar, aminora la marcha y ya está. Pero no intentes aproximarte, por muy buenas intenciones que tengas, te pegará. Y avisado como estás, tú serás el único culpable. ¡Antonio! ¡Ven! ¡Ya hemos terminado de hablar!

El susodicho, que se encontraba a suficiente distancia como para no escuchar de lo que hablaban, se acercó a pasos lentos, cojeando, hasta ellos. No les miraba a los ojos y su cabeza estaba gacha. Francis se cruzó de brazos, seguía molesto con ese hombrecillo impertinente.

- Francis ha dicho que ya no volverá a acercarse a ayudarte. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale... -murmuró Antonio.

- Vamos, Pierre. Estábamos hablando de estrategias y necesito tu opinión. -dijo Carlos.

Los dos se marcharon de nuevo hacia la cabeza de grupo. Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. Era muy triste que tuviese que hacer de niñera del hermano del que parecía el jefe. Lo peor es que no se podía negar porque ese hombre le había salvado la vida. Se fijó en que los ojos verdes de Antonio ahora estaban clavados sobre él. Su expresión era inmutable y sus labios formaban una línea recta hasta que de repente se abrieron. Como le soltara alguna, Francis no respondía de sus actos. Quizás le devolvería el golpe que le había pegado el español antes.

- Lo siento. -dijo de repente Antonio, rompiendo todos los esquemas mentales que Francis tenía en su cabeza. Una muda expresión de sorpresa adornaba la cara del rubio. ¿Le habían traicionado sus oídos?- Me pilló por sorpresa y reaccioné por instinto. Lamento el golpe que te he pegado.

Se había quedado sin saber qué decir. Es que la disculpa no era forzada siquiera, se notaba que se arrepentía de veras. Le daba hasta cosa verle pedir perdón de ese modo. No entendía el motivo, pero le producía inquietud. Era como si le afectase más de lo que debería. Tampoco es que le hubiese roto algún hueso, se encontraba bastante bien de no ser por la palpitación en la cara. Francis suspiró.

- Está bien. Yo tampoco sabía que eras tan susceptible a estar cerca de gente, así que yo también lo siento.

- También está bien... -dijo Antonio en un murmullo.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto que quedaba para llegar a Madrid. Aunque vio que cojeaba, Francis aguantó ese instinto que tenía de ir a ayudarle. Es lo que haría con cualquier persona. Su mejilla palpitó y le recordó que ni se le ocurriese volver a intentarlo. Lo que hizo fue reducir la marcha para ir a su mismo ritmo. No lo dijo, pero Antonio se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pensó que quizás debería agradecérselo pero no salían las palabras de su boca.

Después de un viaje que se le había hecho eterno, por fin se adentraron en Madrid. Había gente esperándoles. Pronto la comitiva que había delante se fue dispersando y perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad. Cuando ellos ya empezaban a entrar y se disponía a preguntarle a Antonio que dónde podía ir a descansar, de repente escuchó que alguien venía corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Hermanito Antonio! -se escuchó gritar a una voz de niño.

Un chiquillo de cabellos oscuros se abrazó a la cintura de Antonio. El mayor le miró y de repente le sonrió cálidamente. Le revolvió el pelo, se inclinó y le dio un beso en una mejilla. Francis se había quedado anonadado, pero aún no se acabaron sus sorpresas.

- Por fin has llegado, pensaba que no volveríais nunca. -dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

- Te dije que vendría, Dani. ¿Es que no me crees? Te has hecho más alto en el tiempo que hemos estado fuera, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! Ya pronto podré ir a luchar con vosotros al frente y todo. Protegeré el país.

- No, no. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí y proteger a tu madre. Ella sí que te necesita y no el país. Nosotros ya nos encargamos de defenderlo. -le dijo y le guiñó un ojo cómplice- No te preocupes.

- ¿Quieres jugar luego al fútbol conmigo? Los demás no saben jugar tan bien como tú.

Antonio se rió enternecido por aquella muestra de cariño por parte de Dani. Su pierna pegó una punzada repentina, como si tuviese inteligencia propia y le quisiera avisar de que aquella no era una buena idea. Se le ocurrió una manera de no desilusionar al niño.

- Está bien, en media hora nos vemos en el parque de siempre y jugamos un rato. Pero esta vez haré de portero. Me duele un poquito la pierna, así que no puedo ir corriendo de aquí para allá.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos vemos luego, hermanito Antonio!

El chiquillo salió corriendo y el español no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al verle correr. De repente notó una presencia a su lado. Entornó el rostro y se encontró con que Francis le miraba con una sonrisilla. Su gesto se enfurruñó ligeramente. ¿Qué le ocurría? No sabía por qué pero le daban ganas de pegarle en la cara para borrarle esa sonrisa. Era como si se estuviese burlando de él y no sabía ni el motivo.

- Vaya~ Así que Antonio no es tan gruñón como yo pensaba~ Mírate. Si hasta has sonreído y todo, como una persona normal. -dijo con un tonito de voz juguetón.

- Soy una persona normal... No sé por quién me tomas, la verdad. -dijo el español cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja. Es que salía con unas cosas más raras este gabacho...

- Por un tipo que se pasa el día amargadito, que es un poquito maleducado además y que pega unos derechazos que duelen demasiado. Pero tienes una sonrisa bonita. Deberías sonreír más a menudo, ¿sabes? Seguro que así gustarías más a la gente.

Antonio le miró confundido. ¿Cómo podía decir todo eso sin pensar siquiera? Sonaba extraño que le dijera que tenía una sonrisa bonita y que con ella se ganaría el favor de las personas. Pero Francis parecía realmente ilusionado, tenía una sonrisa ancha en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con emoción y todo. El hispano sonrió brevemente y ladeó su cara para que no le viera. Sin embargo, el francés se dio cuenta y no pudo estar más estupefacto.

- Eres un tío raro... -dijo el de ojos verdes.

- ¡Me has sonreído! Ha sido un momento pero lo has hecho. Uah~ Antonio ha sonreído~ -murmuró lo siguiente- aunque después ha dicho que soy un tipo raro.

Francis se apresuró a seguirle. Ahora no quería apartarse. Es que había descubierto algo que no esperaba y la verdad era que la sorpresa había sido agradable.

- Espera, espera... ¿Puedo ir con vosotros a jugar al fútbol?

Antonio le miró de manera interrogante. Ya no había en su rostro aquel gesto relajado que había visto hacía escasos minutos. Por lo menos no parecía con ganas de insultarle tampoco. Eso ya era un gran avance, en opinión de Francis. Vio que los labios de Antonio se abrían y por su expresión, supo que iba a ponerle pegas.

- Anda, no seas así. Tú no puedes correr y el chiquillo estará más contento si tiene un rival al que dejar atrás. Tampoco soy muy bueno, seguro que se lo pasa pipa. Venga... Va... Que quiero verte sonreír un poquito más, que con ese niño lo haces.

- A ver si ahora también te vas a querer llevar a Dani cuando nos vayamos. Eso no te lo permitiré.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Es un pobre niño. Además, parece majo y no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Serás el responsable de que me muera de aburrimiento? Luego me encontraréis por ahí tirado como un vegetal, sumido en el sopor.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Por dios lo que te gusta hablar y lo dramático que eres... Madre mía... No sé ni cómo te aguanto. Si es que debería darte más golpes para que te callaras. Eres un plomo.

- Hala, qué cruel... No quiero ser como Antonio cuando sea mayor...

Francis no podía ocultar esa sonrisa sutil que se había instalado en su rostro desde que le dijo que se podía venir. Bueno, quizás no era tan mala persona como había pensado en un principio. Era probable que Antonio escondiese más sorpresas como esa y de repente pensó que sería interesante descubrirlas.

* * *

**Holaa~ (?)**

**Pues nada, otro capítulo más. No sé qué comentar de este, puesto que de historia no es que haya ocurrido demasiado (en capítulos siguientes se mencionan datos históricos verídicos, pero tampoco se entra demasiado en detalle, puesto que esto es un AU Frain, y para algo con más detalle está el fic que ya escribí de la Quinta Columna). **

**Si algo os queda en la mente, como una duda, me lo decís y si no se trata de un detalle que se explique posteriormente, yo os lo cuento encantada C:**

_Beatrice22, _**me alegra que te haya gustado. No te preocupes, que yo actualizo cada viernes-sábado sin falta :) Y si por algún motivo no voy a poder siempre aviso.**

_Izumi G, _**no voy a decir nada respecto a que lo de la carta vaya a ser o no Antonio al final :D Para descubrirlo, vas a tener que leerlo. xDD Mentira ;_; El botón de review no muerde, lo tengo domado ;v;**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**asdfasdf preciosa tú ;v; -la agarra- Uoh, Misa feliz, me hace feliz que sea por mis historias ;v; Bueno, el principio está hecho para marear un poquito. Sobre todo la parte de Carlos, estaba hecho para que pensarais que era Antonio y que después entrara Antonio xD. Es que mi mente de repente se quedó pensando en cómo sería pero en vez de países, en AU. Yo misma escribí uno en el que eran países (aunque era más Spamano... shhh.. mi pasado oscuro XDDD) Bueno, han pasado unos cuantos, menos que antes, pero la verdad es que se agradecen los comentarios recibidos ;v; Gracias, Misao, eres adorable ;v; 3 -le manda amor-**

_Nanda18, _**hombre, por favor... Es Frain xD Por supuesto que va a ser yaoi en un futuro lejano... XD Bueno, Antonio es un personaje más profundo de lo que pueda parecer en el principio. Con este capítulo empieza a verse algo de eso, poco a poco se verá más. Carlos en teoría es Portugal ô3o... De ahí la cicatriz, lo hice teniendo en mente uno de los diseños de Himaruya. La personalidad me la inventé, obviamente. Aunque tengo que decir que no es la personalidad que normalmente uso con mi headcanon de Portugal :D ... Yo, de la chica, no voy a decir nada si no es en presencia de mi abogado xD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**serán muchas semanas en realidad XDDD nada más ni nada menos que 16 o 17 (aún no tengo muy claro cómo lo haré con el epílogo. Creo que lo subiré y el mismo día empezaré otro o ya veremos. Depende de cómo de ocupada esté en ese entonces... 16 semanas nos vamos ya a Marzo, a saber qué haré entonces con mi vida XDD) Bueno es ligeramente histórico, no pienses que voy a lanzar datos a mansalva sin piedad xD Para eso tengo otro en el que sí hay datos y Antonio como país, pero que no era tan Frain, más bien spamano (mi pasado oscuro (?)) Es lógico, no se da la historia de otros países en el propio, siempre se da la propia. Francia y España tienen muuucha historia juntos, la verdad. Es lo que tiene ser vecinos XD. La chica, ya se verá. Yo no digo nada XD Pierre sale más en este fic, para las que lo echabais de menos xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miru.**


	3. Camino a Bilbao

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 03 - Camino a Bilbao**

La habitación en la que estaban durmiendo olía a cerrado ya que eran unos cuatro hombres en una estancia no demasiado grande. La luz del sol entró por una ventana y le dio en la cara de lleno. El ceño de Francis se frunció un poco y se puso de lado. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo y aunque al principio algo borrosa, vislumbró la habitación. Las baldosas eran de un blanco feo, las paredes eran del mismo color y tenían alguna mancha que ni se habían molestado en cubrir. Había dos ventanas, una detrás de él, por donde le había entrado el sol y la otra que quedaba a su izquierda. Cuando ladeó la vista hacia allí, se encontró con que Antonio estaba de pie, mirando al exterior.

El galo levantó el rostro y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No había nadie más allí. Miró su reloj y aunque no era excesivamente pronto, tampoco era demasiado tarde. Observó de nuevo al hispano, que se mantenía al lado de la ventana.

- ¿Es que nunca duermes tú? -dijo Francis remoloneando entre las sábanas. Se estaba bien y aún estaba bastante agotado por el viaje y las heridas.

- Qué susto... -murmuró Antonio llevándose una mano al pecho. El corazón le latía bastante rápido del sobresalto que se había dado al escuchar la voz del francés. Es que estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos- No digas estupideces, claro que duermo. Si no lo hiciera, me hubiera muerto.

- Siempre que me acuesto te quedas despierto y siempre que me levanto tú ya lo estás. Déjame que empiece a dudar de si eres un ser humano normal o corriente o eres una especie de monstruo mitológico. A veces ya pareces algo así como una bestia salvaje cuando te enfadas.

- Te aseguro que estás a un pelo de que vaya para la cama y te pegue una buena hostia. Lo que pasa es que aguanto durmiendo poco y tú eres un flojucho que necesita dormir más.

- Eres muy cruel...

- No te duermas en los laureles, Francis, mañana es probable que partamos a nuestro siguiente destino. Hay noticias de que están atacando toda la franja cantábrica y nosotros iremos a intentar ayudar con Vizcaya.

- ¿Iremos a Bilbao? -dijo el galo con desmesurada emoción. Eso hizo que Antonio apartara su vista de la ventana y mirara hacia él.

- Pareces bastante contento. Sí, seguramente vayamos a Bilbao. ¿Has estado alguna vez allí? -le preguntó sin apartar la mirada. Es que al decir que sí, Francis había sonreído con incluso más emoción.

- No, no he estado nunca en Bilbao, sólo he visto algunas fotografías en alguna enciclopedia. También he leído acerca de la ciudad en algunos libros, pero ir a esa urbe era uno de los objetivos que me motivó a hacer el viaje hasta España desde París. Por supuesto que me hace ilusión.

El hispano desvió sus ojos verdes hasta el paisaje de la calle. Era curioso, pero el tema le hacía sentir intriga. Le gustaría poder preguntar qué es lo que quería ver en Bilbao o qué deseaba hacer. Se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente ya que había estado a nada de hacer la pregunta. No debía ser cotilla. Era una manía que tenía y que quedaba muy fea ya que él no era demasiado dado a hablar sobre sí mismo. Cuando volvió a mirar, Francis tenía entre las manos un cacho de papel. Mientras lo observaba, una expresión de cierto cariño se instaló en su rostro y Antonio se preguntó a sí mismo qué era lo que había en ese trozo de papel que hacía que el francés sonriese de ese modo.

Apretó los dedos contra la palma de la mano y aguantó por fin las ganas de intentar averiguar la respuesta a todos esos interrogantes que le cruzaban por la mente. No tenía sentido que ahora se le pasara esa tirria que le tenía a Francis sólo porque el día anterior había estado jugando al fútbol con Dani. Ese niño era puro amor. La guerra le había dejado sin padre y había tomado a Antonio como si fuese su hermano mayor. De hecho, le llamaba de esa forma a pesar de que no tenían verdaderos lazos de sangre. Francis había hecho bastante migas con el pequeño y Antonio había podido comprobar con sus propios ojos que sí, realmente era bastante malo jugando al fútbol. Aunque no quisiera confesarlo abiertamente y le repatease incluso el hacerlo mentalmente, se lo había pasado bastante bien.

Francis era un tipo raro. No podía afirmar con seguridad que lo odiase, tampoco que le cayera bien. Era extraño. A veces deseaba matarlo porque decía unas estupideces que no merecían ser ni pronunciadas, pero en ocasiones le sorprendía y le dejaba sin palabras. Quizás por eso ya se había resignado a tener que caminar a su lado mientras la comitiva se trasladaba y también a tener que dormir con él cerca. Se frotó un ojo, que le picaba, y decidió ir a buscar a su hermano.

* * *

Carlos se encontraba observando con curiosidad los ojos azules del francés, que había de repente venido en su búsqueda. Llevaban cosa de cuatro días marchando sin demasiado descanso hacia el norte de la península, donde las batallas contra los nacionales se sucedían día sí y día también. Calculaba que, al quinto día, llegarían al punto en el que se separarían en unas furgonetas y avanzarían un buen trecho de incógnito de esta manera. Al dividirse el grupo llamarían menos la atención y podrían entrar en Bilbao sin tener que enfrentarse directamente con los sublevados.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Francis? -preguntó finalmente viendo que éste no se acababa de decidir a hablar. Era como si toda la fuerza se le hubiese ido por la boca tras pronunciar un: "Oye, Carlos"

- Quería comentarte algo. Hace dos días me desperté y tu hermano no estaba en su cama. Estaba revuelta, como si hubiera estado tumbado, pero él no se encontraba allí. No le di mucha importancia. Ya sabes, la gente se levanta a orinar y todas esas cosas. Ayer tampoco estaba. Además siempre lo encuentro despierto. Cuando me acuesto, se queda un rato más, cuando me levanto ya está con los ojos abiertos. ¿Estás seguro de que tu hermano está bien?

Carlos abrió la boca, al parecer dispuesto a decir algo, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra y terminó volviendo a juntar los labios. Pensó en lo que le había dicho: Antonio dormía poco y cuando se suponía que debería estar durmiendo, no estaba en la cama. Diferentes ideas le cruzaron por la cabeza y no supo cuál de ellas era la correcta. Su hermano se estaba cerrando demasiado en banda últimamente. Ya desde el principio nunca quiso admitir que no estaba bien. Siempre insistía en que no quería hablar acerca del tema, en que se encontraba bien y que iba a luchar por el país. Y entonces Carlos sabía bastante bien qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente y cómo se sentía.

Sin embargo, desde entonces, Antonio había aprendido a ocultar lo que sentía en cada momento. Se estaba cerrando, se apartaba de la gente (incluso de su hermano), se volvía una persona fría y reservada que no se parecía en nada al Antonio que él conocía. Suspiró pesadamente.

- No, no estoy seguro de que esté bien. -confesó Carlos frotándose la sien derecha con la mano.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? -preguntó Francis sin expresar en ese momento ninguna emoción.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Antonio se está cerrando en sí mismo cada vez más. Por eso mismo he hecho que tú te quedaras cerca de él estos días. Eres el que le ha sacado una conversación decente en las últimas semanas, aunque sea para verlo molesto. Al resto de la gente los está ignorando. Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que lo vigilaras. Si te despiertas otra vez, intenta buscarlo por los alrededores. Si no lo encuentras, puedes volver a dormir. Tampoco quiero que te desveles por dar con él, es mayorcito y puede cuidar de sí mismo. Pero aún así, no está de más.

- Cuenta conmigo.

Mientras volvía hacia la cola, hacia el lugar en el que Antonio estaba, Francis adoptó un gesto serio y algo preocupado. Se había estado intentando convencer a sí mismo durante estos días de que aquello no era algo que tuviera que ser anormal por fuerza. Tratar de creer eso era inútil ya que cualquier persona con esos patrones de sueño estaba claro que estaba pasando por algo. No sabía si era físico o psicológico. Por la expresión que había puesto su gemelo, apostaría por lo último. Y es que era esto, la reacción que Carlos había tenido ante el asunto, lo que había preocupado aún más a Francis.

Cuando llegó a su lado, miró de reojo a Antonio. No pudo leer nada en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes estaban posados en el camino que se abría delante de ellos. Francis pensó que realmente no se notaba que le pasara algo. Aunque, si lo pensaba mucho, recordaba cómo se había comportado el español cuando estaba en presencia del niño y si lo comparaba con su manera de ser actual, sí, la diferencia era abismal. Miró al frente y disimuló.

* * *

La furgoneta en la que iban montados era muy incómoda. Estaban sentados en el suelo de ésta, apretujados. A Francis no le hubiese molestado demasiado la cercanía en una situación normal, pero en esa se sentía como un ratón encerrado en una caja de cartón minúscula. A su derecha, al lado de la puerta, Antonio miraba al suelo que quedaba entre sus piernas. A la izquierda, Pierre le iba explicando acerca de su hogar allí en Francia y lo que hizo que decidiera venir a combatir al país vecino.

No tenían ventanas y la luz que les llegaba venía de la parte delantera del vehículo, que se comunicaba con la trasera mediante una compuerta. Entonces, Francis sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro. De hecho, si le prestó más atención a ese hecho fue porque de repente las voces se fueron apagando y todos le miraban.

- ¡Eh! ¿Lo veis? -susurró uno con asombro- Antonio se ha dormido sobre el hombro del gabacho nuevo.

- Hombre, ¿ya ha estado durmiendo estos días? Cada vez que he abierto los ojos, él estaba despierto. He empezado a pensar que es un búho -dijo otro de ellos.

Francis ladeó la mirada y comprobó que, efectivamente, el peso que descansaba sobre su hombro era el de la cabeza de Antonio. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos y su rostro estaba totalmente relajado. Era bastante curioso verle de esta manera ya que, por unas cosas u otras siempre solía tener el ceño fruncido o estaba serio.

- Debe estar agotado, mejor no le molestemos. -murmuró Francis haciendo un gesto con la mano contraria para que el resto no levantara la voz.

Un bache en el camino hizo que Antonio pegara un bote y se despertara. Sus ojos verdes se notaban apagados y miraban hacia los lados frenéticamente. Le tomó unos dos minutos acabar de entender qué era lo que le había ocurrido. Entonces miró al francés con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, casi sin pestañear. Francis no sabía qué era lo que le iba a decir cuando abriese la boca. Incluso hasta temía que desviaría la mirada y haría ver que nada había ocurrido. Sin embargo, sucedió lo primero. Los labios, algo resecos pero aún así sonrosados, se entreabrieron.

- Lo siento, no sé cómo, pero me he quedado dormido. Lamento haberme apoyado sin querer en tu hombro, no quería incomodarte.

- Está bien, está bien. No hace falta que te preocupes tantísimo, _mon Dieu_... -dijo Francis sonriendo de forma apurada- Cada vez que no me echas bronca lo que haces es pedirme perdón. ¿Cómo lo haces? Debería haber una forma intermedia en la que no me riñeses y tampoco tuvieses que disculparte.

No le respondió nada, sólo miró hacia la puerta de la furgoneta y sus labios se quedaron juntos formando una ligera mueca de disgusto. Se sentía un poco idiota y era culpa de ese gabacho. Lo que no había planeado era dormirse en aquella furgoneta pero, de repente, el sueño se le había hecho insoportable. Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista y lo siguiente que recordaba era esa sensación de que perdía el equilibrio. Después de un lapso de tiempo en el que tuvo que situarse ya que ni se acordaba de dónde estaba, se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo sobre el hombro de Francis y una vergüenza bastante intensa hizo que sus mejillas se encendiesen. Era estupendo eso de ir usando de almohada a gente que conocía de hacía menos de dos semanas. Y por supuesto, eso era irónico. Además, saber que había estado tan cerca de alguien durante un cierto rato le ponía nervioso. Para él, esa proximidad era sinónimo de desprotegerse. Antonio se había establecido un conjunto de normas entre las cuales "mostrarse desprotegido" era algo imperdonable.

Se había querido disculpar por si le había hecho sentirse incómodo. Vale que Francis hacía muchas bromas acerca de desnudarse para él, pero una cosa era bromear y la otra era dormirse encima de su hombro. Le costó encontrar las palabras y de repente él lo ridiculizaba todo. Era como si, de sopetón, Antonio fuese el que se estaba comportando de una manera extraña. Eso le había hecho ser más consciente de que no estaba del todo bien. No dejaba de tener pesadillas noche sí, noche también, se despertaba y luego le costaba una barbaridad conciliar el sueño. Descansaba poco, muy poco. Y eso que había dicho de que aguantaba bien durmiendo menos era una grandiosa mentira. En su casa siempre había sido conocido por ser uno de los que más tiempo pasaba en la cama.

Bueno, las cosas cambiaban... El caso es empezaba a temer un poco por su salud: tanto física como mental. ¿Qué pasaría si seguía durmiendo durante mucho tiempo más así de mal? ¿Se resentiría aún más su cuerpo? ¿Empezaría a volverse loco del mismo cansancio? Cuando volvió a mirar de reojo a Francis, éste tenía una foto entre las manos. Se dio cuenta de que era el mismo trozo de papel que había mirado en Madrid, de aquella manera.

- Vaya. Esa chica es muy guapa.

- ¿Verdad? Dice que tiene los ojos marrones y verdes, pero claro, en la fotografía no se puede apreciar nada. El blanco y negro es un fastidio. -dijo Francis sonriendo e inclinando la foto para que la viera mejor.

- ¿Es tu novia?

Antonio fue testigo del cambio de expresión en Francis. Primero parecía sorprendido, se sonrojó un ápice y después sonrió resignado. Negó con suavidad con la cabeza antes de hablar.

- No exactamente. Empecé a cartearme con ella hace tiempo. Nos hemos hecho íntimos y... bueno... Me gusta un poco. -admitió- Quería que mi encuentro con ella fuera romántico y entonces quizás le diría eso. Hasta aprendí español por ella. Pero empezó la guerra y dejé de tener noticias, así que me vine a España. Quería saber si estaba bien. Vive en Bilbao.

- Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan ilusionado. -dijo Antonio sonriendo sutilmente durante unos segundos. Aquello sorprendió a Francis también- Bueno, seguro que a ella le hace ilusión que vengas a ver si está bien.

- Eso espero. Lo que más deseo es saber que está a salvo. Luego poder charlar con ella, que me cuente cómo le van las cosas y prometernos otro encuentro en el que yo le diré cómo me siento.

- Eres todo un romántico.

- Bueno~ No puedo evitarlo cuando alguien es tan adorable como ella~ -dijo Francis sonriendo como un idiota.

Antonio le miró curioso y acabó por reír brevemente. Eso volvió a atraer la atención del francés. Es que de repente estaba bastante relajado e incluso se había reído. Le sorprendía que Antonio se comportara como una persona normal. Es más, le sorprendía que se portara como una persona corriente con él.

- Espero que la puedas encontrar y que tengas suerte. -dijo el español- Si quieres, te ayudaré a dar con ella. Me parece una historia interesante.

- ¿Me ayudarías? -dijo Francis sorprendido y hasta agradecido por escuchar esas palabras. Creyó que se reiría y que le diría que estaba chalado por venir por un motivo similar a ese. Y él, de vez en cuando, también pensaba que sólo un loco se metía en una lucha por saber de alguien a quien nunca había visto en persona. Vio que Antonio asentía.

- Sí. Conozco a unos cuantos en Bilbao, seguramente será fácil para ellos ubicarla.

- ¡Gracias! -exclamó Francis lanzándose hacia él y abrazándole con júbilo.

Antonio sintió puro pánico. ¿¡Pero es que estaba loco!? Ya le había atizado una vez y aún así el tío se había lanzado a estrujarle. Su corazón latía rápido y casi sentía escalofríos del puro nerviosismo. Se aguantó para no pegarle una buena. Los demás les miraban sorprendidos.

- ¡Francis! ¡Suéltame, joder! -pero el francés estaba demasiado ilusionado exclamando que no pensaba que nadie haría algo así por él y que le debía un montón por hacerle ese grandioso favor- ¡Suéltame de una puta vez!

Entonces Francis recordó la hostia que se había llevado hacía días por agarrar a Antonio. Le soltó y retrocedió hasta empujar a Pierre contra el tipo que tenía a su derecha. Se llevó las manos al rostro y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Perdón! ¡No me pegues! Es que de la emoción se me había olvidado lo de que no puedo arrimarme tanto pero no era mi intención molestarte. En la cara no me arrees, por favor. Que es mi único reclamo y si tiene golpes no voy a lograr comerme una rosca.

Antonio estaba muy dispuesto a pegarle pero viendo esas constantes súplicas, las ganas se le fueron pasando y le observaba bastante sorprendido. Sonrió resignado y desvió la mirada. Bueno, por aquella vez se libraría del golpe. Pero pobre de él que lo intentara de nuevo. Francis no se dio cuenta y siguió suplicando durante un rato más por su vida.

* * *

Habían abandonado la furgoneta hacía casi un día. Se habían topado con controles de las tropas rebeldes y tuvieron que huir como si fueran ratas. Si iban a pie podían ir por las zonas más boscosas y así evitar ser avistados por el enemigo. Cabía decir que eso suponía que Francis tuviera serias dificultades para seguirles el ritmo. Tanta piedra, tanta raíz, tanta oportunidad de pegarse un buen leñazo y que todos se rieran de él.

Le había ocurrido a Pierre cuando habían empezado a subir por una especie de montaña y se habían pasado horas riéndose de él. La suerte es que él podía ir más lento, cuidadoso, sin tener que inventarse ningún motivo. Antonio no podía forzar demasiado la pierna aún. Ya era bastante sorprendente que estuviera aguantando tan bien. El plan era llegar a Bilbao al día siguiente, sobre la noche. Cuando lo pensaba, a Francis se le aceleraba el corazón. Por fin sería capaz de encontrarse con Amanda. Se pasaba las horas pensando en cómo podría presentarse. Él le había enviado también una foto, ¿pero lo reconocería? En su mente pensaba las palabras oportunas que podría pronunciar, quizás esas que harían que ella le sonriese con calidez y se abrazara a él.

Bueno, era claro que entre ellos había química. Aún era probable que no tuviera ni que decirle que sentía algo por ella. Observaría ese rostro tan hermoso que la mujer tenía y la saludaría, ella se abrazaría (sí, cada vez estaba más seguro) y entonces sabría que le quería. Salió de su ensoñación cuando Antonio, a su izquierda, espetó y murmuró un insulto con rabia.

- ¿Te duele la pierna mucho? -preguntó Francis mirándole.

- En realidad no tanto. Lo que pasa es que esto está lleno de raíces y con el tropezón de antes llevo un rato que noto pinchazos. Se me pasará.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te cargue? Te puedo llevar como una damisela en apuros. -dijo Francis sonriéndole con descaro.

- Se están sorteando hostias y tú tienes todas las papeletas, ¿lo sabías? Además son hostias de esas que pican y que podrían hacer que te dieran palmas las orejas. Con lo llorica que eres, no sé si podrías soportarlas.

- Por favor... No sé por quién me tomas. Tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿Es que es una apuesta con alguien o es que de verdad eres así de desagradable los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año? Porque yo creo que debe ser nocivo incluso para ti mismo ser tan desagradable.

- Puedo rifar las hostias ahora. Con un poco de suerte te caerás, te darás contra una roca y dejarás de dar por culo.

- Ay, si yo pudiera dar por culo... Hace bastante que no lo hago~

La cara de Antonio fue todo un poema. Miraba a Francis con palpable desaprobación. El francés no dijo nada porque le parecía interesante ver la cara que se le había quedado. Esperaba que a continuación le ofreciese un discurso sobre lo enferma que estaba la gente que realizaba esas cosas.

- Se supone que te gusta esa chica, no deberías estar diciendo esas cosas. Como te escuche decirlas se va a asustar y se alejará de ti. Y como vengas llorando, no creas que voy a encima escuchar tus penas. Me reiré de ti porque es que te lo merecerías.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco más y de repente se empezó a reír. No se esperaba eso, no. Antonio le miró enfurruñado. Le gustaría saber por qué ahora mismo se estaba riendo como si él fuese un comediante. Le pegó un pequeño codazo para que parara esa carcajada que se prolongaba ya demasiado para su gusto. El galo se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó unas pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían saltado de tanto reír.

- Confieso que esperaba muchas cosas pero no lo que me has dicho. Pensaba que me dirías que eso está mal, que es sucio y que Dios me castigaría.

- No creo en Dios. -dijo Antonio un poco más serio- Que yo no comparta ese interés no quiere decir que no pueda respetar que te guste tener relaciones con hombres. Aunque no creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia, así que mejor no se lo cuentes. Se te ve ilusionado y como se lo digas, te romperá el corazón.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Tú crees? Por lo que he leído acerca de ella, creo que podría ser capaz de aceptarlo. Claro que si tuviera una relación con Amanda me mantendría fiel. -dijo Francis ahora también serio, pensando de verdad en la posibilidad que eso ocurriera- ¿Mejor no se lo digo?

- No, mejor no se lo digas. Hay mucha gente religiosa en este país y si dices eso te arriesgas a que te miren mal.

- Ahora que lo pienso... -ladeó el rostro y miró al español. Dibujó una sonrisilla superior- ¿Es que te importa que vayan a romperme el corazón~? Pensaba que me odiabas~

- No te odio, aunque tampoco te considero mi amigo. Si lo hago es porque te suelo tener siempre cerca y cuando algo te afecta no dejas de fastidiar. No quiero que me molestes. Pero vamos, si dices que os lleváis tan bien y eso, seguramente irá bien. ¿Sabes lo que creo que deberías hacer?

- Desde que te he contado esta historia que pareces más dispuesto a hablarme... -murmuró Francis sorprendido.

- He descubierto que no eres tan gilipollas y que eres un ser humano y todo. Si tanto te molesta puedo callarme y seguir caminando. -dijo Antonio de repente algo enfadado. ¡Es que le salía con unas cosas que lo dejaban del todo desarmado! Si no hablaba, porque no hablaba. Si lo hacía, porque lo hacía. Que se aclarara de una maldita vez. No dejaba de marearlo.

- Perdón, perdón. No quería molestarte. Es que estoy sorprendido. ¿Qué era lo que crees que debo hacer?

Antonio suspiró pesadamente. Y ahora se disculpaba y por eso no podía mantenerse mucho rato más enfadado con él. Miró al frente, pendiente del camino por el que estaban circulando.

- Creo que deberías ir, declararte y cuando ella te diga que sí entonces salir del país. Tus amigos murieron y como vuelvas con las Brigadas seguramente tendrás el mismo destino. Cuando ella te diga que te quiere también, haz lo que puedas y regresad ambos a Francia. Tened un final feliz. Entre tanta tragedia, creo que sería bueno ver una historia de estas características.

Francis no pudo añadir nada más ya que se había quedado pensando en esa posibilidad. Era cierto que permanecer en España era bastante peligroso. La gente podría reconocer que era de las Brigadas Internacionales y si por un casual las cosas no fueran bien para la República, Francis sería uno de los objetivos de la represión. Amanda también estaría en peligro entonces. La decisión más sabia, por lo tanto, era la que mencionaba Antonio: recoger lo que ella pudiese desear conservar y huir a Francia. Allí él podría ponerse a trabajar y ella también. Alquilarían un piso y entonces vivirían juntos y disfrutarían de su presencia. La idea le parecía muy tentadora. Observó al hispano.

- La verdad es que es un buen plan.

- Te lo he dicho. -replicó Antonio sonriendo durante medio segundo.

Entonces pensó algo.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- ¿Yo qué de qué? -preguntó sin entender a qué venía la del francés- Yo me quedaré en España luchando por la República. No voy a huir a Francia. No sé ni el idioma, para empezar. No haría nada allí. Prefiero estar aquí y si tengo que morir luchando, que así sea. Tengo la esperanza de que obtendremos la victoria.

- Eso es bastante triste. ¿No tienes ningún objetivo más? Ya sabes, como viajar a algún sitio, trabajar en algún lugar, dejar de fumar... Ese tipo de metas que la gente suele tener.

- No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ahora mismo, Francis. De mí depende que mi país se vaya a pique y caiga en las manos insurgentes o que la República, lo que la gente escogió por mayoría, prevalezca. Cada uno lo ve de una forma. A mí no me parece que eso sea triste.

Bueno, razón no le faltaba. Luchar por el país en el que uno vivía no tenía nada de triste. Era pelear por defender la paz y a la gente que uno estimaba. Francis se preguntó entonces si Antonio lucharía por alguien aparte de su hermano y su familia. Salió de sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó que Antonio volvía a hablar.

- He vuelto a contactar con el conocido que te dije que tenía en Bilbao. Me ha dicho que sabe dónde está la casa de esa chica y que la zona en la que vive es tranquila, así que podremos infiltrarnos sin toparnos con demasiados enemigos. Le he contado la historia por encima a Carlos y aunque no me lo esperaba, me ha dado permiso para acompañarte. Eso sí, nos pide que luego vayamos a ayudarles. Sobre las ocho llegaremos a la ciudad y entonces nos separaremos.

- Gracias, Antonio. No sé cómo devolverte el favor. Tu hermano me salvó y ahora tú me vas a ayudar con algo que es realmente importante para mí. -dijo Francis observándole fijamente.

- No me tienes que devolver el favor. Lo hago porque quiero. Digamos que es para satisfacer mi curiosidad. No me hagas quedar como si fuese tan bueno, no lo soy. -replicó el de cabellos castaños.

No hablaron más durante horas, se centraron por fin en sortear los accidentes del suelo. En la mente de Francis se encontraban un montón de pensamientos, propiciados por los nervios que lo invadían. ¿Estaría ella bien? ¿Le sonreiría? ¿Podrían irse de allí sin ningún tipo de problema? ¿Por qué Antonio le ayudaba tanto? En el fondo era buena persona, estaba claro. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma entonces? Bueno, gracias a su ayuda por fin podría encontrar a Amanda.

Por su parte, Antonio no sabía qué le ocurría. De repente parecía haber recuperado el interés en la gente en general. Francis le parecía un tipo bastante interesante. Era un cabeza hueca, un pervertido y un pesado llorón, pero a veces era divertido. Le gustaría hacer esto por él y ayudarle, de verdad que quería. Deseaba ver que su historia terminaba bien y que de esa guerra nacían más que miserias. Era bastante egoísta pero era eso o perder definitivamente la esperanza. Sin embargo, venía Francis y se lo agradecía. De verdad, ese tío le desconcertaba demasiado.

* * *

**Y un capítulo menos. Bueno, el título no estoy orgullosa pero no se me ocurre mucho más ya que es bastante transición hasta que lleguen a Bilbao. Pues sí, la persona de las cartas vive en Bilbao, es una chica, se llama Amanda y Francis tiene una foto física de ella. Lo siento xD Sé que el principio daba a entender que seguramente la chica sería Antonio y todo eso... Pues no es el caso xD**

**No puedo contar mucho más. Históricamente, nos encontramos cuando toda la zona del cantábrico estaba rodeada por una línea de sublevados. Estoy segura de que la semana que viene os situaréis en la época. No he querido ir moviéndome por fechas, como he hecho en otros fanfics históricos, porque no quería que la historia fuese el guión sino que el patrón lo marcaran los personajes y que esporádicamente salieran cosas de la guerra. Al fin y al cabo, esto es un AU que muestra la relación de estos dos, desde que se conocen hasta que terminen juntos de alguna manera. ¿Cómo? Aaah, para eso hay un largo camino C:**

_Nanda18, _**bueno es que el primer capítulo es una presentación en la que entran demasiados personajes y no hay tiempo de profundizar en ninguno. Poco a poco la historia va a ir avanzando, mostrando interrogantes y resolviéndolos a su debido tiempo. No voy a decir qué es lo que le pasó a Antonio puesto que va a saberse más adelante C: Pero me gusta ver tu teoría (ya sea porque tienes razón o no xD, soy así de misteriosa jojojo xD) Bueno, yo realmente lo he visto más de chico y no me gusta pensar que pueda ser chica por motivos simples: Imagino a España y Portugal peleando y no me puedo imaginar a España pegando a una chica a saco. Así que en mi headcanon Portugal es hombre. Aunque reconozco que el Portugal de este fic no es como lo imagino (demasiado bonachón para mi gusto xD) Francis poco a poco se ganará a la gente, claro xD. He visto los nuevos diseños y confieso que me atraen, que tengo ganas de verlos animados y que el pelo de Francis me gusta mucho. Los nuevos colores me gustan. Ganas de que sea enero, sin duda ouo**

_Izumi G, _**Bueno, os digo que poco a poco seguro que le iréis viendo como el Antonio de siempre, pero poco a poco. Por eso avisé de que al principio le ibais a ver como muy fuera de personaje, pero tiene motivos owo... Espero que te guste el capítulo ouo**

_Ann Aseera, _**ya sabes que yo actualizo cada viernes xD Bueno, también es que me cansa un poco eso de que en todos los fics Antonio tenga que ser la alegría de la huerta. Creo que el chico es capaz de sentir todas las emociones, como todos xD Además, hay cosas que no se han contado así que por eso puse el aviso, para que no os espantarais y salierais corriendo en desbandada XD Sí, confieso que hay muchas cosas sin contar C: ¿Yo persona malvada? Yo soy una santa :D... Venga, como si os hiciera sufrir o algo (XDDD) Puedes contarme tus hipótesis, a mi me parecen muy interesantes ouo A veces se os ocurren mejores ideas que las que he tenido yo y ya he escrito xD Gracias por el review ;v;**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Ay, ¿no crees que puede tener el mal genio por estar traumado por algo? xD Creo que se puede relacionar con sencillez~ Los matones los reservamos para dentro de unas semanas, cuando se explique (ni recuerdo en qué capítulo se explica... xD) Lunes feliz xD es un concepto curioso la verdad. Para mí los lunes son de depresión si no tengo fiesta XDDD Saludos~**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**Coincido en que Antonio es más complicado de lo que la mayoría creen C: Yo los traumas no te los cuento hasta que no se expliquen en el fic XD A mí me pasa lo mismo, por muchas historias que cree, siempre se me ocurren nuevas y siempre me gusta escribir el proceso por el que se enamoran y llegan a estar juntos. Me hace feliz ;v;... Bueno, me alegra poder contribuir a que entiendas un poco más de la historia de otros países ovo ¿Pasado oscuro que te guste el usuk? Uy, ¿qué pairing te gusta ahora que hace que sea el USUK pasado oscuro? Porque el mío es Spamano porque ahora soy fan del Frain a muerte xD... so... ¿Tiene que ser algo que rompa tu actual otp? xD Sí, lo siento que se alargue tanto, espero que os guste =u= **

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Miru.**

_Por cierto, os juro que el botón de review no muerde :'D XDD_


	4. Cicatriz

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 04 - Cicatriz.**

A las ocho de la mañana se habían separado. Carlos y el resto de los hombres habían marchado hacia donde el clamor de la batalla rugía con fuerza. En ese momento miró a Antonio y se puso por completo en sus manos. Francis se sabía al dedillo la dirección de Amanda pero no la podría encontrar tan fácilmente. Primero tendría que preguntar y eso sólo ya atraería la atención de la gente, que podría deducir de su acento y sus vestimentas que era batallante en la guerra. Lo habían decidido desde el primer instante; Antonio, que sabía la dirección, sería el encargado de guiarles por Bilbao.

Tal y como había predicho el hispano, las calles en esa zona estaban bastante vacías. Por una parte, la acción se concentraba al otro lado de la ciudad. Y, además, la gente que normalmente paseaba por las aceras, pisando los lustrosos adoquines oscuros, se encontraba refugiada en casa. La Calle de la Ribera se encontraba al lado de un río que serpenteaba alrededor de la ciudad. El fusil descansaba a su espalda, una mano sujetaba la tira del mismo y la otra reposaba al lado de su cuerpo. Antonio llevaba el arma entre las manos ya que era el que lideraba la marcha.

Deambularon durante minutos y ante todo pronóstico, Francis tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando el hombre de ojos verdes declaró haberse perdido. Tras un leve rodeo, se detuvieron delante de una casa con geranios en la ventana de la planta baja y paredes de color blanco. Había un murito de adoquines salmón rodeando la vivienda y protegiendo un pequeño jardín bien cuidado y lleno de flores.

Francis observó el edificio con sorpresa. Era una vivienda adorable. Amanda la había descrito en un par de ocasiones y entonces el galo la había imaginado de aspecto elegante aunque un poco decadente. En su mente, el jardín no rodeaba la vivienda sino que estaba en la parte de atrás. Aquel sitio superaba sus expectativas. Reaccionó cuando la mano de Antonio le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Entonces apartó la mirada de la fachada.

- Tú entras y hablas con ella. Mientras, yo aseguraré los alrededores. No parece que haya nadie pero mejor echo un vistazo, las sorpresas de ese tipo son desagradables y prefiero que las evitemos. Toma -le dijo tendiéndole un radiotransmisor- Cuando ya hayáis hablado y esas cosas, me avisas y os vendré a buscar. Entre los dos la protegeremos.

- Gracias, Antonio. -le dijo con expresión solemne cuando tomó el aparato- Te debo una.

Una sutil sonrisa curvó los labios del español antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender la marcha. Francis le observó alejarse durante un rato, con una expresión reflejo de la que había visto en el rostro de Antonio. Le debía mucho. Sin su ayuda, seguramente aún estaría dando vueltas, tratando de dar con la calle. Una sensación de nerviosismo le nacía del estómago y se esparcía por el resto del cuerpo. Volvió a mirar la casa y tragó saliva. Bien, era hora de poner en práctica lo que había ensayado en su mente un montón de veces.

Apretó un botoncito y el timbre resonó dentro de las estancias de la casa. Retrocedió unos pasos en el sendero que cruzaba el jardín y que desembocaba en la puerta de la residencia. Escuchó el ruido de pisadas y una voz dulce proveniente del interior. Notó los latidos de su corazón acelerarse e inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse. La puerta se abrió y allí pudo ver a la versión algo mayor de la chica de la foto. Su pelo era largo y ligeramente rizado por las puntas. Sus ojos marrones tenían tonalidades verdes y sus pestañas eran largas a pesar de no usar maquillaje alguno.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella, con esa voz dulce y agradable que a Francis le gustó desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

- Amanda, soy yo, ¿no me reconoces? Soy Francis.

El labio de ella tembló ligeramente mientras observaba al hombre que había delante de ella. El galo esperaba que se le pasara la sorpresa y que por fin sonriera. Sin embargo, su expresión se tornó una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pero si vives en París... -dijo ella con tono de voz medio ahogado por su propia sorpresa.

- Sí, lo sé. Tus cartas me dejaron de llegar y me quedé muy preocupado. Al final me las pude arreglar y he venido a saber si estabas bien.

- Eres uno de esos que está ayudando a la República... Dios mío... -dijo ella casi con desprecio- No contesté a tus cartas porque no quería saber más de ti ya que mi marido empezaba a sospechar de mi excesiva correspondencia.

Fue como si toda la sangre se le hubiese bajado a los pies. Sintió todo el cuerpo tremendamente frío: los brazos, el torso, las piernas, el mismo rostro... Sabía que le latía el corazón porque después de lo que a él le pareció un pequeño alto, había empezado a latir con violencia. No obstante, ¿estaba respirando? No estaba seguro de ello.

- Dijiste que estabas soltera... -murmuró Francis.

- No iba a ser sincera con la primera persona que me escribía por error. Además, me divertía leyendo tus cartas y si te decía eso sabía que dejarías de escribirme.

- Pero entre nosotros había mucha complicidad...

- Sí, pero nada más. No sé qué neuronas te han conectado mal, francés, pero nadie en su sano juicio se va a una guerra para encontrar a alguien que no conoce.

- Supongo que estoy loco... -dijo Francis bajando la mirada y sonriendo con tristeza y resignación. Se sentía tan estúpido...

- Ahora vete, no quiero verte más por aquí. Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie cuál es mi ideología.

- No voy a irme. -dijo Francis de repente observándola con coraje- Creo que merezco una explicación, la verdad.

Quería saber quién era, qué tipo de persona era en realidad. Había vivido queriendo a una persona que de repente parecía no existir. Aunque ella no quisiera verle, necesitaba saber qué parte de esa mujer no era una mentira. Ella le observó enfadada, si su marido se enteraba, no quería imaginar qué le haría. Ella amaba a su esposo, así que sólo le quedaba una opción.

- ¡Javier! ¡Ven aquí! -gritó con urgencia y terror.

Los pasos de Javier se escucharon rápidos, corriendo hacia la salida, en la mano portaba un rifle. Pasó sus ojos negros de su esposa al individuo que no conocía. Amanda señaló a Francis.

- ¡No sé qué pretende! ¡Dice que me conoce y creo que quiere hacerme algo! ¡Mátale! Es un rojo.

Después de que Amanda le pidiese a su marido que le asesinase, Francis perdió realmente todo el ánimo. Quería a esa mujer, era la única persona a la que se había sentido ligado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y no sólo le había mentido, también le estaba pidiendo a otra persona que lo matara. Se sentía tremendamente abatido. Por eso mismo no se movió ni un centímetro cuando vio que ese hombre, Javier, levantaba un rifle y lo apuntaba hacia él. Bajó la vista, afligido, y esperó. Entonces notó movimiento delante de él. Alguien se había interpuesto entre él y la pistola y ese alguien era Antonio. Podía ver el perfil de su rostro, portador de una expresión inmutable. En la mano derecha llevaba una pistola pequeña de metal negro que estaba apuntada hacia Javier.

- Lamento interrumpir el espectáculo callejero, pero esto ya empieza a ponerse serio y los sesos del gabacho no adornarían el suelo bien.

- ¿Otro rojo? Déjate de gilipolleces. Ese loco está diciendo que conoce a mi mujer y no voy a permitir que intente hacerle nada.

- Vaya... -dijo Antonio mirando ahora a Amanda. Ella tenía una expresión de enfado- Así que guapa pero mentirosa... Tienes un gusto patético, Francis.

El galo no contestaba y eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Él era el parlanchín y en ese momento estaba más callado que una tumba. Hizo un gesto con el codo para llamar su atención.

- Vamos, Francis, nos largamos de aquí. Te cubro. -¿le estaba escuchando? Ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro- ¡Francis!

- Hijo de puta. -espetó Javier apuntando con el arma.

De repente Antonio descargó una bala contra el suelo. El impacto quedó cerca de Amanda, la cual gritó angustiada al ver que eso había estado cerca. El de ojos verdes apuntó el cañón hacia la mujer, que le miró con puro terror. Javier dirigió el arma hacia Antonio.

- Ni se te ocurra, capullo. -dijo Javier con desdén.

- ¡Antonio, ella no tiene-! -empezó Francis, sujetando su hombro derecho con una mano.

- ¿La culpa? -interrumpió el de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes completando la frase- Aquí el que tiene el arma soy yo, gabacho. Antes te intentaba hablar y me ignorabas, y ahora que la encañono rajas como una cotorra. Eres jodidamente estúpido.

- Te voy a matar como sigas apuntando a mi mujer, rojo hijo de puta...

- ¿Te crees que lo esperaré quieto como el gabacho? Antes de que lo hagas apretaré el gatillo y te digo que tengo muy buena puntería cuando se trata de armas cortas.

- Antonio, no...

- En serio, cállate, Francis. -le replicó molesto- Además, nazi asqueroso, te diré algo: aunque dispararas tú antes, reaccionaría y apretaría el gatillo y mi pistola es más rápida que la tuya. Quizás hasta podría moverme y evitar daños mayores. Pero ella... -se rió brevemente- Uy, ella... Estaría bien fiambre, sin duda.

- Eso es un farol. -dijo con la voz temblorosa después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Lo es? -dijo Antonio sonriendo con superioridad. Amanda estaba empezando a llorar y temía moverse un solo milímetro.

- ¡No lo hagas, Javi! Deja que se vayan. -suplicó ella.

- Yo no soy el idiota con el que se mandaba cartas de amor, ese es mi amigo aquí detrás.

- ¡No le creas! ¡Deja que se vayan! ¡Que se alejen!

Javier bajó el arma, sintiéndose confuso tanto por lo que había dicho el hispano como por la extrema reacción que había tenido su esposa. Antonio sonrió satisfecho al ver que por fin bajaba el arma. Retrocedió y fue empujando a Francis a medida que chocaba con él. Cuando estuvo al lado del muro, tiró de su brazo hasta que vio que también corría y pusieron distancias. Unas cuantas calles más para allá, Antonio tuvo que parar porque la pierna le pegaba punzadas y le faltaba el aliento (nunca tuvo demasiada resistencia física).

- ¿Ibas a dispararle...? -murmuró Francis

- ¡Joder, franchute! ¿Eres idiota? Esa mujer manipuladora intentó que te mataran y aún así la defiendes. ¡Eres gilipollas! ¿¡Y eso de quedarte quieto!? ¿Pretendías dejar que te asesinara?

- Yo... No sé. De repente no sé qué hacía aquí. Todo lo que hacía era por ella y ella no era más que una sarta de mentiras. He perdido mi objetivo y no tenía ganas de luchar. Sé que es de idiotas...

- No es de idiotas, es de subnormales.

- Te has pasado tres pueblos... -dijo Francis aún sintiendo el hachazo verbal.

- Voy a ir a ayudar a mi hermano y a los demás con las batallas. Tú, sin ganas de vivir ni cerebro, te vas al punto de encuentro. Luego nos reuniremos contigo. No necesitamos a gente sin energía.

- Está bien... -dijo Francis bajando la vista con pesadumbre.

- Te voy a decir algo, Bonnefoy, tienes tres opciones. Una de ellas te la prohíbo así que en realidad sólo tienes dos. O encuentras un nuevo motivo por el que luchar aquí, ya sea defender el país o ver si puedes matar a más de diez nazis en dos meses, o te vuelves a tu país y dejas de estorbar. La gente está aquí peleando por ideales en los que se deja la vida. Que de repente vengas tú diciendo que porque una tía en realidad no te quería, esta guerra ya no tiene sentido es una falta de respeto a todos los españoles que participan en ella.

Antonio se dio la vuelta y se alejó como una estampida. Francis suspiró y se puso a pensar en dónde quedaba el lugar al que tenía que dirigirse. En menos de una hora, el galo había llegado a un pequeño edificio abandonado. Se sentó sobre unas cajas vacías que había amontonadas a la entrada. Suspiró de nuevo y dirigió la vista al cielo, que empezaba a adoptar las tonalidades de la tarde. Estaba tremendamente desanimado. Había puesto tantas ilusiones en aquello... Francis, siempre con ansia de conocer a gente y disfrutar de ella sin tener que atarse a nadie, había estado dispuesto a muchas cosas por ella. Era verdad que le había dolido saber que estaba casada, pero nada era comparable a la horrible sensación que le había invadido cuando Amanda le dijo a su marido que le matase. Saber que Francis le importaba tan poco a ella era doloroso. Entrada la noche, el resto del grupo fue regresando. Antonio pasó por su lado y ni siquiera le miró. El francés sonrió resignado. Parecía que seguía enfadado con él... Bueno, no podía culparle. Pierre le puso una mano en el hombro y se adentró a descansar. El único que se paró fue Carlos. El español tenía un rasguño en el brazo que por suerte no era demasiado grave. Aún así, no pudo dejar de mirar la herida.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Francis con voz queda.

- ¿Eh? -dijo anonadado. Luego se dio cuenta de que lo que el galo miraba era su brazo y sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Sí, estoy bien. Es un rasguño.

Carlos se sentó a su lado, sobre otra de las cajas y observó el cielo estrellado. No sabía bien cómo introducir el tema así que simplemente saltó a él sin arnés de protección. Si Francis le contestaba mal, entonces desviaría la cuestión hacia otro lugar e intentaría salvar la situación.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás? Antonio me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido con esa mujer. Bueno, no fueron exactamente sus palabras, pero se asemejan.

- No sé cómo estoy. Mi mente ahora mismo es pura confusión. No sé qué debería hacer.

- Las opciones te las ha dicho mi hermano, creo que en esto coincido con él. Lo que no deberías haber hecho es rendir tu vida tan pronto. Sobreviviste cuando tus compañeros murieron. Todos ellos querían vivir más, tenían familias a las que deseaban ver y muchos sueños. Por suerte tú tuviste una segunda oportunidad y no es nada inteligente desperdiciarla sólo porque alguien no te sepa valorar como te mereces, ¿no? Mi hermano volvió a salvarte, así que ni se te ocurra hacerlo o no será Antonio el único que esté enfadado.

El hispano le sonrió amistoso y Francis acabó por asentir con la cabeza. Tenía razón, lo que ocurría era que, en ese momento, Francis no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Se sentía tan vacío que entonces no le importó que le disparasen. Si ahora le intentasen matar, haría todo lo posible para ponerse a salvo, eso estaba claro.

- Lo que quieras hacer o no, es algo que tienes que decidir tú mismo. Nosotros avanzaremos hacia el este. Es probable que pasemos cerca de la frontera. Si quieres, entonces podrás marcharte.

- Gracias por ser tan comprensible... Necesitaba hablar de este modo con alguien. No estoy para tirar cohetes, pero estoy mejor. -admitió.

- Pues deberías darle las gracias a mi hermano. -se fijó en la cara que se le quedó a Francis, todo un poema, y se rió- Me dijo que viniera a preguntarte y charlar.

- ¿Para qué va pidiendo esas cosas? Tu hermano no tiene sentido alguno.

- A ver si recuerdo cómo me lo dijo... "Carlos, Francis tiene el ánimo por los suelos, ve a hablar con él". Entonces yo le contesté: "¿Yo? Deberías ir tú". A lo que él me dijo: "Suelo pelearme con él cada vez que hablamos y no creo que necesite eso. Hazme el favor y ve tú, realmente se le veía afectado."

El francés observó anonadado a Carlos. Abrió la boca para preguntarle acerca de eso pero el español se había adentrado en el edificio. Francis lo observó como si esperase ver a Antonio en alguna de las ventanas. No lo encontró, así que suspiró y decidió ir a dormir como el resto. El español estaba con un libro entre las manos y el galo no supo cómo entablar una conversación. Al final se echó sobre su saco de dormir y cerró los ojos. Tres horas después, se despertó. La tenue oscuridad, rota por la luz de la luna, lo recibió. Todo el mundo dormía, incluso el búho español. Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. El tema de Amanda le volvió a la cabeza y se desveló.

Entonces escuchó la respiración algo agitada de alguien y el saco de dormir moviéndose violentamente. Abrió los ojos, echado de lado, y comprobó que el que se había despertado era Antonio. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos como platos y aunque su respiración no sonaba, veía su pecho inflarse y desinflarse con bastante rapidez. Se levantó veloz, silencioso, y salió de allí.

La verdad era que el galo no se sentía de humor, pero le había prometido a Carlos que vigilaría. También creía que se lo debía ya que Antonio le había salvado la vida cuando él mismo la había dejado de lado. Se levantó de la cama un par de minutos más tarde y siguió a Antonio. Lo perdió de vista un rato, pero finalmente dio con él y no pudo quedarse más sorprendido.

Antonio se encontraba sentado sobre una roca y encorvado hacia delante. Su rostro estaba cubierto por sus manos y temblaba. Su cuerpo se movía con violencia en aquella pose. Se le veía pequeño, débil y desolado. Francis le miró con expresión grave al escuchar un sollozo. Estaba llorando, Antonio lloraba con un dolor que el francés desconocía hasta el momento. En un instante, el hispano apartó las manos y el rubio pudo entonces ver la expresión de su cara, digna de ser un cuadro en alguna exposición, de esos retratos que sobrecogían el alma y que hacían que uno se preguntara qué era lo que atormentaba a ese pobre desgraciado.

La luz de la luna arrojaba matices blancos, grises y azulados sobre su rostro y hacían brillar sus lágrimas como si se tratase de plata antigua. Se apresuró a pasarse las manos por las mejillas y detener ese hilo que descendía cada vez con más prisa por su tez. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y con expresión atormentada, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Necesitaba el tiempo justo para recuperarse y volver para conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Cuando se giró y hubo andado dos pasos de regreso al edificio, Antonio se dio cuenta de algo que le heló la sangre. Francis estaba allí, de pie, con su cabello rubio despeinado y la camisa blanca que se ponía cuando se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme medio abierta. Le miraba de una manera que no supo calificar. ¿Era pena? ¿Era compasión? ¿Era desaprobación? Realmente no lo sabía, pero en aquel momento se molestó. No sólo le había seguido, además se le había quedado mirando en silencio mientras lloraba, roto y desprotegido.

Pero había otra cosa y esa le aterraba. Por eso mismo se acercó hasta él, le agarró de la camisa y le observó con desesperación.

- No le digas ni una sola palabra de esto a mi hermano, por favor. Si lo haces, no va a dejarme en paz ni un momento. Volverá a intentar hablar conmigo y eso no es lo que necesito. Quiero que me deje en paz, quiero que todos lo hagáis.

Francis no contestó nada. Su cuerpo se balanceaba ligeramente debido a que Antonio ahora le zarandeaba, pero nada más. Al español le pareció que le miraba incrédulo y eso le hizo enfadarse. Dejó la desesperación y pasó a la frustración y la ira.

- Ni se te ocurra contárselo. Como lo hagas, te juro que te haré la vida imposible hasta que desees haber muerto junto con tus camaradas. ¡Y ten por seguro que lo haré!

El español le empujó con fuerza y a paso apresurado se fue hacia el edificio. Francis se volvió para seguirle con la mirada. En todo ese rato, no se le había pasado aún aquella expresión atónita, sinceramente consternada por ver al gritón, al maleducado, al irreverente Antonio de aquella manera: débil, desdichado y herido. ¿Era para ocultar todo aquello que se volvía tan desagradable? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese hombre?

* * *

Por la mañana, todos iban a su aire. Estaban dedicándose a coger provisiones para el viaje que iban a emprender. No podían ayudar allí y Jesús dijo que quería ir a Barcelona para confirmar que su familia estaba bien. Antonio ni estaba cuando él se despertó. La noche anterior, en el momento en el que entró de nuevo y fue hacia su saco, el hispano de ojos verdes ya estaba en el suyo, aparentemente durmiendo. Por la mañana, ni rastro. Aunque eso le ayudó a acercarse a su gemelo, que empaquetaba algunas armas que habían obtenido. Recordó la amenaza bien clara y casi resonó en su cabeza con la voz de Antonio. Se fue hacia allí y se puso a su lado. Carlos pensó que era raro pero también sabía que Francis había tenido un desengaño y desde entonces no actuaba igual.

- ¿Y tu hermano? -preguntó casualmente.

- Se ha ido al pueblo con Matías, iban a ver si podían encontrar anestesias.

- Bien. Quería hablar contigo. Esto que te voy a contar no puede salir de aquí. Por supuesto, también debes hacer como si yo no te lo hubiese explicado ya que me han amenazado con hacer de mi vida un infierno si te lo digo.

Carlos dejó las armas y encaró a Francis con aire grave. Por la introducción, tuvo una corazonada de que el tema era serio y sobre lo que le había pedido. Puso una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

- ¿Qué ha hecho mi hermano esta vez?

- Ayer lo seguí por la noche y me lo encontré llorando. Se le veía realmente afectado por algo y en cuanto me vio se puso a la defensiva e insistía en que no te dijese ni una sola palabra. Yo estaba chocado y no podía ni contestar y eso le molestó y me amenazó.

El rostro de Carlos se asemejaba al que él había puesto la noche anterior. Suspiró y terminó por sentarse. Se pasó una mano por el semblante. Se lo temía, lo había estado haciendo desde hacía algún mes.

- Me gustaría pedirte que siguieses vigilándole el tiempo que estés con nosotros. Aunque te amenaza, te va hablando y hasta se preocupa por ti de algún modo. -dijo Carlos- A mí no me deja ni acercarme. Pero también sé que si no te explico qué fue lo que ocurrió que hizo que mi hermano se comportara así, es probable que metas la pata y que logres que él te repudie como a los demás. Si quieres, te lo contaré ya que él dudo que lo haga.

La verdad era que no hacía falta que se lo pidiera ya que Francis quería vigilar a Antonio y saber qué era lo que hacía que estuviese así. Deseaba ayudarle pero no sabía cómo. Aquella era una buena manera de conocer la situación y empezar a pensar realmente de qué modo podría actuar.

- Quiero saberlo. No comprendo nada de lo que sucede y analizando todas las cosas que han ido ocurriendo, diría que no se trata de algo trivial.

- Son dos cosas las que tienen a Antonio de esta manera. La primera él la sintió aún más que yo ya que él estaba delante cuando ocurrió. La segunda es algo que yo mismo he experimentado. El problema es que él no ha podido aguantarlo y además se lo ha ido guardando y eso lo ha hecho aún más duro. En casa éramos tres hermanos. Nosotros dos por una parte y luego nuestra hermana Andrea, dos años menor. Antonio la vio morir delante de él, asesinada por una certera puñalada.

- ¿Tiene que ver con las cicatrices que vosotros también tenéis? -preguntó Francis, claramente sorprendido al escuchar la palabra puñalada. En este mundo, las coincidencias no existían.

- Exactamente. Y el que las dio fue... -por un momento a Carlos le costó seguir. Hacía algún tiempo que no contaba esta historia y descubrió que unos meses realmente no marcaban la diferencia. Seguía siendo duro, demasiado- Mi padre.

Los ojos de Francis se abrieron desmesuradamente, atónitos. No esperaba eso. Le hubiese parecido más normal, por así decirlo, que hubiese sido algún vecino, algún tipo que fuese conocido por tener algo en contra de la familia Fernández Carriedo. Pero que fuese su progenitor el que les había atacado y el que había terminado con la vida de la hija menor era algo muy fuerte.

- Supongo que esa es la cara que se le queda a cualquier persona normal cuando oye la historia. -dijo sonriendo con resignación.

- ¿Por qué hizo tu padre semejante atrocidad? -preguntó el francés, sintiendo la garganta seca.

- Esta guerra, Francis, es muy extraña, muy dolorosa. Por eso Antonio y yo la tomamos tan en serio. Nuestro padre está con ese general que nos ha arrastrado al caos. Mi padre era de esos que dice que España, con la República, está destinada a caer en la desgracia. Entonces se enteró de que sus hijos querían batallar a favor de la República.

Inconscientemente, Carlos se llevó una mano a la mejilla y tocó el final de la cicatriz que adornaba su rostro. A veces le daba la sensación de que volvía a doler. Sabía que todo era psicológico, pero parecía bastante real.

- Aquel día mi padre me llamó. Estábamos solos en casa ya que Antonio había salido con Andrea a comprar. Dijo que quería decirme algo y, cuando menos lo esperaba, sacó una navaja y me atacó. No sé cómo pude reaccionar y apartarme lo justo para que no me rajara también el ojo. Igualmente, empecé a perder mucha sangre y el dolor era muy intenso. Me empecé a marear pronto y mi padre iba hablando de eso que te he dicho: de que no permitiría que mi hermano y yo manchásemos el nombre de la familia. Esta guerra es muy cruda, Francis. Esta guerra es horrible. Hace que hermanos se disparen, logra que padres ataquen a sus propios hijos... Y creo que él entonces pensó que yo moriría desangrado. Se marchó a la puerta, a esperar a mi hermano.

Paró por un momento y tomó aire. Necesitaba un instante de descanso. Francis tenía un semblante inmutable. La historia sonaba realmente horrible.

- Aún hoy no sé bien qué es lo que pasó fuera. Cuando recuperé un poco las fuerzas, mientras continuaba desangrándome, fui hacia fuera a intentar ayudar a mi hermano. Entonces, me encontré una imagen que no creo que olvide nunca, una imagen que aún me asalta a veces en sueños. Andrea estaba en el césped del jardín, tirada, ya muerta. Tenía una mancha grande de color escarlata que nacía de una herida en el pecho. Antonio estaba en el suelo, unos metros más atrás. Ese monstruo que llamaba papá en algún tiempo le sujetaba la cabeza contra el césped mientras mi hermano gritaba. La llamaba a ella incesantemente y luego llamaba a nuestro padre. Creo que yo también grité para que parara, pero ni tenía fuerzas para correr. Fue desgarradora la voz de Antonio cuando le pegó esa segunda puñalada. Lo tengo grabado en el cerebro. Después de pegársela, movió el puñal para rajar su piel y hacer que aún sangrara más. Cuando lo dejó, al poco, sólo jadeaba y estaba tirado cada vez más flojo. A mí ya me estaban fallando hasta las piernas. Me apoyé contra la pared, cedí hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y perdí el conocimiento. Eso es lo que sé yo. No sé bien qué pasó con ella. Antonio no me lo ha contado todo, se niega a recordarlo. Le he ido preguntando yo, tratando de saber qué pasó con Andrea. Una vez me dijo que sí, que mi padre la había matado, otra vez asintió cuando le pregunté si ella había intentado ayudarle. Siempre ha insistido en que no quería hablar, que estaba bien, que seguía adelante. Nos centramos ambos en la guerra, decidimos que, ya que habíamos sobrevivido, lucharíamos por demostrar que nuestros ideales eran los que estaban bien. Combatiríamos y nos rebelaríamos contra lo que nuestro padre no quería.

- ¿Y vuestra madre? -se atrevió a preguntar Francis.

- Ella se había ido de casa. Él le daba muy mala vida y nos abandonó. Él también se marchó pues creo que nos dio a todos por muertos. Matías fue el que nos encontró. Si te fijas, es con el que habla más, y eso tampoco es mucho.

Francis ya no sabía qué más decir. En su mente pudo visualizar de nuevo a Antonio, llorando en silencio, tratando de no despertar a nadie. ¿Tendría pesadillas? ¿O simplemente se despertaba y le asaltaba ese recuerdo? Le estremecía pensar que alguien pudiese tener sueños horribles que rememoraran esa escena que Carlos le acababa de describir. El español se encontraba recogiendo de nuevo las armas y empaquetando las que no iban a usar en un futuro cercano. Su semblante era serio y Francis sabía que aquello se debía únicamente a que había tenido que rememorar aquella maldita historia otra vez. El rubio posó una mano sobre su hombro y aquel gesto hizo que volviese a mirarle.

- Carlos, no te preocupes, seguiré vigilando. Si habla más conmigo, lo haré. Así, poco a poco, a ver si podemos hacer que vuelva a ser el que era.

- Gracias, Francis. Esto es algo muy difícil para nosotros, así que no puedo más que agradecerte que nos ayudes.

- Tanto tú como él habéis salvado mi vida. Esto no es nada, ni puedo terminar de pagaros lo que hicisteis por mí.

* * *

**Woooow... Los review bajan xDDD Madre mía... Cada vez alucino más. No sé si es que el fandom de Hetalia ha perdido fuelle y por eso hay menos gente que lee Frain o que yo he perdido fuelle... En cualquier caso, ya ves si se nota xDDD En fin owo**

**Otro capítulo más. No sé muy bien qué puedo comentar del mismo. Amanda no me gusta ouo... Meeeh... A la hoguera con ella. Y sí, ya sabéis qué es lo que le pasa al pobre Antoñito owo. Sorry? xDDD Creo que el título queda bastante claro así que no voy a apuntar mucho más xD Paso a comentar los reviews (bien, esto no me va a tomar mucho tiempo xD) Gracias a los que habéis perdido unos minutejos en comentar -hearts all over the place-**

_Nanda18, _**ah, sí? Vaya xD Qué casualidad... Seguro que tú tía es infinitamente mejor que esta Amanda XD. ¿Yo? Nah, no soy malvada. Realmente pensaba que iba más tarde XD cuando abrí el siguiente capítulo y vi el final me he quedado como: ooooh... pues se explica ya, lol xDDD Lo escribí hace bastante XDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ouo**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Bueno, te distrajiste pero dejaste comentario así que yo te aprecio mucho y te lo agradezco aún más *manly tears(?) * Ueee, cumplió con tus expectativas... Miru is happy xDDD Bueeno, tiempo al tiempo mujeeer... Que apenas empezamos y son 17 capítulooos xD Te va a dar un infarto. Respira ouo Capítuo semanal traído ;D**

_Annimo, _**(te voy a llamar así aunque sé que no xD pero es que no sé cómo ponerte) Bueno es un tema delicado el de la guerra civil , pero sí, se va a centrar más bien en la historia de estos dos. No quería ponerme a hacer un fic ultra histórico porque ya tenía otro. Gracias por el comentario ouo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez owo**

**Bye, bye~**

**Miruru.**


	5. Oferta

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 5 - Oferta**

Columnas de humo se habían levantado por el horizonte mientras seguían avanzando. El gesto de todos se volvió aún más turbado cuando escucharon, sobrevolando el cielo, el ruido de aviones. Carlos se apresuró a coger los prismáticos y miró aquel manto azulado en búsqueda del logo que hubiese dibujado en ellos.

- Son alemanes... -murmuró.

Francis puso un gesto de disgusto y desaprobación. A su lado, Antonio se tensó por completo. Las noticias de que Guernica había sido atacada pronto llegaron. Durante el resto de la tarde (ya casi la noche), lo único que captaba el interés de todo el grupo era el humo. El tema de conversación era el ataque que había ocurrido y hacían hipótesis acerca de qué habían pretendido con aquello.

La noche pasó sin altercados. Cuando llegaron finalmente, se encontraron con una ciudad devastada y que humeaba. Habían logrado por fin sofocar las llamas pero miraras por donde miraras había miserias. La gente buscaba entre las runas algún objeto personal, algo que les recordase a lo que tenían y en alguna ocasión buscaban a familiares y amigos.

Francis formó un equipo con Antonio, el cual estaba más callado que de costumbre y se dedicaron a buscar alimentos para la gente después de tener una discusión acalorada sobre qué era mejor hacer. El hispano, en lo que Francis consideraba un venazo masoquista, quería ayudar a encontrar los cadáveres entre las runas. El galo concluyó que aquello no haría más que recordarle a su hermana muerta. ¿Qué haría si encontraba un cuerpo bajo los escombros que se pareciese al de ella? Ya estaba suficientemente mal, aunque se esforzase de manera inhumana por ocultarlo, como para ir desenterrando muertos. Pero claro, no podía decirle eso, así que pelearon sin motivo hasta que Francis dijo que se lo jugasen a piedra, papel, tijeras. La diosa Fortuna estuvo de parte del francés y les tocó ir a por lo de la comida.

El rubio hablaba a ratos, durante muchos minutos, tratando de arrancarle una respuesta decente. En cambio, no tuvo mucho éxito y las que obtuvo fueron escuetas. Pasaron así horas hasta que Francis decidió que ya era buen momento para empezar a comer algo. En realidad era tardísimo pero era lo normal, hasta que no habían terminado de repartir comida para los demás que no les había tocado a ellos.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo perdió de vista, mientras buscaba en una caja de cartón una ración de comida para él. Cuando por fin la encontró, se giró para mostrársela a Antonio, sonriendo con éxito, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Lo estuvo buscando por los alrededores, por los sitios por los que habían pasado y nada, no lo encontraba. Con pesar y vergüenza, tuvo que ir a buscar a Carlos y le contó lo ocurrido. Le sorprendió la reacción del hispano, resignada y tranquila.

- Déjalo.

- ¿Que lo deje? Estamos en territorio hostil y no es nada inteligente que vaya por ahí solo. ¿Aún así me dices que lo deje?

- No le vas a encontrar, no es la primera vez que pasa. Está visto que no aguanta estos ambientes. Aunque, claro, ¿quién puede culparle? Sólo hay miseria. Insisto, no hace falta que le busques. Volverá solo y, ya que sabe que partimos mañana, seguramente estará antes de que eso ocurra. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto.

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Antonio, hablando honestamente, estaba sumido en algo así como una profunda depresión. Su salida era ir a pelear como si cada una de ellas fuese la última cosa que haría el último día de su vida, como si cada segundo fuese el que le llevaba a la nada más absoluta. Eso hacía que saliese gravemente herido. ¿Quién le decía con total seguridad que ahora mismo no estaba cometiendo alguna locura? No quería que se hiriese a sí mismo.

Durmió a trompicones y cuando despertó a las nueve comprobó que Antonio aún no había vuelto. Fue a las doce de la mañana, media hora antes de que emprendieran el camino hacia el este, que, de repente, lo vio entre el grupo. Tenía ojeras y aspecto de estar cansado, eso pudo apreciarlo con un simple vistazo. Si alguien se dio cuenta, ni siquiera demostraron haberlo hecho. Francis se aproximó y le dio una colleja. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos mirando al frente con tranquilidad. Antonio exclamó con dolor, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y le miró con reproche.

- ¿¡A qué demonios viene eso!? -espetó molesto.

- No es la mejor idea esa de desaparecer sin dar más explicaciones. -dijo Francis aún mirando al frente, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

- Soy adulto y sé cuidar de mí mismo. ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti precisamente? Creo que no tendrías que estar reclamándome nada. ¿Qué más te da lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?

- Pues mira, me importa. Estos días ha sido con el único que he tratado, aunque sea para escuchar tus insultos, tus quejas y tu mal humor en general, así que no es tan extraño que esté preocupado por ti.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo. Francis estaba hasta sintiéndose un poco molesto. ¿Por qué no decía nada, maldito fuera? Aquello le había resultado vergonzoso y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que de repente estuviera callado como una tumba. Era verdad, últimamente era con el que pasaba más rato, se había preocupado. Y después de oír aquella desagradable historia, aún más.

- Vaya... -dijo con tono sorprendido finalmente Antonio- Lo siento. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

- Estamos en guerra, el enemigo podría encontrarte y matarte aprovechando que vas solo. ¿Cómo crees que se quedarían todos si eso ocurriese?

- No va a suceder. Además, no soy tan débil.

- Pues a mí una vez un hombre muy pesado me dijo que tenía que valorar más mi vida y creo que tú deberías aplicarte ese consejo ya que, haciendo estas cosas, la arriesgas y también pones en peligro tu salud. -notó que Antonio abría la boca para replicar y se apresuró a añadir- Así que, me digas lo que me digas, no me vas a convencer. No hagas estupideces y compórtate como toca. Al menos vuelve por la noche para que no nos tengamos que ir preocupando por ti.

Antonio no tuvo oportunidad de alegar nada en su defensa. Francis, después de soltar esa retahíla, había empezado a caminar como el resto del grupo. El hispano seguía confundido. ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan a pecho? No debería preocuparse, no eran amigos siquiera y siempre estaban discutiendo, por una u otra cosa. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué decía que se preocupaba? Bajó la vista y por fin empezó a caminar con el resto.

Esa misma noche tuvieron que dormir al raso. No tenían dinero para alquilar una furgoneta y deberían esperar hasta la siguiente ciudad, donde tenían un contacto que les ayudaría a cubrir unos cuantos kilómetros por carretera. Francis no podía conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Primero pensó en Amanda durante un rato ya que, por mucho que quisiera, no podía olvidarla tan fácilmente. Luego recordó su hogar y por último, para acabar de espabilarse, a sus compañeros muertos.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un jadeo ahogado que provenía de alguien que estaba descansando en esa habitación. Oculto por las propias sombras que su cuerpo proyectaba, Francis abrió los ojos y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Juan, David y Eusebio dormían plácidamente. El único que estaba incorporado en su lecho era Antonio. Una gota de sudor frío le recorría la sien, camino a su mentón y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero no pudo observar durante demasiado tiempo aquello ya que se llevó una mano delante de la boca y se levantó rápidamente. Francis no perdió el tiempo, salió del saco y se fue tras él, siempre a distancia prudencial. Antonio se alejó unos cuantos metros, suficiente como para no ser escuchado, y de repente se quedó quieto como una estatua.

Francis también se detuvo, guardando unos cuantos metros y manteniéndose en silencio. Notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando fue consciente de la escena que se producía delante de sus narices. Antonio, medio encorvado hacia delante, seguía con las manos sobre la boca y miraba al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos. Su cuerpo temblaba por estar aguantando los sollozos y las lágrimas le bajaban por los pómulos, lentamente. Cuánto se esforzaba por aguantarse cuando era bien claro, por los estremecimientos que sufría, que deseaba gritar con desespero. ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas le acosarían por las noches? ¿Qué horrores vivía para despertarse en ese estado? Fuera lo que fuese, se hacía difícil verle en ese estado. Tanto, que sentía un nudo en la garganta.

No pudo aguantar más. Aunque recibiese una paliza, al menos no se arrepentiría. A paso ligero, Francis acortó las distancias que los separaban. En ese momento, Antonio levantó la cabeza, alarmado por los pasos y de repente notó que lo abrazaban. Unos brazos fuertes lo apretaban contra el cuerpo cálido del francés. Le vino un aroma dulce que se mezclaba ligeramente con el tabaco y el vino. Fue como si de repente tuviera la reacción de un pequeño animal salvaje acorralado. Se movió bruscamente, trató de golpearle pero Francis tuvo el tiempo justo para coger su mano y usar eso para atraerle de nuevo y abrazarle más estrechamente. Le chistó.

- Ya está... No te voy a hacer daño. Está bien, Antonio -su mano derecha se puso en su cabeza, sobre sus mechones castaños, con la intención de no dejarle ir, de calmarle con un poco de contacto a pesar de que era eso lo que le hacía estar nervioso- Puedes llorar lo que necesites. No te lo tienes que guardar para ti solo, no hace falta.

Antonio no supo qué fue lo que exactamente le hizo reaccionar así, pero lo que sí supo fue que de repente se sentía flojo y no podía aguantarlo más. Sus brazos se movieron y sus manos se levantaron y se aferraron a la camisa blanca de Francis con fuerza. Su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro y lloró. Dejó de reprimirse, como antes, y lloró con bastante fuerza. Era diferente a todas esas veces en las que había estado solo, tratando de contener sus sollozos para no despertar a nadie. Nada comparado a esos momentos en los que el frío le envolvía y él se sentía hundido. La calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Francis era agradable y aquellas caricias sobre la espalda le producían una sensación de seguridad que hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no sentía.

No podía decir con certeza cuántos minutos estuvieron allí, quietos, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. A medida que Antonio fue encontrando consuelo, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Se secó las lágrimas y empujó a Francis para que se apartara.

- Lo siento... Te he dejado el hombro mojado. -volvió a pasarse la mano derecha por la comisura de los ojos ya que le daba la sensación de que aún seguían húmedas.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón, Antonio. -dijo Francis sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. Le puso la mano en el cabello y se lo revolvió, en un gesto amistoso- No sé qué es lo que te ocurre, pero no creo que la opción sea estar solo. ¿Tienes pesadillas?

Bueno, era verdad que no había que ser demasiado avispado para adivinar aquello. Antonio sólo se alejaba (o al menos solía) cuando era de noche. Siempre le costaba irse a dormir y se levantaba muy temprano. Era como si además le diese miedo el hecho de acostarse. Así pues, aunque no hubiese sabido toda la historia acerca de los sucesos que le ocurrieron, seguramente hubiera llegado a esa misma conclusión. Antonio se sintió descubierto y una vergüenza estúpida e incomprensible se adueñó de él. Quizás fue porque le parecía que era similar a lo que le ocurría a un niño pequeño, asustado de fantasmas y hombres del saco. Le avergonzaba no poder ser suficientemente fuerte como para poderlo aceptar y seguir adelante. No superaba la pérdida y tampoco superaba el haber sido atacado por su padre, sangre de su sangre. Debería poder dejar de tener esos sueños desagradables.

- No tengo pesadillas... -dijo Antonio desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Ya, claro, y yo nací ayer, ¿sabes? Lo que pasa es que soy el bebé más grande que jamás se haya dado a luz. -dijo Francis con ironía. Aquello se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte del español- No me malinterpretes, Antonio. Si te lo estoy preguntando no es porque lo siguiente que vaya a decirte sea: "ah, ¿y qué pesadillas son?" Mi intención no es forzarte a que me cuentes qué es eso que te atormenta. Si en algún momento me lo quieres explicar, entonces te escucharé.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Antonio sin comprender. Si no quería cotillear acerca del contenido de sus pesadillas, ¿entonces para qué le preguntaba si eso era lo que le ocurría?

- Se me ha ocurrido algo. Últimamente he ido diciendo que no tenía objetivo y que quizás debería volver a casa, pero acabo de pensar que quizás podría ayudarte. Cuando tengas una pesadilla, en vez de venirte a llorar aquí, solo, puedes despertarme y yo hablaré contigo y te haré compañía hasta que se te pase ese malestar. ¿Qué te parece?

- Una estupidez. -replicó el español cruzándose de brazos.

- Anda... No seas así. Lo estoy diciendo en serio. Podría hablarte de cualquier tema estúpido para que se te olvidase eso que te come la cabeza. Da igual la hora que sea, me despiertas y me lo dices.

Se hizo un silencio extraño. Francis no supo a qué venía, la verdad. Estaba empezando a creer que dos escenarios eran posibles. Número uno: Antonio volvía a decirle que no tenía pesadillas y que era una estupidez eso que le estaba diciendo. Número dos: Este silencio se debía a que el de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes estaba buscando un insulto hiriente para acallarle. Abrió la boca y Francis pensó: "A ver qué opción es la ganadora". El español bajó la vista y murmuró.

- Es que tengo muchas... Te pasarías los días despertándote por mi culpa y te acabarías cansando.

- ... Vaya. -dijo Francis sonriendo resignado- Menos mal que por fin has admitido que sí que tienes pesadillas.

- N-no lo he... Vale, sí lo he admitido. ¡Pero eso que te decía! Te cansarás y prefiero ahorrarte la vergüenza de tener que decirme que te arrepientes de eso que dijiste y que quieres parar. No necesito tu falsa compasión. Es como esa persona que ve un perrito en la calle y quiere adoptarlo porque le da pena que esté abandonado. Entonces se lo lleva a casa, le da faena y no puede cuidarlo y lo tiene solo y tirado.

- Pero yo no soy una persona cualquiera. Soy Francis Bonnefoy, un tío genial y además muy atractivo. -dijo el francés con una sonrisa confiada y posando ligeramente- No tienes que pensar que me arrepentiré, porque es una decisión que he tomado. Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero te acabas de comparar con un perro abandonado.

- En serio, cállate. -dijo Antonio dándose cuenta de que le desmontaba sus argumentos con una facilidad fuera de lo común.

- Venga, por favor~ -suplicó Francis acercándose a él, mirándole con una expresión hasta inocente y sonriendo- Prométeme que me llamarás la próxima vez que tengas una pesadilla.

- ¿Por qué tendría que-? -empezó a quejarse.

- Por favoooor... -insistió.

- Está bien, está bieeen... -bufó Antonio, molesto- Te lo prometo. La próxima vez te despertaré antes de irme a llorar. ¿Ya estás contento, gabacho pesado?

- Mucho. -replicó con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Me das dolor de cabeza. -comentó, retomando el camino hacia el edificio. Aunque lo cierto era que el dolor le brotaba cuando lloraba.

- Lo siento~ Aunque creo que sería más normal si tuvieras dolor de cabeza por el llanto de antes, ¿sabes? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Estoy bien. No es la primera vez que me ocurre esto, no me voy a morir de ello. -comentó escuetamente el hispano.

Entonces Francis se adelantó y se puso delante de él. Antonio le observó con curiosidad, era un hombre extraño y nunca sabía con qué iba a salir. De repente, las manos grandes del francés le sujetaron las mejillas y se las estiraron.

- Así mejor, sonríe un poco~ -dijo con alegría- Dicen que sonreír va bien para la salud y que te hace vivir más tiempo.

Antonio se apartó rápidamente y le miró como si tuviera algún tipo de deficiencia mental que le hiciera comportarse de ese modo. Francis sabía que seguramente, de este modo, le haría enfadar, pero al menos era mejor que tenerlo apagado, como alma en pena.

- En serio, deja de hacer chorradas. Me sigue incomodando que te acerques demasiado, así que no te pases o entonces iré a por ti

- Te estaré esperando, _mon cheri_. Y ligero de ropa además.

Francis guiñó un ojo, le lanzó un besito y corrió hacia el edificio. El hispano se había quedado con un gesto desencajado pero acabó, para su sorpresa, dibujando una sutil sonrisa. Bueno, era un gran idiota, se metía donde no le llamaban y parecía ser un suicida que, a pesar de los avisos, no dudaba en arriesgarse a hacer cosas que le habían dicho que no hiciera. Pero, aún con todos esos detalles, Antonio no podía odiarlo. Es más, cada vez creía que era más interesante.

* * *

El motel en el que habían parado se encontraba ya en territorios catalanes. Para llegar habían tenido algunos problemas ya que unos sublevados habían establecido un control para automóviles pesados. Habían abatido a uno y el resto había empezado a disparar contra ellos. Suerte que las montañas y los árboles les habían protegido. Aún así, algunos habían sufrido rasguños. Habían estado debatiendo y decidieron hacer un alto.

Suerte que siempre había gente dispuesta a hacerles un buen precio cuando contaban que luchaban por la República. Por supuesto, la apariencia de todos ellos reflejaba la carga que soportaban, la falta de sueño y de un buen lugar en el que asearse.

Aquel motel se convirtió casi en un hotel de cinco estrellas para Francis. Pudo comer decentemente y después tomó una larga y reparadora ducha que hizo que el resto de la habitación empezara a burlarse de él por tardar igual o incluso más que una mujer. El galo empezó a rechistar, tratando de lograr que las risas cesaran pero, entonces, se fijó en que Antonio también sonreía ligeramente, divertido por la situación. Puso una mueca de disgusto y un leve rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. No se quejó más. Era extraño ver al hispano de ese modo y él no quiso quitarle su entretenimiento, aunque eso supusiese que a él empezaran a compararlo con una mujer. Que tampoco es que le matase del todo. Al fin y al cabo las mujeres eran hermosas y eso significaría que él lo era de igual modo.

- La princesita se ha enfadado. -dijo Eusebio con sorna.

- Venga, no te metas mucho con él. -dijo Antonio tratando de calmar la situación. El resto de los hombres que había en la habitación le miraron sorprendidos. De repente la relajación de las facciones de Antonio se fue a la porra y frunció un poco el ceño- ¿Qué?

- Es raro verte de parte de alguien y tratando de calmar los ánimos. Normalmente, si opinas algo lo haces de manera radical y provocas más conflicto -comentó David.

- Estamos todos siempre juntos en la misma habitación, es normal que haya un ambiente relajado. -seguían las miradas extrañas sobre él- Si no lo mantenemos, luego mi hermano vendrá a dar el coñazo. Esa es la peor de las torturas. Ahora idos ya a dormir, pedazo de marujas todos.

Al comprobar que el humor de Antonio empeoraba, los otros tres se pusieron a prepararse para descansar. El de ojos verdes observó a Francis, de espaldas, preparando la cama para echarse sobre ella. ¿Estaría aún ofendido? La verdad era que, en realidad, el galo se encontraba en shock mental. Le había defendido... Ese español gruñón, atractivo y extremadamente alterado psicológicamente había salido en su defensa. Estaba completamente alucinado y empezó a plantearse seriamente la idea de que en realidad todo eso era un sueño y lo que había pasado era que se había desplomado de cansancio mientras caminaba por ahí. Antonio fue hasta su propia cama y se sentó sobre el mullido colchón.

- No les hagas mucho caso, ya sabes cómo es la gente. -comentó.

- Gracias. -dijo Francis mirándole fijamente.

- No hay de qué. -replicó de manera escueta. Entonces se echó en la cama y le dio la espalda. En ese instante fue en el que se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento había sido algo raro.

Francis cayó como un tronco sobre las diez. Pronto el resto de ellos se quedó completamente dormido. Antonio, sin embargo, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder pegar ojo.

En realidad estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo le pedía unas cuantas horas de sueño reparador. Era sobre la una de la mañana cuando pudo dormirse al final. A las tres, abrió los ojos con urgencia, deseando salir de aquella pesadilla. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y poco a poco, a medida que su mente recapitulaba y le recordaba lo que había soñado, sintió que aquella pesadez en su pecho se tornaba insoportable. Arrugó su nariz en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas.

Se levantó y puso los pies sobre las frías baldosas de color marrón. Se impulsó para levantarse y cuando iba a ir hacia la puerta, se detuvo en seco mirando al rubio que descansaba sobre la cama. Hizo una mueca, indecisa, mientras seguía observándole. Y, por alguna razón, Antonio se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cama. Las manos le seguían temblando. Estiró una hacia Francis, pero no se decidió.

- "¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? ¿Voy a despertarle?"

Se quedó quieto contemplando al francés, cuyo semblante se encontraba relajado, como si fuese una persona inocente que nunca pensaría en soltar un comentario fuera de tono. Volvió a estirar una mano y le zarandeó suavemente.

- Francis... -llamó Antonio. Pero el galo no reaccionaba y seguía durmiendo profundamente. El hispano frunció el ceño un poco. Volvió a zarandearle, esta vez más fuerte- Francis, despierta.

La reacción fue digna de grabar para la posterioridad. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y miraron en derredor, desorientados y nerviosos. Estaba medio despeinado y en su cara se podía leer cierto temor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos atacan? -inquirió hablando de manera atropellada, una palabra casi pisando a la siguiente y así sucesivamente.

- Tranquilo, no nos están atacando. -dijo Antonio sintiéndose culpable del despertar que el francés había tenido.

Al rubio se le quedó de repente mirando con cara de sueño. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando aliviado y cerró los ojos. Seguía sin comprender qué era lo que ocurría y aún más viendo que era de noche y que todavía le quedaba rato por dormir.

- ¿Por qué me despiertas? -murmuró con tono somnoliento- Aún no ha salido el sol.

- Me dijiste que si tenía una pesadilla te despertase... -dijo Antonio sintiéndose completamente estúpido. ¿Es que ya lo había olvidado? Necesitaba perder ese cúmulo de nervios o empezaría a llorar. Donde fuese.

Francis se quedó en silencio y eso aún le ponía más nervioso. ¿Es que se había quedado frito de nuevo? Porque, entonces, menuda ayuda de mierda. Su gesto se fue tornando enfurruñado.

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo... -dijo Antonio bufando a disgusto.

El hispano iba a apartarse e irse por ahí a tratar de relajarse, cuando una mano le asió por la muñeca y tiró con fuerza de él. Acabó sentado sobre la cama, muy cerca del rostro aún adormilado de Francis.

- Voy. -dijo dándole a entender que no se olvidaba y que lo que le había faltado era que se le despertasen un poco las neuronas.

Se levantó, se puso la chaqueta del uniforme para no pillar frío y le hizo gesto para que le siguiese a la calle. Era mejor que no hablasen en ese lugar, aún despertarían a los demás. Durante cosa de tres, cuatro minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Antonio empezaba a estar arrepentido y todo.

- Menuda ayuda...

- ¡No seas tan cruel! Aún estoy despertándome. Estoy tratando de encontrar un tema sobre el que contarte algo... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿A que no te imaginabas que yo, al que siempre llamas gabacho, es un francés perteneciente a una familia adinerada?

Antonio, de repente, le miraba con estupefacción. Se había esperado muchas cosas pero no que el hijo de unos ricos estuviera allí, peleando por un país que no era ni el suyo. Francis sonrió satisfecho al ver esa reacción. Por fin había llamado su atención, con un solo movimiento digno del mayor maestro del ajedrez.

El galo empezó a contarle un poco acerca de su familia. Le describió a su madre, demasiado fría como para tener gestos de cariño hacia él. Después le habló de su padre, dueño de una importante compañía que generaba una cantidad abundante de ingresos cada ejercicio contable, ese hombre estricto que nunca había aprobado su idea de una vida calmada y sin demasiadas responsabilidades. Podría haber dado más detalles pero entonces saltó al tema del dinero.

- En casa en realidad éramos cuatro.

- ¿Pero no habías dicho que eras hijo único? -preguntó Antonio confundido, sentándose en un banco que había en la calle. Francis hizo lo mismo, a su lado, y se acomodó contra el respaldo.

- Mi madre, mi padre, yo y por último el dinero. En realidad el dinero hacía de padre y madre ya que ellos nunca tenían demasiado tiempo. El dinero servía para contratar una niñera que luego me llevaba al parque, de compras, me invitaba a helado... El dinero me compraba juguetes y llenaba esos momentos en los que mis padres no estaban para jugar conmigo. Pedía algo y al día siguiente lo tenía.

- Eso suena triste... -dijo Antonio mirándole con una expresión que no sabía leer. Al menos Francis se había dado cuenta de que las manos ya no le temblaban y estaba relajado.

- No tienes que sentir pena por mí. Puede que mis padres pasaran de mím pero yo tenía lo que quería. Estuve mucho tiempo sumido en lo material. Por eso, normalmente, soy superficial.

Francis vio entonces que se había ido de la lengua. Se suponía que estaba contándole cosas ligeras que le distrajesen. No le importaba contar lo de sus padres pero lo que había empezado a explicar era un tema bastante más profundo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Antonio estaba analizando lo que le había contado. No parecía un niño rico. Bueno, quizás un poco pijo sí, pero no imaginaba que tuviera una historia así de fondo. Se preguntaba cosas pero no quería cotillear. De repente bostezó. Francis le miró curioso y después sonrió.

- Me parece que ya estás más relajado. -dijo- Volvamos al motel, quizás podamos descansar un poco más.

- Está bien. -contestó Antonio a la vez que se levantaba.

Aquella noche, tras la pesadilla, pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Bueeeno, un poquito tarde pero estoy aquí y sigue siendo viernes mentalmente para mi (aunque sean las doce) ¿Cómo os ha ido el fin del mundo? :D XDDDD Tenía que preguntarlo, lo siento XDDD**

**Sobre el capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, por fin van interactuando poco a poco. Ah, se me olvidó mencionar que en mi mente, Andrea es Andorra ouo La hermana de España y Portugal lolzzz xDDD Me gusta ir sacando a personajes que por cercanía geográfica o histórica del momento pudieran cuadrar :3 En esta ocasión es geográfica owo**

**Reviewsss**

_Swk111, _**uvu''' Yo no puedo decir nada... Igual que no os puedo obligar a dejar review por mucho que me guste recibirlos tras el esfuerzo y todo eso ;u;' Bueno, es que Portugaal... en mi headcanon, tengo que sacarlo xD Ponerle un hermano OC me parecería raro... Aunque mi canon mental no es exactamente así. En este fic tuve que cambiarlo para cosas XD No, lo de las diez hojas lo tomé yo como decisión. Más que nada fue porque si lo ponía de otra forma quedaban capítulos cortísimos (de 7 o menos páginas) y luego otros de 17 o más. No me parecía equilibrado ;v;''... Además yo actualizo fielmente u3u Bueno, parecía el ideal romance con Amanda y quería chocar, quería que no fuese tan fácil, que realmente la primera idea de ahora esta guarra va a destrozar mis intentos de Frain de repente se hiciera añicos XDDD Los feels son el mal y nos matan xDDDD Gracias, me alegra que te gusten los AUs =u= Intentaré seguir con el ritmo y hacer historias que os interesen (o intentarlo XD) Graciawwws ten feliz navidad ôuo**

_Nanda18, _**xDDD lo mismo. Te jode porque fastidia a Francis pero te alivia porque no destruye la utopía del Frain xDD Nope, Amanda sale y ya se va XD Digámosle adiós porque pasó sin pena (un poco quizás) ni gloria. No rape at all xD Daba el pie a confusiones pero lo hice para lo mismo ouo para poder sorprender un poco xD. Lo siento pero como he contado si hacía capítulos más largos luego no me cuadraban los trozos, tenía que dejarlos a medias... en fin al final decidí hacerlos más cortos. Normalmente los hago de 12 a 14. Tampoco me gustan capítulos larguísimos porque luego se pueden llegar a hacer pesados de leer. Esto ya va a gusto de la que escribe owo... Gracias por el revi ouo**

_Dyloa, _**woh, gente nueva, hola :D... Ahaha leías historias acabadas? Woh... No mujer, no dejo mucho tiempo esperando. Como siempre cuento a quien deja review por primera vez y me dice que sigue: Yo actualizo cada viernes ò_ó Fielmente (a lo sumo el sábado) Si no puedo, siempre os avisaré xD O intentaré ponerlo antes o algo. No me gusta pensar que Antonio no tiene profundidad y que es un tonto feliz. Aunque quizás aquí me pasé XD Pero bueno owo Prometo que llegará a ser bastante Toño normal... No, no reservo más sorpresas con respecto a su pasado ôuo No fue violado pero no creo que deba ser agradable que tu propio padre intente matarte o.o La verdad... ¡Por supuesto que la continuaré ovo Gracias por dejar review -hearts-**

_Beatrice22, _**yo me siento feliz porque no os hayáis esperado lo del padre xDD Precisamente ese era mi objetivo, so Miruru is happeh xD Amanda era un comodín, algo que decidí quitarme de encima en cuanto pudiera. Además, unió más a Francis y Antonio, me iba bien porque estaban muy distanciados XD ¡Gracias por tus ánimos ;v;! Me esforzaré por seguir escribiendo mientras me dure la inspiración ;v; Frain si es FranciaEspaña y Spance si es EspañaFrancia ;D Saludos a ti también ouo**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Sep, tantos capítulos XD tengo fics largos... Me enrollo como una maldita persiana XD... Claro, Antonio tenía motivo para estar tan OOC, por eso quise avisar, porque cuatro capítulos de un personaje tan cambiado sin una razón no sabía si lo ibais a aguantar... ahora sabéis que está cambiado por eso y espero que os motive a ver cómo va a terminar owo. Bueno, parece que que tú y yo pensemos que no es tan difícil para el resto no es tan obvio ouò Además no soy del tipo de persona que forzaría un número de reviews para continuar... A ver si con la nueva temp de Hetalia cambia. Pero vamos, seguiré escribiendo igual o.o'... Feliz navidad a ti también, Misao ouo**

_Guest, _**awwwn... ;w; Gracias, guest (XD no me has puesto ni quién eres, no te identifico orz ;v; ) Pues sí, era raro porque Antonio está hipertraumado el pobre XD Y a Amanda que le den ò.ó. Al final se acabarán queriendo~ Ya sabéis que no lo voy a impedir ouo xDDD**

_Ann Aseera, _**creo que el sentimiento de odio hacia Amanda lo compartimos todas XD. El marido es un cornudo sentimental, no se le puede odiar 100%. Amanda ha jugado con Francis, simplemente, no hay vuelta de hoja. Se aburría y se puso a jugar pensando que no ocurriría nada y el otro pobre se colgó de ella. Antonio saved the day! xDDD Awn ;w; Siento habértelo hecho pasar mal. Juro que mejorará XDDD Falta tiempo y capítulos, pero irá a mejor ovo''''**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Gracias mil por los review ;v;**

**¡Feliz navidad a todos! :D**

**El año os lo felicito la semana que viene ;)**

**Nos leemos~**

**Miruru.**


	6. Despedida

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 06 - Despedida**

El sitio bajo el que se habían refugiado era un hotel que no pasaba por su mejor momento. Se encontraba situado a las afueras de Gerona y desde que había empezado la guerra, la ocupación había ido descendiendo progresivamente hasta llegar a la situación actual en la que prácticamente no tenían inquilinos. Cuando llegaron, Matías se encargó de hablar con el dueño. Estuvieron algunas horas esperando fuera, sin hacer mucho realmente, y de repente todos recibieron la noticia de que podían tomar algunas habitaciones.

Lo primero que Francis había hecho había sido tomar una buena ducha. Era lo mejor que podía hacer ya que, en dos días, les había caído encima un aguacero y su pelo estaba reseco, enredado y medio aplastado. Al salir, no había nadie en la habitación. Se puso ropa cómoda y deambuló buscando a alguien, hasta que finalmente dio con Carlos. El español se encontraba ayudando en el comedor, llevando platos a las mesas y sirviendo las bebidas. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer cuando les dejaban quedarse sin pagar una sola peseta. Francis se acercó una vez estaba de vuelta tras un pequeño mostrador y se fijó en el delantal que llevaba y el pelo recogido en un moño.

- Pero míralo~ -dijo Francis con una sonrisita y tono meloso- El español más atractivo de toda la sala~ Hasta con un moño y todo. Creo que acabas de alcanzar otro hito de belleza.

- Anda ya, no sabes más que piropear a la gente. -dijo riendo por lo bajo- Creo que tengo unas pintas horribles y que dan ganas de reírse de mí.

- Tampoco es para tanto. Es verdad que estás más guapo que mucha gente en tu misma situación. ¿Y tu hermano? -miró alrededor ya que no quería abrir la boca y meter la pata hasta el fondo.

- Está en la cocina y yo iba a comer ahora. ¿Te apetece tomar algo y así charlamos un poco? -vio que Francis asentía y sonrió- Bien, tú ve a buscar sitio.

El galo le guiñó un ojo y se fue a buscar una mesa que estuviese vacía. Encontró una, aunque tuvo que despejarla de vasos y platos y, pulcro como era, le pasa un par de servilletas para quitar restos de comida y bebida. A los pocos minutos, Carlos regresaba con dos platos con exactamente la misma comida. El galo observó el suyo con hambre. De repente era consciente de que tenía ganas de comer. Empezó a engullir los alimentos y descubrió que era una de las cosas más buenas que había probado desde que vino a España.

- ¿Y qué hace en la cocina ese gruñón? Seguro que está limpiando~ -dijo con rintintín y ganas de fastidiar. Es cierto que eso sería más efectivo si estuviese Antonio delante, pero bueno- Ya puedo imaginarle~ Seguro que se le rompen los platos.

- No está limpiando platos. -dijo Carlos tranquilamente mientras seguía degustando los alimentos.

- Ah. Ya sé, se encarga de barrer. -pensó por un momento y entonces añadió- Será mejor que no me pase por la cocina para meterme con él o aún me atizará con la escoba.

- Tampoco es el que se encarga de barrer, ese es Eusebio. Antonio se está encargando de cocinar. Los platos estos los ha hecho él.

- ¿En serio? Está bastante bueno todo... No me creo que lo haya preparado él.

- Pues no te lo creas, pero es la verdad. Antonio siempre ha tenido cierta mano para cocinar. Si te interesa el motivo, pregúntaselo a él. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue la cosa?

- Hicimos un trato, le dije que podía despertarme si tenía pesadillas. En estos quince días me ha despertado catorce veces. -dijo mientras pinchaba más comida. Hizo una pausa y se llevó el tenedor a la boca. Movió la mano - No pongas esa cara. Sí que es verdad que se levanta bastante alterado y que a mí me toma cinco minutos ser persona, pero después va bastante bien. Le estoy contando mi vida. No es tan interesante pero al menos le distrae y se relaja. No debe ser tan poco efectivo ya que estos días luego ha podido dormir hasta la mañana.

- Por cierto, pronto empezaremos a dirigirnos hacia el sur. Si quieres regresar a casa, ahora es el momento.

- Precisamente ese era el otro tema del que te quería hablar. -dijo Francis de repente serio.

* * *

Antonio se encontraba en las cocinas, acabando de preparar lo último que le habían pedido. Su mente, sin embargo, andaba por otros temas. Estaba abrumado al descubrir que estaba haciendo caso a lo que Francis le había pedido. Cada vez que se levantaba, se acercaba a la cama y zarandeaba al francés hasta que se despertaba. Era curioso como la segunda vez que lo hizo, ya no preguntó ni por qué lo despertaba. Seguía luciendo igual de desorientado pero sólo murmuraba un escueto: "Voy". Entonces Antonio se apartaba y veía como se giraba hacia la derecha y posaba los pies sobre el suelo. Se echaba la chaqueta del uniforme por encima del hombro, cogía las botas en la mano y caminaba con alma en pena. Cada uno de las noches en que lo despertaba, Antonio se sentía siempre culpable en ese justo instante. Para cuando llegaban a la calle y el aire fresco les daba en el rostro, Francis parecía una persona diferente a la de hacía dos o tres minutos.

Poco a poco, Antonio se había hecho un oyente asiduo de las historias de Francis. No sólo hablaban de eso, la verdad era que también tocaban temas más tontos. Tampoco paseaban siempre, un par de días Francis había sacado una pelota de fútbol y habían estado haciendo pases. En esos momentos, el tema de conversación había sido el deporte.

De este modo, el español había empezado a conocer más a Francis: anécdotas de su infancia, quién fue la primera persona a la que besó, qué tipo de estudiante era durante los primeros años, sus breves clases de violín cuando tenía seis años... Sonaba todo a cuento. Francis tenía una capacidad para hablar impresionante. Le añadía florituras a lo que contaba y se perdía en mil detalles. Pero era quizás por esto que las historias le enganchaban y podía olvidar las pesadillas.

- El franchute se irá, ¿no? -escuchó de repente a la voz de Luís decir.

- Pues seguramente. Desde que estuvimos en Bilbao que ha estado muy raro. Ahora parece que está mejor, pero seguro que echa de menos su tierra y se vuelve para allí.

Antonio, que estaba a punto de echar unas croquetas en la freidora, se quedó helado escuchando eso. La croqueta cayó sobre el aceite y éste le salpicó en la mano.

- ¡Joder! ¡Hostia puta! ¡Quema!

Al ver que la quemadura no era muy grande, fue a meter la mano bajo el agua y se quedó mirando ido la mancha rojiza. ¿Francis se iba? Recordaba que él mismo le había dicho que si no tenía objetivo en esa guerra, lo mejor era que se marchara, pero aquello había sido antes de todo lo demás. Le había embargado una sensación muy similar a la del pánico. Si el galo se marchaba, entonces él se quedaría solo. Sonaba muy egoísta, y quizás también lo era, pero así se sentía. Era cierto que tenía a su hermano, pero a él no podía acudir. Carlos sabía todo y tenía la certeza de que le presionaría para saber qué era lo que había soñado y acabarían hablando de su padre y su hermana hasta que Antonio no lo soportaría más y se pelearían.

Sin embargo, con Francis no era de esta manera. Él no le preguntaba el qué, ni el porqué, tan sólo le hacía compañía y le contaba cosas que no tenían que ver con el asunto. Los primeros minutos eran los difíciles, Antonio tenía que debatirse entonces entre escucharle y recordar la estúpida pesadilla de aquella noche. Se hacía demasiado complicado hacer sólo una de ellas y, mágicamente, acababa por escucharle.

La carga que llevaba encima aún seguía siendo difícil de arrastrar pero en las dos últimas semanas Antonio tenía la sensación de que pesaba menos. Sin embargo, si Francis se iba... ¿Entonces qué? Claro que estaba en todo su derecho. Vino por esa mujer y ella intentó matarlo, era lógico que volviese a su casa. Suspiró pesadamente tras meter la pomada para quemaduras en el botiquín y cerrarlo. De repente sentía más peso.

* * *

Carlos observó sin expresión a Francis cuando éste adoptó ese tono serio. Seguramente ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, era lo que todo el mundo había estado rumoreando a sus espaldas. El galo ahora sonrió apurado. Bueno, ahí iba. Seguro que iría a disculparse por no poder ayudarle con lo de su hermano. Francis era ese tipo de tío, el cual se había involucrado en una causa que no era la suya y ahora hasta se sentía mal por abandonarla. A Carlos le caía bien ese hombre.

- Mira, lo siento, de verdad... Dije que pensaría lo de irme, pero ahora no quiero hacerlo. Sé que esto os supone una cama de más, una boca más que alimentar, una persona más a la que subministrar armamento, pero ahora no puedo irme. -dijo adoptando hacia el final un gesto de decisión- Puede que la guerra no me necesite, pero creo que él si me necesita. Si me voy, ¿a quién va a despertar?

El hispano le miró sorprendido. Francis sonreía jovialmente, muy seguro de lo que había dicho. Sería mentira decir que aquello no le había dejado anonadado, no era lo que se esperaba.

- Pero no te ha contado nada, ¿no te sientes usado?

- ¿Por qué? Yo mismo fui el que le dije que me despertara y también que no hacía falta que me contara lo que ocurría. Por su mirada puedo adivinar que, al menos por ahora, no desea hablar sobre el tema con nadie. ¿Por qué tendría que presionarle? Así sólo lograré que me mande a paseo.

Lo decía con tal naturalidad... Como si siempre hubiese sabido eso, como una ley universal y Carlos se sentía tonto porque él no lo sabía y era su propio hermano gemelo. Suspiró pesadamente.

- Es patético. Parece que, hoy por hoy, eres el que mejor le conoce. -sonrió apenado- Me entristece. -bajó la vista al plato y empezó a pinchar comida- Me hace preguntarme dónde se quedó mi hermano... Seguramente se quedó con mi hermana. No es que hayamos sido los mejores hermanos, nos peleábamos, como cualquiera. Pero, al menos, Antonio confiaba en mí, me contaba lo que pensaba y buscaba mi consejo y apoyo. Ahora no sé dónde está ese hermano mío, cada vez conozco menos a ese hombre que se le parece.

No pudo sonreír más tiempo, sólo la pena permaneció en su rostro. Esa era otra diferencia entre él y Antonio (al menos el viejo Antonio, el actual ni lo hacía) era que él sabía aguantar una sonrisa por muy mal que se sintiera. Carlos siempre había cedido con más facilidad. Apretó con más fuerza el mango del cuchillo y lo clavó sobre la carne. Lo soltó, dejando que se mantuviese recto, y se llevó una mano al rostro mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Francis le observó entristecido, no podía más que intentar imaginar cómo debía sentirse.

- No te preocupes, Carlos. Tu hermano ha cambiado pero no significa que no vuelva a hacerlo, ten confianza y no pierdas el ánimo.

* * *

Antonio hacía cosa de quince días que no tenía uno tan horrible. No era sólo ese peso que se había incrementado, además también había empeorado su humor. El resto de sus compañeros lo achacó a uno de los siguientes dos motivos: el primero era que la quemadura le dolía y por eso mismo soltaba ese tipo de respuestas. El segundo era que después de dos semanas de inusitada tranquilidad, Antonio había vuelto a su mal humor.

La inquietud no se le había pasado durante el resto del tiempo. Es más, se había incrementado. ¿Qué haría ahora que Francis se iba cuando se despertase con una de esas malditas pesadillas? ¿Tendría que volver de nuevo a llorar en silencio fuera, apartado del grupo? No quería, se había cansado de llorar tanto. Le dolía ya hasta el alma cada vez que esa pena, tan violenta, le sobrecogía.

Se fue a dar una vuelta solo, por la ciudad. Se perdió por las calles de la parte antigua y aunque unas chicas se pararon a mirarle, cuchicheando, Antonio ni se dio cuenta. Seguía pensando en su problema y en la despedida de Francis. Mira que le había contado cosas de su vida... Pues no se había dignado a decirle que se iría. Cuando era entrada la noche, volvió al hotel. Al adentrarse en el cuarto, Francis le miró.

- Hey, hola~ ¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Adónde has ido?

Antonio le miró, sin expresión alguna, y se dirigió hacia la cama sin contestarle. Francis le observó confundido hasta que se fijó en la quemadura que tenía en la mano. Entonces se fue hacia él y la sujetó entre las suyas. El español le miró con moderada sorpresa.

- ¿Y esta quemadura? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Me saltó un poco de aceite mientras cocinaba. -respondió sin ganas.

- La comida estaba buena, pero tendrías que ser más cuidadoso. No puede ser que cada vez que prepares algo acabes con ronchas como estas. -dijo Francis con preocupación. Luego le sonrió- Por cierto, ¡eres buen cocinero! No tenía ni idea. Diría que eres el segundo mejor cocinero, por detrás de mí, obviamente.

- Gracias, supongo... -dijo Antonio y escurrió su mano de entre las de Francis.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Francis arqueando una ceja- Estás raro. Bueno, vale que ya normalmente te comportas diferente, pero esto creo que es demasiado inclusive para ti.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? -le espetó a disgusto- Deja de darme la brasa, no me pasa nada.

Antonio se echó de lado sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Francis. Con los ojos fijos en la pared, el hispano adoptó un gesto enfurruñado. No comprendía por qué estaba tan enfadado. Lo pagaba con el galo cuando en realidad estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser egoísta y estar pasándolo tan mal pensando en cuál sería su futuro sólo porque el rubio se iba a ir.

Francis estaba confuso. Su comportamiento se había suavizado y, de repente, estaba otra vez como si fuese un león salvaje. Refunfuñó y murmuró cosas en francés mientras se echaba en la cama a dormir. Ya se le pasaría, o quizás era cierto que siempre sería así y que no podría hacer nada por recuperar al otro Antonio que su gemelo decía que existía.

Cuando escuchó que Francis se tumbaba, él aún tenía los ojos abiertos. Aferrado a las sábanas, no los cerró en lo que quedaba de noche, temiendo dormirse y volver a soñar.

* * *

Había, últimamente, tantos momentos en los que Carlos no entendía a su hermano... Pero aquella situación se llevaba el primer premio. Su hermano estaba en el comedor, sentado en una mesa lejana y no dejaba de mirarle. Le dio hasta cierto respeto. No debía haber dormido muy bien porque tenía los ojos un poco rojos y estaba comiendo el desayuno que le había traído hacía minutos.

Con la taza entre las manos, pegando pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando, Antonio le miraba muy serio, como si planeara algo. De verdad, le daba mal rollo y todo. Esperaba que terminara el desayuno y se marchara pronto.

Se fue a ayudar con los platos. Al regresar a la barra, para cubrir ese puesto y atender a cualquier posible "cliente", Carlos se encontró a su hermano en el mismo sitio, cruzado de brazos y mirándole de nuevo. Durante horas trató de ignorarle y cuando volvió a echar un vistazo por fin encontró que el asiento ya estaba vacío. Suspiró pesadamente. Luego iría a buscarle para ver qué era lo que le ocurría.

- Quiero preguntarte algo. -dijo de repente una voz a su lado.

Carlos pegó un brinco y su corazón se desbocó. Se apartó un par de pasos y le miró como si se tratase de un fantasma. Antonio ni se inmutó al ver esa reacción por parte de su hermano gemelo. Es más, le había parecido bastante gracioso y fue toda una proeza que no dibujara ni tan siquiera una sonrisa.

- Qué susto me has dado, joder. -proclamó Carlos con el corazón yéndole aún a mil- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy a ti? No dejas de mirarme como si fueses un psicópata, has empezado a darme hasta mal rollo.

- Quiero preguntarte algo. -repitió Antonio.

Por eso mismo había estado ahí. No iba a irse sin preguntarlo, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería parecer despreocupado por completo, pero tampoco quería que pareciese que estaba desesperado. Había estado mirando a su hermano, recordando qué tipo de reacciones y comportamientos solía tener para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero habían pasado ya unas cuatro o cinco horas y todavía no sabía qué era lo que iba a decir. Estaba perdiendo además la paciencia y eso le hacía el pensar con claridad más difícil. Así que al final había decidido levantarse y simplemente preguntar, se trataba de lo más sencillo.

- ¿Qué querías preguntarme? -inquirió su hermano arqueando una ceja. Era extraño de ver eso.

- Es curiosidad. ¿El gabacho se va?

- ¿Pierre? -preguntó Carlos haciéndose el inocente. Era inesperada la pregunta, pero no por eso menos buena. Le sorprendía el interés demostrado.

- ¿Pie...? ¡No! -sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado enérgicamente- No me refiero a Pierre. Él no se iría. Estoy hablando de Francis, ya sabes quién es. Habláis bastante. No te hagas el idiota.

- Ooh... Ese gabacho. Es que deberías especificas, que me confundo rápidamente. -dijo con la mejor sonrisa dulce que pudo poner.

Antonio le miró con ganas de estrangularle. Es que le gustaba demasiado jugar con él y eso le repateaba. Más que nada porque era capaz de darle la paliza de su vida si se lo proponía, pero siempre se había sentido superior por haber nacido antes. Y quizás él se sentía acomplejado por haber sido el que más había tardado. El silencio se prolongó durante unos cuantos segundos

- ¿Y bien? -dijo Antonio al ver que no decía nada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y bien qué? -dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en la barra. Enseguida se puso a pasar un trapo por encima de ésta.

- ¡La respuesta a mi pregunta! ¡No seas cabrón! Cuando te pones así no hay quien te soporte; sé que no se te ha olvidado de lo que hablo.

- Aah sí, ya sé. De Francis. -levantó la vista y le miró tranquilamente- Pues no tengo ni idea.

- ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? -preguntó desconfiando- Habláis bastante.

- Últimamente tú también lo haces mucho, que os he visto. ¿A ti no te ha dicho nada? -le preguntó fingiendo de manera convincente.

- No... Además no es que hable con el franchute. Él me habla y como es tan pesado no me queda más remedio que contestarle. La situación es muy diferente, tú le hablas porque te apetece.

- Lo que tú digas pero me has dado la razón. Tú también hablas con él y no conoces su decisión, ¿por qué tendría yo que saberlo?

- Y yo que sé... Me parecía lógico. -murmuró Antonio, el cual acabó por suspirar pesadamente- Está bien, olvida que te he dicho nada.

- Ay, pero no te vayas aún, que ahora viene lo interesante... ¿Y ese repentino interés?

- Te lo decía por curiosidad. Me gusta la cama que tiene ahora y se la iba a robar. -mintió rápidamente.

- Me parece interesante que de repente sientas curiosidad por algo. Estos últimos meses no te interesaba nada, ni estar con la familia que te queda.

- Cállate... -murmuro con tono amenazante. Ya sabía que eso desembocaría en el tema que quería olvidar.

- Antonio, no puedes apartarte tanto de mí. Seguro que Andrea no le hubiese gustado nada vernos de este m-

- ¡Quizás me da curiosidad porque él no insiste con temas del pasado! ¡No quiero hablar de esto! A ver cuando te entra en la mollera.

Una vez dijo eso, Antonio salió corriendo de allí. Escuchar el nombre de su hermana era doloroso. De repente evocaba su recuerdo, su personalidad y, tras todo ese sentimiento cálido, Antonio se encontraba con la nada. Ella no estaba allí y era su culpa. Aunque no lo hubiese querido de aquella manera, eran numerosas las noches en las que la veía desplomarse sobre el suelo. Entonces divisaba los ojos verdes de su padre, oscurecidos por la sobra que su flequillo arrojaba sobre ellos, y que le observaban como si no estuviese cuerdo. En ese momento, se escuchaba a sí mismo decir unas cuantas palabras y, tras unos segundos, su padre se le echaba encima.

* * *

Francis había regresado al hotel tras una mañana productiva. A pronta hora, el francés se había levantado, se había puesto una ropa cómoda y que no llamara la atención y había descendido hasta recepción. Luego había tomado un desayuno y había salido a la calle a dar un paseo. Eso le había proporcionado una distracción que le había hecho sentirse relajado durante unas horas.

Había paseado por la parte antigua de la ciudad, había visitado la iglesia y después había estado hablando con la gente. Comentaban que en Barcelona se había desatado una pelea dentro de la pelea. Los anarquistas habían dado un paso que no había gustado al resto, se habían encerrado en un edificio y llevaban días dando batalla. Luego estuvo coqueteando con una muchacha pero no llegó a más. Ni siquiera la abrazó. Sabía que si lo hacía, la arrastraría a algún sitio cómodo y la haría suya. Llevaba la abstinencia más o menos bien. Su derecha era una buena compañera de ducha, pero como probara la carne, no estaba seguro de poder aguantar luego tan bien como ahora.

Había comprado una cerveza y venía bebiéndola, de camino al hotel, cuando vio que Antonio salía de éste con una expresión turbada. Lo siguió por las calles, a un paso un poco más lento que sólo aceleraba cuando veía que lo iba a perder de vista y finalmente le dio alcance cuando llegó a la Catedral. El español se sentó en un bordillo, descansó la espalda contra una pared y suspiró pesadamente. Otra vez volvía a estar de un humor pésimo... Estaba empezando a olvidar cómo era eso de sentirse alegre. Si lo pensaba fríamente, Antonio tampoco se reconocía, aunque tampoco quería hacer nada para evitarlo. Así estaba bien, o de eso trataba de convencerse.

Francis observó a Antonio desde lo lejos con una expresión a caballo entre la confusión y la preocupación. Parecía haber habido una mejoría y otra vez empezaba a comportarse raro. Al final decidió acortar distancias entre ellos. Se sentó a su lado, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, y se puso a mirar a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

- Si querías ir a dar una vuelta me lo podrías haber dicho, me he ido solo porque pensaba que era el único al que le gustaría ir por ahí a hacer turismo.

- Mi idea no era hacer turismo. Lo que quería era estar solo, cosa que obviamente no he conseguido.

- Te va demasiado eso de estar solo. No hay nada malo en un poco de compañía, ¿sabes? -unos segundos largos de silencio se sucedieron- ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- ¿Y por qué motivo tendría que contártelo?

Su tono de voz sonó resentido y disimuló la sorpresa que eso le dio a él mismo. Bueno, razón tampoco le faltaba. ¿Para qué le pedía saber acerca de lo que le ocurría? Seguramente se iría. Francis le miró arqueando una ceja. No fue realmente consciente de aquel resentimiento pero sí notó algo raro.

- Bueno... Tenía pensado ir al motel a descansar, pero te he visto y no me he podido quedar tranquilo y he tenido que seguirte. Podrías contármelo para que deje de preocuparme. Somos amigos, ¿no?

- Eso lo has decidido tú solo. -dijo Antonio mirándole de soslayo con desconfianza.

- Me parece totalmente legal haberlo decidido yo solo. Y no por eso es menos verdad que lo seas. Los amigos se cuentan las cosas.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, el cual esta vez fue más largo y pesado. Francis se resignó. Seguro que no le diría nada, Antonio era como un pesado sarcófago de piedra y el galo no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para levantar la losa. Miró al cielo durante unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos. Empezaba a estarse bien por la calle a esas horas.

- Me han dicho que te vas. -dijo de repente Antonio.

El rubio abrió los ojos y observó el cielo durante medio segundo, al otro medio había arqueado una ceja y entornado ligeramente el rostro hacia el español. Estaba con una expresión inmutable, como si dentro de ese cuerpo no existiese ningún tipo de emoción.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Por mucho que le escudriñaba, Antonio no supo descifrar qué le pasaba por la mente. Ante la falta de una negativa ferviente, empezó a pensar que era que había dado en el clavo y que se iba. Había tenido un mínimo de esperanza, pero ahora sí que la había perdido.

- Escuché que lo hablaban y quería confirmarlo. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, el país está muy mal y si no tienes motivación para luchar...

- Pero ya te dije que tenía otro objetivo ahora. Has oído rumores infundados, no me voy a ir. ¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado a tu hermano? Él lo sabe.

Antonio dibujó una sonrisa torcida, resultado del monumental cabreo que sentía. No era la primera vez que su hermano le engañaba y él se sentía un gran estúpido cada vez que descubría la mentira.

- Es un capullo...

- Bueno, ya te lo dije, me quedaré y te ayudaré con el tema de las pesadillas. -levantó el pulgar y sonrió jovialmente- Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Antonio le miró sorprendido y terminó por suspirar pesadamente. Devolvió la vista al frente y Francis pudo comprobar con satisfacción esa pequeña sonrisa que se había instalado en el rostro del español.

- Sigo pensando que tu comportamiento no es nada normal. Primero te vienes a una guerra para encontrar a una chica con la que te carteas y ahora te quedas para hacer que un tío supere sus pesadillas. Yo no me metería en una guerra donde puedo morir por algo así.

- Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros. -dijo Francis sonriente, sin dejar de mirar la manera en la que los labios del hispano se curvaban y formaban aquel hermoso aunque débil gesto.

- Mi hermano ha intentado hablarme de un tema del que no quiero ni escuchar hablar. Nos hemos peleado y me he ido. Eso es lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con él de ese tema? -preguntó Francis. Imaginaba que habrían discutido por la distancia que había entre ambos y, muy probablemente, habría salido el tema de la hermana. Podía comprender el ansia que sentía Carlos, pero aquella no era la manera. Se lo había dicho ya unas cuantas veces, tendría que esforzar por controlarse.

- Porque no quiero. ¿Nunca has tenido algo de lo que no quieres hablar con nadie? Me parece algo bastante normal.

- No quiero hablar de esa mujer con nadie. -dijo Francis sincero y serio- Quiero pretender que nunca la conocí y que si vine no fue por ella. No quiero sentirme estúpido.

- Exactamente, a eso me refiero. Son temas que no hacen que uno se sienta bien. ¿Para qué remover más la mierda? Es doloroso.

Francis no pudo decir nada durante un rato. Estaba mudo de sorpresa porque era la primera vez que Antonio hablaba tanto sobre algo que dejaba entrever ligeramente sus sentimientos reales respecto a temas profundos. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era romper la magia del momento. ¿Y si le contaba algo más? Pero Antonio ni abrió más los labios. Miraba al horizonte, observando el perfil de Gerona ardiendo por el sol que empezaba a ponerse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte pero no veían realmente lo que tenían delante, ya que hacía un rato que se había perdido en recuerdos que hicieron la tristeza le invadiera.

- Tienes ojeras, ¿has vuelto a tener pesadillas? -dijo Francis interrumpiendo aquel momento de tranquilidad. En ese tiempo se había estado fijando en él y pudo apreciar ese detalle, junto a un trocito enrojecido en su pupila. Eran los claros síntomas de la falta de sueño- Te dije que podías avisarme.

- No he tenido pesadillas, lo que pasa es que no he podido pegar ojo. A veces me pasa. A temporadas me da miedo dormirme.

Otro arranque de sinceridad que había dejado anonadado a Francis. La sorpresa pronto pasó a ser una muda expresión de simpatía y preocupación. ¿Cómo podría alguien quedarse totalmente indiferente cuando Antonio miraba con tal melancolía hacia el horizonte? Era imposible no preocuparse cuando declaraba cosas como esas con ese tono de voz tan apagado. Estiró un brazo, lo posó sobre su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que descansara sobre su hombro. Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron con sorpresa pero no dijo nada. La mano del francés se movió hacia los lados y revolvió un poco aquellos mechones cortos y rebeldes del hispano.

- No tienes que tener miedo. Los sueños se quedan ahí y no pueden hacerte daño físico en la realidad. Debes ser fuerte y vencer ese temor. Confío en ti, tienes esa fuerza que hace falta para lograrlo.

Esperó un comentario pero Antonio no pudo hacer ninguno. Era curioso pero no sentía aquella necesidad imperiosa de apartarle para no establecer contacto físico. Había repudiado a la gente bastante, siempre temeroso de recibir una puñalada como la que recibió aquel día; nunca bajando la guardia, como ocurrió en aquel momento. Francis le estaba demostrando que no iba a traicionarle como hizo su padre y Antonio se encontraba a sí mismo con ganas de creerle. En su interior tenía el deseo de poder volver a confiar en la gente. Sabía que aquello era algo que podría hacer con su hermano pero, en la situación actual, quedaba claro que Carlos tampoco lo había superado por completo. Francis permaneció en silencio, esperando algún comentario sarcástico que se cargara el momento. Minutos después escuchó su respiración más pesada. Ladeó el rostro y comprobó que Antonio se encontraba durmiendo. Le observó sorprendido.

- ¿Ahora hasta se duerme? -murmuró flojito.

Quiso moverse para acomodarse mejor y no salió como esperaba. Antonio se balanceó hacia delante y Francis fue lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarle y atraerle contra su pecho. Entonces pudo ver la expresión inocente y relajada del hispano y acabó por sonreír resignado.

- Realmente necesitabas dormir, ¿eh? -murmuró.

* * *

**Dios, dios, dios, dios... hoy me he retrasado un montón... Maldición :'DDD En fin... pero no me he ido a dormir (ya casi las dos y me he levantado a las siete...ahahahaha estoy loca) así que para mí sigue siendo viernes. Pues nada, os voy a felicitar ya. Que paséis una genial nochevieja y tengáis un buen inicio de año, gente :D**

**Sobre el fic... quería comentar algo, pero no recuerdo bien ni el qué era, estoy muriendo de sueño ya a estas horas XDDDDD...Antonio poco a poco ya va cambiando, al menos se le ve con ganas de hacerlo. Y bueno, hay más relación entre los dos :D Espero que os vaya gustando~**

**Paso a comentar los review rapidamente (Gracias a los que no me abandonáis nunca ;w;... sus quiero mil...)**

_nanda18, _**sí, ya poco a poco Antonio puede encontrar un poco de paz interna, de alguna manera. Y, como bien ices, ahora empieza la historia hacia el futuro. Del pasado no ha quedado nada por explicar (creo que la memoria no me falla respecto a este fic) así que ahora ya queda la evolución de los personajes. No pienso explicar cuándo viene el beso :D Que lo habrá? SEGURO XD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**awwwn no te preocupes. Si alguna vez tienes que dejar review y quieres ponerlo en anónimo, si me pones tu nick ya sabré que eres tú uwu No te preocupes ó.o Felices fiestas a ti también :) -hearts- Santa me trajo cosas bonitas y que me gustaron, so I'm happy. Espero que a ti también te trajeran muchas cosas ovo... Sí, poco a poco se va soltando. Ya le tiene confianza y todo xDDD Sí, se verá su comportamiento normal, ya verás owo Al menos todo lo normal que puede ser cuando están en una guerra, pero sí XD Awn, que no te cansarás de leer lo que hago ;v; Gracias, eres amor...**

_anooonimo P, _**xDDD nick lol. Los viernes son el mejor día de la semana porque termina y viene el fin de semana precisamente XDDD Siento haberme demorado tanto hoy, pero me entretuve demasiado orz Eso me pasa cuando no me dejan mi pc y tengo que ir robando portátiles ;_; Me alegra que te gusten mis fics. Yey, viva el Frain o7o Felices fiestas ^^**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez -sí, lol owo'- **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**¡No os atragantéis con las uvas!**

**Miruru.**


	7. Escudo

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 7 - Escudo**

Aquella mañana, Francis se había levantado pronto y tras orientarse y recordar dónde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor para ver si todos seguían durmiendo. Suspiró inaudiblemente cuando encontró que la cama de Antonio estaba vacía. Su preocupación vino a que habían caminado mucho el día anterior y llevaban unas jornadas muy cansadas (entre peleas, huídas por campo y horas y horas de caminar). Lo normal sería caer comatoso sobre la cama y Antonio aún tenía tiempo para tener más pesadillas que lo desvelaban o noches en las que el insomnio le jugaba una mala pasada. No sintió inquietud al pensar que se podía haber levantado, afectado tras uno de esos horribles sueños que ni podía llegarse a imaginar y se había ido a llorar solo, como hubiese hecho antaño. Francis había comprobado con sorpresa que el español se había tomado en serio aquella promesa y supuso que debía serle de ayuda, ya que desde entonces dormía mejor. Y hablando de dormir...

La puerta de la sala se abrió. Él se encontraba sentado en un sofá de lado y apoyaba una libreta en la que garabateaba alguna imagen que le venía a la mente. Levantó la mirada y en el marco de madera vio que Antonio le observaba durante unos segundos. Finalmente se aproximó y se puso a su espalda.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Dibujo. -respondió Francis y acto seguido le mostró la libreta.

- Vaya, es bastante bueno. No me imaginaba que dibujases tan bien.

- Es un pasatiempo al que me aficioné cuando era adolescente. ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado esta noche? Cuando me desperté ya no estabas.

- Lo normal. No podía dormir, así que al final me fui a dar una vuelta y he regresado hace unos minutos.

- ¿Estás cansado? -preguntó Francis.

- Algo así. No me dejes caer, por favor.

Entendió qué significaba eso. Llevaba cosa de dos semanas que Antonio había dado un paso más y había empezado a buscar su compañía. Al parecer le había agarrado confianza suficiente para dormir a su lado. Además, cuando lo hacía, no se despertaba y tampoco tenía sueños extraños. Con esa frase le decía que iba a dormir y que cuidara de él. Notó, al rato, que su respiración era más pesada. Le sorprendía la rapidez con la que se quedaba frito. Según los minutos pasaban, Francis sintió que el peso sobre su espalda se iba escurriendo hacia el lado en el que se encontraba el respaldo del asiento. Antonio acabó cayendo entre éste y una de sus piernas, cruzadas sobre el sofá. Le miró de soslayo. Tenía una expresión agradable cuando dormía de forma pacífica. Suspiró, resignado y con cuidado le hizo apoyar su cabeza sobre la pierna. No sería la primera vez tampoco. Continuó dibujando y como en otras ocasiones, acabó acariciando los cabellos castaños. Es que eran graciosos y se posicionaban a su antojo, como si tuviesen vida propia.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya casi empezaba a entrar la noche, Antonio se despertó. Estaba tumbado y su cabeza descansaba sobre algo no demasiado blando ni tampoco demasiado duro. Levantó la mirada y se fijó en que su "almohada" era el muslo derecho del francés, que se encontraba también tumbado, con un brazo sobre el estómago, dormitando. La curiosidad le pudo. Se sentó en el sofá y se aproximó al galo. Estaba tan callado cuando dormía... Bueno, vale, aquello era obvio. Pero se le hacía raro ya que, quisiera o no, Francis le daba conversación siempre que podía. Le dio un golpecito no muy fuerte con el dedo y se fijó en la graciosa mueca que hizo. Ladeó la mirada y se llevó una mano delante de la boca. Era bastante divertido y no quería despertarle riendo. Volvió a repetir el proceso unas cuantas veces más. La última, dio un golpecito en ambas mejillas y el aire se escapó por la boca de Francis, provocando un gracioso sonido. Ese mismo hizo que el galo se sobresaltara, pegase un brinco y mirara a los lados.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡¿Qué?!

Antonio se había apartado hasta el otro lado del sofá y ante esa frase ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Estalló en una sonora carcajada al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos al estómago. Dedujo Francis que el culpable de ese accidentado despertar había sido el español que no dejaba de reírse. Eso mismo era, ya de por sí, extraordinario.

- ¿Encima que te vigilo mientras duermes, te diviertes a mi costa y vas molestándome mientras yo también lo hago?

- Es que ponías unas caras muy graciosas. -dijo Antonio entre risas.

- Eso no justifica nada, hombre. -dijo haciendo ver que estaba indignado. Ya se le había pasado cualquier enfado y sentía más curiosidad por el simple hecho de que Antonio reía, durante un montón de rato seguido, tanto que sus ojos estaban acuosos y parecía que lloraría de la risa y todo. Acabó por sonreír, contagiado- Te pega más estar así.

- ¿Eh? -dijo el hispano mirándole con ligera confusión- ¿Así cómo?

- Riendo, por supuesto. Es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo de esta forma y puedo decir que te pega más que estar de mal humor todo el rato y con el ceño fruncido.

Antonio se sentía algo avergonzado pero no lo demostró. Por algún motivo, mantuvo en su rostro una sonrisa que se tornó hasta socarrona. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Muchas confianzas te tomas tú, Bonnefoy.

- Y lo dice el que se dedica a dormir contra mi espalda o en mi regazo. -dijo Francis acomodándose en el sofá y mirándole con descaro- Que sepas que eres afortunado. Normalmente, a la gente que se duerme en mi regazo le hago cosas muy sucias.

Antonio puso cara de póquer y se echó a reír de nuevo. Si es que era todo un payaso. Cuando se hubo ido, Francis apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo y miró hacia el techo. Rió brevemente.

- Eso no era ninguna broma... -murmuró.

* * *

Atrás dejaban Barcelona después de pasar dos semanas allí. Francis no había estado muy pendiente de lo que él llamaba "temas de la guerra". Carlos había estado yendo y viniendo, averiguando lo que había ocurrido y que todo el mundo llamaba Los Sucesos de Barcelona. Había escuchado una versión reducida de boca del hermano gemelo de Antonio. En medio de una lucha los anarquistas se habían apoderado de un edificio importante y se habían atrincherado. Eso había hecho que el bando que luchaba contra los sublevados se dividiera en dos y que entre ellos mismos empezaran las hostilidades. Por suerte o desgracia, según quisiera mirarse, se había podido controlar la situación después de largos días y se había desalojado el edificio. Ellos habían llegado cuando todo había terminado. Las cosas estaban más o menos calmadas y se habían alojado en casa de unos conocidos.

Esos días, Antonio y Francis habían pasado más tiempo juntos. Se pasaban el rato tirados, sin hacer nada, vistiendo sus uniformes. El español había ido cambiando progresivamente. Pasaba menos tiempo con el ceño fruncido y a veces sonreía un poco, casi con timidez. En el fondo, Antonio estaba un poco asustado. No se había sentido cercano a nadie en mucho tiempo, ni tan siquiera a su hermano. Se había apartado del mundo y de repente Francis le estaba cambiando los esquemas. Si sonreía de aquel modo era porque no estaba seguro de si aquello estaba bien o no. ¿Se reiría si lo hacía? En cambio, el galo no había mencionado apenas aquel hecho. Sólo le había dicho, puntualmente, que le pegaba más sonreír y eso le estaba animando. Había olvidado cómo se tensaban los músculos de la cara cuando dibujaba una sonrisa, ni recordaba lo bien que se sentía al sonreír de verdad, de corazón, no aquella burda imitación que a veces había representado. Antonio estaba realmente agotado tras tanto sufrimiento. Todo este tiempo había buscado una mano que le ayudase a ir saliendo. Carlos lo intentaba pero la manera no era del todo la correcta. Le tendía la mano y cuando parecía que le iba a sacar, le hundía de nuevo en esos recuerdos que no deseaba rememorar. Sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, pero ese comportamiento había logrado que se apartara. Francis, por otro lado, no le preguntaba y si lo hacía y no obtenía respuesta, no insistía una y otra vez. Y quizás por esto mismo, Antonio había sentido que era alguien en quien merecía la pena confiar. Le había contado alguna historia de cuando era pequeño, por el simple hecho de complementar una historia contada por Francis. El galo no había podido sentirse más sorprendido al comprobar que hablaba de sí mismo. Mientras escuchaba, empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que debía de estar sintiendo mientras contaba esa historia de cuando era pequeño en la que aparecían sus padres.

Aquello les había servido para acabar de establecer una amistad. Aunque era el galo el único que lo admitía. Antonio se limitaba a mantener el silencio y evitar responder.

Era de noche y ambos estaban echados en un saco de dormir. El español observaba atentamente a Francis, que miraba al cielo antes de empezar su historia. No recordaba bien por dónde se había quedado la última vez.

- Ni idea, no me acuerdo. -dijo con cara de póquer. Antonio hizo un mohín ante esa declaración. Era fascinante lo expresivo que se había vuelto con el paso de las semanas.

- Pero si estuvimos hablando ayer. ¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes? Me contabas lo de las novias que habías tenido y de cómo te las camelabas con regalos que tus padres pagaban porque te daban todo.

- Bueno, ya te lo dije una vez. -se encogió de hombros- Soy un superficial.

- No lo pareces. -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja.

- Vaya, eso me halaga. Aunque tampoco hubiese dicho de ti que pudieses estar así y mírate: puedes poner más caras que ese ceño fruncido. Es bastante agradable.

- No sé si pegarte o tomármelo como un cumplido... -dijo el español sonriendo forzadamente.

- Era un cumplido~ ¿Por qué tienes que pensar siempre en la peor opción? Soy superficial, menos que cuando era joven, pero lo sigo siendo. -se fijó en la cara de Antonio, claramente confundido. Se rió un poco. En serio, adoraba sus muchas expresiones, eran graciosas- Está bien... Me explicaré. Como siempre había tenido lo que quería, pensaba que también podía tener a quien quisiera. Claro, a las mujeres no les gusta eso de que se les acerque un tipo y les diga: a partir de ahora eres mía, vamos a acostarnos. Y más si les miras de una forma en la que queda bien patente lo poco que te importan. Salí con una chica cuando era adolescente. Aunque cuando le dije eso la primera vez, me pegó un buen tortazo. Hasta se me saltaron las lágrimas.

- Estabas muy malcriado, ¿no? -dijo el hispano cruzando los brazos sobre la cama mientras estaba echado bocabajo. A continuación apoyó su mentón sobre éstos.

- Bueno, lo que me habían enseñado: nada. Ella me enseñó a querer. Pero luego la cosa cambió. Ella tenía muchas ganas de recorrer Francia, yo no quería irme de mi amada París... Y ante la idea de dejar atrás mis pertenencias y la facilidad con la que vivía, la dejé ir. Fui superficial y abandoné el amor por lo tangible. Eso, sin embargo, me hizo ser más fuerte a la hora de conquistar a quien fuera. Me volví ambicioso y empecé a engatusar a toda persona que me llamaba la atención. No he tenido ninguna historia romántica profunda. Bueno, Amanda me gustaba. Pero ya lo viste, era todo una mentira. Supongo que el destino me ha castigado por todo lo que hice pasar a esa gente.

- Tuviste mala suerte, eso es todo. No voy a justificar el que jugases con los sentimientos de todas esas personas, eso no me parece bien. Pero tampoco puedo decir que seas un monstruo o que te merecieses lo de esa mujer. Mira, en todo caso el más raro de los dos soy yo. Sólo he estado enamorado una vez. El resto ha sido ligues esporádicos. Y después de lo de Andrea, aún menos.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Francis le había mirado sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Antonio le mencionaba a Andrea. No esperaba que lo fuese a hacer nunca y su gesto de estupefacción no pudo ser disimulado. Pero el hispano no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba demasiado sumido en su propia sorpresa. Se le había escapado. No había sido consciente hasta que había escuchado sus propias palabras.

- ¿Quién es Andrea? -preguntó Francis ya recuperando su semblante normal.

- Nadie. -se apresuró a responder Antonio. Ya se notaba afectado. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido y sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto. Seguramente era el reflejo de la frustración que sentía al ver que había hablado de más.

- Qué injusticia... Yo te he contado eso y es muy personal. Sólo te he hecho una preguntita y me contestas con evasivas.

Presionó un poco aunque no era su estilo. Tenía que intentarlo. Últimamente se tenían confianza. Si veía que se enfadaba mucho, le pediría perdón y dejaría de insistir. Antonio suspiró pesadamente.

- Está bien. Pero sólo te voy a contestar a eso. No quiero que me preguntes nada más.

- ¡Vale! -dijo Francis emocionado. No podía creerlo. Le iba a contestar. ¡Le iba a decir quién era Andrea! Menudos logros, en serio- Prometo no preguntar nada más.

Los labios de Antonio se entreabrieron y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos se apartaron del francés y las manos se aferraron con más fuerza al saco de dormir. Francis se arrepintió por un momento de haberle preguntado.

- Andrea era mi hermana.

El corazón de Antonio latía violentamente contra su pecho. Esperaba que ocurriera lo que en realidad no deseaba que pasara. El rubio escucharía el "era" y le preguntaría por qué hablaba en pasado. Entonces él tendría que decirle que no quería profundizar en el tema y quizás Francis se enfadaría con él y Antonio no podría disculparse porque él se sentiría molesto y herido por sus propios recuerdos.

Entonces sintió una mano revolverle los cabellos. Era una costumbre que Francis había cogido y que, aunque al principio le había incomodado, ahora cada vez le resultaba menos molesta. Era algo típico, una situación casi hasta familiar la manera en que la palma de la mano se ponía sobre su cabeza y los dedos se movían y removían sus cabellos. Levantó la mirada tímidamente y se encontró con los ojos azules del francés. Le sonrió de una manera cariñosa, como el que mira a su hermano pequeño.

- Gracias, Antonio. -le dijo con un tono de voz suave y amistoso.

- ¿Gracias por qué? -inquirió el hispano en apenas un hilito de voz. No comprendía el comportamiento del galo pero le hacía sentirse bien muchas veces.

- Por responder a mi pregunta. Se nota que no te gusta hablar de esto y aún así te has esforzado por contestarme. Por eso te doy las gracias, por confiar en mí.

- No hay de qué. -dijo aún más cohibido.

En ese momento, el hispano se percató de algo: Francis se había vuelto una parte indispensable en su vida. Era un amigo, ciertamente, uno de los mejores que había tenido nunca. Confiaba en él muchísimo. Sabía que si volvía a estar más o menos estable era gracias a él. Se le dibujó una sonrisa sincera, agradable, sin pensar en qué podría pensar si lo hacía.

- Parece ser que, después de todo, sí que somos amigos. -confesó.

- ¿Lo ves? -dijo sonriendo triunfalmente- Te lo llevo diciendo un montón de tiempo.

- Está bien, gabacho. Esta es tu victoria. -se rió brevemente- ¡Ahora a dormir!

- Podrías al menos dejar de llamarme gabacho... -dijo con expresión resignada.

- Buenas noches, Francis.

El rubio dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras cerraba los ojos. Aquel cambio en sus vidas era agradable.

- Buenas noches, Antonio.

* * *

Las semanas de tranquilidad le habían jugado una mala pasada a Francis. Sumido en un día a día tranquilo, había olvidado el horror de la guerra. Eso duró hasta que empezaron a llegar a Huesca. La ciudad, situada cerca de Zaragoza, se encontraba en poder de los sublevados desde que el alzamiento se había trasladado del mismo modo a la península. El ejército republicano deseaba recuperar ese territorio por unos cuantos motivos que Carlos les había explicado en detalle. La versión resumida del asunto era que querían rebajar la presión. El norte estaba muy asediado por las tropas nacionales y se temía que cayera en cualquier momento. Por eso, si recuperaban Huesca, quizás serían capaces de relajar la presión y lograr que parte de los efectivos al norte se retiraran.

Todo había parecido fácil de lejos. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para intercambiar los primeros tiros, aquello se convirtió en un infierno. Francis se vio abrumado por todo aquello que su mente había puesto en un segundo plano. El problema de esa reacción era que sus reflejos estaban lentos y un tiro le había pasado silbando a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Se quemó la mejilla derecha y poco más. Entonces Antonio se acercó, apoyando hombro contra hombro para apuntar en direcciones contrarias y le dedicó unas hermosas palabras.

- ¡Hostia puta, Francis! ¡O despiertas y luchas como toca, o te dispararé yo mismo y terminaré tu miseria! ¡Sé que eres capaz de más!

- _Merde_, Antonio! ¡Cómo no dejes de echarme bronca, quizás el que te dispare sea yo!

Aquel escenario de caos empezó a serle desfavorable. Los hombres, aún heridos, seguían luchando ya que la otra opción era morir. Las oleadas de polvo, seco ya que se encontraban a principios de verano, se les metía en los ojos y les molestaba. El ruido de las balas rompía la quietud de las afueras de Huesca y ellos no cedían en su empeño. Seguían vaciando las armas, cartucho tras cartucho.

Francis empezaba a estar agotado. Su rostro estaba manchado de tierra, sudor y algo de sangre. Había tenido que ir a dejar a David hacia atrás, en la retaguardia, gravemente herido. Miró a su derecha cuando escuchó la tierra levantarse, por culpa de un disparo. Apuntó y descargó otra bala. Entonces algo lo abatió desde la izquierda. Una vez cayó al suelo, sintió el abrasador dolor de un disparo contra su brazo que, aunque no fue directo, le pasó rozando. Gritó y se llevó la otra mano para detener la hemorragia. Escuchó a un hombre reírse. Abrió los ojos, temblorosos, y vio a un varón de unos treinta años, pelo corto y negro. Su uniforme era italiano y se reía, burlándose de él. Con el pie barrió la pistola de Francis lejos de él y se apartó unos pasos. Después empezó a hablarle en inglés.

- _Estúpido francés rojo... No sé qué pretendías viniendo aquí, pero ahora ya es tarde para ti._

Antonio perdió la concentración cuando escuchó a una voz familiar gritar. No se trataba de Carlos, no. Él no había acudido a esa batalla, los dirigía a todos desde la retaguardia, aunque no muy contento por ello. No era su hermano, era Francis. Francis en el suelo, herido, y un italiano delante de él riéndose, dejándole indefenso. Ese mismo italiano le apuntaba de repente con una pistola. Levantó la propia y apretó el gatillo. Nada, no tenía balas. No pudo pensar.

- ¡Francis! -gritó mientras echaba a correr.

El tiempo parecía que iba lento a más no poder. Dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor. Lo único que oía eran sus latidos tronando en sus tímpanos. _Bum-bum_... Una y otra vez. También su respiración desbocada, sus labios que, entreabiertos, murmuraban un frenético y constante: "No". Francis miraba con temor a ese italiano, pero eso no fue nada comparado con el que sintió cuando de repente alguien se interpuso entre ellos y comprobó que ese alguien era Antonio.

Se escucharon dos tiros. El primero vino de lo lejos, golpeó en la pistola del italiano y desvió el arma antes de que descargara el tiro, que impactó en el suelo. El soldado italiano se quedó desconcertado y en vista de que los refuerzos de esos dos tipos se aproximaban, salió corriendo y huyó.

Francis temblaba mientras seguía viendo la espalda de Antonio, con los brazos extendidos, con gesto desencajado. Se había interpuesto entre ambos, dispuesto a llevarse él un tiro que no le estaba destinado. De repente lo agarró, hizo que se girara y lo zarandeó con violencia.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios es lo que pretendías haciendo eso!? ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡¿Por qué cojones creías que podías hacer esto?! ¡No te lo había pedido! ¡No lo quería! ¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si tú...?! ¿¡Es que eres tan idiota!?

Antonio se apartó empujándole con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cara. Su gesto era uno lleno de cosas negativas: frustración, ira, horror, pena... Lágrimas asomaban por la comisura de los ojos. Aquello hizo que el enfado de Francis se calmara casi por completo.

- ¿Q-qué he hecho...? Yo... ¡No debería haber hecho esto! ¡Quería salvarte pero esta no era la manera! Lo siento. Dios... -pegó un golpe contra su propia cadera- Lo siento tantísimo... N-no quería... Lo siento...

- ¡Hay que marcharse de aquí! -gritó Eusebio al llegar junto a ellos- ¿Estáis bien?

Francis miró a Antonio con semblante serio. No lo sabía. ¿Estaba el español bien? Desde que había empezado a llorar que no dejaba de disculparse una y otra vez. Miraba al suelo aunque no lo veía realmente y de vez en cuando descargaba algún golpe contra su propio muslo.

- No lo sé... -murmuró Francis finalmente.

Agarró el brazo de Antonio a la altura del codo y tiró de él. Seguía sin reaccionar. No se calmó hasta que llegaron a la retaguardia. Tenía un rastro de piel limpia en sus mejillas, por donde las lágrimas habían resbalado. Los ojos estaban ligeramente rojos y seguía teniendo la mirada perdida. No hablaba, no pronunciaba ni un solo ruido. Deducía que respiraba porque aparentemente estaba vivo. Al regresar a su escondite, encontraron un cuerpo cubierto con una manta. Carlos, afligido, miraba la tela.

- ¿Quién...? -no sabía. Había cuantiosos heridos y no sabía quién había sido el desafortunado.

- David. La herida era muy grave y no hemos podido hacer nada por él.

El galo bajó la vista, apenado. Aquella había sido una de las peores batallas, sólo superada por esa en la que perdió a todos sus compañeros. Sintió un leve escalofrío al recordar a Antonio interponiéndose entre él y su atacante. Ladeó la vista para comprobar cómo estaba él y de nuevo nada. No parecía afectado por la muerte de David. Seguía ausente, sumido en sus pensamientos, infranqueables tras el muro que era su cuerpo.

No se marchó cuando Matías empezó a curarle la herida. Miraba a las telas y luego a él, con algo similar a la culpabilidad. Francis empezó a estar atacado de los nervios.

- No hace falta que me mires así, la herida no me la has hecho tú. -dijo con un tono un poco brusco.

Eso hizo que el hispano desviara la vista hacia su derecha. Aún así no se fue. Permaneció allí, en una silla, mirando otra vez ido al suelo. Cuando terminó de vendarle el brazo, Matías se marchó y les dejó a solas.

- Eh. -llamó Francis. Antonio levantó la mirada, interrogante. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. El de ojos verdes parecía indeciso- Ven.

El hispano se levantó y se sentó a su lado en la camilla. De repente le llovió un capón. Ni se quejó, sólo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- No me asustes de ese modo, maldita sea... -dijo en tono suave pero con reproche- Suficientemente asustado estaba como para que encima vinieras a hacer tonterías...

No contestó. Francis miró al frente y sin esperanza de escuchar una sola palabra de él.

- ¿Puedo contarte algo? Pero... No lo comentes. Con que lo escuches me vale.

- Claro que puedes. -dijo curiosamente, mirándole de soslayo. Luego devolvió la vista al frente- No diré nada, ni preguntaré.

Se hizo un silencio muy largo, tanto que Francis empezó a pensar que Antonio al final había decidido no explicar lo que fuese que tuviese intención de decir. No le importaba que no se lo contara. Eso no quería decir que no le importara, pero Francis había aprendido a tomárselo con filosofía. No quería decir que no confiara en él, sabía que no era eso, se lo había demostrado.

- La herida de mi cadera y la herida de mi hermano nos la hizo mi padre.

Era un inicio repentino y demoledor. No tuvo ni que fingir la sorpresa con la que le miró. Si Francis esperaba historias, definitivamente aquella no era una. Le daba miedo hasta parpadear. ¿Qué ocurriría si lo hacía y paraba? Que Antonio estuviese hablándole de ese tema era algo que ni él ni Carlos hubieran imaginado que pasaría. Devolvió la vista al frente y siguió en ese silencio que había prometido.

- Entonces se había producido el levantamiento hacía poco. La gente temía que se propagaría por todas partes y mi hermano y yo hablábamos bastante, a solas con Andrea, de defender la República y de impedir que los sublevados se saliesen con la suya. Nosotros sabíamos que a nuestro padre la República no le gustaba, aunque lo simulara de cara a la calle. Yo ese día había salido a comprar con mi hermana. Cuando volvimos, mi padre estaba a mitad del camino del jardín. Le saludamos como si nada y él me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de un tema. A Andrea le dijo que esperara en casa. Ella siguió hasta que nos oyó empezar a discutir...

En este punto de la historia, su tono de voz sonaba atormentado. Ahora venía la parte fea, esa que desearía que no hubiese ocurrido. Escuchó que Antonio suspiraba y notó un peso echarse sobre su espalda. El hispano necesitaba apoyo en ese momento. Era difícil revivir ese momento de este modo. Aunque lo hiciera en pesadillas, no era lo mismo. Esta vez tenía audiencia y una de las cosas que temía era que él le juzgase.

- No recuerdo bien el contenido de la pelea. Sé que me dijo que no permitiría que peleara por la República. Yo le dije que no podía impedirlo. Es curioso... Cuando era un crío, éramos inseparables, pero después siempre peleábamos. No me gustaba lo que le hacía a mi madre. No lo toleraba. Entonces parecía que la cosa se calmaba de repente. Mi padre se vino hacia mí y yo pensé que iba a abrazarme, así que no estaba preparado. En ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en la cintura. Me fui unos pasos hacia atrás y vi el arma y después la sangre. Me abatió de una patada contra el suelo tras decir que no lo permitiría. Escuché a Andrea pelear con él. Le decía que si se había vuelto loco. Mi padre le instaba a que se apartara. La empujó bruscamente y estaba a un par de pasos de mí... M-me miraba... Aún creo que no sé lo que sentí.

Sintió un ligero temblor y supo que Antonio lloraba. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de girarse y darle un abrazo. Tenía que terminar, debía librarse de eso. Contarlo no le haría sanar pero al menos le quitaría un peso de encima. El hispano se llevó una mano al rostro y se secó las lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte.

- Entonces mi hermana se metió en medio. Fue tan rápido que tanto mi padre como yo nos sobresaltamos. Lo malo es que él iba armado y su acto reflejo fue dar una puñalada que le atravesó el pecho y le dio en el corazón. Creo recordar que ni gritó. Algún jadeo ahogado. Y luego también recuerdo a mi padre... Mi padre diciendo que ella era a la única que no deseaba matar. Aún así la echó a un lado y se agachó a por mí. Grité... Llamaba a mi hermana. Creo que también lloraba. Y volvió a apuñalarme, con todas sus fuerzas. Rajó bien, para que me desangrara. Perdí las ganas hasta de resistirme. No sabía si Carlos había corrido la misma suerte. Sólo sentía que la sangre brotaba y todo se volvió negro. Matías nos encontró, le debo la vida.

Volvió el silencio. Antonio suspiró un par de veces, tratando de calmarse. Curiosamente, ahora se sentía mejor: triste pero más calmado.

- No fue tu culpa. -dijo de repente Francis- Sé que debes sentirte culpable por lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana, pero ella seguro que no querría veros tal y como estáis. Es duro, pero no debes sentirte el responsable. Fue un accidente y si hay un culpable ese es tu padre.

Otro silencio que duró minutos en el que ambos estuvieron quietos.

- Lo siento. No debería haberme interpuesto. Por descontado que quería ir a ayudarte. Sin embargo, esa no era la manera. Si me hubiese muerto, te hubiese hecho pasar por algo similar a lo que yo estoy pasando. No puedo soportar esa idea. Cuando me di cuenta, me acordé de ella y me horroricé al pensar en cómo había actuado. Pero no podía dejar que nadie más muriese delante de mí...

Francis ya no pudo aguantar. Ese hombre que tenía ahí, a su lado, había aguantado todo aquello durante mucho tiempo. No entendía cómo lo hacía. Seguramente, si algo así le hubiese pasado a Francis, no podría pasar tanto tiempo viviendo con mal humor diario y pesadillas por la noche. Seguramente sería un manojo de nervios que hubiese terminado por perder la chaveta. Se giró y le dio un abrazo. Antonio abrió los ojos con sorpresa durante un par de segundos. Luego bajó la mirada y sus manos subieron hasta agarrarse a su ropa.

Aunque estaba bastante horrorizado ante un nuevo descubrimiento, no se apartó. Se dejó envolver por esa calidez y la sensación de bienestar que le propiciaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que sabía, con certeza, que lo que sentía por Francis iba más allá de una simple amistad?

* * *

**ovo... Don't kill me please. XDDDD**

**Bueno, feliz reyes y todas esas cosas XD La verdad es que como ya estoy trabajando ni me acuerdo de esa festividad xD Aunque sí que os puedo felicitar el año ovo Feliz año nuevo~ **

**Pueees sí, Antonio ha descubierto que le gusta François~ xDDDDD Y ya por fin le ha contado la historia de su hermana =u=Sobre David... si habéis leído el fanfic de Mi Odiado Vecino entenderéis la referencia 8D Tenía que hacerle pagar! xDDDDD **** No sé qué más comentar del capítulo realmente... ** Así que sigo a los reviews o3o

_Nanda18, _**siiii lo he vistooo dasdkfads lo he visto mucho y me mata su cara es monosa y dios santo está tan tan tan guapoooo *delira * ok ù.ú *se pone seria para los comentarios* Antonio tiene problemitas pero poco a poco se le irán pasando. Se le irá un poco el trauma uvu Bueno es que no puedo imaginar una relación entre los hermanos 100% cordial. El puteo debe existir XD Aw, espero que el miedo a dormir se te haya pasado ó.o Feliz año a ti también ovo (de momento voy escribiendo xD)**

_Izumi G, _**No va a estar mal eternamente la relación u.ú Los dos tienen problemas y heridas y entonces es difícil que se puedan ayudar por completo. Por suerte Francis media un poco en todo esto y lo está suavizando por ambas partes. Necesitan ayuda lo que pasa es que son muy torpes para pedirla.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**awn, siempre me gusta ver que pueda alegrarte el inicio de semana algo que haya escrito ovo. Awww bueno al menos Santa te trajo un ticket de cambio xDDDD Es algo. Feliz año nuevo a ti también y todos mis mejores deseos para ti :) Explotaste con ese fin? Ay pues no me quiero imaginar cómo te vas a quedar con este ovo''' Perdón? Bueno intentaba asustar un poco con el título xD lo hice con la intención. Si ponía algo que no diera la impresión de que se iba, no daría estrés XDD. Muchos saludos~ ovo**

_Guest, _**bueno habrá porque para eso son hermanos y tal. Pero que no te extrañe que la relación se centre en Francis y Antonio porque es el tema principal del fic xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Un saludo~**

**Miruru.**


	8. El límite de una persona

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 08 - El límite de una persona.**

Habían pasado dos días desde la desastrosa batalla en Huesca. Ese tiempo le había servido a Antonio para reflexionar sobre aquel descubrimiento que hizo entre los brazos de cierto rubio de ojos azules. Y no sólo lo había reconfirmado, se había dado cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más seguro estaba de que lo hacía y que eso no estaba mal.

Aunque se había quedado un poco bajo de ánimo después de revivir toda la historia al contársela a Francis, debía decir que no se arrepentía de ello ni un poco. Se sentía más ligero, quizás lo que siempre había necesitado era contar esa historia a alguien. Francis había sido la mejor opción.

Ah... Con esa melena rubia que se recogía de vez en cuando, los ojos azules como el cielo o el mar, la pobre barbita rubia que poblaba su mentón y esos gestos de suficiencia que a veces hacía. De repente encontraba a Francis atractivo y tenía que esforzarse bastante para no pasarse todo el rato mirándole.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? Estás en las nubes. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el rubio.

- Perdón. -dijo Antonio sonriendo tensamente- Me he despistado un poco. ¿Qué es lo que decías?

Francis suspiró pesadamente. No le gustaba que lo ignorasen. Además, estaba aún herido y quería ser tratado como un soberano: colmado a mimos y caprichos. En cambio Antonio se quedaba embobado mirando a la nada. Porque le hubiese gustado pensar que le miraba a él, ya que era un egocéntrico y que le admirasen le subía aún más la moral, pero sabía que, aunque no se odiasen a muerte, Antonio no le miraría de esa otra manera.

- Te decía que quiero contarle a tu hermano la historia que me explicaste ayer. -se fijó en la cara que puso el hispano. Era una mezcla de disgusto y decepción- No me mires así. Tu hermano está muy preocupado por ti. Intenta no presionarte con el tema pero quiere saber qué fue lo que le pasó a Andrea para poder dejar ese tema y pasar página.

- No quiero... ¿Qué pasa si mi hermano decide que todo lo que ocurrió es mi culpa? Tú dices que no, pero yo creo que sí que lo fue. ¿Y si él decide que sí lo soy? No quiero que me odie.

- Eh, escucha. No va a odiarte. Te lo dije ayer: en todo caso la culpa es de tu padre. No puedes decir que el protegido tenga la culpa de lo que le pase al que se lanza a proteger aún a costa de su propia vida. Yo se lo contaré, ¿vale? Un día de estos deberíais sentaros y hablarlo ambos. Él también lo ha estado pasando mal.

Antonio sintió una punzada en el pecho y no supo en ese momento qué era. En un impulso le siguió hacia el lugar en el que su hermano estaba. Se quedó en la distancia mientras Francis hablaba con Carlos. Pudo ver su expresión atónita cuando seguramente el galo le dijo que había hablado con él del tema. El rostro de su hermano fue inmutable mientras escuchaba la historia. El de Francis pasaba de la seriedad, a la aflicción y luego a la empatía. Una mano se posó en el hombro de Carlos cuando su gesto se fue tornando una mueca que contenía la tristeza, se le saltaron las lágrimas y Francis lo abrazó.

Antonio tenía las manos apoyadas a los costados, con los puños cerrados con fuerza. Un pensamiento se formó en su mente y le hizo sentirse estúpido. ¿Por qué había creído que era al único al que abrazaba de ese modo? Estaba claro que no. Seguro que abrazaba también a Pierre y a todo el que se llevase bien con él. Lo más idiota era que se había sentido especial por ello.

Los días que siguieron fueron peores. Antonio estaba empezando a sentir celos. Él. Celos. Quién lo hubiese dicho. Era una presión en su pecho, fuerte. Sólo la sentía cuando veía que Francis hablaba con su hermano. Al final se hacía insoportable y tenía que dejar de mirar y alejarse para relajarse. Ahí estaba, de nuevo apartado del grupo, silencioso. De repente escuchó pasos a su lado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan apartado? -le dijo el recién llegado con un marcado acento francés.

Levantó la mirada y le recibieron unos ojos de color azabache, que le miraban curioso. El cabello de Pierre era de un color más amarillento que el de Francis, por no decir corto. El chico, aún así, tenía una expresión amigable y le sonrió vista la falta de respuesta por parte de Antonio.

- ¿Hola~? -dijo el francés pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos, a ver si reaccionaba.

Aguantó la risa cuando vio que el hispano pegaba un bote, finalmente volviendo al mundo real. Era sincero cuando decía que, en un principio, Pierre había sentido respeto por Antonio. Aunque más que por su comportamiento, era por el miedo que todos parecían tenerle. ¿Tan terrible era? A él no se lo parecía. Pero claro, siempre le habían dicho que era un confiado.

Igualmente, no era para tanto. Pierre había convivido con otros cuatro hermanos, todos llamados Pierre, de diferentes edades. Tener que cohabitar con cuatro chicos más sí que era aterrador. Era raro el día en que uno de ellos no te fastidiase. Pierre era, de mayor a menor, el número tres. Por encima estaban Jean Pierre y Joseph P. (El muy listo decía que así parecía más americano. Estaba como una puta cabra, esa era la verdad). Con dos hermanos mayores y dos menores, la guerra estaba asegurada. Y Joseph era el peor en esa casa. Sus putadas, porque otro nombre no podían tener, eran las más radicales y en casos de necesidad habían unido bajo un mismo mando al resto de los hermanos. Pero no sólo eso: era calculador, frío y encima ni te atrevieses a meterte con él... No sería la primera vez que se terminaba en una batalla campal y que le llovían hostias. Y las pegaba, fuertes, sin compasión. ¿Qué eras su hermano? ¿Y qué? Si la habías querido evitar, lo mejor era no haberle tocado las narices. Era tarde para arrepentirse

Así era la convivencia en su casa familiar. Todos los Pierre puteándose entre ellos, como buenos hermanos. A veces se unían para reírse de sus padres y confundirles. No entendía qué obsesión tenían éstos por ese nombre pero como era deducible, era un caos cuando querían llamarles y estaban todos en casa.

Era por ese conjunto de factores que Pierre no encontraba a Antonio tan terrorífico como muchos decían. Era cierto que tenía sus momentos de mal humor (pero, ¿quién no los tenía?), que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara demasiado y que hasta hacía poco siempre miraba hostilmente a la gente. Sin embargo le había visto jugar con los niños algunas veces y entonces se le veía sonriente, amigable y agradable. Una persona tan horrible no se portaría de esa manera con los niños, directamente los ignoraría si tan malo fuese. Mucha gente tenía motivos de peso para comportarse como lo hacían. Eso no justificaba todas las maneras de ser, por supuesto. Pierre no era tan idiota.

- Perdón... Estaba en mi mundo. -dijo Antonio finalmente, con una sonrisa tímida.

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada. -replicó jovialmente el francés y se sentó a su lado- Te preguntaba que por qué estás tan apartado. Llevabas unos días bastante integrado y ahora te has vuelto a alejar.

- Ah... Bueno... -murmuró el hispano sin ganas. No le apetecía contarle el tema a nadie y además, se sentiría un poco idiota teniendo que explicar que se pasaba las horas mirando a Francis furtivamente porque no dejaba de pensar de qué manera podía averiguar si sentía lo mismo por él.

Se hizo un silencio medianamente largo. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, Pierre se quedó ahí, sin hacer ruido. Antonio no es que se sintiera molesto por la presencia del chico, pero también era cierto que le empezaba a poner nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Aquella situación era atípica.

- No es por ser maleducado, Pierre, pero... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Nunca es que hayamos intercambiado muchas palabras y ahora...

- ¡Pero no es que no quisiera! Todos me decían: ¡No te acerques a Antonio, siempre está molesto! ¡Te zurrará! ¡No hace más que provocar a la gente! Y aunque les decía que no parecía tan grave el asunto, no me dejaban venir. Ahora que llevas unos días más calmado, nadie dice nada y todos se replantean cómo eres en realidad.

- Me da igual lo que opinen. -dijo el español mirando al suelo.

De más sabía que hablaban de él a sus espaldas. Una vez los pilló, de repente todos se habían quedado callados y hacían ver que no hablaban. Se había sentido tan incómodo que había vuelto a salir a la calle a pesar de que era bien entrada la noche y que hacía frío. Nunca había tenido intención de entablar amistad. El dolor había sido el protagonista de esta temporada y ese mismo hacía que no deseara hablar ni acercarse a nadie. Sí que una parte de él odiaba con todo su ser que cotillearan a sus espaldas, pero otra decía que no merecía la pena esforzarse y que mejor dejarles decir lo que quisieran. Quien desease ser su amigo seguro que vería detrás de esa fachada que había creado para poder ser fuerte. Tampoco estaba tan equivocado, Francis había visto tras sus pretensiones.

- No tienen ni idea, pero si eres suavecito... Y ahora aún más. Mi hermano Joseph sí que es un bruto. Nos mete cada golpe... A mí me pareces un chico simpático. -dijo y acto seguido le sonrió- Aunque me he fijado que llevas unos días más apartado. Me preocupo.

- Pero si nunca hemos hablado... -le dijo Antonio mirándole anonadado.

- ¿Y qué? ¿No puedo preocuparme por alguien si no le hablo? Te tengo visto, hemos intercambiado palabras y eso. Me preocupo. Es una realidad. Y si te incomoda, te fastidias.

- ¿Me fastidio? -dijo el hispano totalmente sorprendido. Había pensado que le diría que lo sentía o que no lo diría más, no que se fastidiara. De repente se echó a reír. Pierre le miró con una sonrisa satisfecha. Era la primera vez que le veía reír directamente y encima por algo que él había dicho- Eres un tipo raro.

- Soy francés~ La palabra no es "raro", es "especial".

Curiosamente eso hizo que el español volviese a reír. El ego de Pierre creció. ¿A que iba para humorista y no lo sabía? Se quedó pensando.

- Y para los españoles la palabra sería "vagos". -dijo intentando volver a desatar las risas.

- Eso no ha sido gracioso. -dijo Antonio de repente serio.

- Lo siento... -dijo Pierre bajando la vista con una sonrisa apurada- ¡Es que me he emocionado! ¡Es muy raro verte riendo! Sólo te he visto reír con Francis, pero es que el tío es muy gracioso. El otro día creo que contaba un chiste a los chicos y todos se reían. Tiene... ¿cómo era eso que los españoles decís...? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Salero!

Demasiado salao' para su gusto. Era ridículo, pero se sentía molesto por la excesiva amistad que tenía para con todo el mundo. Era estúpido que se sintiera así. Quizás era porque, de repente, Antonio se había dado cuenta de que no era tan especial como pensaba que era. Casi todas las cosas que Francis hacía con él: charlar, abrazarle, guiñarle un ojo... el galo las hacía con la demás gente. Eso le hacía sentirse inquieto. ¿Qué de bueno iba a tener él? No era más que un estúpido español traumatizado que para defenderse de ese sentimiento de tristeza se había vuelto un huraño. Además, le había arreado en un par de veces. ¡Vale que se lo había merecido...! Pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. Era una persona con infinidad de defectos.

- Después estuvieron cachondeándose un rato hablando de los bailes famosos y estuvo enseñándoles cómo se bailaba un Vals a tu hermano. Pobrecito Carlos. Estaba más rojo... -rió.

Una débil sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Una débil sonrisa que en realidad tenía tensión y molestia. No era justo. No era para nada justo. ¡Él comiéndose la cabeza y su hermano bailando Vals con el tío que le gustaba! ¡Estupendo! El puño derecho se apretó sobre su propia pierna con fuerza. Acabó por suspirar pesadamente. Aquel comportamiento era ridículo. En ese momento se sintió desanimado.

- ¿Crees que hubiese querido bailarlo conmigo si hubiese estado? -dijo Antonio a media voz.

- ¡Claro, hombre! Te cae muy bien, ¿verdad? Te veo mirarle un montón estos días y hasta suspiras. ¡Cualquiera diría que te gusta!

Pierre esperó y no hubo respuesta. Recapacitó. Tampoco era tan extraño, habían pasado mucho tiempo los dos, juntos. Antonio no quiso negarlo. De momento le parecía buena idea tener un confidente. ¿Qué mejor aliado que alguien de la misma nacionalidad? Seguro que podía entender esas francesadas que pasaban por su cabeza. Para vencer al enemigo había que entrar en su mente, conocer sus pensamientos y jugar bien las cartas. Vale que Francis no era su enemigo, pero bueno...

- Ah, no me digas... ¿Estáis saliendo? -dijo Pierre emocionado. Antonio se fue hacia un lado, descolocado.

- Ojalá, ojalá lo fuese... Creo que, debido a su manera de ser cariñosa y agradable con todo el mundo y a mi inestabilidad mental, he desarrollado sentimientos por ese idiota con melena que se dedica a enseñar a bailar el Vals a todo el mundo. -su tono se había tornado algo molesto y más acelerado.

- Vaya, quizás no debería haberte dicho lo del Vals. No era el mejor comentario.

- No te preocupes... -murmuro tras suspirar- Se me pasará en un rato, Pierre. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

El francés se sorprendió al ver que Antonio le sonreía. Acabó por devolverle el mismo gesto. ¿Ves? Si es que él ya lo sabía. Era buen tío, sólo tenían que darle la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

- No me las des. Y tú no te agobies, seguro que las cosas con Francis irán bien. Si necesitas mi ayuda, puedes pedírmela. Te echaré una mano.

- Gracias, Pierre. Eres buena persona. -dijo Antonio sonriendo aún. Gracias a ese inquieto personajillo, se sentía más tranquilo.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba el límite de una persona? Antonio casi lo había descubierto. Debía ser cuando llegabas a ese punto en el que casi todo era doloroso. Ese momento en el que escuchar su voz era un suplicio. Un roce, una sonrisa, su olor, su respiración... Todo era demasiado perfecto y él cada vez veía más claro que no iba a tenerlo nunca. Deseaba huir de él de una manera disimulada, que no se diese cuenta y poco a poco verle menos, estar menos rato con él... En definitiva: sufrir menos. Ese sentimiento no había desaparecido en cosa de una semana, sólo había crecido y se había hecho más intenso.

El pecho le dolía y esta vez no era por su hermana. Los sueños se habían vuelto confusos y hablaban desde declaraciones, a momentos en los que oía a la perfección el seductor tono de voz en su oído susurrarle palabras que desearía escuchar en la realidad. Sin embargo el límite lo estaba empezando a rozar ahora. La broma había empezado con Pierre diciéndole que Francis estaba enfermo.

- Es gafe. Estamos en verano, ¿qué tipo de persona va y pilla un catarro? -dijo Antonio incrédulo.

- Han dicho que es una infección. El cuchillo con el que se cortó en aquella tienda no estaba muy limpio al parecer. Con un poco de descanso, estará recuperado pronto.

Estuvo pensando qué era lo que debía hacer. Seguro que no era nada grave, podría vivir sin problema si él no se pasaba por allí. Si iba lo único que conseguiría sería sufrir ya que era un estúpido colgado de un gabacho que no podía apreciar que fingía esas sonrisas. O quizás sí lo apreciaba pero no comprendía el por qué. Seguro que se pensaba que el tema tenía que ver con su hermana. Al final decidió que no podía quedarse apartado de todo aquello, si empeoraba nunca se lo podría perdonar a sí mismo.

Cuando entró, Carlos estaba en la estancia y charlaba con Francis. Ambos reían de algo que él no había llegado a escuchar y si no fuese porque ya le habían visto, Antonio hubiese dado media vuelta y se hubiese marchado. Sus ojos estaban clavados en él.

- Venía a ver cómo estabas, pero veo que estás acompañado y mejor. -notaba la garganta muy seca.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso. Yo me iba a ir ya, así Francis no se queda solo. -dijo su hermano con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Eh~ Vaya penita, Carlos. -dijo Francis sonriendo resignado- Bueno, gracias por venir a verme.

- De nada. Mañana vendré a ver qué tal sigues. -dijo el hispano de cabello largo sonriendo.

- _Merci_~ -dijo Francis agitando la mano para despedirse. Después miró a Antonio, muy callado aunque mirándole- No me has dicho ni hola.

- Hola. -replicó sin mucha energía Antonio.

- ¿Has venido a verme? Gracias. Me siento flojo pero dicen que se me pasará. Me han dado ya medicamentos. Maldito cuchillo del mal... Alguien quería asesinarme por esta belleza que es un pecado.

Antonio no contestó. Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó y se sentó sobre la cama, a un lado, ausente. El rubio seguía quejándose de que aquellos atentados contra la belleza eran lo peor y que tendrían que castigar a los culpables.

- ¿Te duele? -preguntó de repente, interrumpiendo la retahíla de estupideces que aún duraba. Francis sonrió resignado al ser ignorado.

- Noto molestia pero es soportable. Estoy atontado y flojo, eso es lo que me tiene peor. Pero vamos, no me voy a morir.

- Más te vale.

Francis se movió un poco para que su mano alcanzara el cabello castaño y lo revolvió. Cada vez Antonio era más abierto y honesto con lo que sentía. Lo había estado hablando con Carlos. Se le veía feliz y había dicho que era como se comportaba antes de todo eso: libre, expresivo, sin vergüenza a decir lo que pensaba. Antonio levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaban bastante cerca. Un poquito más y tendría su rostro a escasa distancia.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Antonio.

Y ahí se acabó, con algo tan simple como eso. Aguantó el roce en su pelo, más o menos, pero no pudo con esa frase. Se acercó un poco más, Francis le miró curioso y llamó su nombre, interrogante. Seguro que pensaba que le pasaba algo, y quizás lo hacía, pero ya le daba igual. Quería estar cerca, deseaba inclinarse más, así que lo hizo. Deseaba probar aquellos labios rojizos y entreabiertos, ya que se encontraba hablando, así que también lo hizo. Francis abrió más los ojos, atónito al descubrir que el hispano no sólo se había acercado mucho, además le estaba besando. Igual de tranquilo, Antonio no tardó demasiado en poner distancias entre ellos. Su gesto era inmutable y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Francis. Éste seguía en estado de shock.

- ¿Q-qué se supone que ha sido eso? -preguntó finalmente Francis viendo que Antonio no se dignaba a hablar.

Y de hecho continuó en silencio. ¿De verdad pretendía que le contestara a esa pregunta? Había sido eso mismo, un beso. Era una pregunta estúpida y no se iba a poner a su nivel. Lo sabía, sabía bien lo que había sido. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Su instinto le gritaba con puro miedo.

- Pero... Yo no iba con estas intenciones, Antonio. Te considero muy buen amigo y todo eso pero no hasta este punto. Lo siento si te he enviado las señales equivocadas con aquellas insinuaciones. Era un juego. Si fueses tu hermano, entonces... B-bueeno... Entonces, no sé.

Si no fuese porque respiraba, Antonio hubiese sido una perfecta estatua. Francis empezaba a estar incómodo. ¿Se encontraba el español bien? No quería darle falsas ilusiones. Prefería decirlo desde un principio. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás sí que le había dado una idea equivocada. De repente Antonio rió un segundo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Menudo ego... ¿Tan importante te crees? Ha sido un accidente~ Un simple accidente~ -dijo sonriendo con superioridad- Iba a besarte la mejilla y te has movido, gabacho idiota.

- ¿Ah sí? Juraría que estaba quieto. -dijo confundido por ese cambio.

- ¿Qué vas a saber...? Si estás echo caldo. Anda... -se levantó- Te dejo descansar. Que te mejores.

- Gracias. -dijo sonriendo un poco acobardado.

Antonio salió de allí tras despedirse. El corazón le latía muy fuerte. Ojalá pudiese exteriorizar lo que sentía.

Dolía.

* * *

El ser rechazado por la única persona que se había preocupado, no había sido nada agradable. Era como si hubiese ido perdiendo la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo, como si éste hubiese desaparecido y se hubiese quedado su alma, o alguna mierda de estas. Antonio no sabía de esos temas y tampoco creía mucho en ellos. El caso es que después de eso se había sentido hueco, vacío pero llevadero. Era similar a lo que sentía antes de que llegase y se metiese donde no le llamaban.

Pero entonces mencionó a su hermano y eso sí que le dolió. Se dio cuenta de que lo prefería a él, que quizás estaba hasta enchochado con él y de ahí todas esas frases a medias y balbuceos. Seguro que si le hubiese besado él, le hubiese correspondido. Lo analizó más y se sintió estúpido. Si Francis había hecho todo aquello era, seguramente, por su hermano. Carlos estaba mal porque Antonio estaba mal, así que Francis lo ayudó. Era bien lógico. Y pensar que él había creído que se preocupaba por él... Era idiota. Extremadamente estúpido. Seguro que cualquier persona se reiría de él.

Pues bien, Pierre no se rió. No fue a contárselo realmente. Se lo cruzó por el camino, le agarró y le dijo que tenía mala cara. Empezó a delirar que si estaba enfermo, que si podía pedir que le prepararan comida y que debía reposar.

- Me ha rechazado. -dijo sin introducción previa. Pierre paró y le miró con expresión incrédula- Prefiere a mi hermano, por lo visto.

- Vaya, Antonio. Lo siento.

- Sé que es raro que vaya a decir esto pero... ¿Puedes darme un abrazo? No tiene que ser largo, sólo un momento. -sonrió forzadamente- No puedo pedírselo a él y no quiero ver a mi hermano.

A Pierre le dio cosa verle así. Que le pidiera un abrazo de esa manera le recordaba a su hermano más pequeño. Él era el más tranquilo y cuando necesitaba apoyo venía a por él y de manera similar le pedía un abrazo. Asintió con la cabeza y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. El contacto no fue realmente muy largo. Antonio no estaba del todo cómodo. Se le hacía raro que le estrechara alguien, y al que se había acostumbrado era a ese estúpido hombre que le había rechazado hacia cosa de minutos. Pierre se percató de ello y no quiso hacer la situación más incómoda.

- No dejes que eso te deprima. Francis es buen tío pero, obviamente, está ciego. Mira que rechazar a un buen chaval como tú...

- Me llamas chaval pero tengo más años que tú, Pierre. -dijo Antonio sonriendo levemente. Ese muchacho era raro, aunque le parecía majo y le había hecho sonreír aunque no es que estuviese animado.

- ¿Qué prefieres que te llame señor mayor? -vio que Antonio negaba con la cabeza- Entonces te llamaré "chaval" y ya está.

El hispano suspiró con resignación. Pues nada, que lo hiciese...

- Francis es tonto y ya está. Vamos a pasar de él los dos, yo me uno a tu causa por solidaridad.

- Pensaba que habías dicho que era buen tío. -dijo Antonio sin acabar de entender al francés.

- ¡Pero tú lo eres más! Me uno porque comprendo lo que sientes. Yo me enamoré de una chica, Samanta. Ah... Me rompió el corazón y se hizo una bolsa de mano con sus restos. Así que yo seguí adelante sin dudar un solo momento. Y luego encontré a otra chica, Eva.

- ¿Con ella te fue bien? -preguntó Antonio recuperando la esperanza. Aquella historia sonaba motivadora.

- No, también me rompió el corazón. -Antonio le miró entre confundido y con pena. Pierre era todo un personaje- Pero el punto es que a veces creemos que queremos a una persona y los sentimientos no eran tan fuertes. Ya verás. Vamos a hacer esto; te vienes conmigo y el resto de compañeros verán que no eres un ogro. Así no tendrás que depender tanto de él.

Aquello último sonaba muy bien, la verdad. Antonio no se había llevado bien con nadie y de repente había tenido una amistad con Francis. Había empezado a depender un poco de alguien y ahora no tenía el ánimo suficiente ni de mirarle a la cara. Pero quizás ya se había aislado el suficiente tiempo. Podía intentar acercarse a la gente con normalidad. Era buena idea dejar de ser tan esquivo: no todo el mundo le iba a traicionar como lo había hecho su padre.

- ¡Está bien! Le demostraré que no le necesito y que puedo ser independiente. Y si tengo pesadillas...

- ¡Me las cuentas! -interrumpió Pierre.

- No. -dijo Antonio con frialdad.

- Venga, Antoñín~ No me seas así de arisco ~ La gente va a decir que eres terrorífico~ -dijo Pierre dando vueltas a su alrededor, como un pájaro.

Mira que era inquieto...

* * *

Francis, recuperado, se había dado por fin cuenta de algo: Antonio estaba muy apartado. Desde ese beso accidental -o eso le dijo- que no se le acercaba. Además, cuando le veía venir, el español le esquivaba de una manera magistral. Le preguntó a Carlos pero éste no tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría con él.

Todo eso le llevó a la conclusión de que aquel contacto no había sido tan accidental y que Antonio le evitaba. Era normal que lo hiciera, pero le había mentido y quizás eso era lo que más le repateaba. Estaba pasando de él y eso nunca le había gustado. Francis deseaba la atención de la gente sobre él y sabía que eso, casi con total seguridad, se debía a que sus padres poca atención le habían prestado durante su infancia. Pero bueno, no iba a devanarse los sesos con ese rollo digno de psicólogo. Le gustaba hacerse ver y no iba a dejar de hacerlo porque alguien le dijese que eso significaba que quería que sus padres le quisieran. Paparruchas.

Intentó un par de días hablar con Antonio, pero otra vez le regateaba como si fuese un jugador de fútbol profesional. Y cuando no lo hacía, estaba demasiado ocupado charlando con Pierre o los demás. ¿Desde cuándo era tan amiguitos con ellos? Pero si siempre les había soltado comentarios mordaces que les herían el orgullo...

Era desconcertante ver a Antonio, sentado en aquel grupo, riendo y contando bromas. Carlos estaba encantado con la situación, Francis no podía decir lo mismo al cien por cien. Cuando el grupo se disolvió, Antonio volvía a las habitaciones asignadas. Esa era otra... Ya se las había apañado para cambiarse de cuarto y ahora en la cama contigua dormía un tipo que roncaba como un condenado. Parecía un demonio de ultratumba. Casi tenía la potencia de bocina de barco. Le destrozaba los tímpanos cada maldita noche.

Antes de que pudiese irse muy lejos, Francis se avanzó con rapidez y agarró el brazo a la altura del codo para detenerle. Antonio ladeó el rostro y le miró. Se había sorprendido bastante por aquello y aún más que Francis fuese el que había hecho dicha acción.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Es tarde. -dijo Antonio mirando alrededor y comprobando que la luz de la luna y alguna farola era lo único que no convertía esa calle de los alrededores de Zaragoza en un pozo de oscuridad.

- No veo otro momento mejor. No voy a dejar que pase más tiempo.

Antonio suspiró resignado pero asintió, aceptando aquella petición. Francis anduvo unos pasos y llegaron a un sitio un poco más apartado, donde poder hablar. Era una explanada llena de hierba que estaba seca a causa del caluroso verano y con un árbol mustio a un lado.

- Me has mentido. -empezó Francis.

- Lo siento, los Reyes Magos no existen. -dijo Antonio muy serio. Tenía guasa que encima fuese de víctima.

- No es momento de bromas. Sé que me estás evitando. ¿Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta?

- No pensaba que no te fueses a dar cuenta. Eso me parece demasiada idiotez, incluso para ti. -concluyó tranquilo y sonriente. Aquello fue como una puñalada certera.

- ¡Me dijiste que había sido un beso accidental!

- Mentí. -declaró el español encogiéndose de hombros.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Francis estaba intentando asimilar aquella verdad. Antonio había afirmado sentir algo por él, al menos lo necesario para querer acercarse a besarle. Suspiró pesadamente.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho. Tienes esa mala manía de guardarte lo importante. Si fuera tu hermano...

Antonio sonrió con un tic afectando a una de sus cejas. Otra vez. ¿Es que le daban beneficios cada vez que lo mencionaba? Le irritaba. Hasta extremos que empezaban a ser preocupantes.

- Mira. Que te den por culo.

Francis se quedó con cara de póquer. Le había interrumpido y con una frase de calibre importante.

- ¿Qué...? Eres muy desagradable.

- ¡Y tú un gilipollas! Estoy harto. Estoy cansadísimo de ir detrás de un tío tan idiota. Hasta un mendrugo de pan tiene más cociente intelectual que tú.

- No te pases, Antonio. -dijo molesto aunque sin levantar el tono de voz.

- Si tanto te gusta mi hermano, pídele que te deje que te lo tires. Suplícale. Arrodíllate como un miserable desesperado. No te atrevas a compararme con mi hermano. Él es él y yo soy yo. Si te jode que el que se ha ido a colgar de ti ha sido el que tiene el carácter que menos te gusta, te aguantas. No voy a cambiar para ser como él y que lo tengas fácil para por fin tirártelo. Nunca me voy a denigrar a eso. Soy como soy. No voy a cambiar por ti, que no sabes ni apreciarme. Te odio. Eres peor de lo que imaginaba. Y puede que tus padres te hayan hecho comportarte así, pero sólo te dejas arrastrar. No eres más que un cretino. Ni me hables, ni me mires, ni me toques.

Francis estaba boquiabierto. Encima no había terminado de pensar una respuesta y el otro había empezado a marcharse.

- ¡Pero no te vayas sin más! -empezó a seguirle.

- ¡Que te follen!

- ¡Te he dicho que te esperes!

Le agarró de un brazo y de repente, sin aviso previo ni verlo venir, sintió que le ardía la mejilla. El puño de Antonio había descargado contra su rostro con mucha fuerza y había dejado sin voluntad a Francis, completamente desarmado.

- Te dije que no me tocases, imbécil. -le dijo con tono frío y bajo.

Su mirada era calculadora y falta de sentimientos. No la pudo percibir mucho rato ya que Antonio se dio la vuelta y regresó a paso ligero hacia su habitación. Francis se llevó la mano a la mejilla, la cual seguía ardiendo.

- ¡Eres un bestia! ¡Jamás me gustarías! -gritó Francis en un intento de volver a obtener ventaja.

Si tuvo efecto o no, a saber. Antonio ya estaba muy lejos.

* * *

**Holaaa :3**

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos con otro capítulo más XD Confieso que... Sí, Francis le ha rechazado XDU Ahora releyendo para repasar el capítulo me he quedado así: ... Es que es un gilipollas ... XDDDD **

**No sé qué comentar de este capítulo realmente. No hay nada destacable o alguna referencia que pueda explicar owo Antonio ya está más friendly con la gente, pero ahora como que detesta de algún modo a Francis XD Tampoco puedo culparle, la verdad o.o... xD**

**Y ahora paso a comentar los review ovo**

_Nanda18, _**bueno es que primero pensé que quedaría muy obvio que fuese Francia el que se enamorara primero así que pensé que España, con toda la mierda que ha sufrido, está emocionalmente más débil y con tanto cariñito y eso pues podría sentir algo. Y pum. Has tenido tu beso xD Aunque la cosa no ha ido tan bien ovo sorryy**

_Izumi G, _**me pregunto si sigues pensando ahora que Francis es un amor xD De hecho leyendo tu review no dejaba de pensar en eso, en cómo reaccionarás a lo que ocurrió en este capítulo xD. Awwnn... Siento dejarte sensible ;v;**

_Anooonimo D, _**Gracias ovo Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**omg xDDD Te he podido imaginar, con un rostro anónimo ya que nunca te he visto, cubriéndote la boca XDDD. Sí, yo sé que todas estáis esperando el Frain. Tranquilas que llegará XDDD Hombre, realmente Antonio sería muy hipócrita si no se arrepintiese de haberse metido en medio cuando él está tan mal porque su hermana hizo eso y no vivió para contarlo. Se viene lo mejor XD Esto me hizo gracia porque pensé: dios pues ya verás cuando vea el siguiente capítulo xDDD Un saludooo ovo**

_Anoooonimo P, _**no voy a dejar que Antonio sea un gruñón todo el fic. Eso sería dejarlo OOC para siempre y no es mi idea xD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez :3 **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene~**

**Un saludo.**

**Miruru.**


	9. Plan maestro

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 09 - Plan maestro**

Antonio no parecía ya el mismo, o al menos no era lo que había pensado que era. Sonreía, muchísimo. No sólo eso; hacía bromas, jugaba al fútbol con el resto, cantaba... Era como si de repente descubriese un nuevo Antonio. Había visto parte de esas cualidades cuando aún estaba encerrado en él y su pena, eso sí que era verdad.

Lo que no había imaginado es que fuera tan... ¿Cuál era la palabra...? Deslumbrante, esa era. Le daban ganas de acercarse y hablar con él. Quería descubrir cómo era ese Antonio, de primera mano, pero no era una tarea fácil. Primero, si se acercaba y le divisaba, desprendía un aura hostil, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. Dios santo, le inspiraba terror puro. ¡Es que le palpitaba hasta la mejilla, como si pudiese recordar el sopapo que le pegó!

La segunda dificultad era, sin duda, los que Francis llamaba sus "perros guardianes". Los nuevos amigotes del hispano estaban alerta y cuando se aproximaba sin que Antonio le viese pero ellos le divisaban, le avisaban y entonces volvía su mirada asesina.

Era imposible.

Se sentó en un banco lo suficientemente lejano para que no sintiera que le miraba de vez en cuando de aquella manera -juraba empezar a tener miedo- y les vio bailar sevillanas. Antonio lo hacía muy bien y Francis se había quedado hipnotizado. Pierre estaba allí y el jodido bailaba también. Lo fuerte era que no lo hacía nada mal. Era una buena pareja de baile para Antonio. Jodido Pierre. Además de quitarle a su amigo, encima bailaba con él. ¿Es que a Antonio le daba igual la persona con tal de que fuese francés?

Suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que estaba siendo irracional. No podía reprocharle que se hubiese buscado nuevos amigos. Francis le había rechazado y no podía pedirle que, si no podía ser su amigo, se quedase en la más absoluta soledad. Podía ser muchas cosas: posesivo, caprichoso, infantil, egocéntrico... Pero no era cruel. Antonio había necesitado esos amigos. De hecho se le veía muy feliz y él se alegraba de verle así.

Se fijó en su figura, erguida en una pose perfecta de sevillana. Casi parecía un profesional. Tenía arte. Su gesto era serio y concentrado, como si cada fibra de su ser vibrase con la música. Su frente estaba perlada con algunas pequeñas gotitas de sudor. De repente relajó la postura y sonrió al resto. Uno de ellos empezó a tocar la guitarra y Antonio rió. Empezaron a dar palmas y cantar. La voz del hispano era clara y estaba bien afinada; cantaba bien.

De repente Francis se sentía marginado. Era el niñito rico de París que no sabía hacer nada de eso. Aunque sí que podía apreciar lo que hacían. Le gustaba observarles, admirando su destreza. Después Antonio se puso a tocar la guitarra. ¿Es que lo hacía todo bien este hombre?

Francis empezaba a darse cuenta de que cada vez estaba más interesado en Antonio. Tampoco se le escapaba que eso en aquel momento no servía de nada ya que él no quería verle ni tenerle cerca. Francis intentaba no pensarlo demasiado, porque entonces se daba cuenta de que le había hecho daño y se odiaba por ello. Sabía que Antonio había pasado una temporada horrible con todo lo de su hermana. Él le había sacado de eso bastante pero luego le había fallado, esa era la realidad.

Tenía razón cuando se lo dijo la última vez que le dirigió la palabra más de un minuto: Antonio no era Carlos. Y tarde se había dado cuenta de que era mejor.

Los dos tenían sus cosas buenas, pero el menor de los gemelos tenía más desparpajo, tenía energía, tenía algo que le hechizaba. Ahora quería volver a experimentar ese beso, con ese Antonio que le fascinaba, el de verdad. Pero no podía ir sin más a tomarlo. Sabía que la había jodido mucho antes y que sólo se ganaría su odio, así que tenía que empezar a formar una gran estrategia.

* * *

El estudiado plan de Francis había sufrido infinidad de modificaciones de última hora. Primero para cambiar ideas estúpidas que sólo harían que se enfadase más con él y después para perfeccionar el único modus operandi con el que se había quedado. Se agazapó entre una papelera y un banco y observó a lo lejos a su objetivo.

El muchacho, más joven que él, caminaba solo y despistado. Francis sonrió de lado. Aquello iba a ser demasiado fácil. En cuanto pasó por su lado, asió su brazo y tiró de él hasta un callejón oscuro. Su sonrisa tétrica no desapareció cuando lo arrinconó contra una pared.

- Bonjour~, Pierre. -dijo con tono sinuoso el rubio de cabello largo.

- ¡Hey, Francis! -replicó sonriendo jovialmente.

Le dejó anonadado. ¿Es que se alegraba de verle? Bueno, no hacía falta preguntarle, se notaba mucho. Se asemejaba a la expresión que pondría la mascota que ve que su dueño regresa a casa.

- ¿Por qué me asaltas como si fueses un violador? -dijo Pierre con expresión jovial. Francis sonrió forzadamente ante este comentario.

- No soy un violador. Necesito que me ayudes con algo y esto es un secreto, el más grande que te hayan contado. Si lo explicas, te pasarán cosas horribles.

- ¿Como una maldición...? -dijo Pierre con cara de estar casi emocionado ante esa idea.

- Algo así. Es sobre Antonio.

- ¡Aaaah no! -dijo llevándose las manos a los oídos- Me niego. No quiero que empieces a preguntarme qué le gusta y cómo conquistarle. Conozco esa mirada de: necesito tu ayuda para ligarme a alguien, la he visto antes en otra gente. Le dije que me pondría de su parte. Suficiente que estoy hablando contigo.

- ¡Está bien! Sé que no fui el más coherente. Tenía razón, estaba un poco colgado de su hermano. Pero ha logrado que me fije en él y me odio por estar tan ciego. Si no quieres contarme nada, está bien, pero necesito que me ayudes con otra cosa. ¡Quiero que me enseñes a bailar sevillanas!

A Pierre se le quedó cara de tonto. ¿En serio? Él era de más al sur, por eso casi justificaba que en algún momento hubiese sentido el interés por ese baile español. Pero le parecía risible que Francis, parisino de pura cepa, deseara aprender algo que no saliese de esa misma ciudad.

- ¿Tú? ¿Sevillanas?

- Yo. Sevillanas. -dijo Francis asintiendo con la cabeza con vehemencia. Aprendería y entonces podría conquistar a Antonio con el baile. Lo haría por él.

De repente Pierre se echó a reír y a Francis se le dibujó una sonrisa maniática en el rostro. Es que le daba vergüenza y si se reía, el doble. Pero el otro no podía detener aquella carcajada.

- ¡Pero si los de París sois unos pijos que sólo bailáis el Vals!

- Pues bien bonito que es. -dijo indignado Francis- Y eso no es verdad. Quiero aprenderlo. Lo bailaré un día con Antonio y seré una pareja de baile digna, o una pareja digna a secas.

Pierre le miró curiosamente durante unos segundos y terminó por sonreír. Vaya... Parecía haber madurado un poco en esas dos semanas y media. Si aún le habría sentado bien ese puñetazo que Antonio le había dado. Como dijo el hispano: le había "reordenado las pocas neuronas que tenía". Aunque se había reído al escucharlo, a Pierre no le parecía que Francis fuese tonto precisamente.

- Está bien, _mon ami_. Te voy a ayudar con esto. Pero te advierto de algo, soy un profesor muy exigente y hasta que no aprendas, no te voy a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra.

- ¡Estoy listo!

* * *

- ¡Esto es un infierno! ¡Si quieres matarme hazlo ya, pero detén esta tortura camuflada! He visto tus intenciones claramente. -se quejaba Francis mientras se sentaba en el suelo, se quitaba las botas y se sobaba los pies, doloridos.

- No intento matarte. Lo que pasa es que eres un cazurro y no aprendes ni a la de tres, _mon Dieu_! Hasta un niño de cuatro años lo haría mejor que tú.

- Eres horrible, Pierre. El baile te transforma en un ser sin corazón ni sentimientos. -lloriqueó Francis- Y si un niño de cuatro años lo hace mejor, es porque tiene los pies más pequeños y le duelen menos que a mí. Me tienes agotado y lamentablemente no es por ninguna actividad sexual.

- Estás de buen ver pero no eres mi tipo. -dijo Pierre sonriendo tranquilamente- Creo que por hoy lo vamos a dejar. Ya te has bloqueado y no dejas de quejarte como una nena. Aunque has mejorado algo.

- Después de tantas collejas verbales, el halago no me ha animado nada... -murmuró Francis con aire abatido.

- Quiero que ensayes la segunda en tus ratos libres.

Estaban charlando ya de cosas triviales cuando a lo lejos Francis vio a Antonio. La mirada que le dirigió era horrible. Contenía frialdad, indiferencia, casi desprecio. El hispano no estaba contento. Hacía unos cuantos días que Pierre se iba con Francis durante algunas horas y no sabía nada de ellos. No estaba al tanto acerca de qué se traía entre manos, pero seguro que nada bueno.

- ¿Qué hacéis...? -preguntó Antonio con desconfianza. Con él no sonreía; con el resto del mundo sí pero con él no.

- Estamos charlando. -dijo Francis.

- No estaba hablando contigo, proyecto de ser humano.

Confesaba que esa respuesta le había dolido, por mucho que se la mereciese. El "sobrenombre" no había sido más despectivo porque seguramente no se le había ocurrido en el momento.

- Hablábamos. -repitió Pierre, sintiendo algo de lástima por Francis. Le había visto los pies y tenía algunas ampollas de lo que se estaba llegando a esforzar por aprender a bailar sevillanas- Aunque ya íbamos a volver.

- Vamos. Como te juntes con él mucho rato, se te va a pegar su estupidez.

- ¡Oye! Estoy presente y tengo oídos. -dijo Francis molesto.

Le gustaba, pero no iba a tolerarle que le tratara como a un saco de boxear. Tenía su orgullo. Antonio ni se inmutó. Parecía estar sordo a sus quejas y no dejaba de hablar con Pierre acerca de que debería buscarse mejores compañías y temas por el estilo. Francis agarró la chaqueta de su uniforme e indignado y cojeando se marchó de allí.

* * *

Agosto. El calor era más intenso que el que hacía el mes anterior. No se habían movido de la zona desde que la batalla de Huesca había tenido lugar. Tampoco era que en ese tiempo no hubiesen estado haciendo nada. Francis, relativamente nuevo en todo aquello, encontraba semejanza entre sus acciones y unas que había leído en un libro de historia. Se tapaban lo suficiente para que sus rostros no se viesen y realizaban asaltos a tropas sublevadas. Eran ataques sorpresa a grupos reducidos, cuatro tiros y a correr. Francis odiaba correr, más que nada porque los pies le dolían cada maldito día por culpa de las sevillanas. Hacían sus cosas -por ejemplo él, últimamente, cocinaba para todos y se había ganado la admiración de gran parte del grupo- y luego se marchaba a un rincón apartado y practicaba. Había escuchado a Pierre cantar tantas veces aquella sevillana que se la había aprendido. Su voz no era tan clara como la de Antonio y quizás no tenía tanta fuerza, pero al menos sonaba afinada. La repetía un montón de veces e iba realizando los pasos una y otra vez. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Era difícil y ese esfuerzo le llevaba a refunfuñar como un condenado cuando corrían. Sus pies, sus pobres pies. Iba a morirse de tanto bailar eso. Aunque era la gracia. El esfuerzo que hacía era excepcional y que no se rindiese era la prueba de su convicción. No iba a renunciar a estar cerca de Antonio. Cada vez estaba más, como dirían los españoles, "enchochado".

Que se quejara, tanto abierta como mentalmente, era otro asunto. Algo tenía que hacer cuando ese esfuerzo no daba los frutos deseados y encima Antonio o le trataba mal o, directamente, no le trataba.

Los asaltos, volviendo a ese tema, no es que tuviesen mucho éxito. Atacar de esa manera era cosa de suerte. Si matabas a alguno o lo herías, bien. Si no, sólo te servía, quizás, para reducir su moral. A Francis le parecía estar formando parte de un grupo de guerrilleros del 1809. Bando equivocado, según como se mirara, pero bueno. Toda una experiencia. Quitando eso de correr, que era una mierda. Y suerte aún que Raúl conocía los territorios y sabía por dónde tenían que huir. Si no, seguramente, Francis se hubiese perdido y caído en una zanja. Se tapaban para poder seguir viviendo en el pueblo. Estaban en territorio ocupado por los sublevados, como fuesen a cara descubierta, los pillarían y los fusilarían contra el paredón. No, no era nada que se inventase. Habían llegado noticias de la represión que había empezado contra los derrotados. Temía que aquello iría a más.

Antonio se encontraba en aquel pequeño frente del que se habían encargado. No había mucha gente pero teniendo en cuenta sus números, era ideal. Los republicanos habían lanzado la ofensiva para tratar de recuperar Zaragoza. Se estaba perdiendo a mucha gente, recursos y no se había logrado gran cosa. Aunque sea, Antonio pensaba que estaría bien que pudiesen recuperar un pedacito de tierra.

La mentalidad del hispano había cambiado en este tiempo. Era verdad que la guerra le seguía importando, pero su vida no giraba en torno a ello. Ahora al menos no pensaba que si no se dejaba la piel en ello, no estaba aprovechando su vida al máximo. Antonio había aprendido a no vivir por el pasado. Ahora se dedicaba a ser medianamente feliz mientras seguía luchando por defender la República. Ese cambio de mentalidad hacía que su instinto de supervivencia fuese más intenso.

Francis vio que Antonio volvía a descargar su arma. ¡Qué bien le sentaba ese pantalón, leches! Levantó su arma, más pesada y disparó a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda. El hombre al que le dio, empezó a gritar. Un impacto de bala en el pie era algo muy doloroso. Apoyó el arma en el hombro. Todo parecía más relajado ahora. Suspiró. Los nervios le dejaban luego cansado. Miró a su derecha y le pareció ver algo a lo lejos. Cogió unos viejos prismáticos de color negro y aspecto oxidado y oteó el horizonte. De repente divisó un hombre de cabello castaño y que tenía un llamativo rizo. Fumaba un cigarrillo al cual le pegó una última calada antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo. Levantó un rifle con mirilla y lo apoyó en su hombro. Su vista se fijó hacia la derecha de Francis y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. No supo el porqué pero tuvo un presentimiento, uno muy malo. Desvió los binoculares hacia allí y vio a Antonio. Volvió a mirar a ese soldado italiano. Recordó la historia de un tipo que había disparado al español en la pierna el mismo día que se conocieron. Volvió a mirar hacia el italiano con el corazón latiéndole demasiado deprisa. Vio que se inclinaba, apoyaba el arma en una superficie sólida, apuntando hacia Antonio y se acercaba a la mirilla.

Dejó caer los prismáticos sin pensarlo ni un sólo segundo.

- Joder...

Fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de empezar a correr hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre. No iba a permitirlo bajo ningún concepto. ¿Dejar que disparara contra Antonio? Ni de coña. ¡Iba a protegerle fuera como fuese! Ningún italiano iba a hacerle daño. Cuando estaba a suficiente distancia, Francis se detuvo en seco, agarró su rifle y lo elevó para apuntar. Lo sujetó quedamente, mantuvo el aliento para así tener el pulso necesario para apuntar y apretó el gatillo. El primer disparo le dio la impresión de que tronaba en los alrededores como si hubiese sido un mismísimo rayo que había descargado contra la tierra. No tardó nada en abrir fuego una segunda vez.

Lovino había saltado como si tuviese un resorte instalado bajo su cuerpo al primer disparo. El segundo lo esquivó por bien poco. Le hubiera dejado un buen agujero en el brazo si le hubiese llegado a dar. Maldijo en italiano, agarró los prismáticos que tenía y miró hacia el lugar del que provenían aquellos ataques. Allí, de pie, desafiante, cargando el arma con chulería, había un hombre rubio, de la edad del mismo Fernández, sonrisa superior y mirada que le retaba. Los dientes de Lovino se apretaron con fuerza, iracundo.

Los labios de Francis se curvaron más al ver esa mueca. ¿Sentía rabia? Oh... Que se jodiese. Era unos cuantos años más joven que él, eso seguro, y esa expresión de frustración sólo le daba la certeza de que era inexperto y que estaba aún bastante verde. Por muy fuerte que fuese, eso no le iba a dar siempre la victoria. Se alegraba de haber aguado sus planes. Levantó la mano derecha y dejó sólo erguido el dedo índice. Lo balanceó suavemente de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, en un símbolo de negación, como el que riñe a alguien porque ha hecho algo que no debía. Aquello molestó aún más al italiano, el cual bajó los prismáticos y se dispuso a avanzar hacia el español. ¡Nadie le interrumpía cuando jugaba con ese paria! Si quería dispararle, lo hacía.

Sin embargo, no había dado dos pasos cuando un nuevo disparo impactó en el lugar en el que iba a poner el pie. Consternado observaba la pequeña grieta sobre la tierra. Volvió a coger los prismáticos y mirar hacia allí. Aquella impertinente sonrisa no se había borrado del rostro del francés. Vio que volvía a mover el dedo y a hacerle ese gesto. Le regañaba, le decía que no se acercara a ese hombre. ¿Y quién era él para decirle aquello?

- _Stupido comunista..._ -murmuró con desprecio

Con brusquedad empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas que cargaba encima. Finalmente dio con la munición. Cargó el rifle. Iba a llenar de agujeros a ese francés creído y después seguiría con su objetivo inicial. Rió con sorna cuando ya tuvo el arma lista para empezar a disparar. Levantó la mirada, apuntó con el rifle y entonces se topó con que la zona en la que había estado aquel hombre estaba totalmente desierta. Miró alrededor y tampoco vio a Antonio.

Aquellas ratas habían escapado.

* * *

Pierre a veces carecía de algo muy importante. Era algo que la mayoría de las personas tenían y esencial para la vida que ellos llevaban. El sentido de la orientación no se encontraba entre las habilidades del soldado francés. Había salido de incógnito a comprar algunas cosas y no sólo no había regresado aún al edificio en el que permanecían escondidos tras la batalla del día anterior, para rematarlo, se había perdido y no había manera de encontrar por dónde regresar.

Sus amigos, allí en Francia, le habían dicho que debía mirar eso. Según ellos, no era tan difícil orientarse de manera correcta. No podía ser que de diez veces que salía solo, se perdiese en ocho ocasiones. Ya les había dicho repetidamente que no era algo que hiciese a propósito y que se esforzara lo que se esforzase, para él todos los caminos parecían iguales.

Las calles de la ciudad de Segovia estaban oscuras y no había demasiada gente que paseara por ellas. Era la hora en la que las familias se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, cubierta con platos, vasos y botellas. Entonces, entre animadas charlas sobre los temas más banales que pudiera uno imaginar, cenaban y contaban las experiencias que habían tenido ese día. Era cierto que la inquietud que la guerra había provocado había cambiado estas conversaciones. Ahora hablaban sobre el desarrollo de la contienda, sobre las ciudades que habían caído, sobre la gente que había muerto... Caras largas, sentimiento de pánico al pensar que la desgracia pudiera caer sobre ellos.

El estómago de Pierre gruñó descontento. No había comido desde hacía horas y como no encontrase el camino de vuelta, entonces sí que se iba a morir, pero de hambre. Se consolaba pensando que quizás Antonio se daría cuenta de que no había llegado y saldría a buscarle.

Sintió un golpe de repente en su hombro que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y que chocara contra la pared. Ladeó la mirada hacia la izquierda, de donde le había venido el impacto, y allí vio a un hombre de unos cuantos años más que él. Lo reconocía. Vestía el uniforme oscuro e impoluto de los soldados alemanes. Contaba con un par de condecoraciones en el pecho, formado tras constantes ejercicios para tornarse más fuerte. Su cabello era rubio y corto. Lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, como muchos alemanes. Sus ojos eran azul claro y le observaban con frialdad y desparpajo. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa superior.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya~ ¡Mira quién tenemos aquí! ¿Pues no es ese pajarito francés? -dijo el hombre sin perder esa chulería que le caracterizaba- Pensaba que después de que matara a todos tus amigos huirías hasta tu casita en Francia y te abrazarías a tu mami llorando. "Me patearon el trasero en España~" -su tono se había tornado agudo y chillón.

- Ja, ja, ja... Eres un pozo de humor, Gisfrid... -dijo con ironía Pierre. No sonreía. Ese tipo le parecía repulsivo y lo que más odiaba era tener que encontrárselo cada dos por tres- Si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Espera, espera... -repuso rápidamente posando su mano sobre su hombro y empujándole de nuevo contra la pared- Vamos, franchute, ¿es que no te alegras de verme?

La mirada de Pierre fue incrédula. ¿En serio le preguntaba eso? Cuando los españoles le hallaron después de haberse encontrado con Gisfrid, le dijeron que tenían que examinarle a fondo y que había posibilidad de que perdiera una pierna. Por suerte nada de aquello ocurrió y lo único que conservaba era una cicatriz que le dolía los días que hacía humedad. Cuando eso ocurría, Pierre siempre se acordaba del cabrón alemán que le hizo aquello. No sólo fue matando a sus compañeros uno a uno, con pasmosa tranquilidad, además se encargó de que el último de ellos fuera bien cerca de Pierre, para que pudiera admirar como la vida se extinguía de primera mano. A veces aún podía ver la mirada vacía y muerta de Leo si cerraba sus propios ojos.

- Obviamente no. -dijo sin dudar más segundos.

Gisfrid rió y posó el dedo índice debajo de su mentón. Le hizo levantar la cabeza y observarle directamente a los ojos.

- Es una pena. Yo sí me alegro de verte. Pensaba que habrías muerto después de aquello. ¡Y sin embargo mírate! Vivito y coleando. Inquieto y perdido. Pareces un pajarillo y me dan ganas de coger la escopeta y abatirte a disparos.

La risa grave del alemán se le metía en los tímpanos y le empezó a molestar. Pierre era muy amigable hasta que le tocaban las narices. Entonces, se podía volver la peor persona del mundo. Que nunca hiciesen enfadar a un francés, podrían encontrarse con que tenían a su peor enemigo en él. Intentó moverse pero Gisfrid fue más rápido y sacó una pequeña pistola que apoyó contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh~! Quietecito~ No quiero tener que volver a hacerte daño, Pierre. -dijo el alemán sonriendo con sorna- Hoy sólo quiero hablar. Podrías unirte a nosotros. Vamos a ayudar a esos a ganar la guerra aquí. Luego es cuestión de tiempo que se extienda a Europa y todo arda... Me lo ha dicho mi general. Ese hombre tiene visión de futuro...

- ¿Por eso tienes tu nariz en su trasero?

Gisfrid le miró con sorpresa tras ese comentario. Se podía notar que no estaba nada entretenido tras esa puñalada verbal. Si algo podía ofender a ese alemán era que hablaran mal de su general. Pierre lo conocía también, no porque fuese a presentarse formalmente. Él había sido el que había impedido que Gisfrid apretara una última vez el gatillo y lo descargase contra su cabeza. Era un hombre de cabello blanco, seguramente debido al estrés del campo de batalla ya que él no era muy viejo. Sus ojos eran tan marrones que según cómo le mirabas parecía que eran rojos. Puso la mano sobre el brazo derecho de Gisfrid y con una voz áspera y seria murmuró: "No hace falta que le mates. Vámonos."

Los había visto en otra batalla, a lo lejos. Se encargaban de animar a los suyos y de disparar sobre la multitud de republicanos. Gisfrid había estado al lado de su general y antes de retirarse había podido ver que le hablaba con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro por la victoria, como si buscara la aprobación de su general.

Sus labios se fueron curvando y formaron una sonrisa que no era tan tranquila como quería hacer ver. Se notaba que Gisfrid estaba enfadado por ese comentario de Pierre. Nadie se metía con su general. Ese hombre era admirable. Aunque muchos consideraban sus ideas impulsivas y carentes de sentido común, él pensaba que era un visionario y que iba a lograr grandes cosas. Por eso no se apartaba de su lado. Por eso mismo también buscaba su reconocimiento. Aspiraba a ser como él, un gran hombre.

- No permito que nadie se meta con el general Beilschmidt

- Es que no entiendo por qué dices que yo parezco un pájaro cuando eres tú el que no para de "revolotear" alrededor de ese hombre; Gilbert. Y yo que creía que los nazis como tú odiaban a los homosexuales, Gisfrid.

Vale, aquel puñetazo en las costillas se lo había ganado. Jadeó ahogadamente y se llevó una mano a ese costado. El alemán se había apartado un par de pasos. Con una mano le seguía apuntando con la pistola, con la otra se había quitado el sombrero y lo puso debajo de su axila. Con esa misma mano se peinó el pelo hacia atrás y le miró como si estuviese observando a un crío que no aprendiese una lección importante.

- Ignoraré tus comentarios, Pierre. Después de todo, tu cerebro es inferior. Vuelvo, no obstante, a preguntarte si quieres unirte a nosotros. Te puedo tener como mi ayudante y no tendrías un trato tan desagradable como pudieses imaginarte. Obtendrías poder y estarías en una posición privilegiada, ¿sabes? Da pena ver en lo que te has quedado... El pelo que tienes es perfecto, rubio platino casi. Sí, toda una señal. Pero entonces te miro a los ojos y sólo veo la oscuridad. Ah... El claro pecado con la casta inferior. Es toda una lástima, Pierre. Tú que ibas para convertirte en alguien de la raza aria, superior, fuerte, perfecto... Te has quedado en un simple ser humano inferior de los que la Tierra puede prescindir. Pero estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad, tienes potencial.

El discurso era repugnante. Pierre no podía evitar sentir el estómago revuelto cuando le escuchaba hablar, a él o a cualquier simpatizante de Hitler. Era como oír la verborrea de un demente. Lo que realmente daba miedo era ver que "el loco" portaba un arma que podía matarte en cuestión de segundos en la mano. Pensó bien la respuesta. Le hubiera gustado poder decir lo primero que le pasara por la cabeza, pero tampoco era idiota. El que tenía ahora el poder era Gisfrid. Su mano era la que empuñaba un arma y la que podría terminar con todo aquello si lo deseara. Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para tratar de crear la frase perfecta con la que rechazar su oferta sin ofenderle demasiado.

- Mira, Gisfrid, creo que lo que menos me plantearía ahora es cambiarme de bando y pasar mis días con los alemanes o los italianos. No me parecéis trigo limpio y el tiempo se encargará de darme la razón, estoy seguro.

- ¡Ja! ¡El tiempo! Si es que eres gracioso, Pierre. No serás un hombre perfecto, pero tienes humor y todo. El tiempo se va a encargar de alzarnos por encima de todos vosotros y otorgarnos el poder que merecemos. ¿Seguro que no quieres venirte al lado de los vencedores?

- Segurísimo.

Pierre le miró con decisión. Dijera lo que dijera no iba a convencerle. Odiaba los ideales de los nazis. Era creerse casi un Dios en la Tierra y esa idea le repugnaba. Gisfrid sonrió de lado. Bueno, algún día aquella convicción se caería hecha añicos. Estaba esperando con deleite la fecha en la que vendría arrastrándose hasta él y le pediría que le salvara de la miseria. Entonces abrazaría esas cosas que ahora despreciaba con tanto ahínco y amaría a lo que ahora odiaba. Estaba seguro. La gente no era buena y cambiaba su alma con suma facilidad con tal de vivir de manera tranquila. Sonrió con sorna y apartó la pistola.

- Bueno, pues ya volverás. Y entonces no sé si tendré la misma compasión. Me voy, a ver si ya han terminado los italianos...

- ¿Qué es lo que tramáis? -preguntó el francés molesto. Siempre se le quedaba la sensación de que Gisfrid jugaba con él.

- A mí no me mires. No ha sido mi idea venir. Ellos querían refuerzos y nuestro general no sabe decirle que no a ese italiano.

- ¿Te refieres a...? -empezó Pierre de repente más serio.

- Ah, claro que sí. Me refiero a Feliciano Vargas y a su hermano, Lovino Vargas. Ese tipo decía que tenía algo pendiente con vosotros.

La expresión de Pierre se tornó atónita al escuchar ese nombre de boca de alemán. ¿Que ese hombre tenía algo pendiente con ellos? Eso sólo podía significar algo. Era un claro objetivo el que siempre tenía ese italiano. Se había convertido en algo así como una obsesión.

- Antonio...

No esperó un segundo más y echó a correr de regreso al lugar en el que habían establecido su base. Se dejó guiar por el instinto, éste le conduciría de nuevo hasta donde estaban. ¡Tenía que avisar de lo que iba a ocurrir si es que aún no era demasiado tarde! ¡Tenían que proteger a Antonio!

* * *

**Dun dun duuun... Aquí estoy otra vez más ouo... Por si no quedaba claro: Gisfrid es Gilbird XD No podía llamarse Gilbird o sería penoso XDDD No sé qué más contar del capítulo así que paso a los reviews ouo**

_Nanda18, _**jajaja xDDDD Creo que ninguna os esperabais que fuese a rechazarle xDDD Sí, Antonio ya se abre más a la gente, pero bueno... Ya ves cómo están las cosas ahora XD Francis es idiota XD**

_Dyloa, _**Bueno, Antonio tenía razón diciendo que estaba colgado de su hermano. Aunque también puedes ver que esto ya no está tan claro xDDD Es que puse que había muerto alguien y pensé: ¡ME CARGO A DAVID POR LO QUE HIZO EN MI ODIADO VECINO! XDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**jojojo 8D Veo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo esperaba XDDDD Me alegraa 8DD Bueno, Antonio se ha hecho hueco en el grupo por fin, no me gustaba tenerlo marginado y no podía concebir que estuviera solo y rechazado. Claro que resistirás una semana ò.o ¿Qué sería de ti si no actualizara cada semana entonces? XDDD Los capítulos son todos de 10 páginas últimamente. Así que fue por la emoción XDDD**

_Izumi G, _**jajajaja... Bueno, es que estaba un poquito colgado por su hermano. Créeme que con todo lo de este capítulo está sufriendo un poco al menos XDDD Y tiene celos de todos, sólo con lo de Pierre ya se nota XD Sabía que cuando ocurriese esto os iban a dar ganas de estamparlo contra una pared XDD**

_Perezosa 02, _**bonito nick, lol XDDDDD Lo curioso es que con ese Nick no sé quien eres. Pero bueno owo se agradece xDDD... Hmmmm... pues con perezosa 02 seguro que no te sé decir si habías comentado, pero si dices eso supongo que no xDDD... ¡No hay manera suave de decirlo! Francis fue un gran idiota XDDD... Continuado òuo**

_Hethetli, _**primero de todo... wow...Me quito el sombrero ante ti por dejar review en todos los capítulos. Es decir, muchísimas gracias ;v; Se aprecia tantísimo que no tengo palabras... No, por dios... El padre de Antonio, ya lo digo, no sale. No quiero imaginarlo xDDD Fuera, bicho XDDD... 8D Nadie pensó en un posible rechazo. Y eso es un punto a mi favor, hohoho! XDDD Gracias por leerlo y comentar y me alegra que te guste y te enganche ;v; Actualización cada viernes, como siempre :D**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. La semana que viene nada, pero a la otra quizás actualice el jueves ya que el viernes me quitan las dos muelas del juicio que me quedan y no sé si estaré con ánimos para ponerme a corregir y eso. Prefiero curarme en salud, dejarlo todo actualizadito el jueves y ale, a correr xD**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene~**

**Miruru.**


	10. Un mero espectador

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 10 - Un mero espectador**

Aquel día hacía más calor que otros. Echaba de menos los pantalones cortos. Los recordaba, allí en su armario en Francia... Y él ahí, en España, con pantalones de uniforme y botas. Se le estaban cociendo los pies y encima ya los tenía doloridos del dichoso baile. Francis se encontraba sentado en el banco de una plazoleta y de repente, a lo lejos, había visto a una figura familiar acercarse. Conocía bien a ese chico de cabello corto castaño, despeinado y esos ojos verdes vivos. Confesaba que se había sentido ligeramente emocionado cuando le vio caminar en dirección a él. ¿Y si le hablaba con normalidad? Bueno, no esperaba que le dijera que le quería, pero al menos que no le insultara en cada frase. Eso estaría bastante bien. Sus ilusiones se rompieron estrepitosamente cuando vio el gesto que su rostro adoptaba.

El ceño de Antonio estaba fruncido y sus labios curvados en una mueca de disgusto. Entonces ya supo que no iba a darle los buenos días.

- ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos con Pierre? -dijo Antonio.

Efectivamente, ni un saludo. Había vuelto a ser un maleducado y además sólo con él. Le hacía sentir una profunda decepción y pérdida de la ilusión. ¿Merecería la pena el esfuerzo? Le daba la impresión de que nunca iba a volver a hablarle como antes. No decía que no se lo mereciese. Sabía que se había comportado como un idiota, pero ahora se estaba esforzando un montón. Merecía un poco de compasión. Aunque, claro, Antonio no sabía todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y aún no era el momento de decírselo.

- No me traigo nada entre manos. Deja de ser tan paranoico. -dijo Francis.

La ceja de Antonio se movió, como si estuviese afectada por un pequeño tic. ¡Es que encima le llamaba paranoico! El tío tenía valor a pesar de ser francés. Le daban ganas de volver a pegarle otro puñetazo para ver si de una vez por todas le reordenaba las neuronas.

- No soy paranoico. Lo que no es normal es que desaparezcáis. Pierre, a diferencia de ti, -esa frase hizo que un pequeño tic afectase ahora a la ceja izquierda del rubio- es una buena persona. No quiero que empieces a meterle ideas extrañas en la cabeza. ¿Me has oído?

- ¿Desde cuándo te crees el rey del mundo? -dijo Francis con sorna- Muchos aires para un español tan poquita cosa, que te estás poniendo enclenque.

Aquella no era la mejor manera de hacer que se le pasara el enfado que tenía pero al menos el galo iba a perder parte de ese intenso estrés que sentía. Antonio le miró con coraje. Empezaron a discutir cada vez más fuerte. No tenían un motivo, aparentemente, cada uno se esforzaba en insultar todo lo que podía al otro y viceversa. Finalmente se cansaron y terminaron la pelea de la manera más lógica posible.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! -gritó Francis.

- ¡Muérete! -gritó a su vez Antonio.

El hispano se alejó a pasos agigantados de él. Se sentía tan molesto... No sólo no le había contado qué tramaba, encima se había acabado por poner chulo. Estuvo paseando durante largos minutos, tratando de calmar su enfado. No quería llegar al punto de romper cosas. En realidad no era para tanto todo lo que había ocurrido, el problema era él mismo. Antonio sentía mucho rencor hacia el galo y no creía que nunca fuese a poder dejarlo atrás. Y no se debía tanto al rechazo como uno pudiese imaginar, por supuesto que no. Había más que superado eso. Lo que le ocurría era que ese estúpido gabacho le había comparado con su hermano y eso sí que no se lo perdonaba. Era como si todos estos meses en los que se habían estado conociendo Francis no hubiese dejado de mentirle. Le había dicho que estaba bien, que no era culpable, en resumen le había dicho que no tenía que estar tan amargado y que estaba bien que fuese feliz. Y luego el muy capullo, porque otro nombre no le podía poner, le había dado a entender que su personalidad no le gustaba y que su hermano era mejor. Le daba rabia pensar que Francis nunca lo había conocido de verdad. Lo del amor no correspondido ya lo había superado. Que sí, ya estaba en el pasado.

De repente se dio cuenta de que se escuchaban unos pasos detrás de él. Seguían escrupulosamente el ritmo que él mismo llevaba. Su rostro se tornó más serio y finalmente se dio la vuelta para encarar a su perseguidor.

Pero, lo que le sorprendió fue que no había nadie. Cogió una nota que había en el suelo y la leyó sin expresión en el rostro. Con frialdad, Antonio arrugó el papel y se marchó de ahí tras tirarlo.

* * *

Francis se sentía con ganas de mandar a la mierda a España, a la República, a las sevillanas y a todo español que hubiese en el mundo. Lo peor es que sabía que estaba más enfadado porque todo eso le dolía. Le daba rabia sentirse así de inestable por culpa de una sola persona. Estaba tan centrado que no escuchó pasos tras de él hasta que estaban muy cercanos. Se giró y de repente no había nadie. Arqueó una de sus cejas rubias, confundido. A lo lejos vio un papel que no había estado antes cuando había pasado por encima de esos adoquines. Se dio la vuelta, se agachó y tomó la nota. La desdobló y pudo ver unas letras garabateadas.

" Eres idiota. "

Francis frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? No había nada más escrito. Le dio la vuelta y nada, por detrás tampoco. Volvió a escuchar ruido. Era similar al frotar de dos telas.

- Eres idiota y ahora te tengo. -dijo una voz relativamente cerca de su oreja izquierda.

Antes de poder girarse y comprobar cuánta distancia le separaba de ese desconocido, Francis recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente que hizo que todo se volviese negro de golpe.

Lo siguiente que notó fue un frío que se le clavaba como si se tratase de mil agujas. También su cuerpo y su ropa mojándose y la sensación de que se ahogaba. Jadeó sorpresivamente y cuando trató de moverse se percató de que no podía ya que sus piernas y pies estaban atados a la silla de madera en la que estaba sentado. Respiró de manera entrecortada mientras trataba de sobreponerse a la impresión causada por el cambio brusco de temperatura. Allí, frente a él, estaba el hombre que le había despertado de aquella manera. Aún tenía el cubo entre sus manos, enguantadas con cuero negro. El uniforme era el de los italianos. Cabellos de color chocolate, peinados hacia un lado y con un curioso mechón rebelde que sobresalía hacia arriba. Los ojos, que le observaban divertidos y con sorna, eran de color miel. Dejó el cubo en el suelo con malas maneras y provocando un ruido metálico que retumbó en sus oídos. Tras eso cogió una carpeta de la que sacó un par de hojas.

- Veamos... Francis Bonnefoy. 25 años. Nacionalidad: francesa. Lugar de nacimiento: París. Padres: Jean Paul y Sophie. Tipo de sangre: O. Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de Julio. Buena fecha.

- Vaya, no sabía que tenía fans entre las tropas italianas... -dijo Francis dibujando una sonrisa torcida.

- Además es idiota. -murmuró mientras escribía sobre los papeles. Luego levantó la vista- Pensaba que no ibas a caer en lo de la nota. Una vez más, te sobreestimé. Iluso de mí. Creí que, tras haberme tiroteado el otro día, serías un rival a la altura. Sólo eres otro pelele más.

- Señor pelele para ti, _italien_. -dijo con soberbia Francis. Una cosa era estar capturado por un loco nazi, otra cosa era que fuese a suplicarle clemencia. Sabía sacar fuerzas de flaqueza en los momentos difíciles.

- Eres muy amiguito de Fernández, ¿verdad?

- Si te refieres a Carlos... -empezó Francis tratando de desviar la conversación. Por supuesto que sabía que no se refería a él, pero le gustaría que lo olvidase de una vez.

- Estoy hablando de Antonio, ese estúpido que se cree que me ganará de nuevo... Jah... Ese bastardo... -dijo Lovino y su voz se tornó más baja, más molesta- A ese Fernández me estoy refiriendo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con él? ¿Es que te gusta? Porque sólo te falta mandarle un ramo de flores y cantar bajo su ventana una bonita balada.

Dos pasos sonaron contra las baldosas, los tacones de las botas militares resonaron con fuerza contra ellas, y de repente sintió que le ardía la mejilla izquierda. Por inercia, su cabeza se había movido hacia el lado contrario. Menudo puñetazo le había metido el criajo. No iba a mentir, dolía bastante. Aunque, sin dudarlo, no se podía comparar al que le había metido Antonio un día.

- No sé si eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras, francés. Aquí no vas a poder llamar a tus apestosos amiguitos para que vengan a salvarte. En realidad, mi interés por ti es también nulo.

- Pues podrías dejarme ir, ¿no crees? -escupió hacia un lado sangre. Se había mordido por dentro y se había hecho un corte.

Lovino le observó con suficiencia. ¿Es que se pensaba que porque era joven iba a poder convencerle con burdos trucos? Su mente no era pueril y tenía todo el plan pensado al dedillo. Aunque si quería jugar, ambos podían hacerlo. De repente su rostro adoptó un gesto pensativo y acabó por encogerse de hombros.

- Pues tienes razón, podría dejarte ir. Voy a soltarte.

Se volvió a acercar a él, se inclinó para desatar las cuerdas, o esa impresión daba, y de repente sintió como descargaba un golpe contra su estómago. Jadeó ahogadamente y se inclinó hacia delante ante aquel ataque. Entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de recuperarse del impacto mientras escuchaba la risa burlona del italiano por encima de sus propios quejidos y su respiración.

- ¿Lo ves? Yo también puedo hacer bromas así de divertidas. -dijo sacando una pistola y agitándola hacia el aire con la mano, como el que tiene un palo inofensivo.

- No entiendo por qué estás tan obsesionado con Antonio. Él parece también tener algo pendiente contigo. Lo que aún comprendo menos es qué pinto yo en todo esto, ¿sabes? Eso de recibir palos gratuitamente no es santo de mi devoción.

- La historia es bien sencilla. Ese _figlio di puttana _me conoció al principio de la guerra. Me engañó, me hizo creer que era de los sublevados y entonces, cuando me tenía arrinconado, me pegó una buena paliza. Por algún motivo no me remató, dejó que viviese, y eso fue peor. Desde ese día mi objetivo ha sido el de hacérselo pagar.

- A ver... él te pegó una paliza, tú le has pegado unas cuantas. Ya está, ¿no? Todo arreglado, ¿no es así?

- Esto no es un patio de colegio, Bonnefoy. Una ofensa de esas características no se perdona tan fácilmente. Tengo claro que hasta que no muera no estaré satisfecho. Debe ser humillante, que sufra, y entonces se acabó. Y para eso te necesito a ti. -dijo sonriendo con sorna- Yo mismo fui testigo de cuando, sin pensarlo, se interpuso entre tú y Fabriccio. Estaba dispuesto a encajar una bala por ti, sin dudarlo un solo momento.

Francis adoptó un momento un gesto serio. Lo recordaba, fue aquel terrible momento en el que de repente vio su espalda. Se había enfadado mucho con él por hacer aquello. En ese momento no pasó nada porque alguien había disparado... Le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Tanto te sorprende? No podía permitir que lo matase. Es mi objetivo. Necesito limpiar mi orgullo italiano. El caso es que pensé que si no podía llegar a él, entonces tendría que ser un poco más creativo. Así que he venido directamente a por ti. Mi hermano se ha encargado de darle una nota en la que le informo que si quiere que no te pase nada debe presentarse en este almacén abandonado, solo, sin avisar a nadie.

Se hizo un silencio que duró exactamente segundo y medio. En ese momento, Francis estalló en una carcajada incrédula que retumbó por todo el lugar, oscuro, frío, húmedo, ruinoso. La pose y actitud de Lovino se había ido deshaciendo, confundido por esa actitud.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldita sea? ¡Yo no le veo la gracia, gabacho! -vociferó con nerviosismo.

- Me parece que tu "maravilloso" plan se ha ido al garete, ¿sabes? Desde entonces, Antonio y yo nos hemos peleado. De hecho hoy mismo hemos discutido hasta que me ha despedido con un bonito: muérete. Mucho me temo que aunque leyese esa nota nunca vendría. Me odia, ¿sabes?

La expresión anonadada de Lovino le dio la certeza de que su información no daba para tanto. En realidad aquello le aliviaba. Si hubiese sabido hasta ese detalle, Francis hubiese empezado a temer que había un topo dentro de los suyos. Eso sí que hubiese resultado horroroso. El italiano empezó a caminar con lentitud un par de metros hacia la derecha, pensativo. Mientras, Francis movía la mandíbula hacia los lados tratando de notarla menos entumecida.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Sólo es un pequeño desvío en el plan. Puede que Antonio no venga, pero no creo que Carlos se quede indiferente, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar aquello, se tensó. Bueno, seguramente Carlos sí que no podría ignorar la situación.

- Cuando él llegue, te mataré y él ocupará tu silla. Puede que a ti te odie, pero seguro que a su hermano no puede dejarle tirado. Es más... Tú no necesitas estar vivo más tiempo. Carlos no sabrá que has muerto y vendrá a buscarte, pero sólo encontrará tu cuerpo. -cargó la pistola.

El corazón de Francis le iba a mil por hora. Era un sonido atronador para él, que retumbaba dentro de su cabeza con fuerza, rapidez... Lovino metió la bala en la recámara, movió el brazo y apuntó el cañón hacia la cabeza del francés.

- _Ciao, signore Bonnefoy_.

- ¡Quieto!

La voz de Antonio resonó por todo el recinto con una fuerza y provocó un ligero eco que siguió sonando durante un segundo. La sorpresa del rostro de Lovino había pasado a ser una sonrisa tras asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. No bajó el arma, ladeó el rostro y se fijó en Antonio. Respiraba agitadamente y sus cabellos estaban algo más alborotados que de costumbre. En la mano derecha llevaba una pistola que apuntaba hacia Lovino y su rostro estaba serio. Los ojos azules de Francis observaban atónitos al recién llegado. No podía creer lo que veía. Y su interior se debatía entre la alegría y el desasosiego.

- Pero qué mentiroso eres, Bonnefoy. Con que no iba a venir, ¿no? Pues aquí lo tenemos... Has tardado mucho, bastardo.

- Había dos malditos almacenes iguales. -dijo Antonio sonriendo forzadamente- La próxima vez especifica un poco mejor y llegaré pronto. Baja esa pistola.

- ¿Que la baje? Esa debería ser mi frase. A ti es al que le importa la vida del francés.

- No quieres disparar...

- ¿Que no quiero disparar? JA. Que no quiero disparar dice... ¿Aún no lo has entendido? Tú eres al único al que le dispararía más tarde porque quiero que pagues por la manera en que te burlaste de mí. ¿Pero al francés? Me importa bien poco apretar el gatillo contra esta cabeza hueca.

Francis se quejó por lo bajo al sentir que apoyaba el cañón del arma contra alguna herida que tenía en la frente donde le había golpeado anteriormente.

- Si no quieres que le vuele los sesos, deja la pistola en el suelo, apártala con el pie y acércate para que pueda devolverte esa paliza con intereses.

- Eso es una locura... -murmuró Francis recuperándose un poco.

- Cállate, francés. Esto no va contigo. -le dijo despectivamente Lovino.

- Pero a él le dejas ir. -dijo Antonio al mismo tiempo.

- No soy idiota. ¿Para que te puedas defender? Esto tiene que ser humillante; tanto que al final sólo desees tu propia muerte.

- No tienes que hacerlo. -dijo Francis.

- Está bien. -dijo al mismo tiempo Antonio. Su rostro tenía una expresión serena, todo lo contrario a la que tenía Francis.

- Hazlo, entonces. Venga.

- ¡No lo hagas! Es una loc-

- ¡Cállate, francés! ¡Maldita sea! -bajó la pistola y disparó muy cerca de Francis. Uno de los tiros astilló una esquina de la silla en la que estaba sentado. El galo se calló, asustado por la proximidad de los disparos- ¡Tú no eres más que un maldito rehén así que cierra esa sucia bocota francesa!

- ¡Si vuelves a disparar contra él te voy a coser a balazos, joder! El trato no es ese. -le dijo Antonio molesto. El corazón le iba a mil. Había venido a protegerle, él no tenía que pagar por algo que había hecho el mismo español.

- Sí que te importa~ Venga, tira la pistola. Pórtate bien...

Aunque tenía intención, Francis no pudo hablar para decir que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo en su mente lo gritaba repetidamente. Si dejaba la pistola en el suelo no le quedaría nada con lo que defenderse y entonces estaría totalmente a su merced. Pero, lejos de escuchar sus peticiones, Antonio se agachó, dejó la pistola en el suelo, se incorporó y la barrió con el pie lejos de él. Francis observó aquello con gesto descompuesto. El italiano rio.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No pensaba que fuese a ser tan fácil! Debería haber hecho esto mucho antes. Ah... Qué divertido. Date la vuelta.

La pistola seguía apuntando a Francis pero éste ni la miraba ya que no podía apartar los ojos de Antonio el cual, obedientemente, se daba la vuelta y les daba la espalda. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en los labios de Lovino. Ese español se había pasado de listo engañándole de esa manera. Y su estúpido hermano ya podía decir misa. Siempre le daba el tostón diciéndole que debería dejar esa loca venganza y centrarse en la guerra que tenían entre manos. La mejor manera de poder ignorar lo que le decía era no escuchar sus palabras. Cuando le hablaba ponía la mente en blanco y pensaba en otras cosas. Movió la mano y apuntó a la espalda del español.

- Me abruma... Ahora mismo podría apretar el gatillo y terminar contigo. Bang -fingió el retroceso con su mano- bang, bang... -se quedó en silencio y chasqueó la lengua- Demasiado fácil. Demasiado indoloro. Date la vuelta.

Logró cambiar esa expresión de odio en una de indiferencia antes de darse la vuelta. Lovino se acercó a él y trató de golpearle con el puño que tenía desocupado. Sin haber sido del todo consciente, Antonio levantó sus brazos para protegerse y reducir el impacto. La mirada de Lovino era desaprobatoria.

- No te defiendas. Quiero que recibas los golpes.

- ¿Quién en su sano juicio no intentaría protegerse un poco? ¿Tan inocente eres? -dijo confundido Antonio.

Lovino apuntó en un visto y no visto a Francis, bajó el arma y disparó cerca de un pie. El galo apartó lo que pudo éste del agujero en el suelo. Jodido psicópata... ¡Esa había estado cerca!

- No me hagas dispararle en el pie para que dejes de protegerte. Puedo mover la trayectoria un par de centímetros y chillará como un cerdo en el matadero. Entonces me dirás que pare y que está bien, que no te cubrirás. ¿Por qué no nos saltamos todo eso y me lo dices directamente? El francés tiene pinta de que va a gritar fuerte, nos ahorraremos un dolor de cabeza...

El francés escuchó aquello indignado. Iba a hablar cuando Lovino le apuntó y le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice sobre sus propios labios para que se callara. Miró a Antonio. El español suspiró y relajó sus extremidades a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No podía ser... Francis se negaba a creerlo, porque si lo hiciese, se sentiría demasiado horrorizado por lo que se avecinaba. Lovino cerró el puño y con fuerza lo dirigió hacia el rostro de Antonio. El golpe sonó seco e hizo que la cabeza del hispano se moviese por inercia hacia un lado. Su mejilla se estaba poniendo rojiza por momentos. Movió el rostro para mirarle de frente, impasible. El italiano había dibujado una sonrisa ladeada. ¡Lo había hecho...! ¡De verdad que había dejado de defenderse! Ese francés había sido su mejor idea.

Y ese fue el inicio de un espectáculo horroroso: patadas, puñetazos que hacía que el cuerpo de Antonio se doblase, adolorido y que el italiano aprovechaba para golpearle o bien en la cara con la pierna o bien en la nuca con el codo. En estas últimas, Antonio caía al suelo y en unos segundos Lovino le apremiaba para que se levantase. Tenía el labio cortado y sangraba. La mejilla derecha estaba tan machacada que empezaba a estar lila y Francis se sentía más impotente que nunca. Por mucho que se movía, lo único que lograba era clavarse las cuerdas en las muñecas y tobillos como si éstas estuviesen hechas de esparto, mientras le gritaba a Lovino que se detuviese. En una ocasión le pidió que hiciesen un cambio: él por Antonio, eso sólo había hecho que el italiano se riera. No sabía cómo podía mantenerse en pie -aunque fuese tambaleándose- el de ojos verdes. Eso sí, cada golpe que recibía le dolía a él también. Era muy duro verle cada vez más magullado y respirar más rápido de lo usual. Al principio no se había quejado ni una vez, pero a medida que el cuerpo había recibido más golpes no había podido aguantar los quejidos o incluso algún grito ahogado. El último porrazo con la pistola contra la cabeza abatió a Antonio contra el suelo. Francis no podía aguantarlo más.

- _Eres un hijo de puta. Te juro que te haré pagar por esto, te lo prometo._-dijo en su lengua materna, mirando con absoluto desprecio al italiano.

Pero éste ni tan siquiera le miró, se agachó, agarró el pelo de Antonio y le hizo levantar la cabeza. Sus facciones estaban relajadas y sus ojos cerrados. El galo sintió el estómago revolverse.

- ¿Por fin has perdido el conocimiento? Qué patético~ -dijo con tono de burla. Se levantó, cogió la pistola y la apuntó hacia él.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Supongo que este es el final...

- ¡Antonio...! ¡Detente! ¡Italiano hijo de puta, detente!

- _Arrivederci, espagnolo..._

Se escuchó un disparo y Lovino retrocedió casi al instante un par de pasos. Se había llevado la mano izquierda al hombro derecho, que sangraba profusamente. El que había realizado dicho disparo se encontraba a la espalda de Francis. Salió de la penumbra y Lovino pudo ver aquellas facciones tan parecidas a la del hombre que había echado en el suelo y aquella característica cicatriz adornando su ojo.

- Atrévete a disparar, italiano de mierda... -dijo Carlos con desprecio- Intenta hacerle algo más a mi hermano si tienes cojones. Tienes tres segundos para darte la vuelta y correr por tu maldita vida. Cuando haya desatado a Francis, como estés, te mataré.

Cuando se giró, Lovino se dio cuenta de la desventaja en la que se encontraba. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y corrió para salir del lugar lo antes posible. Francis tenía entonces las manos libres e hizo amago de levantarse, pero Carlos no le dejó.

- Será hijo de puta... ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te lo juro! -gritó Francis con pura frustración.

Cuando ya le cortó las cuerdas de los pies, Lovino no estaba. Su mirada fue directamente a Antonio y no tardó nada en correr a su lado. El español estaba gravemente herido, pero respiraba. A Francis le daba miedo tocarle y hacerle sin querer más daño. El estado en el que estaba era lamentable.

- Ayúdame a cargarlo. Que se mueva lo menos posible, no sé si tendrá algo roto. -dijo Carlos reaccionando finalmente. Le dolía ver cómo estaba, pero era mejor que Matías le examinara cuanto antes.

Entre los dos lo cargaron con cuidado de no moverle demasiado y lo llevaron de vuelta al edificio en el que se alojaban. Todos estaban esperándoles. Matías llegó primero a Francis, que iba en cabeza, y le apartó un mechón de pelo para ver su frente. Sin embargo, el rubio ladeó el rostro para que el cabello, manchado de sangre, volviese a caer sobre su rostro. Sus labios, resecos y algo cortados de mordérselos con estrés, se entreabrieron y murmuraron en voz baja un: "Primero Antonio".

Se quedó sentado en una silla, fuera de la sala donde Matías estaba curando al hispano. Miraba la puerta ausentemente, recordando todos y cada uno de los golpes que Antonio había recibido de la mano del italiano. No lo entendía. De verdad que había creído que no vendría. Después de la última pelea que habían tenido, era lo lógico. Le había dicho que se muriera, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que a manos de un psicópata? No podía dejar de rememorar los golpes. Uno, otro y así una larga enumeración de ellos mientras él tenía el rostro contraído por el dolor. Casi le parecía oír cada impacto. Se sobresaltó cuando hubo un ruido sordo a su lado. Ladeó la mirada y descubrió que había sido el sonido de la silla golpear el suelo. Carlos se sentó a su lado sobre ésta.

- Tiene una pequeña fractura en el brazo, pero nada roto del todo. Lo demás son cortes y hematomas. Le están acabando de coser la herida de la cabeza, se la abrió con ese golpe con la pistola.

- Gracias por aparecer... No puedo decir nada más que eso, gracias por llegar a tiempo.

- No tienes que dármelas. Pierre fue el encontró a unos alemanes. Al parecer estaban ahí para cubrirle la retirada. Es lo que tiene que su hermano tenga contactos en el ejército alemán, es muy amiguito de uno de los grandes mandos de la operación en la península. El caso es que estuvimos barriendo la zona y encontré esa nota arrugada...

Carlos le pasó el trozo de papel. Era la nota que Lovino había mencionado. Decía que tenía a Francis, lo describía al dedillo y le decía que fuese a aquel maldito almacén sin avisar a nadie. Si no hacía eso, moriría. Rompió la nota a cachitos con un gesto de desprecio. Ojalá no hubiese leído nunca ese trozo de papel. No había sido nada agradable ver a sus compañeros de Brigada morir, sin embargo se había sentido igual o peor al ver que Antonio era apaleado como un perro, sin defenderse, y todo porque quería protegerle.

- ¿No te vas a mover de aquí? -preguntó Carlos.

- Me moveré para sentarme a su lado a esperar que se despierte cuando terminen con él. Va a estar desorientado y quiero además hablar con él.

- ¿Y tú qué? -inquirió mirando a la puerta.

- ¿Yo qué de qué? -dijo Francis.

- Debería verte Matías. La herida de la frente no se ha cerrado y aún sangras. A este paso te vas a acabar desmayando.

- No me duele. -y no era ninguna mentira. En aquel momento la herida ni la recordaba. Estaba en otra parte de su mente, escondida, olvidada.

- Da igual que no te duela. Antonio ha aguantado todos esos golpes para que a ti no te pasara nada, ¿crees que es justo que ahora tú no vayas a que te mire un médico? ¿Crees que le haría feliz saber que te desplomaste por la pérdida de sangre cuando lo podrías haber evitado?

- Supongo que no... -tenía el ceño fruncido. Aquello era chantaje emocional. Terminó suspirando pesadamente- No sé realmente lo que le haría feliz. Pensaba que sabía cómo pensaba últimamente pero veo que no...

- Mi hermano es especialista en sorprender. Voy a llamar a Matías y que te cure esa herida. Luego, si quieres puedes hacerle compañía mientras no despierta.

Estaba claro que eran hermanos, ambos eran igual de tercos. Dejó que el médico le examinara. Le dio un par de puntos en la frente y mientras lo hacía sólo la arrugó y chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Entró en la habitación en la que reposaba Antonio. Tenía una venda en la cabeza y los moratones eran feos. El labio estaba un poco hinchado y todo. Sintió un estremecimiento al verle así. Se acercó y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Allí se quedó apoyado contra el respaldo, mirando perdidamente un rincón de la estancia. De vez en cuando ladeaba la vista y observaba a Antonio. En su pecho había una pesadez que no se iba. Se quedó medio dormido y tuvo un sueño muy raro. En éste, Francis estaba paseando por el jardín de su casa en París. De repente veía una silueta tenue y enseguida supo que era Antonio. Le seguía por el jardín, entre arbustos y rosales blancos. El hispano no se paraba ni le hablaba y Francis no dejaba de caminar rápido tras de él. Cada vez su silueta estaba más borrosa. Estiró la mano tratando de alcanzarle y desapareció. Al siguiente segundo se encontraba con la mano suspendida en el aire de una habitación medio oscura. Había una lamparita en la mesita de noche que alguien había encendido y que daba una luz amarillenta, acogedora, al sitio. Miró a Antonio, allí echado, inconsciente aún. Tomó su mano y suspiró inaudiblemente. Vale, nada de Antonios que no se pueden tocar. Estaba ahí, era real, era palpable. Al rato soltó la mano y entonces, poco después, el hispano jadeó entrecortado y se movió un poco. Francis dirigió la vista hacia él y contempló que abría sus ojos y despertaba. Le puso la mano con cuidado sobre el hombro, tratando de impedir que se moviese mucho.

- Tranquilo, estás a salvo. No intentes moverte. -dijo con tono conciliador.

Antonio suspiró pesadamente y hasta eso le dolió. No sabía dónde estaba y el ardor de cada golpe le recordó qué había pasado antes de desmayarse. La voz suave, grave, familiar, le tranquilizó y cesó la intentona de levantarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba algo más apagada que de costumbre.

- Estás ronco, Francis. -dijo Antonio sonriendo ligeramente. Su voz también sonaba más o menos de la misma forma.

- Mira quién fue a hablar. -no había reproche en su tono, aunque tampoco ningún otro tipo de emoción.

El hispano se dio cuenta de aquello y sabía que seguramente era su culpa. Estiró el brazo que no tenía vendado e hizo un amago de tocar el pómulo de Francis. Éste estaba demasiado alto para llegar.

- Tienes la mejilla roja.

- Y tú morada.

- ¿Vas a estar reprochándome cada cosa que te diga? -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja levemente.

Francis suspiró. Quería guardarse aquella conversación hasta que estuviese más recuperado, pero estaba claro que no podía. Había intentado ser neutral al menos y estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. La prueba era que Antonio le estaba diciendo aquello. Se sentó sobre la silla de madera y suspiró pesadamente. Sus manos frotaron parte de la boca y las mejillas. Luego las bajó y dejó reposar sobre sus muslos.

- No quiero que te ofendas pero, ¿para qué has hecho esto? No tenías por qué venir.

- Debería ofenderme pero no lo haré. He hecho esto para que me peguen. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Es que no tienes neuronas de repente? Lo he hecho porque he querido. No tenía por qué venir, lo sé. Pero lo he hecho.

- Dijiste que me muriese y esta era una buena manera de que eso ocurriese. Y sin embargo vienes y dejas que te den una de película. ¿Qué broma es esa?

- Si esas son las bromas que conoces, el humor francés es horrible... -Francis le miró con reproche tras ese comentario; estaba claro que se estaba yendo por las ramas. Antonio suspiró- Hay veces que lo que se dice no es lo que se siente.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que ha sido verlo desde un lado sin poder hacer absolutamente nada? Si tengo la voz ronca es de gritar frustrado intentando detener esa escena digna de película de terror, joder...

- Lo sé, te escuchaba. Y en mi mente te pedía perdón una y otra vez. No me quedaba otra opción.

- ¡Sí! ¡Te quedaba la opción de dejarme tirado y ya está!

- Lo intenté. Cuando leí la nota pensé que merecías algo así y la tiré. Pero... Luego no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Mentí, Francis. No sólo a ti, también me mentí a mí mismo. Quise convencerme de que ya no me importabas nada, pero ni yo mismo me lo creía en el fondo. No podía abandonarte, nunca me lo hubiese perdonado. Eres muy importante.

Francis se acercó a la cama y se fue inclinando.

- Deberías haberte ido... Deberías haberme abandonado... Deberías haber evitado esto...

Escondió su rostro en la colcha, al lado del torso del hispano. Éste le miraba con pena. Acarició como pudo su cabellera rubia. Francis estaba llorando. Finalmente no había podido aguantar más. Se había abierto una brecha por la que estaban escapando todos esos sentimientos tan fuertes: la impotencia por no poder ser más que un observador, la frustración de no ser capaz de evitarlo, la culpa por haberse dejado coger de aquella manera, el dolor por ver todo lo que Antonio estaba sufriendo por él, el miedo a perderle... Ese tremendo miedo a perderle en uno de esos golpes.

- N-no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca. Ni se te ocurra. -dijo con la voz afectada por el llanto.

Antonio no entendía nada. Lo único que comprendía era que Francis estaba afectado por lo ocurrido, que le importaba lo suficiente para llorar de esa manera. No iba a preguntar el porqué.

- Lo siento... No lo haré.

No le molestaba el cambio.

* * *

**Ñañaña owo... Y así se suavizan las cosas entre ellos xDDDD **

**Y supongo que tras leer medio capítulo o así ya se entiende el capítulo. No sé, no tengo mucho que comentar realmente XD paso a los reviews o3o**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**jajaja me di cuenta de eso cuando vi que lo del lunes se quedó bien lejos xDDD Leer sólo un párrafo xDDDD Eso es todo un rato supongo xD. Francis es idiota porque lo valoró al perderlo ovo. Antonio ya está mejor, ya dije que quería hacerlo y por eso pedí paciencia al principio xD Era consciente de que no parecía él xD. Bueno es que tampoco es habitual ver a Gilbird o yo nunca he leído nada XDDD. No son dos semanas owo Capítulo este viernes y el próximo jueves owo Espero que no me duela :'DD... supongo que iré poniendo cosas por twitter cuando me las saquen la semana que viene xDDD**

_Nanda18, _**owo Puees... no sé cómo lo he logrado pero es bastante impresionante ouo Me siento feliz xDDD. Es que estuve buscando un nombre que se pareciese a Gilbird pero que fuese alemán y me salió Gisfrid y dije: oye, pues muy bien xDDD. Realmente cuando escribí esto pensé 8D Gilbird/Pierre... interesante... *sigue escribiendo* ¿Es malo que los shippee? Bueno, el pobre tampoco es que tenga un salero enorme, pero se esfuerza por Antonio ò.o xDDD**

_Izumi G, _**bueno es que en este fic Lovino y Feliciano son soldados fascistas, lolz owo Por eso tienen una "onda mafioso" ¡Estaba calro que acabaría reaccionando! xDDD No me puedo creer que siempre se dé cuenta de todo. Es imposible XDDD Gracias, espero que este también te agrade u.ú o al menos interese y eso.**

_Anooonimo P, _**Carlos no se ha enterado de que estos dos han tenido esos dilemas mentales de amoríos XDDD Francis la cagó monumentalmente, además sin recordar que Antonio odia ser comparado con su hermano xDD... Pero bueno estar solo de nuevo le ha hecho lanzarse adelante y avanzar sin Francis ouo Ahora ya es más él. Pierre es mi amor platónico, lo tengo que cuidar mucho :D**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez ovo La semana que viene intentaré por todos los medios tener el capítulo el jueves ouo **

**Nos leemos~**

**Miruru. **


	11. La diferencia

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 11 – La diferencia**

- Me niego. -dijo Antonio mirándole seriamente.

- Me niego a que te niegues. -dijo Francis del mismo modo- Para pasar por aquí deberías colgarte con las dos manos y aún tienes la fractura en el brazo.

- Pero no tienes por qué cargarme a caballito. Me niego. Me sentiré como si hubiese vuelto a mi infancia. Totalmente rechazada la idea.

- Dije que te iba a cuidar y se lo prometí a tu hermano. Si tengo que cogerte a la fuerza y atarte a mi cuerpo para cargarte hasta el otro lado, lo haré.

- ¡Oh! ¡No te atreverás...! -dijo Antonio mirándole con ofensa. Esa idea era sumamente agresiva.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas, amigo mío~? Te ataré y ya veremos si te soltaré cuando lleguemos al otro lado. Quizás te deje a mi espalda para siempre. ¿Lo hacemos a mi manera o te subes sin oponer resistencia?

Se escucharon risas a lo lejos, donde el resto del grupo seguía. Se escucharon exclamaciones de: "¡Esos dos ya vuelven a discutir~!" Antonio le miraba con gesto atónito. Su mejilla tenía un tono rojizo que cada día que pasaba se iba tornando más apagado. Ya no llevaba la venda en la cabeza y el corte del labio estaba casi curado. El resto de golpes aún se notaban. Francis se había prometido -bueno, a él mismo y a todo el mundo que hubiese estado cerca en ese momento- que iba a encargarse de cuidar a Antonio. El hispano podía recordar bien ese momento. Fue a la mañana siguiente de ese mismo día, en la habitación habían entrado Matías, Eusebio, Juan y Carlos. De repente, se puso de pie, les miró con los ojos ligeramente rojos por haber llorado la noche anterior y extendió una mano hacia ellos intentando que dejasen de hablar y le prestaran atención. Antonio, extrañado, le había mirado. A ver con qué salía ahora...

- ¡Dejad a Antonio a mi cuidado! -había espetado cuando por fin tenía la atención de todos.

Se le había quedado cara de tonto a todos los presentes. Los otros cuatro fueron desviando la mirada hasta Antonio y éste sintió que las mejillas estaban más tibias de la misma vergüenza. ¡A ver qué era lo que se pensaba esa pandilla de mentes sucias! Francis empezó un discurso acerca de la responsabilidad moral que tenía para con Antonio y Carlos, y que no se le ocurría una mejor manera que cuidar de él ahora que se encontraba en esa lamentable condición. Casi se podía ver un aura brillante a su alrededor mientras exponía su plan. Su ayuda iba desde darle de comer hasta acompañarle al baño y ayudarle a ducharse.

- Me parece bien. -dijo Carlos mirando sin una expresión concreta al francés.

Antonio se había quedado chocado y entonces se fijó en la sonrisilla divertida que había en el rostro de su hermano. Ese hijo de perra... Siempre se la jugaba cuando menos se lo esperaba. En ese momento había pensado que era todo un mero formalismo, una idea loca que se le iría en cuanto analizase un poco lo absurda que era. Cuando le trajo la comida, le ahuecó los cojines, le empezó a agobiar con si quería que le cerrara la ventana para que no entrase calor y después le trajo limonada, Antonio empezó a olerse que lo estaba diciendo en serio. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando le dijo que le ayudaba a ir al baño.

- Ni hablar.

- Pero tengo que ayudarteee... -lloriqueó el francés.

- ¿A qué me vas a ayudar? ¿¡Acaso me la vas a sujetar mientras meo!? ¡No seas ridículo! -espetó Antonio sin poder creerse que dijese en serio eso de acompañarle al baño.

- ¡Quiero ayudarte!

- Está bien, me ayudarás. Pero vamos a establecer límites. Tengo muy claro que no vas a acompañarme a mear o a ducharme y puedo comer solo también. ¡Ahora déjame mear de una vez o me lo haré encima y te mataré con mis propias manos! -dijo Antonio sonriendo de lado. Se estaba mosqueando- Cuando salga, lo hablamos.

En ese momento había entrado y suspirado con pesadez. Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta para salir, se topó con Francis esperando justo delante. Se quedó estático mirándole sin expresión hasta que finalmente entrecerró un poco los ojos y arqueó una ceja. ¿Es que había estado esperando ahí todo el tiempo? Parecía una de esas mascotas que sigue a su dueño a todas partes.

- ¿Has estado todo el rato esperando fuera?

- ¡Tenía miedo de que necesitases mi ayuda y que estuviese muy lejos! -dijo Francis tras asentir con la cabeza.

Antonio puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a la cama, bajo la supervisión del francés. Entendía que tras lo que había ocurrido se sintiera receloso. Temía por su seguridad y como también se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, quería hacer lo que estuviese en su mano para facilitarle las cosas. Agradecía el gesto, de verdad que lo hacía, pero no podían estar así... Llevaban horas de ese modo y él ya empezaba a estar agobiado. ¡Que había querido entrar con él al baño! Habían tenido una charla distendida en la que a veces Antonio perdía los nervios por completo a causa de las ideas disparatadas que salían de esa cabeza gabacha y durante la cual habían establecido un acuerdo. El pacto constaba de una normativa de qué funciones eran las que Francis podía realizar para ayudar al hispano. Dentro del mismo también habían remarcado que funciones, bajo ningún concepto, podía realizar.

En la lista de cosas permitidas se encontraba: prepararle la comida, ayudarle a coger objetos o desplazarse hasta lugares, hacerle compañía, etc. En la de cosas prohibidas se encontraba: entrar al baño con él -para cualquier cosa inclusive ducha, hacer necesidades básicas o incluso peinarse- , darle de comer y alguna locura más que el galo había mencionado y que habían dejado a Antonio con cara de haber escuchado la burrada más grande jamás contada.

Se había dado cuenta de que "cargarte a caballito" no estaba en ninguna de las dos listas. Y sabía que si intentaba discutirle, Francis acabaría diciendo que era "ayudar a desplazarse" y que eso estaba en su trato. Maldito franchute y su buena memoria... El tío iba para abogado y en su casa no lo sabían. Te podía encontrar el vacío legal en cualquier parte. Por eso mismo, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar pesadamente y de esta manera aceptar su derrota. Le vio sonreír y darse la vuelta. Se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente para que Antonio pudiese subirse y él cargarle. Ojalá la tierra le hubiese tragado, aquello le parecía un maldito suplicio.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Francis, apostando el herido sobre el otro y sin hacer prácticamente fuerza con él. Las piernas subieron hasta los lados de su cintura y el rubio se apresuró a levantar sus brazos y sujetarlas contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

- Mucho mejor. -dijo Francis sonriendo triunfalmente. De esta manera no correrían riesgos. Así seguro que Antonio no forzaría el brazo y empeoraría la lesión que ya llevaba semanas.

Desde que había recibido aquella paliza, las cosas habían vuelto a cambiar entre ellos. Francis se sentía claramente culpable y no dejaba de colmarle de atenciones. Antonio no sabía bien cómo tomarse eso ya que nunca alguien había procurado por su bien de esa forma. Era tan nuevo que hasta lo agobiaba a ratos. Pero luego le veía tan feliz por saber que le ayudaba que no podía evitar suspirar y pensar: "Bueno, déjale, no hace ningún mal tampoco". No podía seguir tan enfadado como antes lo estaba. En el momento en que leyó aquella nota, en la calle, aquella noche, el hispano sintió que el calor le abandonaba el cuerpo y que sus extremidades pesaban de repente menos. El estómago se había contraído y en él se había formado una bola de nervios que se le hacía demasiado pesada. La boca se le secó y sus labios se movieron hasta formar una mueca de disgusto. Y se horrorizó al ver lo muchísimo que le había afectado. Fue un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, su subconsciente más profundo, al cual había estado tratando de enterrar aún más hondo esas últimas semanas, le gritaba aterrorizado por lo que acababa de leer. Y por otra estaba aquella fachada, aquella actitud que se había formado para hacer el rechazo más llevadero. Intentó pensar que se lo merecía, que aquello no tenía nada que ver con él, que no iba a ir. Por eso en aquel momento arrugó el papel. Pero ni él mismo se lo creía. Su cuerpo se sentía aún frío, sus dedos seguían apretados contra la palma de la mano, clavándose de tal manera que empezaba a ser hasta doloroso.

Fue entonces cuando Antonio se dio cuenta de que no había superado lo de Francis y que no podía dejarle tirado cuando Lovino lo que quería era atraerle hasta allí. Si no iba, moriría. Quizás si lo hacía también, pero debía intentarlo. Daba igual que el francés no correspondiese a sus sentimientos. Aunque el amor no fuese recíproco no dejaba de ser amor. Aprendería a vivir con él hasta que esos sentimientos desaparecieran poco a poco. Ya sabía que Francis no le miraba con esos ojos.

Pero, tras lo acontecido, el hispano se había dado cuenta de que Francis estaba igual o incluso más atento que antes. Aún con todas las peleas que habían sucedido después de aquella desastrosa declaración, él seguía preocupándose por su bienestar de una manera casi asfixiante. Fue entonces cuando pensó que no quería apartarse. Francis le pidió perdón por las discusiones que habían tenido durante esas semanas y él le dijo que no pasaba nada. A partir de entonces, habían vuelto al estadio anterior al que se encontraban pero de manera diferente.

De manera diferente básicamente porque Antonio estaba menos hostil que antes. Pero, además, porque Francis estaba un poco más pegajoso. Aunque hacía ver que no se había dado cuenta, sí lo había hecho. ¡Que invadía su espacio vital cada medio minuto! No sabía a qué se debía el cambio pero sí que le había hecho darse cuenta de que le echaba de menos. El resto del grupo era también simpático, no lo iba a negar, pero no era lo mismo. Francis era bastante cariñoso por naturaleza, se preocupaba y era mimoso. Cualquier otra persona se quejaría de que era demasiado cargante, pero él se había acabado acostumbrando a ello. Le hubiese gustado preguntarle acerca de ese cambio de actitud, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo que al hacerlo se cargase ese ambiente de cordialidad y que entre ellos se instalase un sentimiento de incomodidad. Antonio había pensado un par de veces en que quizás a Francis le gustaba pero...

No podía ser. Seguro que no.

Y de esta manera acababa por disuadirse a sí mismo de aquella idea que, según su punto de vista, era bien loca. No quería hacerse ilusiones. Podía recordar la profunda decepción que le provocó la reacción de Francis a su beso. Si había algo que no deseaba experimentar nunca más era aquel sentimiento. Llegaron al otro lado y el galo le bajó para que sus pies tocasen el suelo. Conociéndole como le conocía, sabía que era capaz de empezar a patalear con tal de que le bajara. Aunque pesaba un poquito, cosa que demostraba que Francis estaba flojo, no le hubiese importado cargar con Antonio un rato más. Le gustaba escuchar su respiración tan cerca, sentir la manera en la que sus brazos se apostaban sobre sus hombros y las aportaciones sin interés alguno que hacía. Eran de tal trascendencia... Como por ejemplo: "Esa rama seguro que serviría para hacer una buena fogata" o "Mira, esa nube se parece a ti". Le parecía muy adorable la manera que tenía de salir con algo que le dejaba completamente desconcertado. Era mono. Era muy mono.

Aunque, por muy adorable que fuese, no dejaba de ser un hombre. Francis lo tenía muy claro. Ahora más que nunca, ya que él se sentía atraído por ese cuerpo masculino. Y como hombre que era, Antonio tenía su orgullo. Como lo hiriese, se arriesgaba a hacerle enfadar de nuevo. Eso era algo que no deseaba y aún menos por una cosa de ese calibre. Ahora que el hispano no le despreciaba como si estuviese infectado por la peste, no iba a volver a meter la pata. Al menos no tanto. No podía prometer que no iba a meterla, lo hacía sin querer.

Le miró sonriente y le revolvió el pelo amistosamente. Antonio hizo una mueca resignado. Menos mal que su pelo, por defecto, era indomable, si no lo habría dejado todo despeinado con ese gesto. Y no se trataba de uno que hiciera poco. Tenía la habilidad de hacerle sentir como un niño pequeño cuando le revolvía el pelo de esa manera.

- ¿Ves como no ha sido para tanto? De esta manera tú has llegado sin forzarte y a mí me has dejado tranquilo.

- Eres un agonías.

- Mira quién fue a hablar. Tú eres igual o peor cuando se trata de estas cosas. Eso de preocuparte te sale por naturaleza. Además, necesito esto... -dijo de repente tornándose serio- En ese momento no pude hacer nada y me sigo sintiendo impotente por aquello. Quiero hacer lo que entonces no pude. Quiero ser útil.

La indignación se le fue de repente. Aunque ya había pasado una semana y media y Antonio había empezado a olvidarse en cierta medida de la paliza, Francis no lo hacía. Y decía "en cierta medida" porque era imposible que la pudiese olvidar cuando su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones que dolían según la presión ejercida sobre ellos. Pero lo de Francis iba más allá del dolor físico. De hecho no le veía llevarse la mano a la herida de la cabeza mucho. Pero de vez en cuando le llamaba la atención ya que estaba serio, abstraído pensando en sus cosas. Solía pasar cada vez que veía alguno de los hematomas, o cuando se ocupaba de cuidar la herida de la cabeza. En su rostro él podía leer esa culpabilidad que lo corroía desde dentro y que era la semilla que hacía crecer ese irracional deseo de hacer todo por él hasta el borde de lo absurdo.

- No tienes que hacer nada de esto. Si lo quieres hacer por simple deseo, vale. Lo que no me gusta es que lo que te motive sea la culpa. Yo no creo que tú seas el responsable de lo que me pasó. En todo caso yo sería el culpable por haberme presentado.

Francis había bajado la mirada, claramente apenado. Aunque escuchara esas palabras era imposible sentirse liberado de repente. Esa espinita seguía clavada en su corazón. Y por mucho que le dijese, en su interior había una pequeña voz que le decía que la culpa era suya, que si se hubiese esforzado más seguramente se hubiese podido soltar y hubiera sido capaz de ayudarle. Antonio se percató de esa indecisión e hizo una mueca de resignación. Se acercó a él y le hizo mirarle.

- Todo lo que ocurrió no fue culpa tuya. Si sigues lamentándote de este modo, me voy a enfadar contigo. No te niego que no fuese desagradable, que no me doliese y que seguro no fuera nada bonito sentirse tan impotente por no poder hacer nada. Pero no me he muerto. Estoy vivo. No tienes que arrepentirte de nada porque no es que haya desaparecido para siempre.

- Pues por eso quiero ayudarte. Tengo que reparar el haberte fallado.

- No tienes que "reparar" nada. -dijo Antonio con algo de reproche- Por esta regla de tres, yo debería sentirme mal porque tú te viste involucrado en algo que me tenía mí como único objetivo. ¿Quieres que me sienta culpable por eso?

- No. -dijo Francis con decisión.

- Entonces empieza a dejar de sentirte culpable. Está en el pasado. Tú me enseñaste a que no hay que dejarse atormentar por el pasado. Ahora aplícate el cuento.

Aunque su tono de voz había sido crítico y hasta un poco molesto, el siguiente movimiento de Antonio fue abrazar amistosamente al francés. Francis sintió la calidez del cuerpo del hispano contra el suyo. Le gustaba la manera en la que éste lo abrazaba, y se daba cuenta de que hacía mucho que aquello no ocurría. Vio su mejilla, rojiza, cerca y dejó un suave beso sobre ella. En ese momento, Antonio se le quedó mirando, confundido, sin saber qué hacer debido a esa repentina cercanía. ¿Estaba bien si se acercaba? ¿Por qué el galo no se alejaba?

- ¡Venga, chicos, vamos! ¡No os quedéis atrás! -se escuchó a Carlos gritar.

Ambos se tensaron, sorprendidos al escuchar una tercera voz, y pusieron distancia entre ellos. El primero en ponerse a caminar fue Antonio, rojo como un tomate y con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Francis se había quedado mirando hacia un lado, entre frustrado y un poco azorado. Tan cerca... ¡Había estado tan cerca, maldita sea! Chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo y decidió seguir al resto del grupo. Sólo le faltaba extraviarse.

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde aquel incidente en el que casi había muerto. Aunque hiciese ver que ese tema no le había afectado en absoluto, era mentira. Se trataba de una simple fachada que por fin había caído por su propio peso. Carlos, con gesto preocupado, observaba a su hermano gemelo. Estaba sentado prácticamente al borde de una silla de madera oscura y barnizada. Sus rodillas estaban perfectamente alineadas, formando un ángulo recto. Las manos descansaban sobre éstas y las apretaban con fuerza, tratando de este modo contener el montón de cosas que sentía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado fuera de allí? Unas cuantas horas. Tampoco habían sido demasiadas. De buena mañana se levantó y charló con Francis de temas poco importantes. Es más, casi discutieron porque Francis dijo que era un dormilón y que era extraordinario verle levantarse a esas horas. Antonio insistió en que no era cierto y que, cuando era necesario, sabía madrugar. Que si eso no quitaba que fuese un dormilón, que si era una manera de compensar la falta de sueño de la temporada de las pesadillas. Total, al final le dijo que se callase y se levantó. Francis le dijo que le acompañaría y Antonio le dijo que antes muerto. Algo más le había replicado, pero el hispano ya no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus palabras.

Dio un paseo por la ciudad, la cual se encontraba bastante llena de gente a pesar del ambiente de histeria colectiva que había últimamente en la península. Tuvo tiempo de sobras para relajarse. Compró frutas en el mercado y mientras continuaba la caminata, comió una jugosa manzana verde tras abrillantarla contra el bajo de su camiseta. Se paró bajo un arco ya que un grupo de chiquillos había salido de la nada y casi le atropellan. Miró hacia arriba al ver que le caía un poco de yeso. Por miedo a que el viejo arco cediese, había proseguido su camino. Había visto un hermoso queso francés en una de las paradas y había logrado que se lo vendiesen a un buen precio.

Cuando por fin llegó a la vieja pensión en la que se hospedaban todos, Antonio volvía tonificado. Estaba relajado, de buen humor e incluso dispuesto a pedirle perdón y ofrecerle queso para sellar la paz. Entonces Carlos se había venido hasta él, le había tomado de los hombros y le había mirado seriamente.

- ¿Ha estado contigo Francis?

Se le quedó una expresión seria y desconcertada. No encontraba nada normal que a alguien que acababa de llegar, tras haberse marchado solo, le preguntaran si había estado con otra persona. Negó con la cabeza, lentamente, sin ladearla demasiado para no perderse detalle de la expresión en el rostro de su hermano. Éste se había teñido de frustración al escuchar aquella respuesta. Aunque su rostro siguió inmutable, Antonio empezó a sentir un manojo de nervios que nacía de su estómago extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Y ahora es tarde para que me digas que no ocurre nada, tu cara me ha dicho que sí que lo hace. Te escucho.

- Quizás nos estamos preocupando sin motivo alguno... Nos han llegado rumores de que alguien ha visto a los hermanos Vargas por la ciudad. Francis salió al poco tiempo de que tú te hubieses marchado. La diferencia es que él no ha dicho a dónde iba. Según nuestras fuentes, le han visto por el mercado pero nada más. Nos preocupaba que intentara utilizarle de nuevo... Pero quizás ni están aquí.

Antonio se había tensado entonces por completo. El miedo que sentía no radicaba en que pudiese recibir otra paliza como aquella, no. Por supuesto que no quería que se la diesen, no era masoquista, lo que temía era que Lovino pudiese tomar represalias contra él por lo mal que le habían ido las cosas la última vez. Carlos tuvo el tiempo justo para tirar de la camiseta de su hermano, atraerlo un poco y pasar sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas para retenerlo. Antonio le exigió que le soltara mientras hacía fuerza para intentar liberarse.

- ¡No seas inconsciente, Antonio! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos con certeza que están aquí! Y si lo estuviesen, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que Francis realmente se ha encontrado con ellos. Ahora mismo no actúas racionalmente, sólo te guías por los sentimientos. Vas a salir a correr sin rumbo y llamando la atención de la gente. No sólo nos pondrás en peligro a todos al descubrirnos, te expondrás a ti mismo. Si te encuentras a los italianos correrás hacia ellos, tengan a Francis o no. Y si no lo tienen, ya no te van a dejar huir y estarás a su merced. ¿Eso te parece una buena idea?

El menor de los gemelos bufó con pesadez y de dos movimientos se lo sacó de encima. Carlos le dejó porque ya no se notaba en él las ganas de marcharse.

- ¿¡Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos!? ¿¡Cuál es tu brillante idea!?

- No es brillante ni mucho menos, pero es la que nos parece más sensata. Esperaremos algunas horas más. Hemos enviado a algunos contactos a buscar información acerca de su paradero o del de los italianos. Si vemos que se va a hacer de noche, entonces saldremos todo a buscarle con urgencia.

- Si le pasa algo...

- No vamos a dejar que le ocurra nada grave. No se repetirá lo de la última vez, lo prometo.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que había regresado y se había enterado de la ausencia de Francis y del posible peligro que corría. Sus nervios estaban de punta. Cada vez se había sentado más al borde, controlando de este modo las ganas de levantarse por completo y salir a buscarle. La espera le estaba matando por dentro y es que la respuesta a esa angustia estaba bien clara. Sintió una mano acariciando sus cabellos y por un momento se sobresaltó y volvió a la realidad, pensando que Francis había vuelto por fin. Se encontró con unos ojos negros que le observaban y a una persona de cabello rubio claro despeinado. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía haberlo confundido. La mano de Pierre era más pequeña, menos segura, menos cariñosa; no se podía comparar a la mano de Francis. Aún así, le sonrió breve y débilmente como parte de su agradecimiento. Cuando ya hacía cuatro horas y faltaban dos para que empezara a anochecer, entró en la habitación un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro. Vestía una chaqueta de entretiempo de color marrón que llevaba abrochada y unos pantalones tejanos. Antonio finalmente se levantó, echando la silla hacia atrás en el acto.

- José lo ha encontrado, me ha dicho que ahora lo trae hacia aquí.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Tiene alguna herida? -preguntó Antonio con el nerviosismo dominando sus acciones.

- No sé.

- ¿¡Cómo que no sabes!? -exclamó zarandeándole un poco.

- Antonio, es suficiente. -dijo Carlos apartándole del hombre para que dejara de sacudirle de ese modo.

- No lo sé, no me ha dicho cómo estaba. Sólo mencionó que lo iba a escoltar hasta aquí.

Resopló indignado y salió como una estampida hacia el exterior, atropellando a Pierre en el proceso. Una vez fuera, oteó el horizonte desde la puerta del edificio. Como estaba solo, se permitió mostrar la preocupación que sentía. Internamente suplicaba que estuviese bien. Algo tenía claro después de todo eso: seguía sintiendo algo por él. Y como ahora le pasara algo, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

* * *

Después de una discusión cuya estupidez alcanzaba proporciones épicas, Francis se había quedado echado sobre la cama sin saber qué hacer. Recordaba que en cosa de dos semanas, cuando obtuviesen recursos y provisiones, marcharían a otro lugar a seguir con la guerra. Era el momento para aprovechar y hacer las cosas relajadas y casuales que luego no podría hacer. Se atavió con un pantalón tejano desgastado que le habían dado hacía cosas de semanas y con una camisa blanca cuyos primeros botones dejó sin abrochar. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y por fin estaba listo para salir.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos largos pero finalmente dio con Antonio. Se adentraba en el mercado, entretenido en mirar lo que se vendía en cada puesto. Estaba esperando el momento idóneo para aparecer casualmente y decirle: "Ey, el mundo es un pañuelo. Vamos juntos a dar una vuelta." Se quedó parado en el puesto de fruta, observando cómo se alejaba limpiando una manzana en su camiseta. Nota mental: decirle que no ensuciara de ese modo su ropa y que la mejor manera era meter la manzana bajo agua. Y en ese momento a Francis le dio por mirar hacia el otro lado y entonces se quedó completamente helado. Allí, enfundado en lo que parecía un caro traje de marca, se encontraba Lovino Vargas. Con el semblante pacífico, aunque ligeramente asqueado, paseaba su mirada de una parada a otra. ¿Estaba latiendo su propio corazón? Se movió hasta esconderse detrás de la silueta de un hombre que se había parado a su lado. Tres sentimientos muy diferentes se habían adueñado de su cuerpo. En primer lugar la sensación de alerta al estar delante de un enemigo. Esa hizo que llevase la mano derecha a su cintura y la apoyase sobre el mango del arma que ahí llevaba, perfectamente escondida bajo sus ropas. En segundo lugar la ira, bien profunda en su interior al recordar lo ocurrido la última vez que vio al italiano. Por último se encontraba las irrefrenables ganas de seguirle y el deseo de que el italiano tomase un camino diferente al que había seguido Antonio.

Lovino pasó por su lado sin percatarse ni tan siquiera de su presencia y eso hizo que internamente respirara aliviado. El de cabellos castaños y ojos de color miel se dirigió al camino de la izquierda, el contrario al que había tomado Antonio. Soltó el mango de la pistola y empezó a seguir a paso tranquilo aunque firme a Lovino. Mientras observaba su espalda, el rostro de Francis era una máscara de indiferencia y seriedad.

Lo persiguió por el mercado y tuvo que esconderse un par de veces, ya que Lovino se había detenido y había mirado hacia atrás. No era tonto, sabía que empezaba a sentirse observado y seguido, aunque no tuviese ni idea de quién lo hacía. Pero eso no era tan raro. Era un soldado del régimen fascista italiano, les sobraban enemigos, eso era una verdad absoluta. Aunque tampoco les faltaban aliados.

Empezó a alejarse de las calles en las que había el mercado, esas que, a pesar de tener un aspecto un poco sucio y desordenado, se encontraban llenas de gente que creaba un murmullo alto que las llenaba de vida. Pero pronto eso quedó atrás y fueron sucediéndoles calles más pobres, más lúgubres. Los pasos del italiano eran rápidos y chocaban con más frecuencia contra el pavimento a medida que aceleraba. Los del galo tampoco se quedaron atrás y fue a la salida del pueblo cuando no pudo más y su mente se jodió por completo. En los últimos minutos, un gesto de rabia se había instalado en su rostro y se acentuó cuando en un movimiento rápido sacó la pistola y le disparó en una pierna a Lovino. Cayó al suelo y gritó de dolor. En ese momento, Francis se había parado a unos pasos de él. Su tez se había relajado y miraba con asco a la persona que estaba delante de sus ojos.

-_ Cazzo!_-maldecía el otro llevándose la mano a la pierna, que sangraba bastante.

- Te dije que vendría a por ti, ¿no es así? -dijo Francis con un tono de voz meloso mientras seguía apuntando con la pistola- He venido a cobrarme mi deuda, Lovino Vargas.

- N-no seas ridículo... No puedes hacer eso. Si me matas entonces te estarás sentenciando irremediablemente a muerte. Vendrán a por ti...

- Mira cómo tiemblo... -dijo irónicamente Francis interrumpiendo sus patéticas amenazas. Le daba absolutamente igual. Pero le gustaba ver que empezaba a tener miedo. Era agradable que sufriera lo que había hecho sufrir a los demás.

No obstante, aquello no era suficiente. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Francis deseaba hacer daño a una persona hasta extremos peligrosos. Tenía ganas de golpearle hasta que suplicara por su vida y entonces pegarle un tiro. No iba a dejar que siguiese acosando a Antonio de ese modo, ni en broma. Lovino seguía balbuceando amenazas flojas. Oh, pobrecillo... No llevaba arma al parecer y esa era la única opción que le quedaba. Le dio una patada en el torso que lo tumbó.

- Nunca te habían atacado de este modo, ¿verdad? Te creías en la cúspide, en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia. Jah... Te has caído bien pronto de lo alto...

- Pedazo de mierda comun-

Se llevó otro golpe por parte de Francis antes de poder terminar. El italiano no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor, de maldecirle y de hablar en su idioma. Le revolvía el estómago.

- No eres más que un puto criajo que por suerte ha llegado al poder. Un golpe de suerte o algo por el estilo. No dejas de quejarte y lloriquear. ¿Te crees que a Antonio no le dolieron los golpes que le diste? Lo hicieron. Es lo que te mereces. Si vas haciendo daño a la gente, sea por el motivo que sea, no creas que vas a recibir amor a cambio. No mereces más que dolor.

Lovino se llevó las manos delante de la cara cuando pensó que la patada iba a impactarle en esta. Sin embargo, Francis paró antes de hacerlo.

- Pero existe una diferencia entre nosotros dos. Aunque deseo torturarte hasta que supliques que te mate, puedo reprimir todo eso y parar cuando sólo te he pegado cuatro o cinco golpes.

La pistola de Francis apuntó ahora a la cabeza del italiano. El rubio le miraba sin arrepentimiento ni duda. Era por el bien de la persona a la que quería proteger a toda costa. Esta vez haría algo de provecho. En esta ocasión él daría el paso y le protegería, aunque eso significase cargar con otra muerte a sus espaldas.

- No voy a dejar que jodas más la vida de Antonio.

De repente un disparo impactó en el cañón de su arma y le hizo girar un poco hacia un lado. Escuchó ruido de pasos, recibió un golpe sobre la mejilla y parte del labio y cuando empuñó el arma hacia delante de nuevo se encontró a un chico muy parecido a Lovino, con el pelo ligeramente más claro y que le miraba serio. También tenía un mechón rebelde pero iba hacia abajo a la izquierda de su cabeza. Le apuntaba con una pistola y cubría al italiano herido.

- No quiero empezar un tiroteo, pero si eso es lo que hace falta para proteger a mi hermano, lo haré.

- Y si no quieres empezar un tiroteo, ¿qué quieres hacer? Yo tengo asuntos pendientes con ese personaje que está a tus espaldas. Estoy harto de que intente matar a Antonio Fernández, así que he venido personalmente a quitarle de en medio para que no vuelva a suceder.

- Pues no puedo dejar que hagas eso. -dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa amigable- Te propongo un trato: tú dejarás a mi hermano en paz, yo te dejaré huir y además me encargaré de que mi hermano deje de perseguir a ese español. Yo también empiezo a estar cansado de ese juego del gato y el ratón que sólo hace que darnos problemas.

- ¡Eso no puedes decidirlo...! -empezó indignado Lovino.

- No hay peros ni objeciones que valgan. Te he cubierto las espaldas ante los alemanes un montón de veces y eso se acabó. -interrumpió su hermano antes de dejar que continuara con esa queja.

- Si no cumples el trato, la próxima vez os mataré a los dos. -dijo Francis.

Feliciano sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Aquel francés era bastante divertido. Vio que se daba la vuelta y le dejó marchar mientras escuchaba las quejas de su hermano. Después lo sujetó y le ayudó a tenerse en pie.

Francis se había apresurado y había puesto distancia entre ellos. Miró el cañón de su arma, dañado tras el disparo. No sabía si hubiese podido usarla después de aquello. Quizás se hubiese roto más y no le hubiese servido de nada. Ya había golpeado a ese niñato un poco, por el momento se conformaría con eso. No era su estilo ir pegando a alguien hasta esos extremos. Por mucho que su mente tuviese esos pensamientos, no podía hacerlo. Su opción hubiese sido empezar un tiroteo contra una persona que no quería violencia en ese mismo momento, con un arma seriamente dañada. El hermano de Lovino le había dicho que se encargaría de que no molestara más a Antonio de aquella forma. Por supuesto que no era una paz entre ellos. Si se encontraban en un campo de batalla, sin duda se enfrentarían e intentarían surgir victoriosos del encuentro.

A medio camino, un hombre se encontró con él y para su sorpresa, empezó a preguntarle si estaba bien y a decirle que le había estado buscando. Al principio pensó que aquello era tremendamente sospechoso y que tenía que estar alerta. Entonces le contó que era un amigo de Eusebio y que había estado ayudando a su grupo a buscarle. Todos estaban muy preocupados por él.

Cuando llego, Carlos y Eusebio, junto con Matías, se acercaron a él. Todo eran preguntas y Francis no tenía muchas ganas de contestarlas. De vez en cuando, furtivamente, le echaba un vistazo a Antonio, que se encontraba de fondo observando la escena con semblante serio. El primero que se marchó fue Matías, que tenía cosas que hacer. Luego Eusebio, que había quedado para jugar al siete y medio con Pierre y los demás. Carlos se dio cuenta de que el galo no le estaba escuchando y que miraba de reojo a Antonio.

- Me parece que está enfadado. -dijo Carlos cambiando de tema ya que al otro ni atendía.

- ¿Mucho? -preguntó Francis ahora mirándole con preocupación. Cuando hizo aquello no esperaba que trascendiese. Pretendía que fuese un movimiento en las sombras, un perfecto jaque mate que luego haría que el resto se preguntase qué era lo que había ocurrido.

- Pues yo diría que bastante. Es más aterrorizador que no haya venido aún a pegarte.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Podría huir de él para siempre...

- Como no vayas ya a hablar con él, va a ser peor. Yo sólo te aviso. Es el consejo de un amigo a otro amigo. Conozco a mi hermano.

Le dio una palmadita suave y breve en el hombro y le dejó solo. Francis miró a Antonio y sintió sudores fríos. Venga, tampoco es que se tratase de un oso. Era su amigo Antonio que estaba enfadado porque había desaparecido porque... Madre mía. El motivo no lo sabía y le preguntaría. No se veía con fuerzas para mentirle y cuando supiese que se había ido tras ese italiano, seguro que se enfadaría aún más. Tomó aire y suspiró resignado. Afrontaría esto como un hombre. Si lo que se merecía por actuar de aquella manera era una hostia, la aceptaría. Se quedó delante de él.

- Hola. -dijo Francis con timidez.

- Hola. -replicó con un tono de voz algo seco el hispano. Vale, estaba enfadado- Era peligroso estar por ahí. ¿Por qué no has avisado a nadie? Normalmente lo haces.

- En realidad tenía intención de ir a buscarte pero... Mira, sé que vas a enfadarte y aún así no voy a mentirte: vi a Lovino Vargas y me inundó la rabia. Le perseguí e intenté matarle. Cuando huyó después de darte aquella paliza, juré que lo haría...

- ¿¡Es que estás loco!?

- ¡Sólo pensaba en hacerle pagar por todo el daño que te hizo! Y sé que eso no es para nada loable ni racional, pero me sobrepasaron los sentimientos. Sé también que era peligroso y en realidad su hermano podría haberme matado... Tuvo oportunidad pero no sé por qué no la aprovechó.

- Joder... Casi me matas del susto. Aunque sea un cobarde, Lovino tiene influencias y es poderoso. ¿Cómo te crees que me he quedado cuando me han dicho que no sabían dónde estabas y que él se encontraba por aquí? Me da igual que intente hacerme daño porque sé protegerme más o menos y puedo arriesgarme más. Sin embargo, no puedo arriesgarme cuando se trata de la seguridad de otra persona. Aún más cuando se trata de tu seguridad. Francis, aún me gu-

El galo le sujetó de un brazo y tiró de él para tenerle lo suficientemente cerca y rodearle con los suyos. No sabía qué iba a decir con eso último, pero entendía que no lo había pasado bien y que era su culpa. Además, tenía motivos de peso para estar angustiado. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando calmarle. Antonio no dijo nada, aguantó las ganas de apoyarse más contra él. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que le hacía cambiar sus usuales patrones de comportamiento. Estaba más que claro, seguía sintiendo algo y su conciencia, recordando el dolor que sintió ante el rechazo, le advirtió. Debía anular esos sentimientos. Francis sólo quería amistad. Una muy pegajosa, pero amistad al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Lerelereleleeee~**

**Ahahahaha :'D Pues nada, como prometí el jueves actualizo porque mañana me sacan las muelas del juicio y no puedo prometer estar en condiciones óptimas para corregir y todas esas cosas =w=... Sí, al final del capítulo Francis le interrumpió cuando Antonio iba a decirle que aún le gusta xD Están que saben que quieren al otro, pero que piensan que el otro no corresponde... :Du ... Lo siento xDDDD **

**Sobre el título, decir que hace referencia a esa diferencia que existe entre Francis y Lovino owo Y ya está. Paso a comentar reviews xDDD Bueno, los 3 review ô_o wow...**

_Izumi G, _**Pues sí, por fin vuelven a ser amigos xDDD que después de lo mal que estaba su relación. Y aunque no lo creas, a mí también me duele la paliza xDDD ;v; Espero que te guste el capítulo =u=b**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**sí, las cosas ya se están calmando xDDD Ahahaha lo de que le diga que le quiere... ya ves cómo van las cosas con estos XD Están tontitos. Taparte los ojos para no leerlo xD pobre... pues esta semana que lo pongo en jueves... xDDD Sí, no debió ser nada agradable verlo en persona owo...**

_Anooonimo P, _**xDDDD es un fic con acción! Es que a ratos tengo que meter cosas así ouo' Me alegra que disfrutes leyendo mis historias =u= En este capítulo ha habido menos tensión... Carlos es badass òuo... Sabe repartir hostias como panes si lo necesita xDDD... Bueno, Lovino y Antonio aquí tienen un juego de te persigo para hacerte pagar en el que el que tiene menos que perder es Lovino xD. Son enemigos, así que en este fic sí quería matarlo y hacerle sufrir. Sobre todo lo último o3o**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez =u=... GNH deseadme suerte para lo de las muelas ;v; ... *necesita un poco de apoyo***

**Nos leemos la semana que viene ouo/**

**Miruru.**


	12. Y olé

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 12 - Y olé**

Se iba a volver loco un día de estos. Esa regla de "No pienses en Francis como algo más que un amigo" no le había servido en absoluto. Además, él también se portaba de manera extraña. Se acercaba en cuanto tenía una razón -y aunque no la tuviese, también-, le miraba y cuando se quedaban así mucho rato, en silencio, observándose, Francis entreabría los labios y a nada estaba de decir algo. Parecía importante ya que su gesto era bastante serio.

Por desgracia, y en este caso el término era "desgracia" ya que le intrigaba, Francis nunca se atrevía a decir lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Seguro que era alguna estupidez... ¡Pero es que incluso de esa manera le producía curiosidad! Había cogido prestado de la dueña del hotel un tocadiscos, una cinta de sevillanas y había buscado una sala vacía. El lugar había sido una especie de gimnasio para los clientes que no habían podido mantener a causa del poco dinero que entraba y de lo mucho que costaba el constante chequeo de los aparatos. El suelo era de madera rojiza y una fina capa de polvo lo cubría. Había un gran espejo que ocupaba toda una pared que se encontraba roto y lleno de pintadas. Dejó en ese lugar el pequeño tocadiscos y se puso a localizar un enchufe. Minutos después lo encontró detrás de una caja de cartón. Lo enchufó y puso la música. Pronto empezó a sonar una sevillana. Extendió los brazos y empezó a bailar. En ese momento siempre se le olvidaban los problemas y la tensión se desprendía en cada movimiento enérgico, pasional, artístico, que realizaba. Se movía como si a su lado hubiese una hermosa mujer con la que danzaba y de hecho miraba al vacío como si pudiese verla y admirarla. Era cuando empezaba a bailar la segunda que Francis entró en la sala. Había escuchado el zapateo que venía de ese sitio y que resonaba con fuerza y eco por los pasillos. No le interrumpió ya que desde donde estaba era muy fácil verle pero difícil que él le divisara. Le estaba buscando para ver si quería ir a dar una vuelta ya que en dos días saldrían hacia terreno en conflicto. Quería pasar el tiempo con él y ver si por fin se armaba de valor para decirle lo que siempre se le atascaba. Pero claro, tener la oportunidad de ver a Antonio bailar con esa pasión tampoco era muy común y Francis había empezado a sentir verdadera adoración hacia esa faceta del hispano. Cuando terminó y se quedó en la pose final, empezó a aplaudir y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquella habitación.

- Pareces un acosador. -dijo Antonio suspirando para recuperar el aliento antes de que la siguiente sevillana empezara a sonar.

- Anda ya... Si te aviso antes, hubieses parado y tenía ganas de verte bailar. -dijo y se apoyó contra una pared para seguir observándole mientras empezaba a moverse al compás de la música- ¿También te sabes los pasos de la mujer?

- Claro que me los sé. Hace bastante que aprendí a bailar. Mi madre me enseñaba cuando era pequeño. -pegó un golpe con el pie y dio la vuelta.

- Podrías enseñarme. -dijo Francis con una sonrisa misteriosa. Antonio dejó de bailar y le miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Que te enseñe a bailar sevillanas? Eres francés... ¿Para qué quieres aprender a bailar sevillanas?

- ¿Para qué quieres aprender tú a hablar francés?

- Yo no quiero aprender a hablar...

- Son cosas que culturizan a una persona. -dijo interrumpiendo su charla- No deberías preguntarme el motivo, simplemente deberías alegrarte y decirme que por supuesto que me vas a enseñar a bailarlas.

- Tu ego no tiene límite alguno, ¿verdad?

- Por favooor... -pidió el francés poniendo expresión de perrito abandonado. Antonio acabó por suspirar pesadamente. Es que mira que era pesado...

- Anda, ven. Te voy a enseñar. Primero te voy a explicar cuáles son los pasos que necesitas realizar para bailar la primera.

- Mejor dale a la música y yo te voy imitando. Se me da bastante bien eso de copiar a la gente. Aprenderé enseguida.

Antonio le observó interrogante durante un momento. Pero si así le iba a resultar más difícil... No sólo tendría que intentar seguir unos pasos que apenas había visto unas veces, además tendría que hacerlos a la inversa. A pesar de eso, Francis se veía tremendamente motivado y la verdad es que le hacía bastante gracia ya que casi parecía impaciente por terminar la charla y ponerse a bailar. Quitó la aguja del tocadiscos y la volvió a poner en el momento justo en el que empezaba la pista. Se puso delante de Francis, con los brazos como debía ponerlos la mujer.

- No te esfuerces en seguir las manos. Por el momento concéntrate en seguir el movimiento de pies que para hombre y mujer son iguales. -le explicó antes de que empezara a sonar propiamente la primera.

Un par de segundos antes de que empezara, Francis movió los brazos y, para la sorpresa del hispano, los colocó como el hombre debía ponerlos. Bueno, tampoco era algo tan extraño, quizás lo había visto de alguien y ahora, de manera casual, lo había recordado. Su sorpresa no se terminó ahí de hecho: Francis empezó a bailar al son de la melodía. Sus movimientos eran un poco tensos y carecían de soltura pero estaban bien hechos. En el momento de dar la vuelta sintió la mano del rubio cerca de su cintura. Madre mía. Y Francis le miraba con descaro, sonriendo triunfal, como si su expresión de desconcierto fuese lo que buscaba todo el rato. Después de unos pasos más, volvieron a cruzarse y llegaba el final de la primera. Empezaron a pegar en el suelo con los zapatos y a ir de lado a lado, mirándose a los ojos. Media vuelta y pose final.

Aunque había terminado la primera, Antonio no pudo decir ni mú y Francis ya estaba colocado para empezar con la segunda. Él se apresuró a prepararse y empezaron a moverse. Con cada nuevo paso, el hispano se quedaba asombrado al ver que se lo sabía. Bailaron la tercera entera y Antonio no sabía ni qué sentía al respecto. Estaba completamente mudo, anonadado por la situación. Cuando empezaban la cuarta, Francis perdió los pasos. Gruñó con frustración y dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiró resignado.

- Casi lo logro~ Yo que esperaba sorprenderte del todo...

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes bailar sevillanas...? -dijo Antonio. Se notaba como influenciado por lo que acababa de ver. Sorprendido pero, no sabía por qué, no demasiado efusivo.

- Desde hace poco. Le estuve pidiendo a Pierre que me enseñara. Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, por eso mismo no me sé la cuarta aún. Pero podemos volver a bailar las tres primeras y así te quedas con la buena impresión de verme hacerlo genial. Aunque, según palabras de Pierre, tenga menos arte que una escoba.

Sin que Antonio pudiese contestar nada, Francis se fue hasta el tocadiscos y volvió a poner la misma canción de nuevo. El hispano se encogió de hombros con resignación y se preparó para volver a bailar.

- ¿Qué es lo que te motivó a aprenderlas? -le preguntó mientras seguían bailando. Le miraba con fijación.

- Tú. -dijo el rubio sin tapujos- Estuve ensayando mucho. Quería sorprenderte y que al ver el esfuerzo que había hecho, me perdonases por haberme portado tan mal contigo. Tenías derecho a estar enfadado.

- ¿Has hecho esto por mí? -preguntó ladeando el rostro tras haber dado una vuelta.

Francis le sonrió, jovial, con aire pícaro y asintió con la cabeza. Estaban ya terminando. Dieron un medio giro y acabó la primera. Entonces Antonio se movió hasta que estuvieron de frente y sus rostros bastante cerca. Francis se había quedado con la mente en blanco. La manera en la que el hispano le miraba era hechizante. Entonces notó que se acercaba y aunque lo predijo, no se movió para evitarlo. Sintió su aliento cercano, vio que ladeaba el rostro y aceptó el roce de los cálidos labios de Antonio contra los suyos. Cuando estuvo a nada de mover los propios, el hispano se había apartado, turbado.

- L-lo siento... -dijo retrocediendo más- ¡Joder, es la segunda vez que hago esto! Perdóname. Sé que no quieres nada más aparte de amistad conmigo.

El rubio avanzó los pasos que Antonio había desandado al apartarse. Una mano rodeó su cintura y lo atrajo de un solo movimiento, bruscamente, contra su cuerpo. Sus labios se posaron con ansia contra los de Antonio y éste respiró entrecortado por un momento al sentir esa cercanía forzada pero tremendamente deseada por él. Pronto el galo se separó para al menos poder hablar.

- Lo hice porque me gustas. Tenías razón, no se te puede comparar a tu hermano. -dijo Francis desde cerca, casi en un murmullo- Lo hice para conquistarte, para enamorarte de nuevo, para que me perdonaras. No digas que no quiero esto.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Francis lo acercó más contra su cuerpo y le hizo caminar hacia un lado de la habitación. La sevillana seguía retumbando, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos la escuchaba. Antonio sólo podía sentir a Francis, lo veía tan cerca que hasta estaba borroso. Lo escuchaba: su respiración chocando en su boca y el ruido de sus labios, húmedos, encontrándose al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas lo hacían. Lo olía, con ese característico aroma dulzón que parecía que le fundía la pituitaria pero que no le disgustaba. Era el olor de Francis. Era familiar, agradable. Lo sentía: sus manos sujetando su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Y de repente se separaban, tomando aire que parecía que les faltaba.

- P-pero entonces... Tú... Quiero decir... Yo... -dijo Antonio balbuceando tontamente.

- No me esquives ahora... Me he estado esforzando mucho, practicando. Me has besado y te he besado. ¿En serio me vas a apartar? Me gustas. ¿Es que yo no te gusto?

- Sí, sí que me gustas, pero quiero saber qué quieres hacer además de besarnos.

- ¿Ahoraa...? -dijo desganado. No le parecía el momento ideal, aún quería besarle durante un rato más. Suspiró resignado- Pues verás...

Le fue empujando un poco, cada vez más cerca de una pared algo sucia. Si quería escuchar qué tenía en mente para los dos, se lo diría. Pero después le iba a desgastar los labios. Estaba muy decidido.

- Quiero...

Y ahí terminó su frase, interrumpida por el sofocante beso de Antonio. Era imposible resistirlo. Había fantaseado ese tiempo acerca de cómo sería que Francis correspondiese a sus besos. El resultado había estado fuera de lo esperado. Sí que le había dicho que quería saber qué era lo que iban a hacer ahora que ambos sentían algo, pero lo que no podía pasar por alto era el tenerle tan cerca, deseoso de besarle como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por fin le veía como a un hombre y no le comparaba físicamente con su hermano. Ya era hora de que le observase y apreciara las diferencias. Tardaron unos largos segundos en separarse para respirar y aún así se comían con la mirada.

- ¿Pero no querías saber a partir de ahora qué...?

- No estropees el momento. Me lo he pensado mejor. Ya lo hablaremos luego. Ahora bésame hasta que nos quedemos sin aire.

¿Quién era él para desobedecer órdenes? Le empujó y le hizo chocar contra la pared. Fue otra explosión de pasión en la que ambos podían notar esos sentimientos que habían declarado hacía minutos. De repente la urgencia les recorrió. Necesitaban aquellos besos que casi les hacían jadear, algo privados de oxígeno, en aquella habitación desierta y polvorienta. Sus manos dejaron atrás la vergüenza y empezaron a palpar la espalda, la cintura, el cuello y el hombro. Y entonces ambos escucharon una llamada, literalmente.

- ¿¡Es que no escucháis que el disco se está rayando, joder!?

Se separaron como si un resorte los hubiese empujado hacia un lado distinto. Antonio, algo sonrojado, había ido corriendo a apartar la aguja del disco la cual lo estaba arañando todo. Francis miró la puerta entre frustrado y avergonzado. Se sentía feliz por los besos pero no sabía si le miraría raro si explotaba de alegría. La puerta se abrió y apareció la dueña.

- Te estaba buscando. -le dijo de mal humor a Francis- Tendrías que estar ayudando en las cocinas.

- Perdón, ahora voy. -dijo el galo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y a ti te buscaba el otro franchute. -le dijo ahora al español- Más te vale que le digas que se calme. Me tiene de los nervios. Parece un animalejo.

Antonio rió mientras la mujer ya se marchaba. Francis dio unos pasos rápidos, se plantó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El hispano se llevó una mano al rostro, algo perplejo y avergonzado aunque con una débil sonrisa.

- Luego hablamos con calma sobre el tema, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo. -dijo Antonio ahora sonriendo con felicidad.

* * *

Francis estaba en uno de esos días. Y no, no hacía referencia a que estuviese con la menstruación, cosa ya de por sí imposible. Estaba en uno de esos días en los que odiaba a casi todas las personitas que poblaban el mundo sin un motivo de peso. Bueno, tenía uno y para él era muy gordo. Habían pasado tres días e increíblemente no había logrado hablar con Antonio. Era un cúmulo de imprevistos que les había apartado al uno del otro. La lista era variopinta. Iba desde Francis ocupado por trabajo, ambos durmiendo en sitios diferentes, ambos pillados y retenidos cuando intentaban escaquearse, caminar en formación y estar separados... Todo lo que podía haberles distanciado e impedido que hablasen había ocurrido. Parecía un guión digno de película.

En aquel momento, Pierre daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras le contaba, de manera efusiva, que había conocido a una española con cuerpo de infarto y que se la había beneficiado. De repente le llovió una colleja. Se quejó en voz alta y se llevó las manos al lugar en el que había sido golpeado sin el menor atisbo de piedad. No pudo replicarle a Francis porque cuando abrió la boca, su compatriota le había agarrado de la camiseta, a la altura del cuello y lo había acercado bruscamente a él.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando hace meses y meses que no me acuesto con nadie, Pierre? -dijo con un tono de voz raro.

- Deberías alegrarte por mi rotundo éxito... -dijo Pierre sonriendo apurado- Si tan desesperado estás, acuéstate con alguien.

- ¿Sííí~? Vaya, nunca lo hubiese dicho. -dijo con clara ironía- ¿Debería acostarme contigo ya que has propuesto la idea?

- No eres mi tipo. -respondió Pierre.

- Igualmente podría hacerte sentir bien... -dijo Francis con voz de violador profesional. Estaba perdiendo del todo la cordura.

- _Noooon!_-gritó horrorizado Pierre forcejeando con Francis mientras éste reía de manera horrible.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

Ambos pararon de moverse al escuchar esta nueva voz. Antonio les miraba sin comprender qué ocurría. Sabía que los franceses a veces se comportaban raro, pero aquello se pasaba de castaño oscuro. Por un momento pensaba que les estaban atacando. El camino hacia Madrid era peligroso y estaba plagado de tropas del enemigo. Iba a ser difícil infiltrarse sin encontrarse directamente en conflicto armado contra ellos. Pierre se dio entonces cuenta de que el agarre del rubio de cabello largo era más flojo y corrió a escudarse tras el hispano mientras gritaba su nombre.

- Francis es un degenerado, quería acostarse conmigo a pesar de que le había dicho que no era mi tipo.

El galo de ojos azules, en su mente, cogió a Pierre y le pegó una hostia por lo que acababa de decir. Antonio de repente le miró, sin expresión definida. Era curioso que una sonrisa le provocase más miedo que tranquilidad. Pierre se alejó presto.

- Mira qué bien~ Una pena que Pierre no haya querido, ¿eh? Voy a volver con los demás, se han asentado para descansar.

Se armó de coraje y se fue hasta él rápidamente. Le agarró por la muñeca y le detuvo. La mirada de Antonio le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Por Dios, que no le pegase, que no le pegase... Que no le arreara, que su cara no se lo merecía. Sonrió tenso y con claro arrepentimiento.

- Era mentira, sólo quería asustarle para que dejara de molestarme. -sí que quería acostarse con alguien pero ese no era ni mucho menos Pierre. De hecho esa persona estaba delante de él en ese mismo instante. No se le ocurriría ir diciendo eso cuando aún no había podido tener una charla con él.

- No tienes que justificarte ante mí. Tampoco es como si tuvieses que explicarte, no somos nada.

- Pues yo sí que quiero que seamos algo. -el gesto de Antonio se suavizó al escuchar eso- ¿Podríamos hablar del tema de una vez? Estoy bastante molesto porque no nos dejan ni un momento a solas.

- Está bien. -dijo Antonio tras unos segundos en silencio.

Se sentaron sobre unas piedras que había allí cerca. Por un momento a ambos les costó empezar a conversar ya que la vergüenza les bloqueaba y no les dejaba moverse ni pensar. Al final Antonio se decidió por la opción más fácil.

- ¿Quieres que seamos algo? -dijo mirándole de reojo, azorado. Francis asintió.

- Quiero que seamos algo, aunque no sé cómo llamarlo. Sería como novios. Pero en este contexto en el que estamos, con la guerra encima, casi es ridículo llamarlo así. Sé que me gustas, que... Bueno, quizás es más que gustar. Te quiero. ¿Quieres ser mi "algo"?

- No sé si debería pegarte por llamarme "algo". -dijo Antonio medio risueño. Se sentía tremendamente halagado con lo que acababa de oír, feliz. Francis también rió brevemente, sonriendo con resignación.

- Venga, no me seas de tu pueblo. Sabes que esto es complicado. Se supone que tú sólo debías decir sí o no.

- ¿Desde cuándo hace que sientes algo? -preguntó Antonio.

- No sé, desde semanas después de haberte dicho que no. -se fijó entonces en la cara del hispano- ¡Lo sé! Muy idiota por mi parte. Pero es que fue a partir de entonces que empecé a mirarte con otros ojos y que descubrí que me gustaban cosas de ti. Quizás si no me hubieses besado y me lo hubieras dicho.

- Llevaba un tiempo aguantando. Además, estaba celoso y se me cruzaron los cables. -miró hacia un lado, sonriendo débilmente pero con expresión molesta.

Le produjo ternura en ese momento. Así que celoso... Le producía cierta satisfacción pensar que le quería tanto que hasta tenía esos sentimientos. Se movió hasta estar a su lado y le observó con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. El hispano le miró también y se quedó con una mueca tensa e incrédula. Se apartó un poco pero Francis se acercó de nuevo. Antonio sonrió nerviosamente y, antes de poder hacer nada, el galo se le abrazó al cuello y rozaba su mejilla contra la suya.

- Así que mi dulce _Antoine_...

- ¡No me cambies el nombre! -interrumpió mientras seguía intentando huir.

- ...tiene celos. ¿Tienes celos de tu hermano, _cher_?

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota? -escuchó que Francis reía de forma rara- Joder, me estás dando grima...

De forma un poco brusca le empujó y se apartó hasta estar al borde de la roca. Le miró con reproche y sus mejillas algo encendidas.

- Para empezar eras tú el que hacía un montón de cosas con mi hermano y eras tú el que después me dio calabazas. ¡E-era normal que lo estuviese cuando veía que yo, para ti, no era más especial que él!

El gesto que había habido hasta entonces en el rostro de Francis se fue cayendo. No lo había pensado demasiado cuando había empezado con la broma, pero ahora sintió pena por haber hecho que no se creyese especial o que tuviera que estar celoso por ese motivo. Se acerco de nuevo hasta estar a su vera. Las manos de Antonio se posaron en sus hombros, dispuestas a empujarle para que no empezara de nuevo con lo mismo. Francis tomó entre sus manos las muñecas y las apartó hacia los lados. Le observaba serio, con esos ojos azules que parecían estar escudriñando su alma.

- Lo lamento. No me siento orgulloso de que pasaras por todo eso. Te hice daño y lo siento.

- ¿A qué viene esto? Ahora no tienes que disc-

- Eres especial, Antonio. -interrumpió. Quería decir lo que tenía en su cabeza en ese instante- Eres muy especial para mí, no lo dudes.

Sin soltar sus brazos, Francis se acercó y besó con mimo sus labios. No fue un contacto demasiado largo. Sin poner demasiada distancia entre ellos, el rubio le miró.

- Te quiero.

Volvió a eliminar distancias y esta vez fue un beso un poco más largo aunque igualmente cariñoso. Antonio estaba cada vez más desarmado. Le había pedido perdón y además le decía que le quería, ¿quién, en su situación, podría resistirse a eso?

- ¿Me quieres tú también? -preguntó el galo.

Otro beso más tras ese murmullo. De nuevo sus ojos a escasa distancia, observándole sin pestañear apenas. Asintió.

- Te quiero, Francis. Quiero ser tu "algo", como tú antes has dicho. -dijo Antonio.

En ese momento, el hispano sintió que las manos que sujetaban sus muñecas apenas hacían fuerza. Si quisiera, podría mover los brazos y escapar. ¿Pero quién en su situación desearía escapar cuando Francis le observaba de aquella manera? Era lo que hacía tiempo venía deseando. El galo dibujó una sonrisa cariñosa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara durante unos segundos.

- Yo también quiero ser tu "algo". -le dijo. Eso no hizo que su corazón latiese más lentamente, no- Quiero ser el "algo" a quien le des la mano, el que te haga sonreír, al que desees besar, al que desees abrazar, al que simplemente quieras con todo tu corazón.

Antonio no dijo una sola palabra. Lo que hizo fue mover los brazos, soltándose de la protección que las manos de Francis le ofrecían. Los apostó alrededor de su cuello y sus labios se desplazaron, prestos, a encontrarse con los del rubio, que le recibieron con gusto. En realidad no sabían muy bien qué eran. Si el tiempo hubiese sido diferente, si la situación fuese la adecuada y el entorno, quizás entonces podrían decir que eran novios. Después de todo, ambos esperaban de esa relación lo mismo que una pareja de novios normal esperan. Sin embargo, ese título parecía estar fuera de lugar para ellos. Se enfrentaban a la muerte regularmente, sentían los disparos pasar cerca y la adrenalina correr su cuerpo a cada segundo que lograban sobrevivir. Que dos personas que pasaban casi diariamente por eso dijeran que querían ser novios sonaba ridículo y extremadamente formal. Ambos tenían un mismo pensamiento que aunque no habían puesto en palabras y charlado sobre él, sabían que compartían. Si le ponían un nombre serio a aquella relación, se involucrarían aún más emocionalmente. Ponerle un título era, de repente, transformarlo todo en algo demasiado serio. Y no es que no quisieran que eso ocurriese, no. Francis deseaba ese compromiso con Antonio y viceversa. El problema era que, en esa situación de constante inestabilidad, alguien podría morir. Esa era la realidad. Por muy horrorosa o negativa que fuese, era la verdad. Un día, alguno de los dos podría ser menos afortunado y recibir algún disparo mortal. Entonces les daba la impresión de que el impacto que esa muerte dejaría en la otra persona era más grande.

Los dos hombres no eran conscientes de que aquello era una manera de cerrar los ojos a sus propios sentimientos. Decir que ninguno de los dos se sentiría tan mal si perdiera al otro sólo porque no se llamaban novios, eran enormes falacias. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Antonio una vez intentó sacrificarse con tal de salvar a Francis y éste había ido a darle una tunda a un fascista italiano con tal de vengar la paliza que el hispano había recibido. Era una manera inútil de tratar de ignorar la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Que fuese a surtir efecto o no, esperaban no tener que averiguarlo nunca. De hecho estaban cerrando los ojos a esa posibilidad. No iba a ocurrir. No tenía que ocurrir.

Era mejor centrarse en el presente que vivían ambos, a sólo prestar atención a la calidez de los labios, a la humedad de su boca y esa lengua que le recibía como a alguien que conociera de toda la vida. Las manos de Francis que se habían anclado en un principio sobre su cintura ahora subían por su espalda y le estrechaban más contra su propio cuerpo. Sus bocas se separaron tras un rato en el que casi no se podía distinguir dónde empezaba una y dónde terminaba la otra. Se miraron a los ojos mientras podían notar parcialmente el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían, el aliento sobre sus labios, propio de una respiración algo agitada. Antonio se iba a acercar de nuevo cuando se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Chiiicooos! ¿Dónde estáis? -se escuchó gritar a la voz de Pierre- ¡Vamos a continuar! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la próxima ciudad antes de que anochezca! ¡Esta noche vamos a dormir bajo un techo!

El hispano suspiró y sonrió resignado. Nada, que no había manera de disponer de un poco de tiempo para ellos. Por ese tipo de cosas no podían llamarse novios. Se incorporó y se frotó un poco la cara. Era mejor que regresaran antes de que se pensaran que algo malo les había ocurrido. Antes de poder ir hacia el lugar del que venía la voz de Pierre, sintió que le agarraban de la mano y tiraban de él. De repente tuvo de frente a Francis. Le miraba serio y de un modo que a Antonio se le antojó hasta atractivo. Tragó saliva y le miró interrogante con una sonrisa apurada curvando sus labios.

- Esta noche. Esta noche quiero seguir con esto de ahora.

- Dormimos en diferentes habitaciones. Además, las compartimos con otra gente. No vamos a molestarles con nosotros ahí besuqueándonos. -dijo el de cabello castaño arqueando una ceja.

- Ya me las arreglaré. Tú confía en mí, yo lo preparo todo.

- No sé... -dijo Antonio.

De repente sintió que la mano derecha de Francis le recorría la espalda baja y lo atraía de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Volvían a estar otra vez muy cerca, tanto que con simples susurros se podían entender. El galo se inclinó y besó su sien y luego su oído, sobre el cual habló.

- Vamos... ¿Cómo que no sabes? -murmuró en un susurro seductor- Quiero besarte hasta que nos desgastemos los labios. Quiero verte desnudo. ¿Por qué quieres impedir que disfrute de todo eso? Te deseo. ¿Tú no me deseas?

- No es eso... Pero es que será algún hostal o algo así... Como siempre, compartiremos habitac-

- Shhh... -chistó Francis. Tras eso le dio un mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja. Notó que se estremecía un poco tras aquella acción e internamente se sorprendió. Interesante, lo apuntaría en su mente para no olvidarlo- Ya que dices que no es eso, entonces déjamelo todo a mí. Yo me encargaré de prepararlo.

- ¿Eres consciente de que en realidad no he tenido demasiadas experiencias con hombres?

- Me lo imaginaba. -ahora dejó un beso sobre la mejilla- Tú no te preocupes, quizás no pase nada de eso que te ronda ahora mismo la cabeza.

Sonrió y el hispano también lo hizo tímidamente, por inercia. En la mente de ambos un pensamiento apareció tras esa declaración: "Mentira". Porque los dos estaban en la misma situación: Ninguno había mantenido relaciones con nadie en bastante tiempo. Vale, sí, habían usado la mano. Sería estúpido intentar esconder el hecho de que los hombres, por regla general, se masturban. Pero, aún con esas, hacía bastante que no sentían el placer de un acto al completo con otra persona. Para rematarlo, ambos se querían, habían descubierto que era recíproco y no tenían tiempo para estar solos. Era normal que cuando encontraran por fin un momento de intimidad, aquello iba a explotar como si de una bomba se tratase. Antonio estaba algo inquieto porque la única vez que se había acostado con un hombre... Bueno... Era una historia vergonzosa en la que había un desengaño amoroso, ganas de pasarse a la otra acera y una vuelta a la heterosexualidad cojeando. No le apetecía rememorarla al completo.

- ¡Chiiicooos...! ¿¡Estáis por aquí!? -volvió a escucharse la voz de Pierre, ahora algo más cercana.

- Esta noche. -dijo Francis soltando su cuerpo.

- Esta noche... -replicó Antonio asintiendo.

* * *

**Buen viernes a todoss~ ouo**

**Pues aquí estoy yo owo Gracias por los ánimos para la operación, se agradece mucho. Todo fue bien y ha sido mucho mejor que la última vez que me sacaron las muelas del lado izquierdo. Menos mal que actualicé el jueves, el viernes estuve un poco KO cuando volví a casa por la tarde xDDD**

**Puesssss por fin, doce capítulos después, se declaran. Yeeey... xDDDD Espero que haya cumplido con vuestras expectativas y todo eso. No sé qué comentar. El título supongo que os pudo dar pistas de lo que se avecinaba con las sevillanas... o quizás os dejó pensando que tras la operación me quedé tocada y ya no me he recuperado xDDDDD**

**Review timezzz**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**seh bueno lo que duele es luego porque tienes un corte. Bueno depende de cómo esté tu muela, eso claro está owo Estoy bien, mejor de lo imaginado. Va más lento de lo normal pero por fin ha pasado parte de lo que esperabais cuando empezasteis a leer el fic, ¿a que sí? xDDDD ouo No sé si debería estar lleno xD pero cuanto más largo es el fic, parece que más gente desaparece o.o... Y yo que me enrollo como una persiana...**

_Perezosa02, _**lol el nick xDDDD ... Bueno los dos han ido lentos, luego pasó todo lo de Lovino así que la cosa se paró. Pero ahí vuelven a la carga :D ... Francis, según mi canon mental, puede ser muy agonías y si quiere cuidar a alguien puede volverse incluso pesado xDDD**

_AdrB, _**tranquila, no llegas realmente tarde. Fue la semana pasada así que tampoco hace tanto. Ya me siento mejor =u= El helado es uno de los mejores regalos del mundo xDDD... Awww ouo Pues no sé, intento escribir cosas primero que me gusten a mí y luego que espero que os gusten, así que me alegro =u= Dios mío xD te alteré la salud! Uy, pues no sé si me saldría bien escribir una historia de miedo y mucho suspense... o.o... No soy muy fan del género así que no sé cómo me llegaría a salir xD Quizás un día me dé el venazo y lo pruebe xDDD. Viernes, capítulo nuevo, as always :3**

_Anooonimo P, _**nooo, no fue tan doloroso. La última vez me dolió más owo. Tengo puntos y eso pero sobreviviré XDDD. Gracias por los ánimos ouo... Les cuesta, les cuesta... Pero eso ya se acabó xD Pueden sonar trompetas de victoria XDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez òwo**

**Hasta la semana que viene~**

**Miruru.**


	13. Esta noche

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 13 - Esta noche**

El resto del camino se lo pasó pensando. Escapaba a su entendimiento qué haría Francis para encontrar un momento para los dos. En ese momento se sorprendió él solo al encontrarse internamente emocionado ante la idea. Miró hacia delante, unas cuantas filas más allá, y se fijó en Francis, caminando despreocupadamente mientras charlaba con Eusebio. Entonces su mirada empezó a descender lentamente: primero examinando su espalda, ancha y bien formada, enfundada por esa camiseta blanca. Sobre el hombro llevaba apoyada la chaqueta de color verde militar que vestía cuando iban a combatir. Su cabello rubio, el cual había ido creciendo con el paso de los meses, se amontonaba sobre su nuca y parte de su espalda, recogido en una coleta. Después se detuvo unos segundos a observar su trasero, ni impresionante ni inexistente, simplemente un trasero enfundado en unos pantalones verdes. Luego las piernas y finalmente las botas de color negro manchadas de barro. Volvió a repasarlo hasta arriba. Vale, Francis estaba bueno. Era una realidad que no podía negar por más tiempo. Si estaba así de impresionante con ropa, no quería imaginar cómo estaría sin ella. Esperaba no llevarse ninguna decepción.

- Esas botas le hacen piernas de bailarina, ¿verdad? Yo siempre se lo he dicho, pero me he llevado hostias por hacerlo. -dijo de repente Pierre.

Antonio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del otro francés. ¡Lo había pillado comiéndose a Francis con la mirada como si fuese un perro en celo! Dios mío... Pero es que el celibato era duro y él se sentía sobreexcitado ante cualquier cosa... y lo que se ponía duro era entonces otra parte. Aunque ese era otro tema. Finalmente llegaron a Teruel y buscaron un lugar en el que les ofreciesen alojamiento. Hacía cosa de semanas que la ciudad había sido liberada por los republicanos y esa era la primera parada que tenían. Allí iban a ayudar a proteger los territorios recuperados. Un hombre con un motel bastante bonito, que estaba enormemente agradecido a los republicanos por haberle salvado cuando los nacionales le tenían capturado con intenciones de matarle posteriormente, les ofreció alojamiento a cambio de que trabajasen. Unos cuantos se habían ido a preparar las habitaciones que ocuparían y las camas. Francis había desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. A Antonio le tocó ir junto a su hermano a preparar la cena que tomarían.

En la otra punta del edificio, Francis seguía al dueño por el pasillo mientras éste le negaba su petición por enésima vez. El galo sopló indignado ante la insistente negativa. ¿Por qué no podía ponerle las cosas fáciles?

- ¿Pero qué le cuesta dejarme una habitación más? Le prometo que para mañana la dejaré más limpia de lo que está ahora. Tampoco parece que vaya a llenarse esta noche. Estoy seguro de que no perdería dinero.

- ¿Es que hablo en chino, rubito? Te he dicho que no. Me da igual que llene o no, son mis habitaciones y yo decido cómo quiero gestionarlas. Si querías traerte a alguna putita, me temo que no va a poder ser.

Francis se detuvo y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Oh, qué desfachatez... Llamar putita a Antonio. Ese hombre era desagradable y le caía como una patada en la entrepierna. Vio que cada vez se alejaba más.

- ¡No es ninguna putita! -vociferó indignado.

Era el hombre al que quería y no permitía que nadie se metiese con él. Sólo él lo podía hacer. Bueno, él y quizás el hermano de su hombre. ¡Pero nadie más! Viendo su plan frustrado, decidió que necesitaba tomar medidas de emergencia. Se fue a dar un paseo por el pueblo y buscó en su cartera algo de dinero. Se paró en un total de cuatro tiendas y tras eso regresó al hostal.

La hora de cenar estaba próxima. En el comedor se apelotonaban los integrantes de su grupo, hambrientos como un grupo de hienas. Por más que lo buscó entre la gente, no vio a Francis y Antonio empezaba a preguntarse dónde se había metido. Fue a dejar un plato especial a una de las mesas y cuando pasaba por la puerta en dirección a las cocinas, ésta se abrió y una mano le agarró del brazo. Tiraron de él hacia fuera y ya se preparaba para dar un puñetazo épico cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba del francés que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos hasta el momento.

- Francis... ¿Dónde estabas? La cena está siendo servida. Como no vengas ya, te vas a quedar sin.

- No voy a cenar aquí y ya puestos tú... -en ese momento se detuvo ya que había visto ese modelito de delantal y gorro de cocina- Te ves raro con esa rejilla en el pelo.

- En la cocina no se trata de verse estético o no, se trata de que los pelos no caigan en lo que se cocina.

- Bueno, a lo que iba. -dijo Francis aparentando que dejaba atrás el tema pero entreteniéndose mientras hablaba en quitarle la rejilla del pelo y el delantal- Tú tampoco vas a cenar aquí. He preparado algo para ti. -le tendió la mano- ¿Me acompañas?

Los ojos verdes de Antonio observaban el rostro del francés: el azul de los suyos, después la manera en la que sus cejas se curvaban y le hacían tener una expresión seductora, esa sonrisa y esos dientes blancos que asomaban tímidamente entre sus labios. Había preparado algo sólo para él, ¿cómo decirle que no le acompañaba? Extendió el brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la del francés, la cual estaba calentita y en cuanto sintió el peso se cerró de manera cariñosa a su alrededor. La sonrisa de Francis se acentuó y tiró de él, escaleras arriba. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la terraza. Antes de salir, el rubio agarró algo que había a un lado y que resultó ser una chaqueta de las suyas. Dejó que le ayudase a ponérsela y tuvo que darle un golpecito en las manos porque el tío iba dispuesto a abrochársela. A veces le trataba como si fuese un niño pequeño que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo. No es que le molestara que lo mimase de ese modo pero es que luego, en ocasiones, se pasaba un poco. Tras ponerse él una chaqueta, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta e hizo un gesto para que pasara. Allí, solitaria, en medio de la nada, se encontraba una vieja mesa de madera cubierta por un mantel de plástico a cuadros rojos y blancos y con el borde de color rojo también. Dos sillas un poco enclenques estaban dispuestas a cada lado de la mesa redonda. Sobre ella se encontraba una botella de lo que parecía vino, dos platos tapados y una vela en el centro que era toda la iluminación que había. Estaban a 11 de enero y hacía un frío que pelaba. El año 1938 había iniciado siendo uno de los más fríos que recordaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Antonio no podía sentirlo. Su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa feliz e incrédula al mismo tiempo.

- No he podido encontrar un sitio con estufa. -dijo Francis sonriendo con apuro- Sé que hace frío y-

Cortó la frase ya que el hispano se había girado hacia él y le besó sin dejarle terminar. No duró demasiado rato pero fue suficiente para dejarle medio atontado. Antonio le había acallado besándole y eso le parecía rematadamente sexy. Tuvo que despertar de su momento ausente. Aún no había terminado su cita y no era el momento de dormirse en los laureles. Le guió hasta la mesa y retiró su silla para que se sentara. El hispano se había reído ante aquello y después había levantado la cabeza para ver las estrellas. Gracias a la falta de luz en la terraza, se podían ver bastante bien. La cena fue de lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo y eso que resultó un completo desastre. Tiraron el vino sin querer, la comida se quedó fría en escasos minutos debido al gélido clima, una racha de viento repentina apagó la vela; al intentarla encender de nuevo, Francis se había quemado con una cerilla y no había logrado que prendiese, por supuesto. A pesar de que todo eso hubiese echado por los suelos el ánimo de cualquiera, no había ocurrido con ellos. Francis sí estaba algo desanimado, pero se negaba a rendirse y se lo demostraba diciéndole que se arrimara, que le daría calor corporal. Antonio no había dejado de reír ante la serie de catástrofes de las que habían sido víctimas. En aquel mismo momento reía, tras haber acercado su silla a la del francés ya que éste le había rodeado con sus brazos y le susurraba palabras cursis. Francis se sorprendió más tarde con su conocimiento sobre las estrellas: Antonio no parecía el típico aficionado a ellas. A mitad de una explicación, el rubio estornudó casi sobre el hispano.

- ¡Me has llenado de babas! -exclamó riendo.

- Es que hace demasiado frío. -murmuró medio temblando Francis- Se acabó la cena. A recoger y nos vamos dentro.

Mientras amontonaban los cacharros, por supuesto, otra calamidad ocurrió. Sin querer, Antonio golpeó con la chaqueta la botella de vino y ésta cayó hacia Francis. El grito que pegó cuando vio su preciosa camisa blanca manchada de vino fue tremendo. Seguro que se había podido escuchar desde Madrid.

- ¡Lo siento! Vamos al baño, te ayudaré a limpiarla antes de que se seque. Quizás quede bien.

Una mano se cerró sobre su brazo y empezó a tirar de él. Sus ojos seguían sobre la mancha de vino. Aquella era la única camisa medio arreglada que se había traído de casa. Ya en París, Francis sabía apreciar la calidad de sus muchas prendas de vestir. Sin embargo, allí, su vestuario estaba muy limitado y cada camisa y pantalón tenía un valor considerable. El lavabo era muy grande ya que era común. Los azulejos de la pared eran del color lapislázuli, al igual que el suelo. A la izquierda había una fila de cuatro picas y sus respectivos espejos. Al lado derecho puertas con los pequeños cuartitos con los lavabos. Al fondo, tras un muro sin puertas, la zona de duchas con lugar donde dejar la ropa y las duchas propiamente dichas. Antonio se fue para una de las picas y le dio al grifo. Francis, por inercia, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. El hispano y él, solos, en ese lugar. También iba a tener que quitarse la camisa para que la lavara. De repente la camisa empezó a importarle bien poco. Cerró la puerta y además puso el pequeño seguro que tenía. Había otro baño, si alguien quería orinar que lo buscase. Se acercó a Antonio tranquilamente. Éste ladeó el rostro, claramente ajeno a lo que había ocurrido con la puerta.

- Venga, pásame la camisa y la lavo.

El francés sonrió sutilmente y empezó a desabrocharse los botones con lentitud. Fue decepcionante ver que Antonio seguía con la mano tendida hacia él, esperando a que le pasara la prenda de ropa. Suspiró, para desconcierto del hispano, y se la terminó de desabrochar a ritmo normal. Antonio la cogió y se dio la vuelta para meterla en el agua. El rubio se acercó a él por detrás y le abrazó, entrelazando sus manos en su cintura.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó el de cabellos castaños al sentir el repentino acercamiento, pero sin mirarle ni detenerse.

- Te abrazo para tenerte bien sujeto y que no te me caigas.

- ¿A dónde quieres que me caiga? Estamos en plano y estoy quieto.

- Entonces digamos que únicamente te estoy metiendo mano. -confesó Francis mientras sus labios empezaban a dejar besos por su cuello. Las manos empezaron a acariciar su torso hacia arriba.

- Te recuerdo que la vida de tu camisa está en juego y así no me ayudas. Estás estorbando y además me desconcentras.

- Me da exactamente igual la camisa. -dijo Francis en un tono de voz suave y seductor. Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y sintió el estremecimiento débil y fugaz que recorrió el cuerpo del hispano. Le había parecido de lo más excitante.

- Te recuerdo que hace nada has pegado un grito horrendo cuando te he hecho la mancha sin querer.

- Pero no podía apreciar bien tu cuerpo y tenía muchísimo frío entonces. Ahora sólo puedo pensar en ti. Siempre puedo comprar otra camisa en otro sitio. O puedo prescindir de las camisas y de la ropa en general para siempre.

- Te detendrían por ir exhibiéndote sin pudor alguno, ¿lo sabes?

Francis no estaba quieto mientras hablaba, no. En ese rato había subido las manos lo que podía y después las había hecho descender hasta el borde de la camiseta blanca que Antonio llevaba. La subió un poco con un movimiento de la mano y rozó su vientre con ella. Ese contacto le produjo un cosquilleo que pudo disimular perfectamente. Suspiró resignado cuando Francis le obligó a levantar los brazos y le sacó la camiseta. Dirigió la mirada al espejo y se dio cuenta de que el rubio hacía exactamente lo mismo, le examinaba como si estuviese estudiando qué calificación darle.

- Ni que fuese la primera ver que me ves sin camiseta... -dijo sonriendo con vergüenza.

- Claro que no es la primera vez que veo ese bonito torso tuyo. Sin embargo... -besó su cuello, sujetando con su mano izquierda su mentón y haciendo que mirase hacia un lado para poder rozar con más facilidad la piel. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a su mentón, el cual mordisqueó suavemente- Sí que es la primera vez que lo veo sabiendo que te quiero y no puedo evitar emocionarme por lo bueno que está mi novio-no-novio.

- Estamos en un baño.

- He cerrado la puerta.

- ¿Y si se nos escucha desde fuera? -dijo Antonio girándose para tener a Francis de frente y quizás aquella no fue la mejor de las ideas. Verle directamente le hizo sentirse flojo. Estaba guapo con el pelo recogido y con esos dos mechones sueltos que le rozaban los hombros. Además podía ver su piel, algo más blanca que la suya si la comparaba. No es que Francis estuviera blanco, había pasado el verano en la península así que había cogido más color que el que tenía cuando llegó a España tiempo atrás.

- Entonces tendremos que mirar de no ser muy ruidosos, ¿no crees? -le replicó sonriendo con picardía.

Le movió hasta que le hizo chocar contra una pared, la cual separaba la zona de duchas. El hispano exclamó una maldición al sentir el frío intenso contra su espalda, pero pronto el cuerpo del Francis se acercó al suyo y eso distrajo su mente. Volvió a centrarse en besar y mordisquear su cuello.

- Sigue siendo un baño... -dijo Antonio inseguro. Deseaba todo aquello casi tanto como lo temía.

- He cerrado la puerta. Además, vengo preparado. No era mi intención que este fuese el lugar, pero el del hotel no ha colaborado. Pero aunque no sea el sitio más cómodo y romántico, estoy preparado... -mordisqueó su oreja deleitándose por aquellos movimientos por reflejo. Habló sobre esa zona sensible, en un susurro- Tengo condones, también lubricante y ganas. Muchas ganas. ¿Tú no las tienes?

Sus dientes mordieron la parte interna de su labio inferior. Francis se había apartado repentinamente y le observaba casi con tristeza al pensar que Antonio no le deseaba con la misma fuerza. Él no podía dejar de pensar en que quería tocarle. Sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones que se asemejó a la rabia cuando vio que le observaba así.

- Ni se te ocurra mirarme así, como si no te quisiera en absoluto. -dijo con una sonrisa algo molesta. Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro- Claro que tengo ganas. Y si no te lo crees...

De repente le besó y aunque era lo que estaba esperando desde que sus caras quedaron a poca distancia, le sorprendió. No era tanto acerca de la acción, más bien era sobre la manera en que estaba hecha. El modo en el que sus labios se habían presionado contra los suyos con necesidad desbordante, como si fuesen lo único que lo mantenía vivo y la sorprendente forma en la que sus labios se movieron y le hicieron entreabrir los propios sin ser siquiera consciente de ello. Entonces sus lenguas se encontraron con desespero y ahogaron jadeos en aquella boca que tanto querían a pesar de haberla catado tan poco. Francis rodeó su cintura con los brazos y lo arrimó aún más contra la propia, haciendo que sus entrepiernas rozasen. Las manos se deslizaron de las lumbares hacia el trasero bien formado del hispano. Le sorprendió el tacto que sus glúteos tenían y no pudo detenerse y los estrechó con suavidad de manera posesiva. Se separaron escasos centímetros del beso, jadeantes, obviamente necesitados.

- Hace semanas que ni me toco. -dijo Antonio sinceramente- No sé si voy a aguantar mucho.

Los ojos azules del rubio le observaban con sorpresa tras esas declaraciones. Bueno, no esperaba ese arrebato tan sincero. Sonrió y besó sus labios de manera breve.

- A mí también me pasa lo mismo. -de repente rió al ver la alegría que el rostro del hombre que tenía en frente había demostrado- ¿Nos manoseamos un poco primero y luego vamos al tema? Un primer asalto sin previos.

Antonio asintió un par de veces, con decisión. Le parecía una idea bastante buena. De este modo también podría descubrir si eso era lo que quería. Si solamente con eso que le había propuesto sentía disgusto, entonces no tenía sentido siquiera que se plantearan lo que seguía. Sus labios no tardaron mucho en volver a encontrarse. No sabían cómo habían podido vivir todo este tiempo sin besarse de ese modo. Una vez visto que ambos estaban de acuerdos en eso, no tuvieron reparo alguno en llevar sus manos directas al pantalón del otro. El que primero terminó fue el francés, el cual desabrochó el par de botones, apartó la tela hacia los lados dejando ver la ropa interior y pegó un tironcito de ésta última hasta que el miembro del hispano estaba descubierto y erguido. Francis dibujó una sonrisilla.

- No estás muy seguro, pero este amiguito -pasó el dedo índice de la mano derecha por encima de la piel caliente y pulsante- no parece estar de acuerdo con esa indecisión~

Antonio se rió. Menudos comentarios hacía en esa situación. En ese momento sus manos estaban apartando la tela del pantalón del francés y por lo que había dicho se detuvo.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi "amiguito"?

- Ninguno, ninguno. Me alegra que se levante únicamente para saludarme a mí~

- Creo que llegados a este punto, se levantaría por cualquiera.

- No me quites la ilusión de esa manera... -dijo con tono frustrado el galo- ¿Me quieres hacer creer que incluso por tu hermano se pondría tiesa? -Antonio negó mirándole con horror- ¿O por Pierre? -volvió a negar- Ya está, lo hace por mí.

El hispano le miró curiosamente por unos segundos y entonces se percató de que era cierto. Si estaba excitado no era porque estuviese tan necesitado, era simplemente porque Francis le excitaba. El modo en que le besaba, acariciaba y hablaba le encendía.

- Tienes razón, es por ti. -dijo ahora mirándole serio.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro y usó sus manos para descubrir su propio miembro, que estaba en iguales condiciones.

- Esto también es por ti.

Primero miró su entrepierna y sintió un tirón de excitación al verle igual que él. Subió la vista por su torso, hacia arriba, admirando su piel. Le daba la impresión de que cuanto más le miraba, más neuronas se le morían. A Francis le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo, examinando al hispano. Era como si ambos hubiesen establecido un alto. Necesitaban un tiempo en el que no se tocaran para ver si aquello era lo que deseaban y a cada segundo que pasaba, la necesidad crecía. Tres segundos, dos, uno. Entonces Francis agarró la mano de Antonio con su izquierda, la levantó y la apoyó en la pared con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de su boca con tanta ansia que ambos se quedaron sin aliento por un momento. Sus manos fueron hasta tomar entre sus dedos el miembro del hombre delante de él y empezó el movimiento a un ritmo que era de todo menos lento. En un momento, sus frentes quedaron juntas, sus labios separados aunque a escasa distancia, jadeando cálidamente sobre ellos. Se miraron fijamente, sin sentir pudor alguno. A Francis se le murió todo por dentro cuando escuchó el primer gemido de Antonio. Era un sonido espectacular que desearía poder oír siempre, la prueba que demostraba lo mucho que disfrutaba, algo que ocurría por él y que clamaba lo que le deseaba. Perdió los nervios y volvió a atacar su cuello, dejando algún mordisco suave y chupetón tras succionar con ganas la piel bronceada. La izquierda seguía agarrando la derecha del español contra las baldosas. La diestra propia no dejaba de moverse buscando el placer ajeno. No se daba cuenta de que él estaba más o menos igual y que aquellas caricias que cada vez adoptaban un ritmo más acelerado le tenían jadeante. También había gemido, aunque en su mente no fuese consciente de ello.

El placer, cada vez más intenso, les tenía nublados los sentidos y la parte racional del cerebro de ambos. Llegaron a mover su propia cadera contra la mano, gimiendo no muy fuerte aunque audible para ambos, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar su excitación. Mientras, sus rostros se movían constantemente, ya fuera para besarse o morderse cualquier rincón de la cara y cuello. Empezaron a hablarse en susurros: informando de que no iba a aguantar. Eso hacía que el que había sido avisado redujese un poco el ritmo. En realidad no pasó demasiado tiempo para que ambos se vinieran sobre la mano que les estimulaba de aquella manera, con sus sienes juntas y sus gemidos chocando directamente contra sus orejas. La pesada respiración de ambos daba la impresión de que resonaba ruidosamente por toda la estancia. Francis ladeó el rostro y se deleitó viendo la expresión del rostro de su pareja. Le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- ¿Aún crees que no tienes ganas de que te toque? ¿Te queda la menor duda?

- Ninguna duda al respecto. Lo tengo todo muy claro. -dijo Antonio tras reír por un momento.

- Así me gusta. Cuando estás convencido pones una cara muy sexy... -dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Soltó la mano de Antonio, la que presionaba contra las baldosas, y la puso sobre el pantalón. Se fue agachando, bajando con ritmo lento esa prenda. Aunque al principio parecía bastante avergonzado, dejó que hiciera aquello. Levantó los pies, uno cada vez, para dejar que le sacara las botas y con ellas acabó de irse la ropa interior y el pantalón. Francis aprovechó para quitarse las botas, incorporarse y mirarle apreciativamente.

- Me gustas un montón. Tienes un cuerpazo de infarto. -admitió sonriendo.

- Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Dicho eso, Antonio se acercó para quitarle el pantalón. Antes de que lo hiciera, Francis metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un condón y un tubito de lubricante con una sonrisa triunfal. El hispano hizo una mueca resignada. Qué descaro tan natural. Se acercó, le dio un beso suave y al contrario de lo que imaginó, se apartó.

- Voy a buscar un buen sitio. Un segundo.

Mientras Francis paseaba por el baño, Antonio se entretuvo leyendo las instrucciones del tubo de lubricante e intentado imaginar qué papel es el que jugaba en lo que iba a venir a continuación. Sin duda, uno muy importante. En ese momento el galo regresó mientras se frotaba la cabellera rubia. Se le fueron los ojos y observó su cuerpo sin demasiado pudor.

- Malas noticias, el banco que hay en el vestíbulo de las duchas es muy incómodo y te va a dejar el cuerpo marcado como te tumbes en él, aí que queda descartada esa zona.

- ¿Y entonces? -preguntó el hispano arqueando una ceja

- No creas que voy a rendirme tan fácil con esto. Estoy muy decidido. Ese previo no va a ser en vano. -dijo al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por su cintura y lo apretaban más contra su torso. Las manos de Antonio aún sujetaban el lubricante. Estiró los dedos y alcanzó el condón. Soltó una, llevó el plástico entre sus dientes y sonrió- Ahora lo tengo todo.

Las cejas de Antonio se arquearon con incredulidad cuando escuchó eso. Francis no tardó en arrastrarlo consigo hasta uno de los lavabos y cerrar la puerta. El sitio no era demasiado grande. Tenía un retrete de color blanco y estado impoluto. Con la mano cogió el condón que sujetaba entre sus piezas blancas para así poder hablar mejor.

- Bueno, el plan es que me siente y que tú, bien guapo y sexy, te pongas encima de mí. ¿Qué te parece?

- Un plan de locos en el que no voy a formar parte.

- ¿¡Por qué no!?

- Nunca lo hemos hecho antes y no pienso montarme en ti. Es vergonzoso y no tengo tanta confianza como para moverme de esa manera ahí, bien expuesto ante ti.

- Con esta descripción sólo me das más ganas de que ocurra. No seas injusto~

- No seas tú imbécil. Si de verdad quieres hacerlo no va a ser conmigo encima de ti, Bonnefoy. -le dijo sonriendo molesto y algo sonrojado. Es que le proponía unas cosas que eran demasiado osadas para el punto en el que estaban.

- Pues como no te medio recuestes contra el lavabo... Pero entonces vas a estar incómodo también. No sé si será mejor que el banco en el vestidor.

- ¿Y si me apoyo de cara a la pared contra él?

- ¡NO! -exclamó con una decisión que hizo que Antonio pegara un respingo. Luego arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no? Si te soy sincero no comprendo por qué de repente te pones a gritar por mi propuesta. No es mucho peor que las que tú has hecho...

- Es la primera vez. Debes entenderlo, quiero poder ver tu cara mientras lo hago. Apreciar cómo tu gesto se transforma cuando sientas el placer. Así podré controlar también que no te hace daño. Como no lo hagamos de pie... ¿Seguro que no prefieres hacerlo sobre mí?

- Ahora, la puerta. -dijo Antonio casi interrumpiéndole. Se negaba en rotundo a la propuesta y creía haber expresado suficientemente claro que la idea no le atraía.

Se hizo el silencio. Los ojos del francés le observaban de manera fija. Él tampoco se echaba atrás y le miraba del mismo modo. Cinco segundos pasaron y de repente le empujó contra la puerta y de este modo la cerró del todo. El sentimiento volvió a desbordarse. Entre besos hambrientos y algo bruscos se manosearon a gusto, explorando el cuerpo y de paso enfundaron el miembro de Francis en el condón. Una cosa menos de la que ocuparse. No paraban ni un segundo para darse tregua. Sus bocas batallaban, sus lenguas pugnaban por el poder y sus jadeos eran la herramienta que usaban para recuperar el aliento y seguir luchando. El brazo izquierdo de Francis se encargó de levantar y cargar la pierna derecha de Antonio.

Decir que cuando sintió el primer dedo presionar para vencer la resistencia de los músculos no fue incómodo, sería mentir. Sin embargo el galo se esforzaba bastante en distraer su atención llamándole, besándole y acariciando como podía su cuerpo. Lo curioso, al menos para él, era que a medida que seguía moviendo los dedos, la incomodidad se marchaba y dejaba paso a algo soportable y no demasiado desagradable. Sintió vergüenza al descubrir que le parecía tremendamente excitante saber que aquello que sentía dentro de su cuerpo eran los dedos de Francis y aún más excitante saber que pronto sería su miembro el que los reemplazara.

Bendito autocontrol el que tenía el francés, si no ya estaría empujando contra él contra la puerta para oírle gritar. Pero como no quería que esto fuera de algún modo una experiencia traumática para él y que no quisiera que volviese a ocurrir, el autocontrol fue su mejor arma. Le enseñaría cuánto le quería con la paciencia con la que su miembro se adentraba en su cuerpo. A pesar de todo aquello, el galo adoraba la manera en que los ojos verdes le miraban y cómo sus labios entreabiertos y algo humedecidos tras los besos se apretaban ante un nuevo movimiento. Le hacía estremecerse sentir esa calidez y estrechez contra su miembro. Era también un gran esfuerzo el de no ceder ante todas esas sensaciones tan placenteras.

Rato después estaba dentro. El hispano se asombraba de que hubiese podido meterla entera, la verdad. Siempre le había parecido algo extraordinario que tan estrecha como era esa parte del cuerpo, ésta pudiera dilatarse para albergar un pene. Poco a poco los movimientos empezaron a sucederse. Al principio eran incómodos y se sentían un poco secos aunque no lo eran. Francis también se dio cuenta de eso y pronto echó más lubricante. Aquella acción lo hizo más sencillo. En un momento dado, empezó a sentir que aquellos movimientos le producían placer.

Aunque al principio la puerta le había parecido la superficie sólida más fría que habían podido escoger en ese momento, ya no era así. Su piel, que parecía arder de la misma excitación que le invadía, se había encargado de calentar la madera barnizada que se encontraba tras él. Le avergonzaba cómo sus gemidos resonaban con más fuerza de lo que imaginaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes y nunca fue consciente de que aquello en realidad encendía aún más a Francis si es que era posible. La manera en que su voz pronunciaba cada gemido, cada jadeo, cómo su rostro se contraía tratando de reprimir aquel placer que segundos después le dejaba una expresión extasiada y relajada, todo aquello era tremendamente deleitante. Por no hablar del movimiento de vaivén que no cesaba, que a cada rato que pasaba se volvía más acelerado contra la cintura del español. Se acercó a su cuello y después de besarlo, gimió sobre su piel, más sensible de lo normal.

- M-más r-rápido... -dijo Antonio de repente, tartamudeando por culpa de las pequeñas descargas placenteras que recorrían su cuerpo.

Y aquello le dejó totalmente desarmado. No hubiese pensado que la primera vez que lo hicieran le iba a pedir más velocidad. En todo caso hubiese esperado que no hablara y que simplemente experimentase todo lo que sentía sin atreverse a pedir nada más que pudiera romper aquella estabilidad. Todo esto hubiese sido quizás lo normal, pero Antonio seguía sintiendo su cuerpo necesitado. La falta de sexo de repente le hacía comportarse de aquel modo irracional. Quería que fuese más rápido. Aquello no estaba mal, era bastante agradable aunque no iba ser suficiente para que se viniese. Quizás si iba más rápido dolía, pero quizás sería más placentero. La expectativa de esa última casuística le hizo estremecerse por un momento. Abrió los labios y entonces fue cuando había pronunciado aquello. Se arriesgaría y que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Francis no tardó en embestir contra su cuerpo con más rapidez y fuerza. El primer movimiento fue tan intenso que realmente no supo si había sido molestia o placer. Tras el segundo y tercer volvió a sentir aquella estimulante sensación aún más fuerte que antes. Se aferró más a él y jadeó pesadamente mientras maldecía en voz alta. No hizo falta aclaración, Francis supo que lo que sentía no era dolor. Notó que apoyaba su cabeza contra la suya y podía escuchar su voz y sus jadeos directamente contra su oreja. Le penetró un par de veces con aún más fuerza, sólo por el gusto de ser testigo de primera mano de ese gemido que le estaba fundiendo las neuronas por completo. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y luego su cuello, con pasión y desenfreno, satisfecho al notar como su cuerpo se estremecía aún más cuando sus dientes rozaban aquella piel morena. Antonio, con los ojos entrecerrados y a rato completamente cerrados, había levantado la cabeza para dejarle que le mordiese todo lo que quisiera. Se sentía demasiado bien como para quejarse de aquello ya que no le dolían, tan sólo le producían placer.

Era irónico saber que hacía minutos estaban quejándose del frío en la terraza y que en ese momento sentían hasta calor. La mano derecha del rubio viajó desde las lumbares hasta el miembro de su compañero y empezó a estimularlo al mismo ritmo frenético con el que se movía hacia dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Bajó entonces el rostro y lo escondió torpemente en su cuello y hombro, gimiendo casi con desespero, siempre sin alzar demasiado la voz. Se sintió morir cuando el hispano empezó a llamar su nombre con aquel mismo tono. La mano izquierda agarró mejor su trasero, con fuerza y ya aprovechó para dar dentro de él con intensidad, cosa que terminó por llevarle a su orgasmo y poco después al del hispano. Se quedaron quietos tras eso. Sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente tratando de recuperar el oxígeno. Entonces sus miradas coincidieron y dos segundos fue lo que tardaron en besarse de manera cariñosa.

* * *

**No sé muy bien qué comentar del capítulo, creo que se explica por sí solo XDU Finalmente ya han tenido tema xD. Nos vamos hacia la recta final del fic. Quedan 3 capítulos más y un epílogo pequeño, espero que os guste a los que quedéis leyéndolo. Paso a comentar los reviews, gracias mil.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**hombre el plan era sorprenderle desde un principio y él lo logró :D xD como todo un campeón xDDD Les interrumpieron pero esta vez ya por fin pudieron demostrarse sus sentimientos con acciones. Gracias, espero que a ti te esté yendo bien ouo**

_Anooonimo P, _**seeeh, sé que lo llevabais esperando XD igual que este mismo xDDD. Como he dicho, Francis quería sorprenderle y si le hubiera dicho que sabía no hubiera logrado el mismo efecto que bailando con él directamente. Antonio es amor =u= a mí también me gusta mucho.**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	14. Tenemos que hablar

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 14 - Tenemos que hablar**

Estaban ultimando los preparatorios para unirse a las tropas de la República en la defensa de la localidad. Antonio se había encontrado desde buena mañana con un problema bastante comprometido y que no podía esconder. Cada vez que andaba, el resquemor que sentía en el trasero le hacía cojear. Ya había tenido que decirle a dos o tres compañeros que se había caído por las escaleras y que se había torcido el tobillo un poco. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que al otro lado del pasillo alguien más se había percatado de que iba cojeando.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Llevas andando raro todo el día. -dijo una voz demasiado familiar a su espalda.

Antonio se tensó por completo y pegó un brinco cuando notó que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro derecho. El rostro de su hermano gemelo era todo un poema ya que no comprendía a santo de qué venía aquella reacción tan exagerada.

- M-me he caído. Ayer, al subir las escaleras, puse el pie mal, tropecé y ahora me duele un poco el tobillo.

- Deberías tener más cuidado... -dijo Carlos no muy contento tras dos segundos en silencio- Un día te harás daño de verdad.

Rió nerviosamente mientras escuchaba el pequeño sermón que su hermano le soltaba. ¿Qué había de decir? ¿La verdad? La verdad era algo traumatizante que quizás su hermano no quería escuchar. ¿Qué explicarle? ¿Que la noche anterior Francis se la había metido contra la puerta del baño? No, eso hubiese quedado feo, aunque fuese verdad. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Decirle que eso no había sido suficiente para ambos? ¿Que habían vuelto a encenderse otra vez y al final lo había apoyado contra el baño y de nuevo se lo había tirado casi con violencia? ¿Y que se sentía tan jodidamente necesitado que no sólo no le pedía que parase, le animaba a que siguiese chocando contra su cuerpo de aquella forma? ¿Y que cuando estaban a punto de salir, un roce casual les había hecho mirarse y desearse más y más de manera exponencial? ¿Decirle que entonces lo había cargado, que él había rodeado con sus piernas la cintura del galo y que, al lado del espejo y el lavamanos lo había vuelto a embestir con ganas? No, nada de eso sería apropiado. Si le contaba todo eso a su hermano era muy probable que lo matase del susto. Pero no era una invención, el miedo a hacerlo se había visto sobrepasado por la falta de sexo. Aquello se había tornado una espiral de desenfreno que sus cuerpos no deseaban que terminara. Pero no sólo eso: también era una espiral de sentimientos que habían estado mucho tiempo acallados. Era la sorpresa al descubrir que no sólo les agradaba la otra persona psíquicamente. En lo referente a lo físico, además de sentir atracción hacia la figura del otro, encontraban que sus cuerpos descubrían sin dificultad alguna la manera perfecta de hacerles gozar. Era una combinación que había hecho que Antonio ahora cojeara. Aunque seguramente si volviese atrás en el tiempo no cambiaría nada de lo que había hecho. Dejaría que Francis le poseyera de nuevo tres veces, como dos bestias salvajes que sólo se dejan llevar por su deseo de sentirse completos, unidos.

Así que, en resumidas cuentas, era mejor que le contara que se había caído por las escaleras. Cargó un par de cajas hasta el piso superior y se puso a colocarlas en una estantería. De repente sintió unas manos rodear su cintura, un cálido aliento sobre su oreja y un beso sobre el lóbulo de ésta.

- Te he visto cojeando. ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Francis con un tono de voz suave aunque algo preocupado- Creo que ayer se nos fue de las manos a ambos.

- Crees bien. Me duele, aunque no es que vaya a morirme de ello. -respondió colocando las manos en sus caderas. Francis le hizo girarse hasta que estuvieron de frente. A continuación, le dio un beso sobre los labios.

- ¿En serio? ¿No me estás mintiendo para que no me preocupe? -dijo Francis con el ceño un poco fruncido. Su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente la mejilla izquierda del hispano.

- Te lo digo de verdad. No pienso morirme por tan poco. Yo quería lo que ocurrió ayer. No vayas a creer que lo hice porque me vi coaccionado por ti, puedo patearte para ponerte en tu sitio.

- Qué mala leche tienes cuando quieres. -dijo tras reír. No dudaba de la capacidad de Antonio de golpearle. Lo haría sin piedad, lo tenía bastante claro.

El español se apartó tras reír brevemente también. Entonces le vio intentando agacharse para coger una caja sin hacerse daño. Francis suspiró inaudiblemente. Ya podría haberle pedido ayuda... Pero Antonio siempre tenía que ser tan orgulloso. Bueno, ¿para qué negarlo? Lo encontraba parte de su encanto. Se apresuró a agacharse y coger la caja por él. Con un simple movimiento la puso en su lugar sobre la estantería. El hispano suspiró resignado.

- Gracias por ponerla en su sitio. Confieso que estaba teniendo algunas dificultades.

- De nada~ -dijo Francis guiñando el ojo.

Acto seguido le dio un beso en los labios. Luego otro. Antonio tenía ganas de no tener que interrumpirse cada dos segundos porque al señor francés le había dado el ansia de apoderarse de sus labios. Ladeó el rostro a la siguiente vez y sonriendo habló.

- No seas tan pesado, que me has dado un montón en un momento.

Pero era Francis, si se hubiese rendido ante una frase tan simple como esa, no hubiese sido normal. El hispano suspiró pesadamente al notar que los labios cálidos de su pareja empezaban a recorrer su cuello, partiendo de su mentón y en dirección a su hombro.

- Francis, quiero decirte algo...

Pero no le escuchaba. Seguía liado con su cuello y aunque el de cabellos castaños no fuese consciente de ello, sus manos se estaban paseando a su antojo por su torso, debajo de su camiseta blanca. Perdió la paciencia cuando sintió que le daba un mordisco. Plantó la palma de la mano sobre su frente y empujó para apartarle. En ese momento le escuchó lloriquear.

- Te estoy hablando. Escúchame un momento, venga.

- ¡Lo estaba haciendo! -se quejó Francis cruzándose de brazos con expresión enfurruñada.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿De veras? Muy bien, señor me-lo-tengo-muy-creído Bonnefoy, ¿qué era lo que te estaba diciendo si puede saberse? -le dijo Antonio con un tono de supremacía. Sabía que no iba a acertar ni a la de tres.

Francis tenía una expresión que parecía decir: Espera, listo, que ahora te voy a dejar con un palmo de narices. Pero, por dentro, ese fue el momento en el que se percató de que Antonio tenía razón: no le estaba escuchando. ¿Había hablado? En los recuerdos que había en su cabeza sólo podía escuchar su respiración y ver esa piel tan apetecible que deseaba marcar. Y aún sabiendo que tenía las de perder, lo intentó. Seguro que no era algo tan difícil.

- Estabas diciendo que soy muy atractivo y que me quieres un montón. -dijo Francis sonriendo encantadoramente, como si quisiera seducirle. Antonio lo observó con cara de póquer.

- Al principio te estaba diciendo que quería hablar contigo de un tema. Luego simplemente he empezado a amenazarte sin levantar el tono de voz y ni te has enterado. Podría haberte matado si me hubiese apetecido.

- _Mon Dieu_... Eres como una sirena, me atraes con tu canto que es ese cuerpo tan bien formado y atractivo que tienes~

- ¿Qué delirios me estás contando? -le dijo Antonio observándole como si se le hubiese zafado algún tornillo en la cabeza- ¿Cómo voy a ser una sirena? Para empezar no existen.

Francis, que tras terminar su hermosa metáfora se había quedado sonriendo triunfalmente por el éxito de la comparación y lo bien que se le daba el uso de las palabras, se quedó estático con esa expresión, mirando un punto del techo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que venir y cargarse sus esperanzas y esfuerzos de aquel modo? No era nada justo. Acabó por suspirar pesadamente ante la insistencia del español, que había empezado a llamarle casi a gritos y a pasarle la mano por delante de los ojos repetidamente, como si estuviese saludando a alguien que no hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

- Déjalo, no he dicho nada. Haz ver que no me has escuchado y ya está. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Antonio pudo entonces olvidarse del incomprensible tema de la sirena -que sí, no lo pillaba y le parecía estúpido-. Sus cejas subieron por la parte exterior y bajaron por el centro, dándole una expresión seria. El rubio ya empezaba a sentirse intrigado.

- Tenemos que contárselo a mi hermano. -sentenció

- ¿Sí? -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja, sorprendido y no muy convencido de lo que le había dicho. Era como si esa idea no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza y además no le pareciese normal.

- ¿Cómo que "¿sí?"? -preguntó indignado- ¿Es que te parece raro? Hoy me ha preguntado que a qué viene mi cojera y no sé si se lo ha creído. Le he tenido que decir que me he caído por las escaleras.

- No me parece mala excusa. -dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Simplemente quieres que me siga "cayendo" continuamente por las escaleras? No es tonto. Acabará por sospechar que le escondo algo y no quiero hacerlo ahora que poco a poco puedo ser de nuevo sincero con él.

- Podrías ser así de torpe...

- ¿Y si nos pilla besándonos qué? Se enfadará si se entera de esa forma.

- Le diremos que te atragantabas y que te hacía la respiración boca a boca. -dijo Francis.

- ¡¿Es que eres gilipollas y follar tanto anoche te fundió el cerebro?! -espetó, finalmente enfadado- Le vamos a decir que somos algo así como novios. Déjate de gilipolleces.

- ¡Pues díselo tú solo! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?! -le gritó con pinta de ofendido.

- Me la metiste tanto anoche que voy cojeando. Eres mi no-novio y vas a venir conmigo a decírselo a mi hermano o te juro que vas a vivir una época de celibato durísima y larguísima.

- ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Me da miedo! -dijo Francis entre gritos y lloriqueos. Terminó por cubrirse el rostro con las manos- Me va a patear... Es sobreprotector y me matará. No quiero morir joven... Aún no se lo he hecho suficientes veces a ese trasero hermoso tuyo. A-aún no te he mimado lo suficiente, ni besado, ni querido... No dejes que me mate...

Se quedó a cuadros. Admitía que cuando dijo lo de su trasero había estado a nada de golpear en la espinilla para que él también cojeara. Pero, tras lo último, la molestia había disminuido. No había pensado que dijese todas esas tonterías porque creyese que su hermano se lo iba a tomar mal y que le iba a hacer algo. Le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

- No voy a dejar que te mate. ¿Es que ese es el concepto que tienes de mí? Con lo que nos ha costado llegar a esto, no voy a dejar que nadie lo rompa por algún motivo caprichoso. Y por supuesto, no permitiría que te pusiese un dedo encima. He llegado a pelearme muy fuerte con mi hermano y no sería la primera vez que llegamos a los puños. Por ti, estoy dispuesto a llegar a ellos.

Francis le miró sorprendido. La verdad es que no le producía un terror tan grande como ver a Antonio realmente enfadado. Lo que le daba miedo es que no fuese a aceptarlo. Sí que le había confiado el cuidado de su hermano, pero como un simple amigo. ¿Y si no le hacía gracia alguna que se acostaran juntos? Si empezaba a intentar separarles, no podría con ello y lo mandaría a la mierda, cosa que quedaría fea ya que ese español le había salvado la vida una vez.

No obstante, ¿cómo podía comportarse de manera cobarde en una situación como esa? ¿Cómo podía serlo cuando Antonio le decía todas esas cosas y él se encontraba a sí mismo pensando: "joder, quiero tanto a este hombre"? Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que por él estaba dispuesto a llegar a los puños. ¡Por alguien como él! Aunque la perspectiva de ver a Carlos y Antonio a puñetazo limpio no era nada agradable, Francis se había sentido muy bien al escucharle decir eso. Sus palabras habían disipado las dudas e inquietudes que habían estado aposentadas en su corazón. Él también iba a luchar por el hispano. Era algo que se había impuesto, no tenía que olvidarlo nunca.

Sujetó su codo con una mano y lo atrajo hacia él. Besó su mejilla con mimo un par de veces, de manera más prolongada la última. Antonio se avergonzó un poco. ¿Significaba aquello que había dicho algo muy exagerado o comprometido? Pero que le besara quería decir que le había gustado, ¿no?

- Perdona. Me ha dado un momento de debilidad pero ya se me ha pasado. -le dijo con cariño, mirándole de cerca- Iré contigo y se lo diremos.

- ¿Lo harás? ¿Vendrás? -preguntó Antonio mientras el galo sujetaba su mentón con el índice y el pulgar, le hacía ladear el rostro un poco y besaba lenta y mimosamente su mejilla.

- Eso he dicho. Eso haré. No puedo dejarte solo. ¿Qué clase de no-novio sería entonces? Nos defenderemos mutuamente.

Volvió a ladear su rostro, esta vez hasta que de nuevo estuvieron de frente y sus labios se posaron contra los de Antonio. Él no pudo quedarse impasible ante esa demostración de cariño y correspondió moviendo los suyos contra los del galo. Se acabó el beso pero no pasó nada de lo que esperaba: no soltó su mentón, no dijo que era hora de ir a buscar a Carlos. Lo único que hacía era mirarle de aquella manera en que creía que lo hechizaba. Sabía qué iba a hacer y aunque la idea era tentadora, realmente pensaba que no era momento y que cuanto antes hablasen con su hermano, mejor. Así que, con unos reflejos dignos de ninja de película japonesa, Antonio puso las manos delante de su rostro justo en el momento que Francis se lanzaba para darle otro beso.

- Pero, ¡Antonio...! -exclamó en tono quejica.

- Eso tendrá que esperar. Ahora a hablar con mi hermano antes de que me arrepienta.

- Antonio es un sosoo ~ No quiero ser como él cuando crezca.

Hizo oídos sordos y empezó a andar. Había visto a su hermano recogiendo provisiones de la cocina y por suerte estaba solo. Cuando llegaron a la sala, allí estaba. Los dos se sentían nerviosos pero no era justo esconder aquella valiosa información. La aceptara o no, era justo que la supiese. Carlos les miró extrañado. ¿Los dos juntos? Por algún motivo empezó a temer que a su hermano le hubiese ocurrido algo de nuevo. Ahora empezaba a contarle las cosas y si de repente las ocultaba de nuevo, se sentiría desmoralizado. Había creído que Antonio de veras estaba mejor, que había poco a poco superado sus traumas y que la prueba era que socializaba más con el resto del grupo. Había hecho amigos y lo que los demás comentaban cuando él no estaba había cambiado y se había tornado positivo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Carlos manteniendo un tono sereno de voz a pesar de que su interior era un cúmulo de nervios.

- Hay algo que queremos contarte. ¿Nos sentamos? -dijo Francis.

Aquello no hizo más que incrementar ese presentimiento de que algo le había ocurrido a su hermano. Antonio, por cosas como esas, siempre le decía que era un agonías y que el día menos pensado le daría un ataque al corazón de los mismos nervios. Pero es que no podía evitarlo. Su hermano gemelo era la única familia que le quedaba. La idea de perderlo era horrible y le producía una sensación de nervios que le enfermaba. Se sentaron en los bancos sobre los que habían estado comiendo los últimos días. Las manos de Carlos se entrelazaron sobre la mesa y se movían nerviosamente de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido esta vez? ¿Estás bien, Antonio? ¿De nuevo duermes mal?

Tanto su hermano gemelo como el francés le observaron anonadados y no supo si eso era señal de que estaba equivocado o de que había afinado tanto la puntería que no se lo habían esperado. Decidió no estresarse demasiado y esperar a que se lo confirmasen o no.

- Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. Es más, diría que estoy mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. -confesó Antonio. Francis tuvo que contener las ganas de darle un abrazo y gritar que era monísimo por insinuar que desde que salían (de aquella manera) era más feliz- El tema es otro. Francis y yo hemos decidido tener algo.

- ¿Tener algo? ¿Algo que habéis comprado? -dijo con una ceja arqueada.

A Francis se le quedó cara de póquer durante segundo y medio. Luego, con cara de completo desconcierto e incredulidad miró a su pareja.

- En serio, ¿cómo podéis llegar ambos a ser tan densos? Es que es imposible que lo seáis de manera natural.

- ¿Densos? -le preguntó Antonio. Pero no esperó una respuesta, lo que hizo fue girarse hacia su hermano- Algo así como una relación, Carlos, una que va más allá de la amistad. No queremos decir que seamos novios porque parece absurdo, pero esa sería la definición.

Después de aquella bomba, Carlos se quedó mudo tratando de procesar la información. Pasó la mirada de su hermano a Francis y viceversa. El galo había asentido con la cabeza, con sus ojos azules decididos sobre él. Se empezó a formar un remolino en su mente y la primera palabra que dijo fue una que ninguno esperaba.

- No... Eso no es posible. -dijo Carlos dibujando una sonrisa incrédula. Se levantó del banco y empezó a andar en círculos.

- Es posible. Es real, Carlos. Tu hermano ya hacía unas semanas largas que lo sabía. Yo al tiempo. Queremos estar juntos. Deseamos descubrirnos y querernos de este modo. -dijo Francis tomando la mano de Antonio.

- No. Eso... ¿Entonces qué? ¡¿Lo vas a dejar todo por él?! ¡¿Así de fácil?!

Estaba sorprendido, Francis no hubiese esperado esta reacción por parte de Carlos. Normalmente se trataba del más racional de los dos hermanos y ahora mismo estaba siendo pura emoción. Antonio empezó a incorporarse. Antes de dejar que su mano se soltase, le susurró cerca del oído.

- Nada de puñetazos. Al menos no de momento, ¿me oyes?

Carlos fue testigo de una escena que no había imaginado ver nunca. Su hermano miró a Francis tras que éste le hubiese susurrado algo al oído, su mano derecha, libre, se apoyó en su mentón y parte de la mejilla y entonces sus labios besaron con cariño la otra.

- No te preocupes. -le susurró Antonio.

Soltó su mano y se acabó de incorporar. Se fue acercando a su hermano y éste le miraba con enfado, decepción y desconfianza. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Antonio puso sus manos sobre los brazos de su gemelo, a la altura casi de los hombros.

- Escúchame, Carlos, no te voy a dejar solo. Somos hermanos, y que yo quiera a Francis como un amante no significa que no te vaya a querer a ti como el hermano que eres. Nos une un lazo muy fuerte. Somos gemelos, es fácil saber cuándo algo no va bien para alguno de los dos. Francis lo sabe. Ni siquiera me ha mencionado el tema, él conoce mis motivos, mis convicciones y mis deseos. No vamos a abandonar España y no vamos a abandonar esta guerra tampoco.

- Jamás podría pedirle algo así. -apuntó Francis. No sólo defendía su país, también luchaba por la memoria de su hermana. Decirle que abandonase algo así sería casi como decir que no le quería y que olvidase a su hermana. Era incapaz de hacerlo- Ahora lo tengo muy claro. En un principio llegué pensando que venía para encontrarme con aquella mujer, pero era una realidad muy diferente. Vine aquí para encontrarme a Antonio, para protegerle, para conocerle y para darme cuenta de que no necesito lo material. Es increíble lo que una persona puede llenarte y cómo logra que olvides que te faltan otras cosas. Y como vine por Antonio aún sin saberlo, voy a seguir luchando por él. Voy a pelear por un futuro en el que podamos estar juntos. No voy a apartaros, eso sería muy egoísta por mi parte.

Los ojos verdes de Carlos habían estado clavados en Francis, escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. La voz de su hermano, familiar, cercana, captó su atención y volvió a mirarle.

- Sólo queremos que aceptes esto porque, quieras o no, va a ocurrir. Voy a seguir queriendo a Francis y él a mí. Nos gustaría poder contar contigo al igual que queremos que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros. Por favor, hermano...

Antonio se adelantó un poco más y sus brazos rodearon a su gemelo. Ese había sido el único miedo que le había corroído. La idea de quedarse solo le había atormentado hasta que le habían sacado de dudas. Carlos se aferró a su familiar y sollozó brevemente. Temía quedarse solo en aquella guerra que cada vez era más cruenta y desesperanzadora.

- P-podéis contar conmigo... Claro que podéis... Siento mi reacción. -dijo con el tono de voz afectado por los sollozos.

Dejó que los hermanos hablasen durante un rato y se quedó algo apartado mientras recogía las cosas que Carlos había estado empaquetando antes. Les vio charlar largo y tendido y en un momento ambos lloraban en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Eran una imagen entrañable. Dedujo que Antonio estaba hablando de lo ocurrido con su hermana por ese deje de dolor que no se acababa de ir y que tenía cada vez que hablaba de ella. Entonces vio que Carlos le abrazaba bruscamente y que Antonio lloraba sobre su hombro. Se alegraba por ellos un montón. No porque llorasen, estaba claro que aquello le producía pesar en su corazón, más bien porque finalmente se habían podido sincerar y hablar de todo aquello que había permanecido como tema tabú durante demasiado tiempo.

Antonio fue a buscarle cuando ya le quedaba la última caja por cargar. Los ojos verdes de su novio estaban algo rojizos de habérselos frotado tras llorar, pero a pesar de eso estaba bastante tranquilo, sonriente. Su mano se posó sobre la suya y le quitó la caja con suavidad.

- Mi hermano quiere decirte algo. Gracias por estar conmigo y por tus palabras antes. Me han llegado hondo y casi me haces llorar. Eres un idiota.

- Sabes que me quieres por serlo. -dijo Francis tras reír suavemente.

- Lo sé. -sentenció Antonio sonriendo con resignación y cariño al mismo tiempo.

Reprimió las ganas de estrecharle entre sus brazos ya que Carlos le estaba esperando. Miraba por la ventana, dejando que el viento del invierno le moviese los cabellos. Francis se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana, a su lado y también miró hacia el exterior. A pesar del frío que hacía, el día era bueno: no había ninguna nube en el cielo, azul claro, y el sol brillaba con fuerza aunque no calentaba suficiente.

- Me ha dicho Antonio que querías decirme algo.

Se hizo un silencio que se prolongó algunos segundos. Carlos estaba escogiendo las palabras y todas le parecían vacías y falta de significado. Le parecían insuficientes.

- Gracias. No puedo empezar a describirte lo agradecido que me siento. El cambio que mi hermano ha pegado gracias a ti es increíble. Y aunque es verdad que no es un calco exacto de lo que era, le veo bien. Le veo recuperado, con ilusión, con ganas. Feliz. Y le quieres, eso se nota. Tus palabras, la manera en que os miráis... Espero que sigas haciendo feliz a mi hermano.

- Por supuesto que lo haré. -le dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Tras una risa y otra muestra de agradecimiento, ambos se separaron. El hispano tenía más cosas que arreglar y Francis no podía reprimir más tiempo las ganas de ir al encuentro de Antonio. Se sentía pletórico. Cuando le encontró, acababa de dejar una caja en la camioneta. Entonces le abrazó, lo levantó un poco del suelo incluso y le dio un beso pasional. Antonio rió sorprendido.

- Guau, ¡menudo saludo! ¿Eso es que mi hermano te ha dicho cosas buenas de mí? -le dijo risueño.

- No nos ha matado y lo ha aceptado. ¡Lo ha aceptado! Estoy muy contento. Temía que intentara separarnos a toda costa o que dijese que éramos unos ilusos por pensar que tenía futuro. Pero al final lo ha aceptado. Y tú... Tú eres tan tremendamente adorable que me haces querer esconderte de todo el mundo.

Antonio se rió de nuevo. Francis le había agarrado por la cintura y frotaba su mejilla contra la propia repetidamente.

- ¿¡Cómo piensas hacer eso!? ¡Es una locura! -replicó el hispano sin poder perder esa sonrisa.

- Encontraré la manera. -dijo con decisión.

- No seas idiota. -le dijo tras estallar en una carcajada.

En ese momento los dos eran más felices de lo que habían sido en bastante tiempo. En su mente habían dejado atrás los pensamientos acerca de la guerra, las balas y las batallas. No dejaban de hacer planes de lo que sería su futuro y todo lo que podían hacer. Pensaban que toda aquella felicidad duraría para siempre.

* * *

**Pueees... Un capítulo menos o7o Ya quedan 2 y el epílogo owo... Pueees no sé mucho qué contar. Por fin Antonio y Carlos han cerrado el capítulo de su hermana y han podido dejar atrás todo el dolor owo... Que ya era hora también xD Pero claro, a Antonio le faltaba estabilidad mental para poder hacer eso y Francis se la ha proporcionado =u= **

**No puedo comentar mucho más owo así que paso a reviews**

_AdrB, _**uoooh... un verdadero review a medida que lees ovo qué genial xDDD Ay pues este fic ya se acerca al final xDDD... El viejo es listo y sabe que siendo soldados de algún modo seguro que no mojan mucho xDDD Bueno, tampoco es que lo hayan desaprovechado. Aunque la cita fuera arriba, aunque fuera un desasre, para ellos fue perfecta igualmente ouo. "Yo también lo sentí" Eso me ha matado tanto que no te lo puedo decir XDDDD aún me estoy riendo.**

_Izumi G, _**bueeeno todo a su tiempo ouo Lo bueno se hace esperar. xDDD También es que me enrollo como una persiana, lo acepto XDDD Pues sí, hacía tiempo que no se te veía el pelo owo Esos dos son amor ;u; no hay vuelta de hoja.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**xDDD pohhno del buenoooh xDDD La cena romántica de Francis en realidad creo que debe ser un genial recuerdo para Antonio, por muy desastrosa que fuera. Piénsalo bien, seguro que sería una historia entrañable para contar a familiares XD Mejor que la parte del lavabo xDDD. Puesss... Mira, la fecha de publicación del fic es el 23-11-2012 xDDD Así que ya ves XDDD hasta Marzo no veréis el final del todo owo Aún no sé qué empezaré a publicar entonces XDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya acercándonos a la recta final :D**

**Miruru.**


	15. Esa maldita guerra

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 15 - Esa maldita guerra**

El año que había pasado desde aquella charla en la cocina había sido uno de los más duros en un tiempo. La guerra se había vuelto más cruenta y les estaba arrebatando la alegría y las fuerzas. Había perdido unos amigos por el camino. Las muertes que más le habían dolido habían sido las de Eusebio y Matías. Antonio se había sentido tremendamente frustrado al no haber podido salvar al hombre que le rescató en aquel entonces. Ese día Francis lo había abrazado bruscamente. Pensó que buscaba que se desahogase y llorara, pero lo cierto es que no podía. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de lo que le dolía y entonces pudo notar que Francis temblaba un poco. Fue doloroso, demasiado. Si no fuese porque ellos se tenían el uno al otro, porque se abrazaban y se susurraban palabras de amor, ambos quizás estarían como el resto, sumidos en una profunda desesperanza. Ellos no podían perderla porque eso significaría rendir a los nacionales lo que los dos compartían.

En aquel momento todos estaban reunidos en una biblioteca prácticamente abandonada. La única persona ajena al grupo era la bibliotecaria que aunque reacia a tenerles allí, tampoco podía impedirlo. Eran hombres armados, a saber si no abrirían fuego si les llevaba la contraria. Además, ese lugar no era frecuentado últimamente por prácticamente nadie: un señor que venía a leer la revista semanal de la ciudad, un niño que siempre se llevaba cuentos y un estudiante que se pasaba las horas en un rincón, pasando apuntes pero que ahora no venía porque no era época de exámenes. Así pues, la mujer de cabellos negros canosos y ojos azabache había decidido que era mejor no batallar demasiado y dejarles estar allí.

- Esto es imposible. -dijo José- Todos habéis escuchado acerca de esa nueva ley que Franco ha impuesto, la Ley de Responsabilidades Políticas. Por esa, todos vamos a ser juzgados cuando acabe la guerra o nos pillen. ¡Aunque no hubiésemos empuñado un maldito fusil, sólo por nuestros ideales! Deberíamos dejar todo esto de lado, no merece la pena.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. Carlos apretó el puño a la altura de la cintura, sin saber qué aportar. Era cierto que aquella ley les había desmoralizado aún más si era posible y había minado sus esfuerzos por luchar contra los sublevados. Todo el mundo veía esa batalla más que perdida y ahora la idea de ayudar a los republicanos, en zonas ocupadas, era cada vez menor. La gente no quería arriesgarse a poder ser relacionado con ellos y juzgados cuando no habían tocado ni una sola arma. Cada vez más solos y aislados, ese grupo de republicanos estaba empezando a perder la esperanza. Antonio de repente pegó un golpe en la mesa y se levantó arrastrando la silla. Parecía estar enfadado y les miraba como si también les hubiese decepcionado.

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer entonces? ¿Queréis ir corriendo a sus brazos? ¿Vais a llorar e implorarles perdón? Lo siento, no sabía qué estaba haciendo. ¡Me obligaron contra mi voluntad! ¡¿Y creéis que os van a perdonar?! Si ellos quieren, os fusilarán igualmente. En esta guerra lo único que nos queda es luchar. ¿Por qué estáis hablando como si ya hubiésemos perdido? ¡Aún no se ha terminado! ¡Aún podemos pelear y defender todo esto! Tenemos que movernos y atestarles un golpe final.

Los que estaban presentes en esa sala le miraban entre incrédulos e interesados. La verdad es que deseaban a toda costa creer las palabras de Antonio. Pensar que, a pesar de lo mal que estaba la situación, podrían ganar, les hacía estar menos abatidos. Empezaron a asentir con la cabeza, cada vez con más decisión. De repente estallaron en mil y unas ideas sobre los pasos que deberían seguir. Antonio sonreía al verles de aquella manera. Por otra parte, Francis observaba al hispano sin una expresión definida en el rostro. Recogieron las cosas y empezaron a salir hacia la furgoneta. Tenían que avanzar hacia Madrid y lo mejor era no perder el tiempo. Allí, los resistentes de la República seguían batallando ante frentes en los que la artillería se intercambiaba sin piedad. Fueron saliendo hasta que dentro de aquella sala sólo quedaron Francis y él.

- ¿Y tu opinión real? -preguntó el galo de repente. Antonio le miró de reojo y después puso en su campo de visión la puerta, con aire digno y serio.

- ¿Por qué esa no tendría que ser mi opinión real si se puede saber?

- No quiero decir que sea mentira lo que acabas de decir. De hecho coincido en que rendirse y pedir perdón no va a servir de nada. Pero también pienso que es una manera de convencerte a ti mismo. Quiero saber qué es lo que opinas realmente. ¿Cómo ves la situación?

Se hizo un silencio bastante largo. Los ojos verdes de Antonio seguían sobre la madera de color azulado de la puerta. Francis, en cambio, no apartaba la mirada de su amante. Le gustaría saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Esa serenidad era pura fachada. Hacía ya un año que estaban juntos y había aprendido bastante bien a ver cuándo le ocultaba algo. Pero, con Antonio, la presión no funcionaba, al igual que la zalamería y sus típicas frases para ligar. Le escuchó suspirar.

- Creo que la cosa está muy jodida, Francis. Está muy jodida... No sé cómo va a terminar todo esto para nosotros. Vamos a perder, lo tengo claro. Cada vez quedan menos aliados a los que acudir, menos gente dispuesta a ayudar, menos territorios amigos. Los otros países europeos no van a ayudar ahora. Es tarde, estamos sentenciados.

- Me lo imaginaba. -murmuró Francis ladeando la vista y clavándola sobre la puerta. Era un instinto, vigilar para que nadie oyera por casualidad esa conversación- Aunque se te escuchaba muy confiado antes, he empezado a pensar que lo creías de veras.

- Me gustaría hacerlo, de verdad que me gustaría, pero no soy un iluso. Veo cómo se desarrollan las cosas y pinta muy negro. Claro que si no les animo, ¿quién lo va a hacer? No podemos parar ahora. Si lo hacemos es como entregarnos a ellos, es casi sinónimo a rendir la vida. Con todo lo que pasó con Andrea, no puedo desperdiciar la mía de ese modo.

- Entonces yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. El señor que está a mi lado se enfadaría mucho si lo hiciese. -dijo Francis sonriendo de repente.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Ese señor se enfadaría tanto contigo que iría hasta el otro mundo para patearte hasta que volvieses solo a la vida. -replicó Antonio también sonriendo.

Se rieron por un momento y resonó con fuerza en ese edificio lleno de libros aunque vacío de personas. Aquel gesto de alegría se fue difuminando progresivamente hasta que se quedaron de nuevo serios, silenciosos.

- ¿Crees que Pierre se marchará si le digo que es lo mejor para él? -preguntó el hispano.

- No. Es un cabezota, igual que tú. -replicó el rubio- Parece que le hemos dado una muy mala educación a nuestro "hijo".

Antonio bajó la mirada hasta la mesa y vio la mano de Francis. Siempre le había parecido que sus dedos eran más finos que los suyos. Habían tenido en diversas ocasiones una charla acerca de que Francis hubiese sido un gran pianista y que tenía manos para ello. El galo le había insistido en unas cuantas ocasiones en que su destreza con el piano era nula y que si quería escuchar cómo sonaba un conjunto de gatos muriendo, entonces que le dejase un instrumento musical. Tras aquel comentario, ambos habían estallado en una sonora carcajada. ¿Cómo habían logrado estar tan despreocupados? Se pasaban horas charlando de estupideces y durante todo ese tiempo, ninguno de ellos recordaba la guerra. ¿Cómo habían osado olvidarla?

- ¿Crees que hemos sido unos ilusos? -dijo Antonio sin apartar la vista de la mesa. Francis le observó de reojo.

- ¿Unos ilusos por qué? -le preguntó.

- Unos ilusos por pensar que podíamos querernos cuando alrededor todo el mundo se está muriendo y sufriendo penurias. Nos pasábamos las horas haciendo nada. ¿Éramos unos inconscientes por empezar algo que iba a terminar en desgracia?

- Entonces no sabíamos que íbamos a perder la guerra. Aún no la hemos perdido pero... No creo que fuésemos inconscientes. ¿Acaso, si volvieses atrás, cambiarías la decisión que tomaste?

- No, no la cambiaría. Sea cual sea el final que nos depare, este año ha sido muy preciado para mí. Puede que hayamos sido ilusos, puede que no, pero prefiero ser un iluso contigo que no serlo y estar sin ti.

- Coincido totalmente con esa reflexión. Cuando estaba en París a veces no me sentía ni vivo. Todo me aburría. Puedo decir que eso ha cambiado desde que vine aquí. ¿Por qué somos ilusos por querernos? ¿Es que en tiempos de guerra no hay lugar al amor? Creo que es lo que más falta hace en momentos así. Quizás si pudiésemos sentarnos a hablar sin rencores, sin todo este odio, entonces las cosas no se tendrían que solucionar por la violencia.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Antonio al final movió su propia mano y la puso sobre la del galo. Éste la movió hasta que sus palmas estuvieron juntas y entrelazó sus dedos suavemente.

- ¿Por qué da la impresión de que nos estamos despidiendo? Parecemos un par de idiotas... -dijo Francis sonriendo con resignación.

Otro momento en el que no dijeron nada. Sonaba así aunque realmente no tenían eso en mente. ¿Acaso despedirse no era abandonar? Con el pulgar, el hispano rozó la mano que estrechaba la suya.

- Me gustaría pedirte algo que espero que nunca tengas que hacer. Pero quiero decírtelo, por si acaso pasa.

Cuando ladeó la mirada, Antonio le estaba observando con decisión. Asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que podía continuar hablando. Deducía que por la manera en que le observaba, el tema era serio.

- Si alguna vez nos cogen y deciden que merecemos la pena mayor, ¿me cogerás de la mano también?

- Antonio, no... -empezó Francis afectado al escuchar lo que acababa de pedirle. Era chocante que lo dijese tan tranquilo, como si casi lo aceptara, como si creyese que ese iba a ser el destino que les deparaba.

- ¿Me cogerás de la mano? Necesito saberlo. -interrumpió Antonio

El francés no apartó los ojos de él. Se resignó: no iba a cambiar el tema fácilmente. Cuando se le metía entre ceja y ceja hablar de algo, hasta que no tuviese su respuesta, no iba a parar. Suspiró.

- Qué pregunta más idiota... Claro que lo haré. Cogeré tu mano, la estrecharé y no la dejaré escapar.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, con nervio, con miedo. Antonio pudo escucharlo cuando Francis le abrazó, palpitando contra su propio pecho. Sabía que la idea horrorizaba al galo y no es que a él le asustara menos en realidad. Pensar que podrían llegar a matarles tal y como habían hecho con Eusebio le retorcía las entrañas. Les habían contado que los alinearon contra un muro y entonces los fusilaron. La idea le hacía sentir que le palpitaban las sienes y todo. Su corazón se estremecía y parecía que le faltaba el oxígeno. Pero, de repente, pensándolo, se dio cuenta de la calma que la mano de Francis le proporcionaba. Si estaba junto a él, le daba menos miedo. Podía imaginar la escena, la había recreado en su mente. Los focos contra ellos, alineados contra la pared. Los sublevados apuntarían sus fusiles, pendientes de una simple orden. Se mirarían de reojo, y sus manos se juntarían. Unas palabras suaves, una despedida, una declaración que miles de veces se habían dicho. Entonces dejarían de mirarse y esperarían lo inevitable.

Y lo creía de veras. En esas circunstancias, Antonio no sentiría tanto miedo.

* * *

Era mediados de Marzo cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que luchar ya no servía de nada. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados y la constante lucha les había pasado factura. Se habían reunido y después de minutos habían consensuado que debían abandonar la península. Aunque estuviese lejos y para llegar tuviesen que atravesar territorio enemigo, la única opción que se había presentado había sido Francia. Los dos galos habían ofrecido asilo y protección a todos los que pudieran y les encorajaban. Seguramente, en algún momento, más adelante, podrían regresar a su patria. Habían preparado todo y parecía que sería fácil y sin demasiadas complicaciones. Un trayecto en furgón en el que llegarían hasta el Ebro y a partir de allí habían conseguido que un hombre con camión al que sólo conocían de dos llamadas telefónicas les llevase hasta tierras francesas.

La primera parte del viaje ocurrió en un completo silencio que parecía que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a romper. Miraban el suelo del furgón y se preguntaban con pesadumbre cuánto tardarían en poder regresar a su tierra natal aunque aún no habían salido.

Entonces se escucharon tiros a lo lejos y el furgón se tambaleó un poco. Se abrió el compartimento en el que iban y Carlos, con el gesto descompuesto por la urgencia y el nerviosismo, les dijo que tenían que bajarse y seguir a pie. Soldados nacionales se apostaban en las carreteras más transitadas y usualmente realizaban controles a los vehículos más grandes. El éxodo masivo de gente hacia el país vecino les era muy conocido y no iban a permitir que criminales de guerra se escaparan. El conductor había hecho caso omiso a las órdenes de alto que le habían dirigido y a pesar de pisar el acelerador a fondo, los disparos habían alcanzado uno de los neumáticos y lo habían perforado.

Dejaron atrás las pertenencias más pesadas y que sólo serían lastre a la hora de correr. Lo más importante en aquel momento eran las armas, que les aseguraban opciones de sobrevivir en caso de que volviesen a abrir fuego contra ellos. La distancia que les separaba del lugar en el que encontrarían a su siguiente contacto tampoco era tan grande. Si corrían, en media hora a lo sumo podrían llegar y seguir la huída hacia Francia.

De repente empezaron a abrir fuego contra ellos. De vez en cuando se giraban para disparar alguna vez y así retrasar el avance. Y mientras no dejaban de gritar para que no se detuviesen ni un solo instante, para que sus piernas trabajasen al máximo de sus capacidades puesto que la vida les iba en ello.

Uno de los disparos impactó justo donde Pierre iba a poner el pie. Intentó evitar pisar ese sitio y ese gesto le valió una caída al suelo. Era de los que más atrás iba y el pánico que les invadía a todos hizo que ninguno se parara a ayudarle. Francis se dio cuenta de lo que había parado, frenó en seco y corrió en dirección contraria, hacia él.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo!? -le espetó Pierre cuando notó que tiraban de su hombro.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Levanta de una vez! ¡Aunque duela tienes que correr!

Justo en ese instante, al escuchar que los gritos de Francis sonaban lejanos, Antonio miró hacia atrás y bastante apartados vio a Pierre siendo ayudado por el otro rubio. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver lo cerca que los nacionales estaban de ellos. Se avanzó para ir hacia los dos franceses pero unos brazos le impidieron eso mismo.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Francis!

- ¡Tenemos que seguir! -gritó la voz de su hermano sobre su oído.

Nunca imaginó que fuese a darle la sensación de que se le olvidaba cómo respirar por un segundo. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió cuando vio que los nacionales llegaban hasta donde Pierre y Francis estaban y les rodeaban, apuntándoles con sus armas. Ellos habían soltado las suyas y levantaban las manos en señal de rendición. Antonio forcejeó pero ahora dos pares de manos tiraban de él. Se quedó quieto al darse cuenta de que Francis le miraba, sonriendo resignado. Sus labios se movieron aunque no pudo escuchar su voz.

"Lo siento."

Los dientes de Antonio se apretaron con fuerza y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos. Gritó su nombre con tanta desesperación y fuerza que creía que se iba a desgañitar. Francis apretó los párpados sintiendo el cuerpo frío y pesado tras escuchar al hispano chillar de ese modo.

- "Lo siento, Antonio... Lo siento... Te quiero."

* * *

No había muerto, eso era lo que había ocurrido al final. El resto del grupo había escapado o al menos no había tenido información de que hubiese ocurrido lo contrario. Con malas maneras, los habían llevado a ambos hasta uno de los cuarteles más cercanos. No parecían muy contentos de tenerles allí y más sabiendo que protegían a los republicanos. Eso sí, lo que más nerviosos les ponía era que hablaran en francés. Usaban las palabras más complicadas y que menos se pareciesen al español y especulaban acerca de lo que les iba a ocurrir. Tanto les irritaba que finalmente les prohibieron hablar y hasta les golpearon para que se detuviesen. Hacían ver que no entendían ni una sola palabra de español y entonces uno de los soldados dijo algo que le sorprendió por completo.

- Espera, a ese no podéis hacerle nada. -dijo señalando a Francis- Según la información que hemos recibido, su padre lo reclama en Francia y ha ofrecido una suculenta suma de dinero al que le devuelva a su hijo. Se trata de un magnate poseedor de una de las cadenas de fábricas más importantes del país.

- Por la cara que tiene ahora mismo, creo que este gabacho nos entiende más de lo que hacía ver. Dan ganas de volarle la cabeza. ¿Y el otro qué?

- Al otro quizás sí que podemos pegarle un tiro de verdad.

- Yo no haría eso... -dijo Francis de repente, serio- Si de verdad queréis la recompensa de mi padre vais a tener que enviarle a Francia y no tocarle ni un solo pelo. Si no lo hacéis, me encargaré de usar la poca influencia que me queda para que no sólo no cobréis la recompensa sino que destruiré vuestra carrera y vuestra miserable vida.

- Te noto demasiado gallito y parlanchín de repente, gabacho. No estás en la mejor situación. ¿Y si ignorase la recompensa y te matase también?

- Mi padre, aunque no me lo demuestre, siempre ha adorado tenerme demasiado controlado. Si me matáis entonces se encargará él de haceros la vida imposible y creedme, él es mucho peor que yo.

No era fanfarronería, no era por nada que había llegado a ser un gran empresario. Eso les había valido un billete de vuelta a su país natal, el cual no habían pisado desde hacía años. Lo que no pudo evitar fue que Pierre se quedase en el sur del país. En aquel momento no supo ni a dónde lo habían llevado, sólo que ya no estaba con él y que ellos ponían rumbo a París. Unos hombres de su padre le habían escoltado en el trayecto a la capital francesa en el más absoluto silencio. Francis empezó entonces a sentirse mal. Había sobrevivido, estaba bien, algo cansado pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Y allí, en esa península ahora derrotada e "invadida" por los sublevados, se había quedado la única persona a la que quería. ¿Habría salido Antonio de España? ¿Estaría en territorio francés? ¿Estaría bien? Cuando cerraba los ojos y se quedaba adormilado, de repente se sobresaltaba al escuchar en sus oídos, como si eso estuviese ocurriendo en ese momento, el grito desgarrado de Antonio. Fue algo que le acompaño durante las siguientes semanas que pasaron.

Cuando llegó a París fue bajo el más absoluto secreto. Su padre le dio la bofetada más fuerte que nunca le había dado. Le recalcó que si estaba vivo era gracias a él y que debía olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. Él nunca había estado en España, nunca había salido de Francia durante estos años, sólo había estado en el sur, ayudando con las fábricas. Tenía que encerrar todos esos recuerdos y poco a poco enterrarlos. Aunque no lo rebatió, Francis pensó que aquello era lo más absurdo que nunca le había pedido. ¿De verdad esperaba que pudiese olvidar la miseria, la muerte, los compañeros que hizo y los que perdió? ¿Esperaba que olvidase a Antonio? ¿Que enterrase su recuerdo? Era imposible, no podría hacerlo ni aunque lo intentase. Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Aún así tuvo que adaptarse de nuevo a la vida en París. De repente se le hacía extraño vestir aquellos trajes de telas finas y caras y llevar corbata. Incluso le era raro hablar el francés tras tantos días en los que, o hablaba español o se resignaba a aislarse. También se le hacía raro volver a comer la cocina francesa con todos aquellos ingredientes de primera calidad que su madre se encargaba de comprar.

Y mientras, día tras día, Francis compraba el periódico y buscaba noticias sobre España. Había leído y escuchado cosas horribles sobre la represión que estaban sufriendo y a él se le encogía el corazón al pensar que Antonio quizás aún estaba allí. Tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en Pierre y eso le motivó a enfrentarse por enésima vez a su padre. El trato que hicieron fue simple: sin preguntas le dejaría marcharse hacia el sur y él, a cambio, trabajaría en una de las fábricas que allí tenía. Se encargaría de llevar la contabilidad y organizar a los hombres, contratar personal y despedirlos del mismo modo.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo a pesar de que se respiraba un ambiente tenso por todas partes. Todos decían que algo muy gordo iba a pasar y se empezaba a temer que estallara el conflicto. Francis intentaba hacer oídos sordos a todo aquello. Una vez se estableció en el sur, en una pequeña localidad con playa, mandó a un grupo de cinco hombres a obtener información acerca de Pierre. Finalmente tuvo que tirar de sus contactos y localizaron al susodicho no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Tramitó los papeles para liberar a Pierre, que se encontraba en prisión y cumpliendo con trabajos forzados. No es que le hubiera librado de su condena, era que lo había contratado como trabajador. Por supuesto, Francis no iba a ser un negrero con él. Cuando se reencontraron, se dieron un abrazo y se sonrieron cómplices.

Pierre se convirtió entonces en su mano derecha: se encargaba de llevar mensajes a las gentes y organizar las cosas cuando a Francis le daba demasiada pereza. Así habían pasado las semanas hasta que, en total, hacía casi dos meses que había regresado. Últimamente había ido dejando a cargo de Pierre todo. Paseaba y charlaba con las gentes, establecía contactos y obtenía información. Estaba buscando. Siempre. Nunca cesaría. No se iba a rendir. Ladeó la mirada hacia la derecha y observó con gesto inmutable el campo de refugiados que habían establecido en la playa. Una alambrada de espinos, electrificada y guardias la custodiaban. Dentro había mucha gente, mujeres de cabellos oscuros y enmarañados con ojos de color chocolate, hombres entrados en los sesenta, cansados y mirando hacia el mar, otros de su misma edad, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes... Su paso aminoró hasta que se detuvo. No apartaba su mirada de esa persona. Sus labios se entreabrieron y movieron aunque no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Es que tampoco podía. Lo había visto veces, en sus sueños, no exactamente igual, pero parecido. Entonces siempre aquel grito, ese que le desgarraba el alma y que le hacía desear chillar del mismo modo. Todo aquello era real, no estaba soñando esta vez. ¿Estaría ya demente? Se acercó a la alambrada, con desespero, y se obligó a no tocarla.

- ¡Antonio! -gritó sin dejar de mirarle.

Reaccionó, vaya que si lo hizo... Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y entornó su rostro para mirarle. Francis sonrió. Dios mío, sí era Antonio, sí que lo era. Por un momento vio la emoción en sus ojos y luego la pena. Se mordió el labio inferior y se adentró en el campo, alejándose por ende de él. Le gritó pero no le hizo caso. Intentó que le dejaran entrar pero no se lo permitieron. Se acercó hasta un joven y le llamó la atención.

- Escucha, dile a Antonio Fernández que venga. Por favor. Dile que le he estado buscando todo este tiempo, que ahora no se esconda. Necesito verle... -dijo Francis entre frustrado y apenado.

Mientras esperaba, estuvo hablando con los guardias. Dijo que era un error que ese hombre estuviese ahí y le permitieron verle aunque no entrar. Habían despejado la entrada, cubierta por otra alambrada lo suficientemente alta para no saltarla aunque no estaba electrificada. Estuvo allí plantado horas. No entendía qué le motivaba a no quererse acercar pero no iba a rendirse. Finalmente le vio a lo lejos. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más rápido le iba el corazón. Era él. Realmente era él. Antonio se quedó estático, mirándole con una expresión que no supo leer del todo. Francis estiró los brazos, los coló entre los alambres y tomó las mejillas del hispano entre sus manos. Era real. No estaba delirando. Podía tocarle y sentir el calorcito que sus mejillas, expuestas al sol, tenían. Ante el contacto, Antonio no pudo evitar sentirse débil emocionalmente. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en sentir

- Te he estado buscando... He estado tan preocupado por ti, Antonio. No sabía dónde estabas, si estabas a salvo o no. ¿Por qué me has rehuido?

Los ojos verdes del hispano se abrieron. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban algo rojos, de que se veían cansados. Además, estaba más delgado, su ropa estaba sucia y parte de su cuerpo y pelo también.

- Mírame... Creo que el motivo salta a la vista. Estoy fatal. Me veo patético. No quería que tuvieses que preocuparte por mí. Me alegro... Me alegro tantísimo de ver que estás bien, sano y salvo. Nunca supe si te habían matado o no. -dijo Antonio elevando su mano y poniéndola cerca de una de las que sujetaban sus mejillas- Sólo con verte bien me bastaba.

- ¿Y crees que a mí sí me es suficiente? Verte aquí, encerrado, en este estado no es agradable. Tengo ojos... Estás más delgado. ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó rozando con el pulgar la piel. Tras ese gesto bajó por fin los brazos, que empezaban a estar cansados.

- Podría mentirte y decirte que sí, pero no lo haré aunque me cueste. No demasiado bien. Estoy enfermo y a ratos me siento bastante flojo. No nos dan agua y con este calor que hace... Lo único que podemos beber es el agua del mar. El alivio no es demasiado pero, al menos, aguantamos más, hasta que entonces se nos descompone el estómago. Todos están igual a excepción de los que van llegando nuevos, aunque sé que acabarán igual.

Hacía dos días se habían llevado a un hombre que había muerto deshidratado por las diarreas a causa de beber agua del mar. Cada vez que tenían que acercarse a ese líquido no tan cristalino, lo observaban como si de veneno se tratase. Pero, a falta de otra cosa, ¿quién rechazaría el seguir vivo unos días más? Francis miró hacia el campo de refugiados pero no pudo reconocer ningún rostro más.

- ¿Qué fue de Pierre? -preguntó Antonio

- Está trabajando conmigo. Cuando me mudé al sur lo estuve buscando y le encontré con facilidad. ¿Dónde está tu hermano y el resto?

- No sé dónde están... Al menos el resto. Mi hermano sí que lo sé. El tipo con el camión nos llevó hasta Francia, sí, y cuando menos lo esperamos, una vez llegamos, nos vendió a los soldados. Fue una encerrona de gran magnitud. Logré que mi hermano se escondiese y sé que huyó por toda Francia hasta cruzar el canal y llegar a Inglaterra. Ahora está viviendo en Londres. Él sabe que estoy aquí, no sé cómo. Me llegan sus cartas de vez en cuando, sin dirección. No deja de decir que hace lo posible por llevarme hacia allí. Me gustaría poder contestarle y decirle que se olvide y que siga viviendo su vida.

- ¡Claro! -exclamó con ironía- Y también podría hacerte una tumba vacía a la que ir a visitar. No seas imbécil, tu hermano no podría dejarte de lado.

- Sobre el resto no sé, José estuvo conmigo una temporada pero lo llevaron a otro sitio.

- Escucha, Antonio, te voy a sacar de aquí. -se apresuró a continuar hablando ya que el hispano había entreabierto los labios, dispuesto a replicar- Tengo esta fábrica a nombre de mi padre pero de la que soy el jefe. Prepararé los papeles para sacarte de aquí y que trabajes allí. Será la forma en la que te dejen salir. Sólo voy a tardar cuatro días. Si me pongo a ello todo el rato del que dispongo, lo tendré todo preparado para entonces. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Puedes esperarme ese tiempo?

- Bueno, no es que pueda ir a ningún sitio... Si intentas irte nadando algunos te disparan. Además, tampoco creo que vaya a morirme en cuatro días. Aunque estoy flojo, creo que puedo aguantar si no bebo más agua de esa.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras más, breves explicaciones de todo lo que Francis haría para lograr los papeles que le darían la libertad. Después de todo eso, Antonio se despidió y se dio la vuelta. El galo se quedó viéndole marchar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se paraba, se quedaba un rato quieto y entonces se daba la vuelta y volvía. Le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Quiero decirte algo que la última vez no me dio tiempo a decirte, ¿puedo? -le dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Era un amago de lo que había sido su sonrisa antaño pero de igual manera le hizo sentir una sensación cálida en el pecho. Francis asintió y se acercó. Antonio también lo hizo, cuidando de no pincharse con la alambrada- Te quiero, Francis.

Le sorprendió que de repente saliera con esas. Cuando volvieron a apartarse, Antonio seguía teniendo esa sonrisa, que ahora era más cálida que antes. Durante los dos meses que llevaba allí, había tenido tiempo para olvidar lo bien que se sentía cuando pronunciaba lo que tenía en lo más profundo de su corazón. No supo por qué pero Francis no pudo contestar. Se quedó atontado mirándole. Levantó la mano, como reflejo al gesto que había hecho Antonio para despedirse y le vio finalmente irse. Empezó a andar hacia la fábrica y su paso se fue acelerando progresivamente. Cuando llegó al edificio, Francis estaba corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Pierre, que ayudaba a los chicos a descargar un camión, observó a su jefe con sorpresa. Entonces sus miradas coincidieron y Francis sonrió. Le chocó mucho ver la sonrisa del galo de ojos azules, que había estado desaparecida desde que se reencontraron en aquel sitio. Pierre siempre había pensado que la sonrisa de Francis se la quedó Antonio y por ese mismo motivo, cuando le vio de aquella manera tuvo una corazonada.

- Lo he encontrado. ¡Lo he encontrado, Pierre! -exclamó pletórico de alegría.

- ¿Antonio? -le preguntó incrédulo.

- Dios mío, ¡sí! ¡Ya pensaba que estaba volviéndome loco y que lo veía por todas partes! Te lo prometo, Pierre. He estado dudando seriamente de mi salud mental. Imagínate la cara que se me ha quedado cuando le he vuelto a ver en ese campo de refugiados... Pero me ha hecho caso. Esta vez, cuando he gritado su nombre, se ha girado y me ha mirado sorprendido. Incluso le he tocado y hemos estado hablando. Está un poco demacrado pero sigue siendo tan atractivo...

- ¡Pareces una chica enamorada! -dijo Pierre riendo al verle tan contento y hablando sin casi tomar un momento para respirar.

- ¡Estoy enamorado! Ahora tenemos que preparar todos los papeles. Le he dicho que iría a verle pero me ha dicho algo que es cierto, si me centro en esto antes podremos estar juntos. ¡Cuatro días de trabajo duro, Pierre! ¿Estás preparado? -le dijo sonriéndole con desafío.

A partir de ese momento, estuvieron trabajando sin descanso para conseguir todos los papeles que hacían falta para llevar a cabo su liberación. En ocasiones, Francis se exasperaba al ver la lentitud con la que se producían los trámites, pero mantuvo la compostura en todo momento. Al cuarto día, cargado con una carpeta de papeles y con Pierre a su lado, ambos se dirigieron al campo de refugiados. Fueron hacia una pequeña caseta que los soldados habían instalado y dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa con casi superioridad.

- He venido a buscar a un prisionero, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Ahí tiene toda la documentación para su liberación.

El hombre le miró mal a causa del tono que había utilizado. Es que esos niños ricos se creían que podían ir por el mundo haciendo lo que les saliese de ahí... Le ponían de los nervios. Empezó a mirar en sus propias hojas, las cuales contenían los nombres de los que se encontraban dentro del campo de refugiados, o al menos un inventario con nombres que éstos habían mencionado como propios.

- Ah, sí. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Me temo que se ha quedado sin mano de obra, señor.

La sonrisa se le cayó del rostro y le miró con sorpresa. ¿Que qué? Había escuchado mal seguro.

- Ese hombre ya no está aquí. -aclaró.

- ¡Ese hombre estaba enfermo! ¡¿Qué significa que ya no está aquí?! -estaba perdiendo los nervios de manera estrepitosa. ¿Qué quería decir que no estaba allí? No podía querer decir que Antonio... Con sólo pensarlo notaba un hueco en el estómago. Prefería no sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

- Lo que significa es que no está. Hace dos días vinieron los españoles a llevarse hacia sus tierras a algunos refugiados de guerra y entre ellos estaba este hombre que le digo que ya no está aquí.

Se quedó en blanco por completo. Estaba vivo, eso sí, pero no estaba allí. De nuevo se volvían a alejar y, lo que era aún peor, él regresaba a España cautivo. Regresaba a un país en el que se había instalado una dictadura, en la que los vencidos eran asesinados sin piedad por los vencedores. Antonio regresaba a un país que deseaba juzgarle y castigarle por haber intentado defender sus ideales y a la gente que le importaba. Los ojos de Francis estaban algo más abiertos de lo normal y miraban la nada idos. Era incapaz de asimilarlo. Su mente le daba vueltas repetidamente pero se negaba a entender que Antonio, al cual había visto hacía dos días, ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Y tal era su estado que se aferró a la única idea que en ese momento se le ocurrió.

- ¿Cree que aún estoy a tiempo de alcanzarles? Han cometido un error con ese hombre. Si se lo llevan, tan sólo van a juzgar de manera injusta a una persona inocente.

- Hace dos días que se marcharon. Estoy más que seguro de que no va a encontrarles. Habrán llegado a la península y ahí tengo la certeza de que nadie va a querer escucharle, señor. Los ánimos están muy tensos. No hay nada que pueda hacer por llevarse a ese hombre de aquí, ni de allí. Dejaron ese reloj atrás, era suyo, quizás podría revenderlo y sacarse algunas monedas.

Aquellas últimas frases le dejaron sin ánimo ni fuerzas. Tomó el reloj y lo miró ausentemente. Lo recordaba, una noche le había contado que había sido de su abuelo y que su madre se lo había regalado. Por un momento le pareció sentir rabia al reanalizar la frase. "Era suyo". Pasado. Que no hablase de él en pasado. Pierre se percató de que la energía que había tenido durante estos cuatro días Francis había desaparecido. Otra vez, Antonio se llevaba con él la vitalidad del francés. Le puso una mano en la espalda y lo guió hacia la calle. Una vez estuvieron allí, de repente Francis apoyó los pies con fuerza en el suelo para detener su avance. Se llevó una mano delante de la boca, frustrado, en un estado de pura estupefacción y empezó a temblar con un montón de sentimientos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Pierre también se sentía desanimado pero se estaba esforzando por aguantar y ser el apoyo de Francis, que a cada segundo parecía más derrumbado.

- Estaba aquí... Ha estado aquí hasta hace dos días... Yo le vi. Toqué sus mejillas y me sonrió. Me dijo que me quería. Y ahora no está, simplemente se ha ido. Lo van a matar, Pierre. Lo van a fusilar como hicieron con Eusebio. Y no se me ocurre qué podría hacer para ayudarle. No sé ni a dónde lo llevan, si aún está bien... Dios santo, Pierre... Se me ha escapado. Me lo han arrebatado de entre las manos cuando ya casi lo había salvado. ¿Por qué tuvo que existir esa maldita guerra para empezar? Sólo quiero estar con él...

El otro francés, con un gesto de dolor, se avanzó hasta él y le dio un abrazo. Él también lo sabía, una vez en España, lo juzgarían y lo asesinarían. Otra víctima más de la represión que no saldría en la prensa internacional, en su mayoría demasiado centrada en las tensiones con Alemania e Italia. Lloraron en completo silencio.

- Lo lamento, Francis... Lo lamento mucho. -murmuró el muchacho de ojos de color azabache.

* * *

**Siento la demora pero hoy he tenido una tarde muy muy movida :'DDD... Perdóooon... Mis fics, en algún momento terminan bien y este capítulo es muy duro XDU Recuerdo que cuando lo escribí yo misma lo pasé bastante mal uwu.. Me imaginé demasiado la escena y además con la música que tenía puesta fue aún peor.**

**Paso a comentar reviewsss**

_Izumi G, _**ya lo he dicho, mis finales no pueden ser tan tan trágicos así que irá a mejor xDDDD Lo prometo owo No muráis xDDD Gracias por leer y comentar. Visto el historial que hay últimamente, se agradece tantísimo que no puedo expresarlo óuo**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**bueno lo que él más temía era que su hermano le abandonara. Al fin y al cabo ellos se tienen a sí mismos. Hermanitossss... Ahahaha el final se nota que algo iba a cambiar, ¿verdad? Bueno, era normal. Había otra frase más que era en plan "La guerra no se iba a dejar olvidar fácilmente" pero os lo iba a dejar muy claro xDDD Espero que te guste y que lo que sea que estés haciendo te vaya muy bien *por eso de la demora * ouo Saludooos**

_Anooonimo P, _**bueno, todo tiene su final pero volveré con otros fanfics, eso seguro. Tengo unos cuantos fics más de estos dos, no puedo parar, es como un tic XDDDD Un final feliz tendrá en algún momento. Juro que no va a terminar tremendamente mal, aunque tenga que dar vueltas XDD**

**Y eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (que intentaré subir el jueves ya que el viernes me voy pa Madrid de finde y dudo que vaya a hacerlo por la tarde XD)**

**Hasta el jueves~**

**Miruru.**


	16. Adiós, Europa

**A las barricadas**

**Capítulo 16 - Adiós, Europa**

Europa se convirtió en una pesadilla de fogueo, bombas y destrucción. Francis no soportaba ese lugar. Habían pasado meses desde que terminara la guerra en España y no toleraría un conflicto más ya que le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos a la cabeza. Cogió el dinero que había ahorrado y se mudó a Mónaco, donde pasó dos años. Vivía en un ático que estaba situado en el apartamento más lujoso del centro de Montecarlo. Su vida profesional se redujo a ir de casino en casino y de manera increíble, Francis aumentó su pequeña fortuna a una cantidad considerable. Antes de marcharse le dio una decente suma de dinero a Pierre para que pudiese vivir bien hasta que encontrase un trabajo que pudiese pagar su alojamiento. Allí le dijo adiós y emprendió su nueva vida.

Durante una buena temporada miraba regularmente las noticias que venían de España tratando de encontrar una lista de nombres en el que finalmente encontrase el del hombre al que había amado y al que, aunque intentara negarlo, aún amaba. Nunca encontró una lista y nunca vio una noticia que confirmara la tragedia. A pesar de que la esperanza era difícil que muriese, Francis no era sordo y escuchaba las habladurías de la desaparición de gente de la que luego nunca se volvía a hablar. Un día se dio cuenta de que Antonio se había convertido en uno más, uno de esos que había sido engullido por aquella dictadura y del que nunca volvería a saber. Después se mudó a Suiza y pasó allí un total de un año y seis meses. Participó activamente con las actividades de una fábrica de chocolate y logró multiplicar los beneficios de ésta. Fue allí cuando se resignó por completo.

Pasó un mes de profunda depresión en el que no le apetecía nada y no dejaba de pensar en Antonio. Llegó a un punto en el que el dolor era demasiado grande e insoportable. Los días se sucedieron entre tabaco y alcohol en el que se adormecía y huía de la realidad. Hasta que en uno de esos despertó en un hospital. A partir de entonces su mente se encargó de protegerle bien de todo aquello y de no dejarle caer de nuevo en esa espiral. Antonio pasó a ser un recuerdo cada vez más borroso y del que hablaba menos, hasta que a veces se preguntaba si todo no fue algo que su mente inventó y Antonio nunca había existido.

En esos momentos pretendía ignorar a esa parte bien encerrada en su interior que gritaba desesperada y aquel recuerdo que siempre le atormentaba de una voz, cada vez menos clara, que desgarradamente gritaba su nombre. Empezó entonces a acostarse de nuevo con desconocidas, no importaban el color del cabello, de piel o de ojos. No pudo ni pensar en la idea de acostarse con un hombre porque evocaba a ese recuerdo tan doloroso que trataba de evitar a toda costa. Y aunque no llenaban el vacío que sentía en su pecho, el placer le hacía olvidarlo y tener la mente en blanco durante algunos minutos.

Entonces llegaron los tiempos actuales, aún más inestables y peligrosos que los precederos. Francis estaba más que harto de todo aquel derramamiento de sangre sin sentido. Un día, hablando con uno de los jefes de la fábrica, le contaron que había buen negocio en Latinoamérica. Además eran países que se habían declarado neutrales nada más empezar la guerra y no se habían decantado por ningún bando en concreto. Habló con diversas personas y consiguió un visado, un contacto y alojamiento en Argentina. Por fin decidió abandonar Europa, sumida en el caos y con demasiados recuerdos que le traían miseria y malestar, y voló hacia América.

Le costó meses establecer todas sus cosas y acondicionar el piso en el que se había acomodado. Estuvo otros largos meses durante los cuales no hizo otra cosa más que preparar todo para que su empresa empezara a funcionar en condiciones. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Salva, el cual trabajaba en su fábrica, le dijo lo que él no había sabido ver en todo este tiempo.

- No haces nada más que trabajar. Esta noche vamos a ir a beber.

Hacía demasiado que no salía a tomar un trago y aunque no olvidaba su episodio en el que abusó demasiado, le apetecía beber. El sitio al que le habían llevado sus compañeros -por así llamarlos, ya que de la mitad de los nombres ni los conocía- estaba bastante bien. Las paredes eran oscuras y habían algunas cortinitas adornando las ventanas. Las sillas y mesas estaban distribuías uniformemente y andar entre ellas era fácil sin tener que molestar a nadie. Tras un rato de escucharles hablar, sin aportar una sola palabra puesto que no sabía qué decir, Francis se levantó y fue hasta la barra, de madera oscura, para pedir un trago. Miró las botellas que estaban expuestas en un montón de estanterías. No se dio cuenta, pero uno de los que atendía junto a otra chica se le habían quedado mirando. El chico finalmente caminó y se le puso delante. Le sonrió y Francis tuvo que centrar su atención en él.

- Hola, ¿qué te pongo?

Francis le miró curiosamente sintiendo añoranza al escuchar que el acento de ese chico no era argentino. Al mirarle tanto rato embobado, el chico le sonrió amigablemente y sus ojos verdes se cerraron un poco, acentuando ese gesto.

- ¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó.

- No, nada. Voy a tomar un vaso de vodka con lima. -dijo finalmente.

Ni se molestó en regresar a la mesa con los demás. Quería desconectar un poco del agobio y el alboroto que tenían montado allí. En poco rato, el camarero regresó y le puso el vaso con lo que había pedido delante de él.

- Aquí tienes. -dijo.

Otra vez se quedó mirándole, ahora de reojo. Ese acento le traía muchos recuerdos y le apetecía escucharlo durante un rato más.

- Eres español, ¿no? -preguntó finalmente. El chico le miró arqueando una ceja incrédulo mientras recogía botellines vacíos.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Me lo dicen constantemente, que mi acento es muy extraño.

- No había visto a españoles desde que llegué a Argentina. Bueno, no es que haya salido demasiado tampoco...

- Pues yo conozco a unos cuantos. Salimos de vez en cuando de copas. Son gente divertida. Aunque no sé qué hago contándote esto... ¿Y tú francés, eh?

- En la vida se me irá el acento. Me he resignado a que se rían de mí para siempre. -dijo Francis tras encogerse de hombros. Cuando terminó la frase, bebió un buen trago del vodka.

Se hizo un silencio y el chico se fue a hacer sus cosas. Curiosamente, Francis sintió el deseo de llamarle de nuevo para aunque sea hablar un rato más y de paso, pedirle otra copa. El chico volvió a sonreírle y mientras pensaba dónde había dejado el Martini, se llevó una mano a su cabellera castaña. Francis sabía que aquello era debido a su propio masoquismo y que lo acabaría pagando. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que no sentía interés por alguien. Quizás era el momento de dejar los fantasmas atrás y seguir con la vida. Aunque el fantasma en cuestión tuviese rasgos en común con el reemplazo. Le trajo el nuevo trago.

- Es muy triste lo que ha ocurrido en España, ¿verdad? -mal tema pero al menos era uno. El chico parecía algo apenado.

- Lo es. El cincuenta por ciento de los españoles que hay aquí vinieron huyendo de la guerra.

- Yo estuve luchando allí pero no se pudo hacer nada al final. -dijo Francis mirando la mesa y bebiendo de nuevo, algo perdido en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Y qué hace que un francés que fue a España a pelear de repente aparezca en Sudamérica? No es que sea precisamente el lugar más cercano.

- Lo sé. -contestó mirándole. Acto seguido, se encogió de hombros- Pero me cansé de la guerra. Estuve en diferentes sitios neutrales y aún así, la cosa se puso muy fea. Además, en Europa no podía avanzar.

Era increíble lo que se le estaba yendo la lengua con ese desconocido. Se recordaba a una de esas señoras en España que con un simple hola te contaban su vida en verso. Aunque mucha gente se lo había recomendado, incluso Pierre, Francis nunca había querido visitar a un psicólogo. Sabía que si iba le intentaría hacer revivir todos aquellos momentos dolorosos y prefería enterrarlos en un baúl, bien hondo. Pero, en cuanto se cansara de hablar con ese chico, se iría y no hacía falta ni decir adiós.

- ¿No podías avanzar? Ah, ya. Supongo que quieres decir profesionalmente.

- ... Nunca le he contado esto a nadie pero me refiero a avanzar psicológicamente. En España tenía a alguien muy importante pero le perdí... Es triste porque, con el tiempo, su rostro se ha ido tornando un recuerdo borroso y he empezado a olvidar cómo era. Pero las cosas aquí no me van mal. Creo que me irán mejor cuando me acostumbre.

- Ánimos. Bueno, yo me voy al descanso. Te invito a una, por ser un buen cliente.

- Gracias.

El chico se fue y Francis se quedó solo, observando el líquido que de vez en cuando tomaba. Ahora se sentía irremediable triste. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que el taburete contiguo se movía. El chico de antes se había sentado y tomaba un refresco. Le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Estaba pensando... ¿Quieres oír una historia que yo conozco? -vio que el galo no parecía muy convencido- Venga, sí, te la cuento y ya te dejo tranquilo. Es una historia que me contó uno de los españoles que conozco.

- Está bien, te escucho.

- Este chico estuvo luchando en España y me dijo que conoció a alguien muy especial. Cuando acabó la guerra se separaron por causas adversas y volvió a encontrar a esa persona en Francia. Dice que él le prometió la Luna y que antes de que lo lograra, a él le enviaron a España. Estuvo a nada de morir, pero le salvaron y le ayudaron a huir hasta aquí.

El corazón se le había ido acelerando mientras escuchaba. La mano derecha, que había sujetado el vaso con vodka a la altura de su boca entreabierta, había ido bajando progresivamente. Tenía tantos puntos en común que hasta asustaba.

- ¿Quién te ha contado esa historia? ¿Dónde le puedo encontrar?

- ¿Sabes lo más gracioso de la historia? Ese chico ahora está sorprendido y decepcionado porque tiene enfrente a la persona que más quiere y ésta no sabe ni reconocerla. ¿Iba en serio todo ese rollo de olvidar cómo soy? Ya te vale, Francis. No estoy tan cambiado...

Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y le miró atónito. Su respiración era algo irregular y si no fuese porque la iluminación era malísima, diría que estaba hasta pálido.

- T-tú...

- Oh, vamos... No me digas que has olvidado también mi nombre. Porque entonces me temo que voy a dimitir y te echaré de una patada a la calle. No estoy tan cambiado... He recuperado mi peso y voy al gimnasio y todo... ¿Será por los músculos...?

- Yo pensaba que... Todo este tiempo he creído que tú... -dijo Francis sin poder terminar ni una sola frase entera.

Es que simplemente no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Se había pasado tres años y medio viviendo con su ausencia, asumiendo que Antonio no estaba vivo y que, por mucho que llorase o que se sintiese frustrado, nada de eso le iba a traer de vuelta a su lado. Había tratado de seguir adelante y de intentar que aquello no le afectase. Y cuando por fin había logrado controlarse -más o menos-, de repente lo tenía delante, comportándose con esa espontaneidad suya que le caracterizaba. Antonio le sonrió con cariño. Suponía que ese encuentro tan directo había sido un gran impacto para él. Bueno, no es que el hispano estuviese completamente compuesto.

- Te he hecho un resumen, ¿no me escuchabas? Es de mala educación hacer eso con la gente. Aquel día, en Francia, cuando te dije que te quería, también fue una manera de despedirme. Tuve un presentimiento. No dejaban de venir con camiones y cada día se llevaban a decenas de personas. Me veía venir que el día menos pensado aparecerían con una lista con mi nombre. Ocurrió. Me acordé de ti durante todo el trayecto. No podía dejar de pensar en que no encontrarme iba a destrozarte. Cuanto más nos acercamos a Madrid, más miedo tenía. Una vez allí nos encerraron a todos y empezaron una especie de juicios que casi parecían películas. Eran a puerta cerrada, con un jurado popular, según decían. Estoy seguro de que estaban todos comprados. Cuando terminó, decidieron que me fusilarían en dos días. Fueron los peores de mi vida entera, creo yo. Estaba tan aterrorizado que ni llorar podía al pensar en que iba a morir pronto. Entonces, cuando ya terminaba el primer día, abrieron mi celda y me hicieron salir. Me llevaron a una habitación y... Bueno... Encontré a quien menos esperaba ver. Hacía años que no veía a mi madre y aunque estaba algo cambiada, pude reconocerla enseguida. Estaba espléndida. Se nota que ya no tiene a nadie que le atormente. Me explicó que tenía contactos y me dijo que me iba a sacar de allí. Me preguntó por Carlos también y me explicó que llevaba bastante tiempo buscándonos, arrepentida de no estar protegiéndonos en momentos de necesidad. En esas dos semanas que pasamos juntos, hablé con ella de muchas cosas y le conté lo que había pasado con mi hermana. Ella movió hilos para prepararme un visado, encontrarme un barco que zarpara hacia América y alguien que me diera alojamiento cuando llegara. Entonces intenté contactar contigo pero no sabía ni siquiera la dirección. Nunca recibí respuesta y bueno, me marché de Europa. Estuve un año planeando ir hacia Francia a buscarte. Intenté enviarte cartas a aquel pueblo, pero otra vez no obtuve respuesta de nadie. Poco después los nazis habían invadido Francia y la idea de ir hacia allí se hizo más peligrosa. No sabía ni dónde estabas y vagar por un país en el cual si me cazaban, me devolverían a España... Así que tuve que renunciar a esa idea. Carlos también pensó que era un mal plan y así me lo expresaba y expresa en sus cartas. Sigue en Londres, está viviendo con un tipo que dice que es muy simpático. Aunque las cosas también están difíciles en Inglaterra, le va bien. Yo continué buscando una manera, creo que estaba esperando a que esto terminara, no sé cuándo, para ponerme en acción. Y eso es todo.

Francis fue pensando en toda la historia que acababa de escuchar. Agradecía tantísimo a esa mujer haber aparecido en el momento más oportuno de todos... Quizás si no les hubiese abandonado, Antonio y Carlos no hubiesen pasado por todo aquel calvario con su padre. Pero eso eran simples suposiciones. Podría haber ocurrido también que nunca se hubiesen conocido. Aún así, seguía sin poderlo asimilar. Llevaba tres años de luto por una persona que había estado viva en todo momento. Es que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Entonces pensó en lo más simple y básico.

- Dios... Antonio, yo... En todo este tiempo... Con mujeres y... Lo siento pero...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -interrumpió el español antes de que siguiese con esa retahíla de frases inacabadas- Fueron tres años y medio. Aunque me hubiese halagado que hubieses aguantado tanto, eres un hombre con necesidades completamente normales. Siendo sincero, yo también, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

- ¿Tú también? -le preguntó bastante sorprendido. Bueno, eso le quitaba un peso grande de encima. Había temido que si supiese la verdad se enfadaría con él. Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado y asimilaba un poco más que todo aquello era real, Francis volvía a descubrir los muchos sentimientos que aún albergaba por él en su interior. Aunque hubiese intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que no le quería, Antonio había arraigado muy adentro en su pensamiento y no se lo podía sacar de encima tan fácilmente- ¿Y con hombres?

- No, con hombres no. Nunca tuve demasiado interés que digamos. Además, hubiese sido como sustituirte y yo estaba dispuesto a encontrarte. Me hubiese hecho recordar lo muchísimo que te echaba de menos, lo preocupado que estaba por tu bienestar.

- Yo tampoco he podido tocar a ningún hombre que no fueses tú. La idea era desagradable, demasiado dolorosa.

Antonio le sonrió resignado. A pesar de no tener la culpa, se sentía responsable por haberle hecho pasar algo así. Francis no parecía el mismo después de todos esos años, se le veía cansado y alejado de todo el mundo. Los ojos azules no dejaban de escudriñarle con fijación, como si estuviesen memorizando todos sus rasgos.

- ¿Aún me sigues queriendo? -preguntó Antonio de repente, tras un silencio- ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?

- ¿Y tú? - Francis le devolvió la pregunta. El hispano se dio cuenta y tras arquear una ceja, acabó por sonreír resignado.

- No he parado ni un solo momento. Te he echado tantísimo de menos y he estado tan preocupado pensando que quizás pudieras estar sufriendo por la guerra... Aunque te había visto bien aquella vez, no sabía si tu suerte seguía siendo la misma. No ha habido una sola semana en la que en algún momento no me haya acordado de ti. A veces por lo que hablan los clientes, otras porque leo las noticias y con sólo ver la palabra 'Francia' me acuerdo de ti, o simplemente porque he soñado contigo. Siempre he querido estar a tu lado durante todo este tiempo. Así que, respondiendo más brevemente a tu pregunta, sí que te quiero y sí que deseo estar contigo. Ahora que me has hecho responder primero, es tu turno. ¿Me sigues queriendo? ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?

- Durante este tiempo he estado intentar ocultar lo que sentía. Pensar en ti se me hacía doloroso porque creía que yo era el responsable, que no había hecho suficiente para protegerte. La estupefacción no me estaba dejando ni pensar en cómo me afectaba todo este reencuentro... Y cuanto más rato está pasando, más me estoy dando cuenta de que no había superado para nada el perderte, que te echaba tanto de menos, que quería estar tanto contigo que pensar que no podía me hacía sentir que enloquecía por momentos.

Estiró sus brazos y lentamente fue acercando las manos hacia el rostro de Antonio. A pesar de que al principio no lo había reconocido, cada vez sus rasgos eran más claros y se iban formando en todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de su mente. El hispano no se movió. El gesto le evocaba memorias del pasado, de Francia, del día en el que, entre alambrada, había hecho lo mismo para finalmente tocar sus mejillas. Igual que aquella vez, cuando sus manos tocaron su rostro, se sintió flojo por un momento. En esta ocasión, la añoranza era mucho mayor que la de antaño.

- ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Ahora lo recuerdo tan claramente. Tu rostro, tus ojos, la manera que tienes de sonreír. ¿Cuánto pude destrozar tu imagen en mi mente con aquel mes de alcohol, joder?

- Da igual, no tienes que mortificarte por todo esto. Estabas mal, no podías dejar que te destruyese por completo. Sé que la idea no me agrada y que preferiría que me olvidaras antes de verte hecho polvo por mí. -le dijo Antonio sonriendo tímidamente.

Con el pulgar rozó la piel de las mejillas, cerca de la comisura de su boca. Ahora que se fijaba, Antonio estaba más moreno que antes, aunque no llegaba a ser demasiado tampoco. A pesar de que quería acercarse más, no se atrevía.

- ¿Crees que podría besarte? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi me da cosa no pedirte permiso. -dijo Francis haciendo una mueca similar a una sonrisa aunque no acababa de serlo. La risa de Antonio esta vez sonó tan familiar que casi dolía. Era en serio, volvía a tener sus mejillas entre sus manos.

- Puedes hacerlo. Quiero que lo hagas. Me da igual quién puede mirar. Llevo desde que te vi entrar con ese grupo queriendo abrazarte y darte un beso pero me daba miedo acercarme y que de repente resultase que me había confundido. Me daba miedo ilusionarme porque te encontraba y que no fuese así. Quería verte con tantas ganas...

El gesto de Antonio de repente se veía ensombrecido por la angustia y tristeza. Francis sintió lo mismo al verle de aquella manera. Finalmente se acercó un poco más y casi con algo de temor, posó sus labios sobre los del español que tenía enfrente. Al principio pensó que sería un contacto frío e irreal y que de repente despertaría en la habitación de su hotel, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Los labios de Antonio eran cálidos, igual que lo habían sido entonces. Tenían un sabor dulce por culpa del refresco y estaban casi igual de tensos que los propios. ¿Estaría él también temiendo que la persona que tenían delante se esfumase en cuanto volviesen a abrir los ojos? Fue algo que tampoco ocurrió. Cuando los abrieron sus miradas se encontraron y fue entonces cuando vieron que todo aquello era la única verdad que existía realmente.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el gesto de Antonio era triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Sentía una alegría tan grande que le estaban dando ganas hasta de llorar como un niño pequeño. Francis tenía una expresión como frustrada, que no era más que el alivio al ver que era realmente Antonio el que estaba frente a él. Empezaron entonces a perder el miedo a acercarse: un brazo de Francis rodeó suavemente, sin ser demasiado osado, la cintura de Antonio. Éste estiró los suyos y los apostó alrededor de su cuello. También apoyó su frente contra la del francés, cerrando los ojos. Cuánto habían llegado a echar de menos todo aquello... Sentir el aliento tan cerca, esa calidez que sus cuerpos desprendían, esa familiaridad, ese latido acelerado. Le miró desde cerca y volvieron entonces a juntar sus labios. Sí. Real. Era completamente real. Tras años separados, tras una guerra que parecía que iba a terminar con ellos sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, por fin estaban juntos en un lugar en el que podrían intentar tener una vida normal. Después de ese beso, se abrazaron con fuerza, casi temblando. Se llamaron el uno al otro, suavemente, verificando repetidamente que aquello no era un sueño. Casi al borde del llanto, se decían una y otra vez que se querían, que se habían echado de menos, que no se marcharan más de su lado...

Y, esta vez, no había ninguna alambrada que les separara.

* * *

**DFAÑSDKFJASÑDF FIN xD bueno falta el epílogo que lo subiré la semana que viene junto a el nuevo capítulo de no sé qué fic voy a subir xD. Espero que os haya gustado, no podía no darle un final feliz a estos dos... ;w; Es superior a mis fuerzas. Sé que es más corto, pero era eso o cortar dramáticamente el anterior, así que lo preferí de esta manera.**

**Lo subo pronto porque me iré a Madrid hoy y luego obviamente no tengo tiempo =w= **

**No sé qué más contar así que reviewwwss**

_Guest, _**asdfasd no lloresss.. Lo sientooo xD es que esa parte era la más triste. No podía olvidar la guerra, porque era lo que les juntó en un principio uwu Espero que tu kokoro se recupere ;u; Resucitaaa *le lanza cola de fénix * Gracias ouo intentaré pasármelo bien por Madrizzz**

_Izumi G, _**lo sientoooo :'D Lo de la música triste es lo peor para acabar de encontrarlo triste XD a mi me pasó al escribirlo y fue duro owo' Espero que esta vez no llores ;u;**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**bueno es que todo había estado medio decente y no podía olvidar que había una guerra por ahí uwu Espero que tu corazón se recupere y que no me mates ;u; Ahora ha acabado bieeen**

_Anooonimo P, _**:'DDD perdóooonnnn... Es que tocaba, lo he dicho :'D**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Nos leemos la semana que vieneee...**

**Adieuu**

**Miruru.**


	17. Epílogo

**A las barricadas**

**Epílogo**

Estaba en estado de vigilia. Durante todo este tiempo, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ello. Sabía que todo se debía a él, al español con el que llevaba tres años casi saliendo. Se pasaba prácticamente toda la noche trabajando y luego, cuando regresaba, Francis aprovechaba para abrazarse a él y dormitar sobre su hombro hasta que le sonaba el despertador. En ocasiones estaba despierto, esperando a tenerle entre sus brazos para empezar a besarle y toquetear su cuerpo a placer. Era un poco triste pero no coincidían mucho entre semana por culpa del trabajo.

Era un tema que estaba bastante prohibido. Habían estado algunos meses separados por culpa del mismo, de hecho. Fueron unos meses de verano en los que el trabajo de Antonio se multiplicó de forma considerable. Trabajaba todos los días, todas las noches, a veces turnos dobles. Francis no le veía apenas y la añoranza que sentía se transformó en odio hacia su trabajo. El poco tiempo en el que se veían, lo convirtieron en peleas constantes que cada vez subían más de tono. Antonio no quería acabar de comprender el enorme sacrificio que estaba realizando con esos horarios. Francis no quería entender que ese trabajo le gustaba al español, le hacía sentirse útil y que trabajar en su fábrica no le haría más feliz por mucho que pudiesen verse más a menudo. En la última pelea, los gritos habían retumbado por todo el apartamento que ambos compartían y que era propiedad de Francis. De repente ambos se quedaron callados y el galo dijo lo que pasaba por la mente de los dos.

- Esto no puede seguir así.

Tuvieron una breve charla y acordaron que era mejor que se separasen por una temporada. Antonio recogió la ropa y las cosas que más utilizaba y se marchó del lugar. Mientras le veía hacer todo aquello, Francis sintió un pellizco en el estómago. Y a pesar de eso, no pudo decirle que no lo hiciera. Estaba bastante cansado de todas esas peleas que últimamente tenían. La situación en la que se encontraban no era nada comparable a lo que tenían al principio. Era un tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y de ver cómo sobrellevar el ambiente que tenían entre manos. Se habían mirado en silencio unos segundos, sin poder hacer ni siquiera un gesto para despedirse. Al final no se dijeron nada y Antonio marchó. Ese mes les había servido a ambos para pensar bien. En su mente no dejaban de imaginar una y otra vez qué era lo que estaba haciendo el otro. Pudieron recordar sus inicios, el desespero que les había invadido durante aquellos largos años que desearon estar juntos y no pudieron. Entonces se dieron cuenta de la tontería por la que estaban peleándose. Aún con algo de miedo, Antonio compró una pizza y se presentó en el apartamento del galo. Éste, cuando le vio allí delante, tuvo que reprimirse. Parecía que hacía años que no le veía.

- He traído pizza... Me gustaría pasar un rato contigo. Te echo de menos. -dijo cohibido.

Casi tira la caja que contenía la pizza cuando, de manera repentina, Francis le dio un abrazo. Su corazón se había acelerado y la felicidad lo había invadido por completo. Aquella noche hablaron largo y tendido. Francis le dijo que aceptaba que trabajara en lo que quisiera y que eso significase que no quisiera hacerlo en su fábrica, sólo deseaba poder verle aunque fuese unas horas. Antonio le dijo que había hablado con su jefe para que le garantizara unos días libres a la semana y que los pasarían juntos, que tenía razón y trabajaba demasiado. Se pidieron perdón en repetidas ocasiones pero, en general, aquella separación no fue mala. Un vínculo más fuerte se había establecido entre ellos tras aquellos eventos y habían madurado. Habían hecho la promesa de no volver a discutir por el tema del trabajo nunca más; ellos importaban más que eso.

Pasó la hora habitual en la que el español solía llegar y esa calma inusitada le hizo caer en un sueño un poco más profundo. Casi le da un infarto cuando sintió un peso echarse sobre él mientras gritaba.

- ¡Francis! ¡Francis! Despiértate de una vez. Tienes que ver esto, es muy importante.

- Dolor... -murmuró con voz ahogada el francés, tratando de habituarse a ese peso repentino que le apretaba a la altura del estómago.

Cuando abrió los ojos, aún en la penumbra, pudo ver a su atractivo amante de origen hispano sentado sobre él. Observó sus cabellos rebeldes y un poco más largos de lo habitual, sus ojos verdes mirándole con decisión, urgencia y excitación camuflada de manera pésima, vestido con una camisa de manga corta blanca cuyos botones llevaba abrochados hasta un poco por debajo de su clavícula. Aquellos tejanos negros que llevaba le enmarcaba aquel bien formado trasero, Francis se lo había escogido personalmente y cada vez que lo veía salir con ellos puestos le pedía que no dejara que nadie se lo mirase demasiado, que era suyo. Antonio no podía evitar reírse cada maldita vez que le decía eso, aunque ya había escuchado mil veces la misma frase. Sus dotes interpretativas eran muy buenas y él tenía facilidad para reírse.

- Si lo que quieres que vea es tu cuerpo, lo veo... -dijo Francis medio dormido- Estás ta~n bueno... -sonrió tontamente y sus manos se movieron hasta estar encima de cada nalga.

- ¡Claro que estoy bueno! ¡Pero no es lo que quería que mirases! -dijo arqueando una ceja con un poco de coraje- Quería que vieses el periódico. Se ha terminado. ¡La guerra se ha acabado! Está en todos los periódicos.

Francis se levantó tan de repente que, sin querer, le pegó un cabezazo a Antonio. Soltó el periódico y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se quejaba repetidamente. El galo se disculpó unas cuantas veces, le apartó las manos y con cuidado besó su frente. Cuando ya parecía que estaba bien, Francis buscó con la mirada el periódico y observó el titular que venía en portada. Era verdad, la guerra finalmente se había acabado. Después de que cosas horribles se hubiesen sucedido, los países habían puesto fin a la locura. Antonio seguía observando a Francis con algo de indecisión ya que no sabía si aquello cambiaría algo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó finalmente el español tras juntar el valor necesario.

- ¿Que qué voy a hacer? -le dijo confundido- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que vaya a firmar el tratado de paz o algo?

- No seas idiota... Ahora que Francia está libre de invasión, podrías regresar, ¿no? Eso era lo que te estaba preguntando. Yo no puedo volver a España, sólo quiero saber si te vas a ir.

- A ver, español mío, ¿qué parte de "te quiero" no has entendido? ¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya cuando tú no vas a hacerlo? Iré allí donde vayas y viviré allí donde vivas. ¿Es tan difícil de comprender eso?

- No es que sea difícil pero... No sé, podrías simplemente desear volver a tu tierra natal.

- ¿Para tener a mi padre dándome la brasa? No, gracias. Prefiero seguir con mi pequeña empresa propia, al lado de mi atractivo novio español con el que espero tener un encuentro sexual en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Más te vale hacerme un huequecito en la agenda. He esperado 3 días pero estos pantalones me matan la poca paciencia que tengo.

Durante esa larga charla, Francis había rodeado con sus brazos el cuerpo de Antonio y lo había movido hasta hacer que volviese a estar sobre su cuerpo, esta vez medio echado. El hispano rió ante esa conclusión. La verdad era que bastante aguantaba normalmente: entre que se veían poco durante cinco días de siete y que a veces llegaba agotado, el pobre no tenía sexo regularmente. Se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, apoyando las rodillas y los antebrazos de modo que no lo chafase por completo y enterró el rostro en el cuello, rozando con mimo la piel con su nariz, sonriendo. Francis se murió un poquito. Le gustaba demasiado cuando aceptaba sin más la cercanía y se ponía mimoso.

- ¿Me prefieres a mí antes que a tu tierra natal? Me siento halagado, mucho. -dijo feliz el de cabellos castaños. Tras aquello, besó la piel.

- Claro que te prefiero. Antes que estar sin ti, aceptaría incluso vivir bajo un puente. -sus manos acariciaron su espalda con cariño.

- ¿Incluso bajo un puente? Vaya, eso son palabras mayores. Me dejas muy sorprendido.

- No podría dejar escapar a esta maravillosa persona que eres, a este escultural cuerpo y a ese trasero que debería ser considerada la séptima maravilla.

De repente Antonio empezó a reírse muchísimo. Tal fue el ataque que le dio que se movió hacia un lado y se dejó caer sobre la cama, donde prosiguió con sus carcajadas. Francis sonrió resignado: así era el hombre al que quería. Un despistado, jovial y despreocupado español al que le echaba un piropo bien elaborado y se lo tomaba como un chiste. Pero aún así lo quería más que a su propia vida y por eso mismo se abrazó a él y ahora era fue él el que se entretenía dejando besos sobre su cuello.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la noche? ¿Muchos clientes? ¿Necesitas que este pobre francés que pierde la cabeza por ti te dé un masaje?

- No ha ido mal, aunque ha vuelto a venir ese tipo pesado que no deja de tirarme los trastos. He tenido que esquivarle un par de veces para que no me tocara el trasero.

Francis se levantó hasta quedar más elevado y miró al hispano bastante serio. El susodicho le devolvió la mirada sabiendo que había sido una historia nefasta que contar.

- Voy a ir a pegarle. Voy a ir. Estoy harto. La última vez tuve que ir a hablar con él y a pesar de que al principio sólo se rió de mí, pensaba que le había entrado en esa dura mollera que eres mi novio y que no pienso dejar que te manosee a su antojo. Me tiene frito.

- Francis, no empecemos. Ese hombre no tiene posibilidades algunas y no tienes que ir a pegarle. Aún te la devolverá.

- ¡Soy un ex-combatiente de guerra! Si hace falta saco mi pistola y le amenazo hasta que no se acerque a ti. Está muy pesado, tú bien lo sabes. ¿Y si aparece un día en casa?

- Ay, no seas cenizo... -dijo Antonio sintiendo malestar al pensar en eso- Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea. Si te pega, el que le va a ahostiar luego voy a ser yo. Y no voy a tener piedad, me tiene frito.

- ¿Lo vees~? Tú también deseas que tu macho novio francés vaya a poner en su sitio a ese hombre.

- No, no, no... Déjalo. Mejor le amenazo yo y ya está. Sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo. De esta manera tú no tendrás que pelearte con nadie.

- Me cortas las alas cuando tengo momentos dignos de un hombre valiente. Luego te reirás porque me tiro las horas en el baño arreglándome.

- Es que lo haces... Pareces una chica tardando tanto. Te pones hasta productos para el cuidado facial. Te he visto ponerte pepinillo sobre los párpados. -dijo Antonio con cara de póquer.

- Pues que sepas que eres tú el que me afemina si cuando tengo momentos puramente masculinos, me dices que me quede quieto.

Como disculpa, Antonio le abrazó y le pidió perdón usando el francés (lo poco que había aprendido cuando el galo se había emperrado en enseñárselo. Fue imposible lograr nada más). Suspiró pesadamente y le dio un beso para que comprendiera que ya no estaba enfadado. Después de un rato de mimoseo, Francis habló.

- Estaba pensando que ahora que la guerra se ha terminado y que ambos tenemos dinero ahorrado, podríamos ir a ver a tu hermano a Londres. -ante esa declaración, Antonio le miró sorprendido.

- Estaba pensando lo mismo. Además, no deja de decir que el tipo ese con el que comparte piso es muy majo y que tengo que conocerlo. No me preguntes el porqué pero creo que me va a caer mal.

- Venga~ No seas así. Quizás sea un inglés agradable al que le guste la cultura española.

- O quizás es un inglés al que le gusta demasiado beber, es un impertinente que tiene ganas de buscarme las cosquillas y además tiene las cejas grandes y pobladas.

- ¡No digas bobadas! Ya planearemos el viaje con tiempo. Tenemos que coordinarnos para coger vacaciones a la vez y eso se convierte en misión imposible a veces.

- Hablando de trabajo... -dijo Antonio mirando con pereza su reloj de pulsera. Estaba bastante cansado; ahora que estaba tumbado en la cama lo notaba con más fuerza- ¿No vas ya un poco más tarde que de costumbre?

Ante esa pregunta, Francis miró el reloj que tenía sobre su muñeca y se sobresaltó al ver que había perdido cinco minutos con tanta charla. Empezó a vestirse con una rapidez que a Antonio siempre le sorprendía. Trataba la ropa de maravilla y se la quitaba con una velocidad que asombraba. Siempre pensó que sería algo digno de mostrar a todo el mundo.

- Te prepararé algo rápido para desayunar. Lo siento, hoy no puedo improvisar nada más elaborado.

- No te preocupes. No tendrías ni que hacerme nada. Eres tú el que se va a trabajar. Me parece que me aprovecho de ti de mala manera. -dicho esto, bostezó.

- Tú lo preparas el fin de semana y yo entre semana. Además, acabas de volver de trabajar, me gusta hacer esto por ti.

- Está bie~n... Pero me sigue pareciendo que está desproporcionado.

- Te ignoro a partir de ya. Sabes que haré el desayuno igualmente y tus quejas de niña llorica no van a hacer que cambie de opinión.

Le escuchó refunfuñar por lo bajo y sonrió cariñosamente mientras salía de la habitación. Era tan agradable con él que sólo le daban ganas de mimarlo más. Si le preguntaban si le había afectado la guerra que había vivido en España, Francis afirmaría, puesto que era cierto. Pero si le dijesen si se arrepentía de ir, contestaría que no. Después de todo, el mucho sufrimiento se compensó con las muchas alegrías que tuvo todos estos años en los que estuvo al lado del español. No lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo entero.

Tomó la bandeja con el ligero desayuno y la llevó hacia la habitación. Sonrió entre resignado y enternecido cuando vio que Antonio, incapaz de vencer al cansancio por más tiempo, se había quedado dormido. Se acercó hasta la cama, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y le dio un beso en el pelo tras arroparlo.

- _Bonne nuit, mon amour~_ -murmuró sobre su mejilla- Descansa, lo mereces.

Antonio murmuró cosas que no se acababan de entender mientras se acurrucaba más. Cuando se quedó quieto, tragó saliva y de repente murmuró adormilado.

- Te quiero...

Rió suavemente, por un breve lapso de tiempo. Le podía.

- Yo también te quiero, Antonio.

* * *

**Pues este es el epílogo de este fanfic que parece que hace siglos que empecé. Gracias a las personas que me han ido leyendo y sobre todo, voy a agradecérselo a la gente que se ha parado unos minutos para dejar review. El feedback es el bien más preciado para la gente que escribe y que le dediquéis un minuto, dos, los que sean, para decir qué os ha parecido, qué os ha gustado y qué esperáis me parece simplemente admirable. **

**Lo que escribo va por vosotros, sin duda.**

**Contestaré a los reviews que vengan firmados, a los que no, igualmente os lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

_Izumi G, _**awn... xD no sé si el interrogante es porque lo de que es emocionante es ironía o porque es para quitarle sarro a tus palabras XDU... De cualquier manera, me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar ~u~**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**ayyy no puedooo... no puedo hacerles pasar por muchas penurias, Misao, tengo que darles un final feliz o me da algo xDDD Gracias por tus reviews, que motivan un montón y me alegra que te gustara :D **

_Anooonimo P, _**bueno es que el capítulo anterior fue muy duro xDDDD... Lo siento. Lo cierto es que tras toda la tensión este alivia bastante, supongo que por eso se hace como más dulce. Bueno Francis tuvo una época de mucho alcohol y fumar y en general una época tan mala que su cuerpo decidió hacerle olvidar. Por eso al principio no le reconoció, porque lo guardó tan profundo para no estar todo el tiempo herido, aunque no lo lograra del todo. Gracias por leer y los review ouo de verdad.**

**Y eso es todo. No voy a comentar el próximo fic porque en éste, que los intentaré subir uno detrás de otro, ya explicaré por qué me he decantado por ese en vez de otros dos que tengo. Espero que os guste el siguiente fanfic, espero volver a saber de vosotros.**

**Nos leemos~**

**Miruru.**


End file.
